


One Little Difference

by Raggetymanftw



Series: One Little Difference Collection [1]
Category: Dark Angel, Supernatural
Genre: BAMF!Gabriel, Crossover, Dad!Dean, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, F/M, Human!Crowley, Little!Ben, Little!Max, M/M, Mates, May's friends in chapter 34 are actually some of my friends irl, Mostly cannon character death, Not really shipping Sam with anyone, bigbrother!Dean, everyone ships destiel even though it isn't the main point of the story, hopefully a happy ending, human!Cas, human!Metatron, if it is there it will only be implied Sabriel, pain lots of pain, possible Sam/Gabriel but I haven't decided yet, racism (not colour related), slight alpha/beta/omega dynamics sort of, soul bonding, with a few exceptions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 53
Words: 126,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3294803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raggetymanftw/pseuds/Raggetymanftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if it had've been Sam and Dean that found Max, not Hannah? How much would that one little difference have to Max's life? Warnings listed inside. Slightly AU 'The Pulse'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. About A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> In this the Pulse didn't happen on such a large scale, it just wiped out New York and Boston. Max never meets Logan, but if they do, it's under completely different circumstances. Possible pairing of Max with one of the other X5's. 
> 
> Warnings: Trigger warnings: PTSD, flash backs, abuse, violence, torture. Swearing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is my first crossover fanfiction.
> 
> In this the Pulse didn't happen on such a large scale, it just wiped out New York and Boston. Max never meets Logan. Possible pairing of Max with one of the other X5's. Haven't decided who yet.

One Little Difference

Chapter 1:

March, 2009

It was incredibly cold that night. It had been Zack's idea to escape. As cold and as scared as Max was, she couldn't bring herself to regret it. Max was running through the snow. She had lost sight of the others. The ice water that Max had fallen into still chilled her bones as she ran through the forest surrounding Manticore. She could hear the guns blasting from behind her. Max prayed to the Blue Lady that her brothers and sisters made it out alive.

Max was cold and drenched when she finally made it to the main road. She was only in her thin pants and hospital like gown shirt, with bare feet. Luckily, it was impossible for her to catch pneumonia or a cold.

Max saw the lights of a car heading toward her, music blaring from the stereo. The music nearly covered the sound of the helicopters blades chopping through the air. The car came to a sudden stop and Max was temporarily blinded by the head lights. The music from the car was turned down.

"What the hell?" A voice said from inside the car. Max only heard it due to her advanced hearing capabilities.

The passenger side door opened slowly and Max slid into her defensive position, ready for a fight.

"Don't trust anyone," Lydecker's voice floated into her mind. "Civilians cannot be trusted."

An incredibly tall man with shaggy brown hair stepped out of the car and moved towards her.

He seemed to notice her defensive stance. "Hey, are you okay?" The man asked. Max didn't respond. "Sweetheart? Do you need help? Want us to call the police?"

Max's eyes widened. If the police found her, they would send her straight back to Manticore, and that couldn't happen. "No!" Max said. Surprise flashed across the tall man's face. "No police!"

"Okay, no police then. Look, um, I'm Sam and the other guy in the car is my brother Dean. What's your name?" Sam asked.

"X5-452." Her mind whispered. "M-Max." Max replied. By this point, Sam and Dean had noticed the helicopter and sounds of gunfire. Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Max? Okay, well, Max? Do you need to get out of here?" Sam asked.

Max looked at them. She considered running from them, but she heard the sounds of soldiers moving closer. Better not risk it. If these two men decided to hurt her, Max calculated how easily it would be to overpower them.

"Yes." Max replied. Sam extended a hand to her.

Sam took in the girl's appearance. Shaved head like a Marine, wearing a hospital gown and some pants, plus she was dripping wet. This girl had gone through something terrible from the look of her.

"Well, hop in then." Sam said, gesturing to the car. "There's a blanket on the seat ."

Max nodded and moved towards the Impala, opening the door and sliding in. Dean started to drive again. Suddenly, the inside of the Impala was lit up with the lights of a car behind them. Max could see that it was a Manticore Humvee, so she slid off the seat and crouched in the foot well, pulling the blanket over her head. This did not go unnoticed by the two men in the front seat.

Luckily, the Humvee passed them by, not even stopping to check if the Impala had an extra occupant. Max slid the blanket off and sat on the seat.

Once they were safely out of the area, Sam turned and looked at Max. Max didn't want to have to answer questions. The first order was, if you were separated from your unit, then Manticore didn't exist. These men couldn't know and would have to be killed if they discovered who she was.

"So, Max. Why were you out there in the snow?" Sam asked.

"I was running away," Max replied, looking out the window.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other. They had heard the gun fire and they had heard the helicopter. The Humvee driving passed the Impala hadn't escaped their notice either. The boys were very suspicious of the whole situation. They had noticed the way Max held herself. Like a soldier. Sam had seen her defensive stance, as if ready to jump straight into combat.

"Running from what?" Dean asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Max had to think of a cover story fast. No way could she trust either of these men.

"My father," Max replied. Yes, that was good. She was running from her horrible abusive father who trained her as a soldier.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"He was mean to me," Max replied. She knew that that sounded pathetic, but she was an 11 year old girl, the two men would most likely believe the story.

"He was mean to you?" Dean asked, frowning.

"Yes. He wouldn't stop." Max replied, still looking out the window. Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

"What do you mean he wouldn't stop?" Dean asked.

"Training me. As a soldier." Max replied. Dean let out an angry sigh, but didn't say anything else.

"Do you know why he was training you?" Sam asked. Dean surveyed Max through the rear view mirror.

"He wants me to join the army when I grow up." Max replied. Max smiled internally. Technically, she wasn't lying. She had escaped because her father AKA Lydecker was training her to become a soldier.

"Is that why you ran away?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Max lied. Sam and Dean knew there was more to this than Max was telling them. You don't send helicopters and soldiers after a single runaway girl.

They didn't say anything for the next few hours. Max knew they were heading east, but not much more than that. She had never left the compound before, so all of this was new to her.

Dean pulled up to a semi-decent looking motel and stopped the car. Dean turned around and faced Max. "Okay, we're gonna bunk down here for the rest of the day. I assume you've had a long night and need sleep. Me'n Sam here are gonna buy you some proper clothes. I'll check us in." Dean said, getting out of the car.

Dean returned shortly after. "Okay, we're in room 206." He said. "Come on."

Max got out of the car, still wrapped up in the blanket, and walked a little ahead of Sam and Dean. Unfortunately, the blanket didn't cover the bar-code at the base of her neck. Sam and Dean saw the bar-code and shared another look.

"Max!" Dean said, throwing the key to Max. She turned just in time and caught it with impossibly fast reflexes.

"Whoa," Sam murmured quietly. Sam and Dean looked at each other, surprised by Max's ability. Max turned and opened the door to their motel room.

The room itself was nice. There were two large queens, a small kitchenette and a bathroom leading off a small sitting area. Sam put the bags down by the door.

"Why don't you take a shower and Dean and I will be back with some clothes. What size are you?" Sam asked.

"Small-medium, sir." Max replied. Sam nodded. He rummaged in his bag and pulled out a large clean pair of boxer shorts and an old t-shirt. He threw the clothes at Max.

"These should do you until we get back." Sam said.

"Yeah, and don't leave the room. Don't wanna lose you." Dean said, walking out of the room.

"Yes, sir." Max replied.

Sam let out a sigh. "You don't have to call us 'sir' you know. Just call us by our names, yeah?" Sam said.

"Yes sir. I mean, yes Sam." Max replied. Sam smiled and shook his head.

"See you in a bit." Sam said, closing the motel door behind him.

Max walked into the bathroom and saw that she was covered in splotches of mud. Max let out a sigh and began to take of her clothes. She got into the shower and stood under its comforting warmth. She couldn't believe it. She'd gotten away. Max got out of the water exactly three minutes after, changing into the clothes Sam had given her.

Max had never worn civies before. It was strange. The fabric didn't itch and it felt soft on her skin. It was early morning, 0700 and Max knew that she couldn't go to sleep. So she moved into the main room of the motel and began to do push-ups, feeling restless with too much energy. Max continued her exercises for half an hour before she started to feel her hands shake. She couldn't breathe as her body began to convulse. Max crawled into the bathroom, needing to feel the cool tile under her body. The convulsions grew worse.

Suddenly, the door to the motel opened and Sam and Dean walked in.

"Max? Where are you?" Sam called.

"Damn, has she bolted?" Dean asked.

Sam thought he heard something and raised his hand for silence and Dean just gave him a bitch face.

A whimpering noise was coming from the bathroom. Sam and Dean looked at each other. Sam moved to the bathroom door and knocked on it.

"Max?" Sam asked, worried. He knocked again. "Max, are you alright?" There was still no answer and the boys were getting worried.

"Okay, we're coming in then." Dean said, moving forward and opening the door.

There was Max, curled up on the floor, shaking violently.

"I think she's having a seizure. Max? Max? Can you hear me?" Sam said, moving towards her, checking her pulse.

"Y-yes!" She said.

"Do you have anyway to stop the seizure?" Sam asked, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"T-tryptophan pills." Max spat out.

"But that's just an amino acid!" Sam said. "Are you deficient?"

Max nodded. "There's something wrong in my brain." She said. Sam turned to Dean.

"You should be able to find some in the chemist down the road." Sam said. Dean nodded and left the bathroom.

"Is there anything I can do?" Sam asked.

"Stay with me." Max whimpered. Sam gripped her hand.

"Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Sam replied.

Ten minutes later, Dean was back. He handed Sam the pills and a bottle of water. Sam put the pill in Max's mouth and helped her drink the water. After a minute or two, the tryptophan kicked in and Max stopped convulsing. Her eyes fluttered shut and she fell asleep.


	2. The Truth Unravelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if it had've been Sam and Dean that found Max, not Hannah? How much would that one little difference have to Max's life? Warnings listed inside. Slightly AU 'The Pulse'
> 
> Okay, this is my first crossover fanfiction.
> 
> In this the Pulse didn't happen on such a large scale, it just wiped out New York and Boston. Max never meets Logan or if she does, under completely different circumstances. Possible pairing of Max with one of the other X5's. Haven't decided who yet.
> 
> Warnings: Trigger warnings: PTSD, flash backs, abuse, violence, torture. Swearing.

One Little Difference

Chapter 2:

"So what do you think?" Dean asked Sam, sitting down at the table.

"What do I think about what?" Sam asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"About Max. About who she is." Dean replied.

Sam closed the lid of his laptop. "Well, her father must be an abusive bastard. Did you see the way she holds herself? Definitely a soldier. I asked her before if she liked the clothes we gave her and if she wanted a toy. She asked what a toy was. I mean, what kind of 11 year old doesn't know what a toy is?" Sam said.

"Do you reckon her father trained her as a soldier from day one?" Dean asked.

"Probably. I feel sorry for the kid. I wonder what he put her through." Sam said.

"Maybe we don't want to know. She'll tell us when she's ready." Dean said. Sam nodded his agreement.

Little did they know that Max was actually awake and heard everything they had just said.

"I just wanna know why the freaking army is after her," Dean said suddenly. "I mean, you saw the Humvees and you saw that helicopter with a search light. She could have just escaped military school for all we know."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I thought you said she'd tell us when she was ready."

"I know, it's just bugging me. But think about it. Military schools don't accept children as young as she is. What about the gun fire we heard? Those were automatic weapons. Sweetheart over there isn't tell us everything." Dean said.

Sam shrugged. "Did you really expect her to? She doesn't know us, she probably doesn't trust us. She's running away. Max is most likely afraid that we'd take her back to wherever she is escaping from. Like you said, she'll tell us when she's ready." Sam replied.

"Yeah I know, I'm just angry. The kid has never had a toy, doesn't even know what it is! She's an 11 year old girl for Christ's sake. She shouldn't have to go through this!" Dean spat. "And who the fuck tattoos a bar-code on the back of a little girl's neck? I mean seriously? It's like she wasn't treated like a human being!"

"Makes me wonder what kind of people could do something like this. Max seems strong though. She'll get through this. We should go back to Bobby's and he can get her fake documents."

Dean sighed. "Yeah, we should." Dean looked over at Max. She could feel his stare on her. "Do you think she might be hungry?"

Sam turned and looked at Max's 'sleeping' form. "Yeah, she's probably starving. One of my friends at Standford had seizures and she was always hungry afterwards. You run out a get some food. I stay here with her." Sam said. Dean nodded and picked up his keys and left the motel.

A few moments later, Max decided it was probably a good time to 'wake-up'. She sat up, pulling the blanket with her.

"Morning sleepy head." Sam said.

"What time is it, sir?" Max asked.

"Max, we've talked about this. Please just call us by our names." Sam said.

"Sorry sir-erm-Sam. What time is it?" Max asked again.

"Six-thirty pm." Sam replied.

"Where did Dean go?" Max asked.

"He's gone out to get food. I hope you like junk food." Sam said with a grin.

"Junk food sir? I mean, Sam?" Max asked.

Sam laughed. "I guess you don't know what that is, huh? It's the kind of food you get for take-a-way outlets. Tasty, but not very healthy." Sam replied.

Max looked confused. "If you know that it isn't very high in nutritional value, then why consume it?" She asked.

Sam looked at her in surprise. "I guess, the need for something fast and tasty kind of overrules logic." Sam replied. Max nodded her understanding.

"We-I mean I- never ate anything like that. Just ration packs." Max replied.

Sam nodded. "So, how often do you have seizures?" Sam asked.

Max paused, unsure if she should answer, not entirely sure she could trust Sam. 'Yes, but they helped you before!' a nagging voice at the back of her head said. "Every now and then. Sometimes they're bad, but sometimes their manageable. The shakes." Max replied. Sam nodded his understanding.

"A friend of mine used to have seizures. She got really hungry afterwards. How hungry are you?" Sam asked.

"Starving." Max replied.

As if on cue, Dean walked back into the motel room, laden down with two large brown paper bags. "I come baring food." Dean announced with a grin that almost made Max smile. Dean reminded her of her brother Ben. They had the same smile.

Max got out of bed, having not changed into the new clothes Sam and Dean had bought her and sat down at the table with a surprising burst of speed. Dean gave Sam a pointed look, but Sam ignored it. Dean started putting food in front of Max and Sam.

"Here's your salad, rabbit!" Dean said.

"Jerk," Sam said.

"Bitch!" Dean said in reply, sitting down at the table. He looked at Max. "Dig in!"

Max looked down at the food in front of her. "What is this?" She asked, her voiced coloured by curiosity.

"It's a beef burger and those are chips. They're made from potato." Dean replied, astonished. "Haven't you had a burger before?"

Max shook her head. Dean shrugged and picked up his burger and bit into it. Max, having never eaten a burger before, mimiced his movements. When Max swallowed the food, she became ravenous, scoffing the food down.

"Hey, whoa, slow down kid! The food isn't gonna run away!" Dean said, resting a hand on her shoulder. Max did as she was told. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"When was the last time you ate?" Sam asked.

Max just shrugged her shoulders, continuing to chow down. Sam looked at Max, pity showing through his eyes.

Max jumped at the sound of a police car going by, and crouched slightly in her chair. Max was still terrified that the police would find her and take her back.

Dean cleared his throat. "So, where'd you get that tattoo on the back of your neck?" Dean said.

Max swallowed her mouthful. "We all had them." Max replied. Suddenly, her eyes widened. She hadn't meant to say that.

"What do you mean, you all had them?" Sam asked, leaning forward.

"My brothers and sisters. I don't know if they all made it out or if it was just me." Max replied.

Sam and Dean stared at each other and then looked at Max. "How many of you decided to run away?" Sam asked.

Max looked down, not meeting Sam and Dean's eyes. "Twelve." She replied in a barely audible voice.

"Twelve?" Dean repeated. "How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

Max paused. "I can't tell you." Max replied. "It's against orders."

"Orders? Sweetheart, you're not a soldier." Sam said softly.

Max rose from her seat. "Yes, I am a soldier. That's what I've been trained for! That's all I know!" Max said, slightly hysterical.

"At ease, soldier!" Dean said, thinking it might be a way to calm her down. Sam gave him a look. Dean just shrugged.

Max instantly calmed down and stood, her arms behind her back and her feet exactly thirteen inches apart.

"Why did you run away, Max?" Dean asked. "Because you didn't like where you were?"

"Yes sir!" Max said.

"You didn't want to follow their orders, right?" Dean asked.

"No sir!" Max said.

"Then you don't have to keep their secrets any more." Dean said.

Max stared at Dean. "No more orders?" Max whispered.

"No more orders." Dean replied gently. "Tell us what you can."

"If they find out I told you, they will kill you." Max said. "And me."

"Kill you? Why?" Sam said, surprised.

"Because of where I come from. I was born on the installation and grew up there, training. No one is supposed to know about it." Max replied.

"Because what? That they're making an army of kids?" Dean said.

"No, because of what we are designed to do. I'm not a real person like you're a real person. I have...abilities." Max replied.

"What kind of abilities?" Dean asked.

"Improved strength, speed. That kind of thing." Max replied.

"How did you get the name Max, by the way? That's a boy's name. Did the people at this installation give you this name?" Sam asked.

"No, we gave each other names. I don't have an official name. My designation is X5-452." Max replied.

"Jesus Christ." Dean muttered.

"Why didn't they give you all proper names?" Sam asked.

"Because I am just one of many. There was no point in giving us names." Max replied.

"No point?" Dean said, stunned. "But you're children!"

Max heard a chopper coming. She moved from her seat to the window impossibly fast. The napkins on the table moved at Max's sudden movement.

"We have to move." Max said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Why?" Sam said.

"They're coming." Max replied.


	3. More Than A Damsel

One Little Difference

Chapter 3:

The Impala was packed up very quickly and after checking out, Sam, Dean and Max were gone.

Max let out a sigh of relief as they pulled away from the motel and continued their path east. A chopper flew overhead.

"Huh," Sam said. "I guess you were right."

"Hey Sam? Are you up for driving the rest of the night? I need some shut eye." Dean said, sliding into the backseat with Max. Dean grinned at her. "Go on, sit in the front."

Max looked at him. "Go on, it's a bit honour!" Sam said with a small laugh.

Max moved into the front seat next to Sam. "It's a nice car." Max said in a small voice.

"Haha!" Dean's voice came from the back seat. "The kid's got taste!" Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean fell asleep not long after.

"How did you escape? If you don't mind me asking?" Sam asked.

Max took a deep breath. Sam was almost sorry asked when Max began to speak. "It was Zack's idea. I was seizing in my bed and the major came in to take me away, but Zack hit him over the head. That's when we decided it was time to go. Zack was, is, our unit leader. We follow him. We made it to the main corridor before we ran into anyone else. There was a guard ahead of us. Eva was on point, she came up behind him and snapped his neck.

By then, the alarm was going off and there were guards coming. Eva picked up the dead lieutenant's gun and held it up to the oncoming guards. We didn't realise it was Lydecker leading this group. He shot Eva. We had to leave her there. I was still weak after my seizure. Jace stayed behind, she didn't want to leave. She was afraid.

We ran into the woods surrounding Manticore. That's the name of the program and the facility we were at. It was Zack's idea to split up. We were safer split apart. I didn't want to, but I had to follow my unit leader's orders. I guess I owe him my life for that.

I don't know how many they killed, I don't even know who else escaped. Jondy and I made it over the perimeter fence. We were running together, but I fell through the ice. She had to keep running or she would have been caught. I had to hold my breath for so long. When the first sweep went by, I had to punch through the ice because I couldn't find the hole I fell through. I was running through the woods and then I found you two when I hit the main road." Max said, not meeting Sam's eye, staring out the window.

Dean held back a gasp from the back seat. He didn't want to alert Max, knowing that she had told Sam all this in confidence.

"Why was the Major coming to get you?" Sam asked.

"Because I was seizing. X5's have to be perfect. They took Jack when he began to have the shakes. I never saw him again." Max replied. "Seizures are a sign of weakness as well as emotion. X5's are not supposed to have weaknesses. I am defective."

Sam stared at her. "Of course you're not defective! You're an 11 year old girl! A human girl! Having emotion is a part of being human." Sam said.

"I am a soldier. That's what I was trained for. My age and gender are irrelevant." Max replied.

Sam shook his head. "Well, you're not a soldier any more." Sam replied. "You deserve to have a life."

Max looked up and caught his eye. "This is the only life I know." She whispered. The look in her eyes broke Sam's heart.

Soon they were crossing the border into South Dakota and the sun was rising. It was 0600 hours when Max opened her eyes.

"You can go back to sleep you know." Dean said from the drivers seat. Sometime in the night, Sam and Dean must have swapped, since Sam was quietly snoring on the backseat.

"I can't. I don't need much sleep. Besides, I've been getting up at 0600 my whole life. Just because I'm no longer at Manticore, doesn't mean everything about me has got to change." Max replied.

"Hey, about Manticore, I heard you and Sammy talking last night, I hope you don't mind." Dean said as politely as possible.

Max shook her head. "It's fine. At least I don't have to tell the story twice." She replied.

Dean nodded his understanding. "What kind of training did you do at Manticore?" He asked.

Max blinked. "Lots of different things. Hand-to-hand combat, weapons training, tactics and evasion, espionage and infiltration, how to extract information, both with force, like torture or without force, like seduction. They worked on our tolerance to things. Like starvation, dehydration, resistance to pain and our lung capacity." Max replied without taking a breath.

"Whoa, that's a lot for a kid." Dean replied. 'Torture? Seduction? What the fuck?' Dean thought to himself.

"I'm not just a 'kid' you know." Max said sharply.

"Yeah, yeah. You're a kid with abilities." Dean said.

Max rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She replied.

Dean raised his eyebrows at her. For once, she was getting snarky. He smiled, glad she was beginning to get out of the habit of forced obedience.

"How did they make your tolerance grow? Towards things like that?" Dean asked.

"By making us go through it. I lost my sister Elle to starvation, my brother James to blood loss and my brother Mike to drowning." Max replied.

Dean was shocked. She had watched children die under extreme circumstances. It was almost beyond belief. "How long can you go with out eating?" He asked.

"A while." Max replied after a moment, staring out the window. They were silent after that.

It was 10 o'clock by the time Dean stopped at a diner and grabbed some take-out breakfast for everyone before getting back into the Impala and continuing, this time south east.

"The sooner we get to Bobby's, the better." Dean said. Sam agreed. Max didn't say anything.

"Hey. How long has that car been following us?" Sam asked. Dean turned.

"Not long? Why?" Dean asked.

"Government plates. They're a little close, don't you think?" Sam asked.

"Yep, okay, turning off the main road." Dean said. Sure enough, the car followed them.

"Pull over." Max said.

Dean stared at her. "What?"

Max turned to Dean. "Are we far enough away from your friend, Bobby's place?" She asked.

"Yeah, not for about 2 or 3 hours." Dean replied.

"Then pull over." Max replied.

"No, they'll take you." Dean said, shocked.

"There are only two of them. They won't be able to take me." Max replied. Sam stared at Max, just as surprised as Dean. Max rolled her eyes. She unbuckled her seat belt, opened the door to the Impala and jumped out. Dean must have been going 70km per hour and the way Max just got out of the Impala and stood up again, they could have been going 10km per hour. Sam and Dean looked at each other in surprise.

Dean slammed on the breaks and so did the government car behind them.

The two agents stepped out of the car, both of them holding Glocks. Sam and Dean stopped as well, coming up behind her with their guns.

"Come with us sweetheart and no one will get hurt." One of the men said.

"Come with us sweetheart and no one will get hurt." Max said, her voice replicating his exactly. All the men present were shocked.

"Fall back." Max whispered to Sam and Dean. "Or you're gonna get shot."

Max grinned at the two agents. They began firing their weapons. Max moved with super-human speed, dodging their bullets. She grabbed one of the agent's hands, still holding the gun, lifting it into the air, she punched him in the face with her other hand and used the agent's gun, still grasped in her and the agent's hand, to shoot his partner. Max then twisted around, stood behind the agent and snapped his neck.

Sam and Dean were frozen. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. She didn't meet their eyes as she moved to the car and picked up the radio.

"Hi, yeah, this is unit 17 over," Max said in an exact replica of the voice of the man she just killed. "There is no way any of the X5's made it out this far. We're gonna turn back and scout out some of the area closer to base."

"That is approved, unit 17. Over." Came a staticy voice.

"Roger, over and out." Max said. She walked over to Sam and Dean.

They were both still staring at her in shock. "Are you both gonna keep staring at me like I'm a monster, or are you gonna help me hide this car and get rid of the bodies?" Max asked.

Sam blinked. "Uh, yeah, okay." Sam said hesitantly. It was a shocking realisation to discover that this young girl could kill the both of them without breaking a sweat.

Sam and Dean picked up one body and Max picked up the other and put them in the front seat of the car. They rolled the car into the ditch. Max moved to the back of the car and shut off the tracking device. She then removed both sets of plates.

"Do you have a handkerchief? I need to wipe down the prints." Max said in a monotone voice.

Dean gave her his wordlessly and Max began to wipe down the car. The Winchesters' helped Max cover the car with branches and whatever else they could find.

"We need to get out of here." Max said. The boys nodded and they all piled back into the Impala.

They were silent at first. "I hate killing." Max whispered. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Have you killed before?" Sam asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Max replied weakly, as if she was ashamed. "As part of a training exercise. He was on death row anyway. Lydecker said it was a way to weed out the weak ones. We all participated. We had to hunt him through the woods and kill him. None of us wanted to be taken away to be re-programed or to be sent of to the nomalies."

"Re-programmed?" Dean asked. "Who the fuck are these people?"

Sam gave him a look that said 'don't swear in front of the kid!'. "That sounds horrible. Have you ever been reprogrammed?" Sam asked her.

"No, but I have an idea what it feels like. I know what it feels like to be unmade." Max replied. Sam and Dean didn't say anything after that.

Dean was thinking about the things that Max had told him about before, about how they were taught to build up tolerances. Did this mean that Max had been tortured so she wouldn't feel it or react to it anymore? How much had she gone through to survive? Dean guessed, never having been tortured before, that it would feel like being unmade.


	4. Uncle Bobby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't decided whether Ben is going to go all psycho loony and whether or not to bring Alec into the story eventually. Maybe I could make Ben and Alec the same person? I really haven't decided yet. Tell me what you think?

One Little Difference

Chapter 4:

They arrived at Bobby's house in the late afternoon. Max stepped out of the Impala, grabbing the little bag of clothes that Sam and Dean had bought her as she got out.

Bobby came out to meet them. He kept his distance from Max, not wanting to spook her.

After a quick greeting with Sam and Dean, Bobby turned to Max.

"Hello there," Said Bobby. "I'm Bobby. You're Max?"

Max immediately stepped into the position of attention. "Yes, sir!" Max replied.

"Don't 'sir' me! I work for a livin'! At ease girl!" Bobby said. Max moved instantly to at ease. "Well come inside!"

Dean grinned and picked up his bags as did Sam and the three of them followed Bobby inside.

When the got inside, Max automatically marked the exists and entrances into the house on this floor. Upstairs needed further scouting. Max put her bag down when Sam and Dean did.

"Well, sit down!" Bobby said to Max. She dropped into the seat at the kitchen table instantaneously. Bobby rolled his eyes. Max did not feel comfortable in this situation.

"Now, I've got to get you some new ident. Is there any particular name that you want? Officially, you shouldn't go by 'Max', especially if whoever you're running from knows that's your name. So, pick one." Bobby said.

"Hold on there Bobby," Dean said. "If she gonna be staying here with us for a while, how are we gonna explain her to anyone who decides to drop by?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "She'll be my niece. My brother's daughter." Bobby replied.

Dean nodded. "Okay then, last name Singer," Dean said. He turned to Max. "We'll still call you Max in private, but you need a new first name."

Max looked up, as if pondering it for a moment. "Eva," She said finally. "I want to be Eva."

Dean thumped his arm against he table and grinned. "Eva Singer it is!" Bobby rolled his eyes again. He turned to Max.

"Welcome to the family, Max." Bobby said, smiling at her slightly.

"Thank you," Max replied, not really sure of how to reply. Max was hungry, but she didn't want to say anything about it though. It still felt wrong to be able to talk out of turn like Sam and Dean and now Bobby were telling her to.

The silence became awkward. Sam cleared his throat. "So, Max, do you wanna go and get changed and then we'll get something to eat?" Sam asked.

Max nodded her agreement. "They're is a room up the staircase, third door on the left that you can use to get changed. If you want, that can be your room." Bobby said.

Max looked up and her eyes widened with surprise. "I get my own room?" She whispered.

Bobby frowned. "Yeah. Why not? Did you think someone would be sharing with you?" Bobby asked.

Max just shrugged. "Not used to having my own room is all." Max replied. She picked up her bag and made her way upstairs.

Bobby turned to the boys. "Well, you weren't kidding. She has definitely been institutionalized. Shaved head like a Marine, tattoo on the back of the neck. Raised like a soldier and treated like cattle." Bobby said, shaking his head in disgust.

Sam shook his head angrily. "Who the fuck does this to a child? Who the fuck tattoos a bar-code like that on the back of a HUMAN's neck? Who the fuck does this?" Sam said, surprising them all with his sudden out burst. "You know what she told me before? The used to strap them down at the bottom of a tank and then fill the tank to the top. It was to strengthen their lung capacity! They would time to see how long they could hold their breath for. She told me the longest they made them go under for was four minutes! Four minutes to try and not suffocate and drown! They're fucking monsters!"

Bobby rested a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Calm down boy. It does no good to get frustrated about something like this." He said.

Sam shook off Bobby's hand. "Why the fuck not? They tortured her! Trying to make her a better soldier! She thinks because she has some sort of epilepsy and because she has emotions, she's somehow defective." Sam said, continuing his rant.

"Calm down boy!" Bobby scolded.

"And another thing!" Sam said, his voice trembling with badly withheld rage. "Do you know where she got the name Eva? It was her sister's name. She was shot and left for dead when Max and the rest of her unit were trying to escape!" Sam took a deep breath.

"We need to shut these people down." He said in a scarily calm voice. Bobby managed to get Sam to sit down.

"We'll do what we can Sam. I'll make some calls. This is a government thing and they generally keep to themselves, but maybe I can get some info on them. What was the name of the guy running this joint?" Bobby asked.

"Lydecker." Said Max, walking back into the room, dressed in the new clothes Sam and Dean bought her. A pair of faded blue jeans and a light blue t-shirt.

Bobby was about to say something else, but Max cut him off by raising her hand. "As far as the choice of my name goes, Eva was one of my best friends and my sister. I just wanted to honour her by taking her name. I don't think she would mind." Max said.

"You heard all that?" Sam asked.

"Well, I have really good hearing. Besides, you weren't exactly quiet." Max replied, the ghost of a smile on her face. Dean snorted.

"Do you really think that it is possible? To shut down Manticore?" She asked meekly.

Bobby shrugged. "Well, I don't know. At the moment, I would say it was impossible." Bobby replied.

Max almost smiled again. "Things are only impossible until they're not." Max replied.

They fell silent. Max glanced around the library and saw all the books and knives and guns scattered around the place.

"What's with all the weapons?" Max asked, picking a machete off the desk.

"Why don't you put that down." Bobby said, as if afraid she was going to start swinging it.

Max raised an eyebrow, but put the weapon down. "We're hunters." Dean said.

"Hunters of what?" Max said. Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

After a moment of silent agreement amongst the three hunters, Sam spoke up. "Monsters."

Max was silent for a moment. "What kind of monsters?" She asked.

"Ones out of mythology. Ghosts, demons, shapeshifters, vampires, werewolves." Dean replied.

"Oh." Max replied.

"Oh? That's all you've got to say? Oh? Shouldn't you be saying, these guys are crazy, they hunt monsters!" Dean said, surprised.

Max looked up and stared at Dean, directly in the eye. "I have seen monsters before." Max replied ominously. The three men looked at each other.

"What kind of monsters?" Sam asked.

"We call them nomalies. Ben always used to tell stories about the Good Place and the Bad Place and the Bad Place is where the nomalies are." Max replied.

Dean frowned. "What are 'nomalies' exactly?" He asked.

"Wait! Nomalies? Do you mean anomalies?" Sam asked.

Max shrugged. "They're the transgenics and cisgenics that went wrong. Like Jack. Like me. The shakes are a symptom of becoming a nomaly. Almost all of us have them. Another defect in the X5 range." Max replied.

"Um, what's the difference between transgenics and cisgenics?" Dean said.

"Transgenics are when you put genetic material from another species and add it to a host. Like me, I have different non-human RNA in my DNA. Cisgenics are when you use genetic material from a subject of the same species as the host." Max replied instantly.

The three hunters looked at each other. "What kind of DNA do you have?" Sam asked slowly.

Max shrugged. "Lots," She replied. "Some X5's respond to the cocktail differently, so they have different species."

"So, you're not entirely human?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Max paused for a moment. "We are taught genetics on top of our field training. We are taught that it is always best to learn about ourselves and harness to our strengths and suppress our weaknesses before we try to control, understand or defeat our enemies," Max began. "Basically, all the base pairs in my genetic code are human. It's the nucleotides that they fuse into my DNA on top of those base pairs that alter the way I grow and behave."

Dean raised his hands up. "This way over my head." He said, staring at Max.

"No no, I kinda understand," Sam said. "They would have to do all of this in a test tube?"

Max nodded. "They encode the embryo with the RNA patterns they want before they artificially inseminate the mothers." Max replied.

"Is anyone else weirded out about this? Especially out of the mouth of an 11 year old?" Dean said, trying to hold back his freak out.

"I am designed to be the perfect soldier," Max said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I am supposed to have extremely high intelligence and follow orders."

Dean let out a huff of air. Sam stood up. "I'm gonna go to the library and do some research on this." Sam said. Bobby nodded.

"I'll come with you. I need to make some phone calls I'd prefer not to do in the house." Bobby said.

"Be back in a couple of hours." Sam said, following after Bobby.

"Bring back some food then!" Dean called after them.

"Yeah yeah!" Dean heard Sam shout faintly. Dean shook his head in amusement.

Dean turned to Max. "What were those stories that your brother Ben told you? About the Good Place and the Bad Place?" Dean asked curiously.

Max walked over to the couch and sat down, almost seeming to snuggle down a bit.

"One night, Ben was seizing and we were at his bedside after lights out, trying to calm him down." Max began as Dean listen patiently. "We heard someone open the door to the barracks, so we rushed back to our beds. It was just the cleaner. We were afraid that the Major had come to take Ben away. The cleaner saw Ben fitting and gave him a picture of a woman in blue with a white shawl over her head. There was a heart on her chest and it was on fire, with a knife sticking in it. We call her the Blue Lady."

Dean frowned. "Mary? As in Jesus's mother?" Dean thought to himself.

"The cleaner told Ben to pray to her," Max continued. "Ben told us stories of the Good Place, where good soldiers go after leading a courageous life. Where the perfect soldiers went. No one to yell at us and where no one disappears, like Jack did."

"What about the Bad Place?" Dean asked. What Max described seemed to be a child soldier's idea of Heaven if they had never encountered religion before. Dean wasn't surprised that they had dreamed of a happier life.

"The Bad Place is where the bad soldiers go. The ones who are defective. They're taken away to the basement where the nomalies are. They'll kill you slowly, forever." Max replied, a hint of fear in her voice. Dean supposed this was also their idea of Hell.

"Have you seen these nomalies before?" Dean asked.

Max shook her head. "No, but I know they exist. We can hear them screaming at night. They give me nightmares." Max replied, her voice full of shame. "A good soldier shouldn't have nightmares."

Dean rested a hand comfortingly on Max's shoulder. "You're still a human being. All humans have weaknesses. Besides, nightmares are just a sign of your strength. Understanding your fears make you stronger." Dean said, trying to get his meaning across.

Max just nodded sadly. They were silent for a few more moments. Max reached up and scratched her head. "I am never going to cut my hair when it starts growing out. Never." She whispered.

Dean smiled sadly at the girl. "You don't have to." Dean replied.

Max looked up at Dean and smiled. It was a small one, and it was only there for a brief second, but it happened. Dean pulled Max into a small hug. Max's body froze, not understanding what was happening. Dean pulled away.

"What was that?" Max asked. Dean stared at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Have you never had a hug before?" Dean asked, his voice weak with shock.

"What's a hug?" Max asked. Dean continued to stare wide eyed at Max.

"Have you never been held before?" Dean whispered.

"What do you mean?" Max asked, incredibly confused.

Dean blinked a few times. "Well, uh, what I just gave you, was a hug. I wrap my arms around you and you wrap you arms around me. It's a way for expressing, um, affection or erm, comfort." Dean replied.

Max nodded. "Oh, okay." Max replied.

Not long after, Sam and Bobby arrived back, this time with something they called pizza. From what Max could tell was that it was a bread with some sort of melted cheese and meat products put on top and something called tomato paste.

Max was surprised at how good it tasted. She had been a bit reluctant at first, but decided she enjoyed it immensely.

Sam grinned at Max as she attempted to eat the cheese covered bread. Finally she got the hang of it. And she smiled again, this time Bobby and Sam saw it.

Soon it was coming onto 2100 and Max declared she had to go to sleep, as it would be lights out at 2115. Dean smiled at her.

"Alright, go to sleep then sweetheart. See you in the morning." Dean had said.

Max changed into the clothes Sam had given her when they had first brought her back to the motel. She decided they would be her sleep wear. For once in her entire life, Max felt free and she wasn't afraid. Well, mostly unafraid. She was still worried about the police or Lydecker finding her and taking her back to Manticore.

Max rolled over in the bed she was attempting to sleep on. It was too soft. She felt like she was being suffocated by the blankets and pillows. After letting out a huff of frustration, Max laid an sheet down on the floor, grabbed the flattest pillow and a blanket, and curled up to sleep on the hardwood floor.


	5. Sleeping On Marshmallows

One Little Difference

Chapter 5:

Dean had gotten up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom. After he had finished his business, he opened Max's door, just to check on her and to see if she was seizing. Dean was surprised to see Max sleeping on the floor of the bedroom, with just a blanket or two on her and a pillow. Dean didn't really want to wake her up by putting her back to bed. He would have to remember to ask her about this in the morning.

Max woke up at 0600 on the dot and changed into a pair of shorts and the same blue t-shirt she was wearing yesterday. She crept down stairs and pushed open the door. Sam had fallen asleep at his laptop on the couch the night before and was woken up by Max walking out the back door into the car lot. Sam got up and stood by the door to see where Max had gone.

Max had woken up feeling restless and had decided to work out, as was par for the course at this time of day. A lot of the time, she would get up at 0500 and go on a 5 mile march before working on her other skills, but these last few days had messed up her bodily schedule, making her sleep in longer than she would have liked.

Max started off by doing a few warm ups and stretches before taking off and doing several laps of the car yard. After that, she began to do push ups, and then one armed push ups. All the drill Max did impressed Sam to no end. It wasn't until Max began to work on her combat movements did Sam make his presence know by stepping outside.

"Maybe tomorrow, we can run together?" Sam asked, approaching her slowly.

Max smiled slightly. "I plan on going for another run after this as a warm down if you want to join me?" Max asked.

Sam smiled. "Just let me get changed into my running gear and we'll run." Sam looked down and realised that Max wan't wearing shoes.

"Max, why aren't you wearing shoes?" Sam asked.

Max shrugged. "I don't have any besides those sandals you bought me, so I just decided to do this barefoot." Max replied.

Sam sighed. "Okay, today, we're going into town and I'm buying you some more clothes." Sam said.

"Thank you, Sam." Max replied. Sam nodded in reply before heading back inside.

A few moments later, Sam returned, wearing his running clothes and shoes.

"Why don't you go for a jog? I still have some drills to do." Max said.

"Sure." Sam replied and he set off at a job, doing two laps around the yard.

Max was done by the time Sam had come back. "Ready?" She asked.

Sam grinned. "As I'll ever be." He replied.

Max smiled, a bigger one this time. "Let's say the first one back to the house wins, after three laps?" Max asked.

Sam chuckled. "You're on!" Sam replied, crouching into position.

"I'm not going to hold back." Max warned.

"I don't want you to. If you don't mind, I wanna see what you can do." Sam replied.

By this point, Dean had made his way down stairs and saw Sam and Max about to race. He let out a hearty chuckle.

"Hey Sam! If she beats you, I'll never let you live it down!" Dean called, walking outside.

"Yeah yeah!" Sam replied.

"Ready?" Max began. "Set? GO!" Max shouted, and they both took off. Max turned her head and looked up at Sam, easily keeping pace with the taller man. She winked before looking forward again. In a blink of an eye, she was gone.

Well, not gone, just a lot further ahead. "God! She's fast!" Sam thought to himself. A few seconds later, Sam felt a rush of wind and saw Max lap him. There was no way he was going to beat her. He finished the first lap by the time she lapped him for the second time, now on her third lap.

Dean was laughing so hard as Sam came up to them, just finishing the third lap. Let's just say, Max had beaten him.

"Haha, you win!" Sam said.

"Aw, don't be a sore loser Sammy! What kind of example does that give Max?" Dean teased.

"Thanks for the race, Sam," Max said softly. "It was fun." A smile graced her face.

Max looked up at both men. "Do you want to spar? I need to practice." Max said.

Sam chuckled grimly. "I'm about to get my ass kicked, aren't I?" Sam said weakly. Dean chuckled evily.

"Yup!" He said. Max grinned and pulled the two men to their feet.

She turned to them "Even with the two of you, this still isn't a fair fight!" Max said, grinning.

Dean smirked at Sam. They had both noticed how much Max had brightened up. "Oh yeah? Are you sure you can beat us?" Dean asked, resting a hand on Max's shoulder.

Max smirked in reply, easily flipping him to the ground. "Yep!" Dean wheezed. "She can definitely beat us!"

Sam laughed loudly and Max even chuckled.

"I don't think sparring would be a good idea, especially with the both of you being so under trained." Max said.

"Hey!" Dean said, struggling to get up. "We're trained! Well.. maybe not quite up to your standard."

Max smiled softly. "I suppose I could train you." Max said.

"Hey Max," Sam begun.

"Yes?" She replied, turning to him.

"Have you ever thought about what you might want to do when you grow up?" Sam asked.

Max frowned. "I never really thought about it. I Just thought I was going to be a Manticore soldier. My whole life was training." Max replied.

"Well, what about school?" Sam asked.

"School?" Max asked.

"Well, yeah. It's a place where children go to learn things." Sam said.

Max frowned. "I don't think that would be a good idea. I have a near genius level of intelligence. If I went to school, I might find it too easy and I might be recognized. Besides, Manticore is probably looking into enrollments at local schools for people of my age and appearance." Max replied.

Dean shrugged. "She's got a point you know." Dean remarked.

"It's just... In this world, if you wanna do anything, like be a doctor or a teacher or a lawyer, you have to go to school and get a 'proper' education," Sam said. "I thought it might be a good idea for you to have your options open if you wanted to do something like that with your life. To give you a chance for you to be whatever you want to be."

Max smiled. "I'm not really interested in any of that. Maybe it's because of how I was trained or designed, but I think I still want to be a soldier. Just not Manticore's." Max said. She walked over to Sam and rested a hand on his elbow since she was too short to reach his shoulder. "Thank you for thinking about what I might want though."

Sam smiled. "No problem. I just want what's best for you." Sam replied.

Dean groaned from the ground behind them. "Please! No more chick-flick moments!" Dean said.

Sam rolled his eyes, but Max, somehow understanding what Dean meant by 'chick-flick moment', laughed. It may have been a short one, more of a giggle, but it happened. Max seemed surprised herself. She had never laughed before, not in living memory. She turned to Sam.

"What was that?" She asked.

Sam frowned. "You laughed." Sam replied.

Max paused. "Oh," She said, genuinely surprised. "I've never done that before."

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "What do you mean? You've never laughed before?" Dean said.

"No. I've had no reason to before," She said. She looked at both men. "Thank you." She added, before walking back inside.

"That poor kid." Dean said. "Never even laughed before. I really hate Manticore."

"Same here." Sam replied.

A few moments later, Bobby came outside. "Morning boys. I've got some news for you." He said.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"One of my contacts got back to me. Apparently, the government has been doing some very strange things." Bobby said.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Well, one hunter I know said that when she was in the middle of a hunt, two units of soldiers came and took four vampires from the nest she was scouting. I got another hit of soldiers taking a small werewolf pack as well." Bobby said.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "You don't think that they're experimenting with real monsters do you?" Sam asked.

"I don't know what they're doing, but I doubt it's any good." Bobby replied.

Max came back down stairs, this time in a clean shirt and her jeans. "Real monsters? Like the ones you hunt?" Max asked.

"Yup. Did you see anything like that when you were at Manticore?" Bobby asked her.

"No sir. We rarely saw other units. I have no idea what kind of experiments they could be doing." Max replied.

"Well, in the mean time, assuming you don't want to go to a real school Max, what with Manticore on your ass and that tattoo on your neck, I can train you to be a hunter." Bobby said.

Max tilted her head. "To be a hunter, like you and Sam and Dean?" Max asked.

"That's the general idea, yes." Bobby replied.

"Okay." Max answered. "I would be interested in learning."

"Fine. We'll start with the books in the library." Bobby said.

Over the next two week, Bobby taught Max everything there was to be a hunter and Max caught on fast. She learned to speak fluent and perfect latin in two days. Bobby was more than happy with her progress.

"What of your weapons skills?" Bobby asked her one afternoon when they were taking a short break, even when Max insisted that she didn't really need one.

"I can assemble an M16 blindfolded and I am a fully qualified sniper." Max replied.

"Not bad. We'll go out back and you can show me some of your skills. I just need to know for if and when we go into the field together." Bobby said. Max smiled softly.

"Sure." Max replied. The boys came out to watch and Max was impressed with their gun skills, particularly with their aim. "You guys are good." Max said. Her speech was changing to match how the boys spoke, as she became more relaxed around them.

"Aw, yeah? What about you?" Dean asked her. He chucked her a hand gun. She smirked at him. Without even looking at the target the was directly behind her at about 30 yards, her eyes focused on Dean's, she lifted the gun up and shot the the target dead on four times.

Sam let out a whistle. "Wow." He said, only his eyes betraying his surprise.

Dean let out a slightly shocked laugh. "Remind me not to get on your bad side." Dean said. Max grinned at him.

Suddenly, Max dropped the gun, her entire body shaking as she fell to her knees, the seizure over coming her. Dean ran over to her and held her in his arms.

"Sam! Get the tryptophan!" Dean yelled. Sam was back a few moments later with the pills and a glass of water. Dean helped Max swallow the pill and held her until the convulsions stopped.

Max let out a sigh. "Two weeks and three days since my last seizure." Max murmured. "What a great birthday present."

"It's your birthday?" Sam asked.

Max shrugged. "Well, today is the day that we have our exams. We used it to mark how long we had been alive. It's our 12th exam today." Max replied.

Sam grinned. "What did you do on your birthday last year?" Sam asked.

Max's smile fell from her face. "I killed a man." Max replied.

The three men looked at each other. "What do you mean, you killed a man? Was it part of your exam?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I told you about it before. That man that was on death row. We had to hunt him down and kill him, so Lydecker could test our progress in the field." Max replied in a monotone voice. "I hate killing people, even if they deserve it."

"Well, why don't we give you a happy birthday this year, huh?" Dean asked.

"What is one supposed to do on their birthday?" Max asked.

"Generally, they get presents, have cake and do something fun." Dean replied.

A small smile came onto Max's face. "I've never had cake before, or presents." Max said.

Dean grinned. "Well, you're gonna get them now!" Dean said.

Sam and Bobby went into the house ahead of them and Dean helped Max to her feet.

"Max, I hope you don't mind me asking, but I was wondering, why do you sleep on the floor?" Dean asked her.

Max paused for a moment, seeming to ponder her answer. "The bed is too soft." Max replied finally. "I'm used to sleeping on a cot or on the ground. The bed.. it feels like I'm being smothered."

Dean considered this for a moment. "We could buy you a more solid mattress or a thin foam bed, you know, if it helps you sleep better." Dean replied.

Max shrugged. "I don't mind sleeping on the floor. I don't sleep much anyway." Max said, but then she smiled softly. "It must be my shark DNA."

Dean chuckled. That was the first joke Max had ever told.

"Well, if you're sure." Dean said. Max nodded.

They decided, since it was so late in the day, that they would celebrate Max's birthday the next day.


	6. When 1 Became 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that Ben will exist, but he won't be psycho. He'll have more Alec's personality, except his relationship with Max will be infinitely better. Plus he will be guided away from the crazy by Sam and Dean.

One Little Difference

Chapter 6:

It was the first time Max had had a nightmare since leaving the Manticore facility. She was dreaming about the torture that Lydecker had put her through, teaching her how to forget and how to remember. Dean was walking past Max's room on his way back from his nightly trip to the bathroom when he heard Max's whimpering.

"No one can resist torture indefinitely—not even you. The mind is infinitely pliable. You will reveal what you know.Memories can be buried...obfuscated. You can learn to forget what you know. Your own name...your own bar-code number... by deliberately flooding your mind with disinformation. You can so confuse your memory that you can't reveal the truth." Lydecker's voice said, her mind overlapping his voice with the torture she was dreaming about.

Dean opened Max's door and walked inside. She was twitching on the sheets she was curled up in. Dean sat next to her on the floor and stroked her hair. Max woke up instantly, grabbing his hand, her eyes wide.

"Dean?" She whispered.

"Yeah, it's me sweetheart." Dean replied. Suddenly, Max burst into tears. Dean pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, honey, it's okay." Dean murmured into her hair, kissing the top her her head softly as Max sobbed into his arms.

"What am I doing?" She whispered when she pulled back from him slightly. "My face is wet."

Dean sighed. "You're crying sweetheart." Dean replied. "It happens when your emotions become incredibly overpowering."

"Oh," Max replied. "I'm not used to emotions."

Dean felt a twist of anger in his stomach. These Manticore people tried to take away Max's humanity, and that pissed Dean off to no end.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Dean asked. Max stared into his eyes.

"Yes," She whispered eventually. Dean stroked her back comfortingly.

"It's okay sweetheart. Take your time." Dean said. Dean found that it was easy to talk to Max about emotions. Maybe it was because she was a tough 12-year-old girl that could probably understand what he himself went through on a daily basis.

"I was dreaming about the tests we had to do. The tests Lydecker made us do. The tests in torture." Max began. "Lydecker taught us how to forget and remember information. He always said that no one could resist torture indefinitely, not even us. That the mind is pliable. He taught us to resist re-programming that wasn't done by Manticore, against the most common forms of torture." Max continued.

Dean was shocked. "He tortured you?" Dean asked, his eyes wide.

Max nodded. "For hours on end. He taught me how to forget my own bar-code, 332960073452. I can recite it, but I can also make myself forget it if necessary." Max replied matter-of-factly, as if she was talking about the weather.

Dean gaped at her. "That's inhumane! Child abuse!" Dean gasped.

Max shrugged, though she still shook slightly from her nightmare. "I am not considered a real person. I am equal parts disposable and indispensable. I am considered valuable property, but can be replaced if necessary." Max replied.

Dean made an angry noise. "You are a human being. You are worth just as much as me or Sam or Bobby. Never forget that!" Dean said. "You're part of the family now."

Max looked up at Dean vulnerably. "Family?" She asked softly.

"Damn straight!" Dean replied.

Max smiled softly. "I lost one family and gained another." Max said. Dean smiled and kissed Max on the top of her head.

"Most definitely." Dean replied with a grin.

Max snuggled into Dean's side and soon fell asleep in his arms. Dean grinned and soon followed her into sleep.

Sam grinned when he found Max and Dean curled up on the floor, leaning against the wall that morning. He ran back into his room and grabbed his phone, taking a picture to capture the moment.

Sam had made toast, and since they were celebrating Max's birthday, he decided to let her eat in 'bed'. Sam shook both Max and Dean awake, putting the toast in front of them.

"Morning princess!" Sam said cheerfully. Max sniggered and Dean rolled his eyes, neither of them knowing who Sam was actually talking to.

The three of them spent the first half an hour sitting on the floor, eating toast, making Max laugh. Listening to Max laugh was one of the sweetest things that Sam and Dean had ever heard. It was light and carefree, almost making them forget that Max wasn't a normal kid.

The rest of the day was spent trying to make Max have as much fun as possible, watching movies, eating cake and opening presents. Sam had bought Max a book about a girl who pretended to be a boy for 7 years so she could become a knight and a pair of runners. Dean had bought Max a watch that glowed in the dark, but had a thin silver feminine band. It look delicate, but the watch was water proof and very sturdy. Bobby had bought her a pure iron knife with Max engraved on one side and Eva engraved on the other.

Max had enjoyed her birthday immensely, thanking the three men profusely.

The next day, Dean decided it was time to take Max on her first hunt. Dean wasn't really okay with Max becoming a hunter, but she seemed to have little interest in anything else. She seemed passionate about saving people and making a difference, so even though a part of Dean wanted Max to have a normal life, he knew that that wasn't really for her.

He'd chosen a simple haunting a few towns over, just so he could show Max the ropes. Max had been a great help, her researching skills were brilliant and she had found the mortal body of the violent spirit in no time. They salted and burned the body, closing the case rather quickly. Dean had treated them both to dinner to celebrate Max's first case, buying a apple pie and sharing it with Max. Max was hooked on pie the first time she sunk her teeth into the piece she was eating. She grinned up at Dean.

Max was so pleased that it had been Sam and Dean who found her that night. She had felt so happy when Dean said she was now part of their family. Max had never really felt happiness before and she thought it was wonderful. Max was even warming up to Bobby. Max felt closer to Dean than Sam, just because she seemed to relate to Dean better. She didn't really know much about them, but she just gravitated to Dean more than Sam. Maybe it was because Dean reminded her so much of her brother Ben.

A few days later, after checking out some demonic signs, Max met her first demon. They had found the demon in an empty warehouse, making a 'call' with the ancient blood cup.

Sam and Dean and even the demon was shocked at Max's amazing abilities. She was literally faster than a bullet and could do things that almost seemed physically impossible. Max was fighting hand to hand with the demon, keeping up with it easily. Sam had thrown Max Ruby's knife and had proceeded to flip over the demon mid-air and stabbed the knife into the demon's back, killing it instantly. Max looked up and grinned at the boys' as the dead demon hit the floor.

"Nice going kid!" Dean said, breathless.

"How did you do that?" Sam gasped. "The whole, mid air flip thing?"

Max raised an eyebrow. "It is one of my enhancements." Max replied. Sam shrugged, his way of saying, 'yeah, okay'. Dean grinned and ruffled Max's short hair.

Another week passed and Max was almost a fully fledged hunter. Bobby and the boys were so proud that they took Max out to dinner. Max was pleased with her accomplishments and felt like Sam and Dean and Bobby had become her family. She had been living with them for about a month and a half. Max couldn't be happier. She was safe and protected. Max had formed a strong bond with Dean, learning his tells and the way he behaved. She managed to always make Dean smile, whether it was with a joke or the way she was sometimes confused with the way normal humans behaved.

One evening not long after, the four of them sat down to watch the news when the channel flickered. Several times. It took Max a few seconds to realise what it was saying. Max gasped.

The three men looked at her. "What is it?" Sam asked.

"The flashing! I know what that is!" Max exclaimed. "Our unit perfected a form of communication that we kept from Lydecker. We used radio-waves, from radios, televisions, phone signals."

"Do you know who this is?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," Max replied, focusing on the flashes. "It's my brother Ben! He's asking for extraction. He is stuck in Kansas and is afraid the heat is on him."

"Does it say where in Kansas?" Bobby asked.

"A town called Hays, about 431 miles away." Max replied. Max had since memorised the roads in the states around them, and could easily pick routes that were the most time saving.

Sam nodded. "I guess we should go get him then." Sam said.

"I will come with you," Max said and cut off the boys when they looked like they were about to object. "He won't trust you if I'm not there."

Dean shrugged. "She's got a point." Dean said. Dean turned to Max. "Well, get your shoes on and grab a hat to cover your code and your lack of hair."

Sam chuckled. "You sound like such a parent." Sam said. Dean punched Sam's shoulder.

"Shut up!" Dean replied.

Max rolled her eyes, but went to comply. Within ten minutes, Max, Sam and Dean were on the road, heading for Kansas.

"You know, we're from Kansas." Dean said, a smile in his tone. Sam snorted.

"I'm from Wyoming." Max replied, grinning. Max was pretty much bouncing with excitement. She had missed her brothers and sisters and seeing Ben would be wonderful. Max had grabbed Sam's phone and hacking into Ben's signal, telling him that she was coming for him with some friends.

The seven hour drive was boring, and for Max to be bored? Well, it was hard to make a highly military trained 12 year old killing machine bored, and Max was bored. She let out a sigh of relief when Dean finally put some music on. Max had grown to like the music Dean played and had a certain appreciation for the music Sam liked. Max herself had a preference for Latin Jazz. Dean agreed that it matched her cheeky personality.

After making a few pit stops and Max falling asleep in the back seat of the Impala, they finally arrived in Hays, Kansas.

Sam leaned back and shook Max. "Wake up sweetie, we're here." Sam murmured. Max opened her eyes and blinked.

"We're here?" Max said and Sam nodded. "Awesome." Max replied.

Sam chuckled. "You spend way too much time around Dean." Sam said. Max grinned in response.

"Do you know where Ben is?" Dean asked Max.

Max paused. "It's most likely he is hiding in a non-trafficked place, preferably somewhere high." Max replied. Their search led them to an abandoned five story building.

Max gripped her gun, and entered the building, Sam and Dean following her. They cleared each floor before making it to the final level. Max pressed them up against the wall and signaled them to hold with a military hand sign as she moved stealthily ahead of them.

Suddenly, a leg kicked out from no where and knocked the gun out of Max's hand. She recovered quickly, blocking the next kick and moving to pull her attacker out of the shadows. Her attacker sprawled on the ground and Max looked down into bright green eyes. Max's face lit up as she reached down and pulled her attacker to his feet. It was Ben.

Max grinned at him and pulled him into a hug. Ben seemed surprised at this, but returned her embrace anyway. Sam and Dean, who had been up against the wall the whole time, felt it was now safe to move closer.

Max pulled away from Ben and smiled. "It's good to see you, brother." Max said, her hand resting on his shoulder. Ben smiled.

"You too sister." Ben replied.

Max turned to Sam and Dean. "Ben, these are my friends, Sam and Dean. Sam and Dean, this is my brother Ben." Max introduced.

Ben nodded at them both. When the two men took in Ben's appearance, they both gasped. He looked exactly like Dean did when he was 12 years old, right down to the slightly crooked nose and shade of green eyes.

"What the..?" Sam murmured. Dean just stood, shocked to see his own, albeit younger face, staring back at him.

"You look like me." Ben said. "Are you from Manticore too?"

Dean shook his head. "Nah, kid. I have nothing to do with that place." Dean replied.

Ben nodded. He turned to Max. "We need to get out of here. You trust these two men?" Ben asked.

Max nodded. "With my life." Max replied.

"That's good enough for me." Ben replied. He turned to Sam and Dean. "Do you have transportation?"

"Yes," Dean replied. "Let's get out of here."

Max picked up the gun that Ben had knocked out of her hands and they left the building hurriedly.

Max and Ben sat in the backseat and Dean drove, Sam looking around them tensely, searching for any sign of police activity.

Max was regaling Ben of her time with Sam and Dean and how they had found her, subsequently saving her life.

Dean was still a little weirded out by how much Ben looked like him, like a clone.

Ben wasn't quite has stern has Max had been when Sam and Dean had first met her. Ben has a bit of sass about him that seemed to come out of him whenever Sam or Dean addressed him.

Ben turned to Max. "I prayed to the Blue Lady that you would find me." Ben said, gripping Max's hand.

Max grinned. "The Blue Lady's name is Mary, Ben." Max said. Ben frowned at her.

"I have learned many things in the past month or so, including all about religion." Max explained. Ben nodded his understanding. He turned to Sam and Dean.

"So what do you two do? For a living?" Ben asked.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a living," Dean replied.

"Should I tell him?" Max asked. Ben frowned even deeper.

"Tell me what?" Ben demanded.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other before Dean shrugged and looked at Max via the rear view mirror and nodded.

"Sam and Dean are hunters. They hunt monsters. Real monsters, like nomalies. I can explain it better when we get home." Max replied.

Ben nodded. "Yes, it would be better that we go to a more secure location first." Ben said.

Ben was no longer wearing the clothes he was wearing when he escaped, but was now wearing a shirt, pants, and flip-flops. None of which fitted quite well.

Dean met Ben's eye in the rear view mirror, both seeing the same green flashed back at them.

"When we get back, remind me to get you some clothes that fit." Dean said to Ben. Ben smiled.

"Thank you, sir." Ben said. Dean rolled his eyes, but smiled at his little clone.


	7. Not Quite As Obedient

One Little Difference

Chapter 7:

Where Max had fallen asleep, Ben was still high on adrenalin. He twitched and watched the two older men as they sat in silence. Max was resting her head on Ben's shoulder. Ben wasn't used to this kind of intimacy, especially after everything that he had been through. The hug that Max had given him before had surprised Ben as well. It seemed Max was acclimatising to the outside world quite well. Max shivered and whimpered lightly in her sleep. Ben clutched her closer. It seemed he wasn't the only one who had nightmares. Ben looked up and met Dean's even stare through the rear view mirror.

Dean was boiling with questions, but he agreed with Ben to wait until they got back to Bobby's house. Sam was also asleep in the passenger seat. "So, Ben." Dean murmured softly. "Max has told us a lot about you and the rest of your unit."

Ben nodded cautiously, not sure if he trusted these men, even if Max did. "..and?" Ben asked.

Dean shrugged. "I was just wondering about you and your experiences since you left Manticore. Do you wanna tell me about yourself at all?" Dean asked, not wanting to push Ben too far.

Ben blinked. "There isn't much to tell about me personally. As far as my experiences since leaving Manticore, well, I think that is a conversation best had at a more secure location." Ben replied. It was strange for Dean to hear those words come out of a face that looked so much like his own. Dean nodded.

"Okay then," Dean replied. "We will be back to base in about two hours."

They were silent for the rest of the trip.

It was extremely early in the morning when Sam, Dean, Max and Ben arrived back at Bobby's house. Ben scoped out the place immediately, just like Max had. Max leaned over to him and in rapid fire words, alerted him to all the exits and entrances and possible escape routes. Ben nodded his understanding. Bobby stepped out of the house and his eyes widened when he took in Ben's appearance.

"Oh my Lord!" Bobby gasped.

"Yep," Dean said. "We know. Freaky."

"I'll say!" Bobby exclaimed. "Well, come inside you idjits!"

Ben glanced at Max and she smiled at him assuredly. Ben nodded slightly and followed Bobby into the house.

"Well, my name is Bobby." Bobby said, turning to Ben when they walked into the library. "I assume you're Ben, right?"

Ben nodded. "Yes sir!" Ben said, coming to attention.

Bobby shook his head. "No need for that boy!" Bobby scolded. "You ain't in the army any more, so you can knock off the 'sir', I work for a living!"

Max chuckled, finding it amusing that Bobby's earlier words to her had been repeated to Ben.

"Yes sir! I mean, Bobby." Ben replied, his expression slightly shocked.

"Good, now, what do you know, about anything? Tell us everything that has happened to you." Bobby asked.

"I escaped Manticore, I didn't know if anyone else got out. I hopped in the back of a truck and hitched all the way from Wyoming to Kansas. I stole these clothes off someone's clothes-line. I had a tail, so I tried to go to ground, but I think they had discovered where I was, as far as what town I was in." Ben began. "I then sent out the emergency signal that we developed and called for help. Thank the Blue Lady that you found me."

"Blue Lady?" Bobby asked.

"He means Mary." Max replied. Bobby nodded his understanding.

"Why do you call her the Blue Lady?" Bobby asked. Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out a tarot card with a heavily detailed picture of a woman in a white dress with a blue veil.

Dean took the card and examined it before handing it back to Ben. "Where did you get it from?" Dean asked.

"A cleaner gave it to me when I had a huge bout of shakes." Ben replied.

Dean nodded his understanding, knowing the story as Max had told him before.

"Okay, well her actual name is the 'Blessed Virgin Mary'." Bobby said. "Now, to get down to business. I assume you are of the same mind as Max. Not wanting to be a soldier for Manticore, but wanting to fight for a cause?"

Ben nodded. "Of course. I don't want to be a soldier for Manticore, but I do still want to be a soldier." Ben replied.

"There's some things we have to explain to you." Bobby began. "The three of us, or really the four of us, are Hunters. We hunt monsters."

Ben turned to Max. "Like the nomalies?" Ben asked her.

Max frowned. "Sort of. There is a lot more in this world than just nomalies. Demons and ghosts and vampires." Max replied.

It was Ben's turn to frown. "What are demons and vampires?" Ben asked.

The group spent the rest of the day explaining to Ben about the supernatural world, guiding him slowly from his almost dangerous obsession with the 'Blue Lady'.

Just like Max, Ben spent the next two weeks training to be a hunter. At night, he slept on the floor next to Max and did training with her in the mornings.

Ben was walking down the stairs when his knees suddenly gave out on him, convulsions shaking his body violently. Dean was the one to find Ben. Dean picked him up and carried him over to the couch to lay him down. Dean rushed into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and a tryptophan pill. Dean held Ben until his seizure stopped.

"You alright there buddy?" Dean asked Ben. Ben's head tipped back to lean against Dean's shoulder.

"Yeah," Ben gasped. "I'm fine." Dean helped Ben into a sitting position.

Dean put the glass of water back down onto a side table and checked Ben's head for a fever. Sometimes Max would get a fever after a particularly violent seizure.

"Thank you for your help." Ben murmured, his strength returning. He could sit up by himself now.

"Don't mention it. You sure you're okay?" Dean asked. Ben smiled softly, his first one.

"Yes, thank you Dean." Ben replied. Dean nodded, suddenly becoming a little uncomfortable.

"Alright then." Dean said, sliding off the couch. "You hungry?" Dean also noticed that Max got really hungry after a seizure and assumed it would be the same story with Ben.

"Yeah." Ben replied. Dean set to work making a ham and salad sandwich for Ben. Soon as he was done, Dean handed it to Ben.

"Thanks man." Ben said. He was beginning to sound more and more like the boys' everyday. Dean grinned.

"No sweat." Dean replied.

Bobby came into the room. "We have to talk new identity for you Ben." Bobby said.

Ben nodded. "I need to pick a new first name. Lydecker knows what we call each other. What did Max change her name to?" Ben asked.

"Eva Singer, after your sister." Bobby said. Ben smiled sadly.

"She was a brave soldier." Ben said softly. Dean grasped Ben's shoulder comfortingly. Ben appreciated it, but tried to brush it of half-heartedly. Dean understood Ben's need to hide his feelings. Not just because he was trained to, but because Dean did the exact same thing.

"My point is, you look too much like Dean for me to put you down as my nephew. I think it would be best if you were either Dean's kid or Sam and Dean's little brother. But since Sam and Dean are a lot older than you, I think little brother might be a stretch." Bobby said, looking at Dean. "I think it would be best if we made Ben your son."

Dean gasped. "But I'm supposed to be dead! Twice! I don't think it's a great idea for Ben to be my kid. The cops are already interested in me, Ben doesn't need any more heat!" Dean exclaimed.

"Well, then what do you suggest Dean? Cos we're running out of options!" Bobby snapped.

Dean sighed. "Fine, I'll do it." Dean turned to Ben. "I guess I'm your dad now. Please just keep calling me Dean unless the situation calls for you to call me dad."

Ben chuckled softly. "Fine." Ben agreed.

"What name have you picked?" Bobby asked.

Ben sighed. "I guess I'm gonna have to be Jack Winchester." Ben said. Max walked into the room and grasped Ben's hand.

"Jack would be honoured by you using his name, just like I think Eva would feel the same about me taking her name." Max said softly, smiling at Ben.

"Okay, enough chick-flick." Ben said, smirking at Max. Max scoffed and slapped Ben lightly on the shoulder.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed. Ben just laughed, his first one in the presence of other people than Max. The three men, Sam having walked in when Max did, grinned at the two children. "I'm gonna kick your ass!"

Ben chuckled. "Yeah right!" Ben taunted. "I know every move you will make. We trained together, remember?"

Max grinned wickedly at Ben. "You wanna put that to the test?" She challenged.

Ben winked. "Not gonna be much of a test." Ben retorted.

Max chuckled. "Follow me then." Max said, leading Ben out of the house.

"This'll be good." Bobby said, following the two children outside.

Both children took off their shoes and slid into combat stance. "You're not going to be able to beat me!" Ben said, smirking.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Max demanded.

Ben launched himself at Max, aiming to punch her in the dodged it easily, using an opening to punch Ben in the ribs, just enough to stun and not injure. Ben moved back from Max, suddenly more wary than he was before.

The three men stood, eyes wide, watching this incredible fight. They moved impossibly fast and with a strength that would only improve as they aged. He punched, she blocked. She punched, he blocked, all with incredible speed and accuracy.

Ben chased Max. She ran up the wall and flipped over Ben, landing behind him and kicking him into the wall Max had just run up. Ben turned and did a round kick, sending Max to the ground. Max didn't think that Ben would recover so easily. Ben was suddenly above her.

"You know, I was always better at hand to hand, Max!" Ben grinned, having pinned Max down.

"Yeah, well, Manticore didn't teach you to fight dirty!" Max cried, kneeing Ben in the crotch and kicking his feet from under him. She rolled out from under him and slid back into he stance, waiting for Ben to get back to his feet. Ben gasped in pain.

"If that had been a permanent injury, then I would have been very upset!" Ben said breathlessly, still holding himself gingerly. Max giggled.

"Come on! Is that all you got?" Max taunted. Ben lurched back to his feet, attacking Max with a new ferocity. They fought as if they had been doing it all their lives, carefully rehearsed. When Dean thought about it, the two children would have been doing it their whole lives. Their kicks and punches were graceful, quick and accurate as was their defense. Anyone watching would have thought them equally matched. But unlike Ben, Max had a few tricks up her sleeve. Max forced Ben to move backwards, making Ben loose his balance and with one final kick on Max's part, Ben was down, Max's foot at his neck.

Sam cheered, Dean hooted and Bobby rolled his eyes, though he did clap. Max removed her foot and offered Ben her hand. Ben grinned wickedly and instead of using her hand to lift himself up, he used it to pull Max down. Max, however, was ready for it. She used her body's force to continue the roll and landed back on her feet. She turned and caught Ben, her hand around his neck.

"That's cheating!" Max said, laughing. She released her grip on Ben's neck.

Ben laughed. "Well, I couldn't go down without a fight!" Ben replied.

The two children walked back towards the house. Ben was still quite wary of the three older men. He did not trust them, but he did trust Max and her judgment. Ben was also wary as to why him and Dean looked so alike. How could they be so identical, albeit Ben still being a child. Even though Max was still reserved around the three men due to the conditioning and training, she wasn't as reserved as Ben was. Of course, Ben had only known the three hunters for two weeks whereas Max had known them for two months.

Every night, Ben prayed to the Blue Lady, or Mary, as was her real name. Ben found his ideas of what Mary wanted had changed as he was educated and grew more knowledgeable. Ben knew that Dean had no faith. He didn't believe in Mary or God. Sam seemed to have some faith, but that faith was slowly waning as well.

Later that night, after Bobby and Max went to bed, Ben listened to a late night conversation the two younger hunters were having. They didn't know he was loitering at the doorway.

"Look Sam, I only have three months left before the hounds drag me off the Hell. If training Ben and Max to be hunters keeps them alive and potentially saving other people's lives, then so be it." Dean said.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. I just wish they'd both trust us more." Sam replied.

Dean shook his head. "What reason do they have to trust us? I mean, I hope Max trusts me. We've gotten.. well, close and we've been hunting together. But Ben? Yeah, he looks like me and sounds like me, but he isn't me. They both have been conditioned not to trust anyone but each other. 'Civilians are not to be trusted'. Remember when Max said that in her sleep the second night she was with us?" Dean said. "It'll take time for them to trust us."

"We don't have much time. Like you said, you only have three months before you're going to Hell and we aren't any closer to bringing Lilith down." Sam said, taking a sip from his beer.

Dean snorted. "Yeah, well. Just another demon bitch." Dean said. "We'll find a way. Besides, maybe Ruby's knife could take her down. You don't have any psychic powers left, do you?"

Sam frowned. "You want me to use my demon power? It has never been good, for anything. I've even stopped having death visions. You know that. It just doesn't seem like a very good idea." Sam replied.

Dean sighed. "Yeah, I know. It was just an idea." Dean looked up at the clock on the wall. "It's late, we should probably get some sleep, especially if Max is gonna be teaching us some new tricks tomorrow."

Sam laughed quietly. "Yeah, you mean kick our ass like she kicked Ben's?" Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever." Dean replied.

Ben realised that the two men were coming towards him, and hurried up the stairs silently, so they wouldn't catch him eavesdropping. He slipped back into his and Max's room and under the covers of their make-shift bed. Ben tried hard not to jostle Max as he laid down. Max muttered something in her sleep, but rolled over and didn't awaken.

Ben pretended to be asleep when Sam poked his head into the room to check on the two children.

Ben thought over what he had just heard. Dean had three months before the hounds dragged him down to Hell. Ben realised that Dean must have sold his soul for something. Bobby had been talking to him about Crossroads demons earlier that day. He wondered what Dean had sold his soul for. Ben didn't want to ask outright. He would look into subtle interrogation techniques later.


	8. Beware of the Dog

One Little Difference

Chapter 8:

"If Manticore are taking monsters and putting their DNA into kids, then we've go to stop them. If we could hack their system, we could find out a way to bring them down." Sam said. It was three days before Dean was being taken to Hell. Everyone was on edge.

Sam and Dean had since told Max and Ben what was happening and why Dean was going to Hell. They told them everything, from what happened to their mother, to the yellow-eyed demon to Dean selling his soul to bring Sam back to life.

Max and Ben had sat patiently through the explanation and were sitting silently.

"Why don't we kill Lilith or convince her to release you from your deal? Making sure that she leaves in the part about keeping Sam alive?" Ben asked.

"That would be a good idea, but we have no idea where to find Lilith." Dean replied.

Max pondered this for a moment. "Didn't Lilith tell you not that long ago that she liked eating babies?" Max asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other. "Yeah..?" Dean asked.

"Well, she has to be getting the babies from somewhere, right? Maybe she has some demons or one specific demon that gets them for her." Max said.

"Huh, I never thought about that." Sam said, looking at Dean.

Bobby pulled a phone out of his pocket. "Let me make a few calls and see if any babies have been going missing." Bobby said, and he got up and left the room.

Ben turned to Sam and Dean. "In the meantime, Max and I could attempt to hack into Manticore's servers." Ben said. "Hand me your laptop?"

Sam handed the laptop wordlessly to Ben. Max pulled her new laptop out of the bag beside her chair and looked Ben in the eye for a few moments, as if communicating to him non-verbally. She then turned to look at Sam and Dean.

"This could take a while. Like days or maybe even weeks. Since the X5's escaped, they might have beefed up their security." Max said.

Bobby was on hold, and stood in the door way, watching the two children set up their hack. Bobby had yet to express his opinion of Ben. Ben had proved to be a capable hunter, though his obsession with Virgin Mary worried him, not to mention why Ben and Dean were practically identical. Bobby didn't want to go so far as to say that he didn't trust Ben, but he wasn't sure if Ben would ever be the first person Bobby would confide in. Ben was just to strange, too weird. Bobby left the room again when a real person finally answered.

The two children had moved to the kitchen table, sitting together, their fingers flying impossibly fast over the key board. Sam and Dean watched them over the children's shoulders. What they were doing was way passed simple credit card fraud and Sam and Dean were afraid what the the two children were doing was over their heads.

The two children sat in silence for an hour or two, sometimes nodding to each other, continuing their non-verbal communtication that frankly freaked the two hunters out a bit. The children were so in sync, it was almost scary and it this point, they seemed their most inhuman. They worked like machines, which made their other abilities seem completely normal.

Sam and Dean tried to be as quite as possible, trying not to distract the two children. Bobby had come into the room a short time later to give the boys some news.

"It seems quite a lot of hospitals all along the east coast have had children go missing. There is a pattern though. They only attack cities that have at least three hospitals and avoid ones that say things like 'St Mary's' ect." Bobby said. "They also seemed to be moving south each time."

"Where does that leave us?" Sam asked.

"Virgina," Bobby replied. "They started in Maine. They're probably possessing the meat suits of the doctors and nurses."

Dean frowned. "It'll take us at least a day to get there with Baby." Dean said, referring to the Impala.

"20 hours, 13 minutes." Max said from behind them, her eyes not deviating from the screen of her laptop.

"Heh, okay," Dean said, rolling his eyes and smiling slightly. "20 hours and 13 minutes."

Sam laughed softly. "How close are you to getting in?" Sam asked, glancing over at the kids.

They were silent for a moment. "6 hours." Both children said, in synch.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Okay then. That's specific." Dean said.

Sam shrugged and picked up his bag. "I guess we better get started." Sam said. Suddenly, Ruby appeared in front of them.

"Ruby." Dean said, glaring at her.

"Dean." She replied, responding with an equally venomous glare. Sam sighed.

"What do you want Ruby?" Sam asked.

She took a few steps forward, ignoring the two children on their laptops. "I understand that you've found Lilith's chef." Ruby said.

Dean's eyes narrowed. "And how do you know that?" Dean asked suspiciously.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "Bobby over there wasn't too subtle with his questioning." Ruby snapped, flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Don't worry, I killed the demons who got sus. They have no idea what you're planning."

"Well, we're about to hit the road, so, beat it bitch." Dean snarled.

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Not even a thank you. You're lucky I'm even helping you." Ruby said angrily. "I'll meet you there. You're gonna need my help if you want the demon to talk."

"Don't worry, we know how to get a demon to talk!" Dean snapped.

Ruby rolled her eyes. "What are you gonna do? Splash Holy Water on them until they scream 'uncle'? It's not going to work. Lilith's people are almost immune to basic forms of torture." Ruby replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You've got to get under their skin. Literally and figuratively."

Dean snorted. "Well, thanks for the advice, princess. Now fuck off." Dean said. Sam sent Dean another "don't-swear-in-front-of-the-kids look", but Dean ignored it.

"Fuck you Winchester!" Ruby snapped before disappearing again.

Dean grinned to himself. He enjoyed pissing off Ruby immensely. "Come on Sammy!" Dean said, picking up his bag with gusto. "Time to catch us a demon!"

Sam rolled his eyes and followed Dean out the door. "Hey, if you guys find anything or need us, just give us a call, yeah?" Sam said, hovering at the door.

"Yes Sam." Ben and Max replied. Sam wondered if they realised how creepy they were when they did that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're in." Max said as Bobby walked into the kitchen. "We have about 20 minutes before they realise we're here."

Bobby nodded. "Find out what you can." Bobby said.

"Here!" Ben said. "Manticore is taking sub-terrestrials to do tests on, seeing if their altered DNA can be added to pure human genomes."

Bobby's eyes widened. "They're trying what?! Use the supernatural to make soldiers? That's insane!" Bobby said. "See if you can see where they found your DNA, Ben."

Ben nodded. "The barriers around that information will take me at least 10 minutes to crack." Ben said.

"I'll help." Max pipped in.

"Get it done." Bobby said.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam and Dean had just arrived in Virginia. Dean had floored the Impala and took some back routes that Max didn't factor in, taking their travel time down from 21 hours to 12. Ruby appeared next to them.

"I've found the nurse that the demon is possessing. She's about to make a delivery to Lilith. I heard one of the couriers saying that Lilith was on R and R." Ruby said.

Dean frowned. "R and R? Where?" Dean asked.

"That's what we have to find out." Ruby replied.

"What would a demon like Lilith do for rest and recreation?" Sam asked, thinking aloud. Ruby turned to him.

"You don't want to know." Ruby replied.

"How about this, instead of interrogating the nurse, why don't we just follow the courier?" Dean asked.

"What? And use a baby as bait?" Ruby scoffed. "Good plan."

"If the chef doesn't come through with food, then Lilith will know something is off." Dean said. "We follow the courier, it'll take us straight to Lilith."

Sam and Ruby looked at each other. Sam shrugged. "That's actually a good plan." Sam said.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Always the tone of surprise(!) I do occasionally have good plans." Dean said. Ruby sighed.

"Well, it better be a good plan, cos the courier is heading off now." Ruby said, pointing at a van that was pulling out of the hospital car park. Dean started the Impala's engine and began to follow the van. He glanced up into the rear view mirror and looked at Ruby. Dean's eyes widened. She was grotesque.

"Wow, Ruby. You're one ugly broad." Dean said.

Sam frowned. "What?" Sam said, glancing at Ruby and then at Dean.

"I can see the demon inside the meat suit." Dean said.

"What?" Sam said, this time more alarmed.

"What did you expect, Dean? You're piercing the veil. You're going to Hell tomorrow." Ruby said, rolling her eyes. "Now, come on and follow that fucking van!"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I found something!" Max said. Ben and Bobby leaned over slightly to look at Max's screen.

"What is it?" Bobby asked.

"When Dean was born, a secret society known as 'the Men of Letters' took a sample of Dean's blood to put in the files. John and Mary Winchester had no idea that this had been done. Due to Dean's blood line, going all the way back to Cain and Able, his blood was considered incredibly valuable and could be used for Blood Magic." Max began.

"Really?" Bobby said, shocked. "What else does it say?"

"In the year 1996, Manticore found one of the Men of Letters head quarters, the one that stored the blood." Max continued. "Manticore believed that the Men of Letters were some kind of cult and used the information obtained from the Men of Letters to capture sub-terrestrials to do experiments on."

"Then what happened?" Bobby asked.

"Seeing as though Dean is a decendant of the Men of Letters, Manticore decided to use his blood, his DNA to created super-soldiers." Max said, her eyes wide. She looked at Ben. "You don't just look like Dean, Ben. You're his clone!"

"Clone?" Ben asked. "There are many of us. I know that there are at least four other X5 versions of me."

Bobby sighed. "We need to tell Sam and Dean when they get back." Bobby almost growled.

"We should download this information." Ben said firmly.

"Agreed." Max replied. They both turned back to their screens. A warning appeared on the top corner of the computer screens.

"They're trying to back hack us!" Ben exclaimed. "I can't get them to back off!"

"Hold on! Let me try something!" Max said. Her fingers moved furiously fast over the keyboard. "I can't hold them off for long."

Ben continued typing. "They've got a lock on us!" Ben said, turning worried eyes to Max.

"We have to destroy the servers or they'll find us and kill us! It's the only way!" Max cried.

"So what do we do?" Bobby said, standing behind them.

"We can't destroy the hard-lines, not from here." Ben began. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "EMP! There are hundreds of small ones planted all around the main servers in New York and Boston in case Manticore needed to disappear and destroy all their information."

"But, wouldn't that destroy everything?" Bobby asked.

Ben sighed. "Just everything electric." Ben replied.

Max nodded. "It's a risk we have to take." Max said solemnly.

"Can you set them off from here?" Bobby asked.

"They were designed to be detonated from a distance, so yes, they can be detonated from here." Ben replied. "You ready Maxie?"

Max let out a deep breath. "As ready as I'll ever be." Max replied. She leaned forward and she and Ben began to hack the codes and security around the EMP burst bombs.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The Hell-hounds were banging at the door, Dean moved towards the back of the room. He was glad that the dust was securely in place.

Ruby turned to Sam. "Give me the knife, maybe I can fight it off." Ruby said quickly.

Sam looked at her, confused. "What?"

"Come on! That dust won't last forever." Ruby exclaimed.

Dean turned around and looked at them from behind Sam. After a few seconds, Sam took out the knife, and was about to hand it to Ruby.

"Wait!" Dean suddenly shouted, comprehension crossing his face.

Sam turned around to Dean, looking at him with a slightly bemused expression.

"You wanna die?" Ruby sneered.

"Sam, that's not Ruby. It's not Ruby!" Dean said.

Sam turned back to Ruby who, without touching him, flinged him hard up against the wall, pinning him. He dropped the knife and it fell to the floor, leaving a dint in the wooden slats. Ruby moved forward and hit Dean, still not touching him, and flung him on top of the table, pinning him down as well. Dean grunted as he held up his head so he could look at Ruby, his body sore from being slammed onto the table. Sam looked from Dean to Ruby.

"How long you been in her?" Dean demanded.

Ruby's entire facial expression changed and became childlike. Lilith has taken over the body Ruby possessed.

"Not long." Lilith said in a sickly sweet voice. She looked down at her body as she spoke. "But I like it. It's all grown up and pretty."

Lilith looked up at Dean again, her eyes turned white.

"And where's Ruby?" Sam spat.

Lilith's eyes turned back to normal. "She was a very bad girl, so I sent her far, far away." Lilith replied, her voice turning slightly wistful.

Lilith tilted her head from side to side, the muscles and bones cracking loudly.

"You know, I should have seen it before... but you all look alike to me." Dean chuckles humourlessly.

After a beat, Lilith snapped her head to Sam, who looks over at her. She started walking slowly towards him.

"Hello, Sam. I've wanted to meet you for a very long time." Lilith said. She grabbed a hold of Sam's chin, forcing him to face her. Against his will, Lilith gave him a kiss and their lips sizzled when they touched.

"Your lips are soft." Lilith said again in that sickly sweet voice.

Sam moved his head up and to the side, trying to get loose from her hand.

"Right, so you have me. Let my brother go." Sam said, struggling against Lilith.

Lilith grinned. "Silly goose. You wanna bargain, you have to have something that I want. You don't." Lilith said, shaking her head slightly.

"So, is this your big plan, huh? Drag me to hell. Kill Sam. And then what? Become queen bitch?" Dean snapped, glaring at Lilith.

Lilith smiled cruelly. "I don't have to answer to puppy chow." She said softly.

Dean was in pain on the table, Lilith's invisible restraints felt as if they're cutting into his skin. Lilith suddenly moved away from Sam, staring at Dean, and walked over to the door while Dean followed her movements with his eyes. Lilith grabbed a hold of the door handle.

"Sic 'em, boy!" Ruby said as she pulled the door open.

Sam looked over to Dean when the door opened. Dean met Sam's glance before turning his attention to the now open door. The goofer dust had blown away and Dean heard the hounds enter the room.

Dean let out a scream of pain as he felt claws racking down his legs and chest. His heart was beating wildly, fear tearing through him as fiercely as the Hell Hound's claws.

Lilith just stood there and laughed as Dean was torn to shreds. The Hellhound grabbed Dean by his legs and pulled him down, causing Dean to scream loudly. Sam, left bound against the wall, helpless, scared and panicked, watched his brother ripped to pieces.

"No! Stop!" Sam cried.

Lilith looked over at Sam and grinned before turning her attention back to the violent display.

"STOP IT!" Sam screamed. He wanted to run, he wanted to attack, to save his brother, but he couldn't move.

Lilith just watched, a little smile on her face. The hound slashed Dean on his back and his shoulder, blood gushing out of the open wounds.

"No!" Sam yells.

Dean was flipped over and the Hound slashed him over his chest, blood oozing. Sam watched in horror.

"No. Stop it." Sam said weakly. He could see that Dean was losing. He could see the light slowly leaving Dean's eyes. Sam watched as Dean took his last few breaths.

"STOP IT! NO!" Sam all but sobbed.

The blood poured out of Dean's chest, and no longer screamed, but Dean was not yet dead.

Lilith grinned at Sam. "Yes!" She said. With one last growl, Dean's back arched and his body slumped back down on the ground, now completely dead.

Lilith laughed before she turned to Sam and held out her hand as white light erupted from it. As the light built, Sam had to turn his head and close his eyes. Suddenly, Lilith's white light retracted, her eyes were still white but were slowly turning back to normal. She looked confused and shocked.

Sam was on the floor, huddled in a corner next to a cabinet, holding his hands up in front of his face. When Sam noticed that nothing had happened and the light was gone, he slowly lowered his hands. He looked up at Lilith and rose to his feet. Lilith looked at the floor, suddenly very afraid. She held out her hand and looked at him, as if trying to push him away.

"Back." Lilith said, trying to fling him against the wall, but failing.

Sam took a deep breath and started walking towards her.

"I said, back!" Lilith shouted.

Sam, with a determined look on his face, bent down and picked up Ruby's knife. He moved closer to Lilith, an extremely hateful expression on his face.

"I don't think so." Sam snapped.

Sam raised his hand, knife clenched tightly and moved to stab her but suddenly Lilith discarded the meat suit. The black smoke that was Lilith flew out of the meat suit and through a ventilation shaft at the back of the room, leaving Sam alone with the corpse of his brother, lying in a pool of blood. Dean wasn't moving, his dead eyes open, staring without seeing at the ceiling above him. Sam looked down at him, breathing heavily. Ruby's dead meat suit was lying next to Dean's body as well.

With tears building up quickly, Sam slowly walked over to Dean. He began to cry and fell to his knees. He pulled Dean onto his lap, holding Dean's head close to his own.

"No... no... Dean..." Sam whispered. He felt numb, like there was nothing left in the world. He didn't care. About anything at that moment. He just held Dean's body and cried.


	9. An Unexpected Resurrection

One Little Difference

Chapter 9:

It had been 121 days, 4 hours and 46 minutes since Dean had gone to Hell. Max and Ben felt the loss greatly. It felt as if they had lost more than just a friend and someone who had saved them, but a brother.

Sam wouldn't let them burn Dean's body, saying that Dean would need it when he returned from Hell. He wouldn't elaborate further, and that worried Max to no end. She hoped he wasn't planning anything reckless or stupid, like selling his soul to bring Dean back.

Max and Sam had their first fight. Max had caught Sam drinking Ruby's blood and had scolded him for it. She knew that Ruby was leading Sam down a dark path, no matter how many lives Sam saved with what he was doing. Max knew that drinking the blood of a demon was not a good thing. Max had promised to not tell anyone of what she had seen if Sam stopped drinking the blood. Sam agreed, but Max didn't believe him when he had stopped permanently. Sometimes Max could smell the blood on him, but she chose not to comment. Max trusted Sam, but she did not trust the man he was after he came back from seeing Ruby, even though he said he hadn't gone to see her. Max also knew he was lying to her. She could smell Ruby all over him.

America was quickly getting back on it's feet after Max and Ben had set off the pulse. As far as they knew, all the data that Manticore had that was stored in New York and Boston had been destroyed as well as any evidence that Max and Ben had been there.

Sam had been gone a month or so, leaving Max and Ben with Bobby in Sioux Falls. Max's hair had grown until it was just long enough to cover her bar-code. Her hair was milk chocolate in colour, with slight curls and brought out the warm brown tones found in her eyes.

Ben was looking more and more like Dean with each passing day, so much that it was hard to look at him for very long without being reminded of Dean. Ben felt bad, thinking that he was the reason that Sam was staying away from them, but Max knew better. She knew that Sam was with Ruby, doing God knows what. Ben's hair had also grown. It was short and scruffy and ash blonde in colour. His eyes were bright green, just like Dean's had been and Ben also had a dusting of freckles on his face, also like Dean.

Max and Ben spent the next month attempting to crack through all the information that they had collected on their trip into the Manticore servers. There wasn't much on Men of Letters except that they dealed with the supernatural and helped fight evil. Max also couldn't find any information on them from recent times either. After the 1950's all mention of them seems to stop. They must have kept all operations underground, that's the only way they could exist and take Dean's blood as a child and still remain without any sort of paper trail. Manticore's records of the Men of Letters were sketchy at best.

Max sighed with frustration and rubbed her eyes tiredly. Ben had already zonked out for the night, but Max had insisted on continuing work.

Max lifted her head and glanced at the wall. She looked at a framed photo that hung there. It was a picture of Sam, Dean, Bobby, Max and Ben. They were smiling and happy. Max let out a shaky breath and one tear slid down her face. She missed Dean terribly, his hugs, his smile, his stupid humour. Her chest ached for him. Max wiped the tear away angrily. "Soldiers don't cry!" Max whispered firmly to herself. She looked up at Dean's smiling face and felt her chest squeeze in anguish. She wanted to wail, she wanted to scream and shout and cry. But she didn't. Max knew if she started crying, it would be a long time before she could stop.

Max turned back to her laptop and continued working on the data.

Bobby sat in his room, drinking a beer. He wasn't one for emotions or talking about emotions. But he had two children in his charge and they probably needed to express theirs even if Bobby couldn't.

Bobby had no idea how the two children would respond to Dean's death. They were trained as soldiers from the moment they could walk, maybe even from before that. Bobby wasn't sure how Ben and Max would deal with it. Bobby knew how Sam and Dean would have reacted had they been in Max and Ben's place, but Max and Ben were completely different from Sam and Dean.

When Bobby had told Max and Ben of Dean's death, they had been silent, still and expressionless. Bobby knew they cared, but Bobby thought they were just looking at it logically and compartmentalising it. Little did Bobby know that Max was barely holding it together. It was all she could do to freeze herself into a almost meditative state. Ben's reaction, even though was outwardly the same as Max, was different on the inside. Ben was greatly saddened by the loss of Dean, much like he was when they lost Eva or Jack or the others during the many tests that Lydecker put them through. However, he was not quite as broken up about it as Max was. But then, Ben had not known Dean as long as Max had.

Ben had noticed a twitch in Max's cold facade. He knew how much pain Max was in and had waited for Bobby to leave the room before he turned to comfort her.

Ben had pulled Max into a hug. No words were said and no tears were shed. That lack of emotion had not allowed the news to feel real. It couldn't be real, if they couldn't feel it. Both children suppressed their feelings of grief, deciding that this was not the time to feel sad. They both had so much work they had to do and crying was not efficient. The silence was deafening. This small hug was the most amount of emotion that the two children could show. Max mostly began to feel numb.

Bobby had watched them with fascination. He had anticipated that there would be tears, probably from Max, but their silence was almost erie.

Max had leaned back from the hug and held Ben's hand for a moment before leaving the room.

The next day, Sam had returned from the East Coast, saying that he had buried Dean.

Max didn't talk much in those 121 days without Dean. She fought and trained harder than ever. Max trapped, killed and exorcised demons by the hundred, tricking them into thinking she was just a weak little girl. It worked for the most part, but sometimes a demon wouldn't fall for her act for long, and that's when Max generally went home with a new scar. Max avoided Ruby like the plague, thinking she might do something rash near the demon. Max knew that Sam wouldn't appreciate it if something happened to Ruby.

Ben had been operating much like Max had been, except he was spending time trying to find their other lost brothers and sisters, but so far he had discovered nothing. But like Bobby said, sometimes no news is good news. Since Manticore hadn't picked up any of the other X5's, then they had probably successfully gone to ground.

It was Max who found Dean. Ben had gone on a run and wouldn't be back for a few hours and Bobby had gone to the local library to look up some old piece of lore.

Dean had knocked on the door. Of course, according to her training, Max tried to kill him. After a small scuffle in the library, Dean was able to prove that we was in fact who he said he was.

Max had slapped him then, fully slapped him. Dean winced in pain, knowing that Max's slap would leave a bright red mark. Then, Max began to rant at him, demanding to know how he was back, how he had not killed Ruby or Lilith when he had the chance. She called him names and told him he was stupid, her voice breaking as she hurled insults at him.

Dean stared at her, eyes wide. Max spun, turning to meet Dean's eyes and pulled him into a tight hug. Dean felt her tears leak onto his shirt.

"Don't you dare die again!" Max whispered furiously and tearily. "I shall never forgive you if you do!"

Dean chuckled softly. "Don't worry sweetheart, I'll try not to." Dean replied, kissing Max of the top of her head.

"You'd better not! I love you too much, you idiot!" Max said, gripping onto Dean tightly.

Dean smiled. "I love you too sweetie. I missed you so much." Dean replied. They had since fallen to the floor. Max pulled away slightly from the hug, the floor-boards cold on her bare legs. Max looked into Dean's eyes. Her watery smile faltered when she saw the light in them had dimmed.

She stroked his face softly. "They hurt you." She whispered. Dean looked away. Max forced his face back up, making him meet her eyes once again. She smiled sadly. "You don't need to tell me what happened. I can guess. Just know that when you are ready to talk, I'm here."

Dean let out a humourless chuckle. "Sure. I'm gonna tell a 12 year old girl about my personal experiences in Hell." Dean said, almost sarcastically. Max glared at Dean and slapped him again, albeit, not as hard as the first time.

"How dare you?" Max said in a dangerously calm, but slightly strained voice. "How dare you treat me like a child."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You're 12 years old. I'm not gonna tell you about how they tortured me." Dean said.

Max glared at him again. She went to slap him again, but Dean caught her arm before it could make contact. "You forget Dean. I'm not just a 12 year old girl. I'm a highly trained super-solider that could kill you in a moments notice." Max snapped. She sighed. "I have been tortured too you know Dean."

Dean's face softened. He sighed. "Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just, well, it's been about 40 years since I last saw you Max. I guess I forgot you're not just a weak little girl." Dean replied, running hand through his short, dirt covered blonde hair.

Max raised an eyebrow. "40 years?" Max asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "I guess time moves fast down there."

Max frowned. "You've only been gone 121 days, 4 hours and 46 minutes." Max said.

Dean eyes widened. "That's all?" Dean asked. At that moment, Bobby burst in through the front door. He looked at Dean, gaping at him.

"Dean?" Bobby gasped. "Is that really you?"

Dean, who was still holding Max in his arms, slipped out of her grip and rose to his feet. "Yeah Bobby, it's really me." Dean replied.

Suddenly, Bobby pulled a knife and ran at Dean, intending to kill.

"Bobby! Stop! I'm me! I swear!" Dean exclaimed.

"Shape-shifter or a demon wearing his meat-suit!" Bobby said, lunging at Dean again.

"Please, Bobby, stop!" Dean said. "You're Bobby Singer! You're the closest thing I have to a father. You practically adopted me and Sam, not to mention Max and Ben."

Bobby lowered the knife and moved towards the kitchen table. He picked up a bottle and unscrewed the lid. He seemed to about to sip it, but suddenly splashed the contents of the bottle onto Dean's face. Dean coughed and spat out some of the water that had found its way into his mouth. Dean wiped the rest of the water off his face.

"I'm not a demon." Dean replied. He held up his arm and showed Bobby a small knife wound. "I've already been through all this with Max."

Bobby turned to Max, who then nodded furiously.

Bobby's expression turned into a disbelieving grin. He pulled Dean into a hug and then stepped away, as if to take in Dean's form. "It's good to see you boy!" Bobby said.

"You too Bobby!" Dean said, grinning at Bobby. "Where's Sam?"

Bobby's smile faded. "I don't know," Bobby replied. "He checks in every now and then, but I haven't seen him for a few weeks now."


	10. Max Is Also A Girl And Girls Have To Deal With Some Tough Shit

One Little Difference

Chapter 10:

Ben's reunion with Dean had been a little different than Max's had been. Where Max had yelled and screamed at Dean before hugging him and crying, Ben simply pulled Dean into a hug and smiled at him, before pulling away. Ben had smiled at Dean with a sense of pride that touched Dean deeply. Even though Dean didn't think he would ever have any children of his own, but Dean felt like Ben was slowly becoming that, a son. That realisation scared Dean at first, but then he realised that Ben wasn't like other kids. He wasn't as breakable as Lisa's son Ben, and this super-soldier Ben was so much more like him in ways Lisa's Ben could never be.

Sam's reaction to Dean being back had been violent at first before he embraced his brother. Max and Ben hadn't been there for that. Max knew that Ruby would be with Sam and had chosen to avoid being anywhere near the demon. Though, Max said nothing of this to Dean or Bobby. Ben knew, or at least he had an inkling. Max could never truly keep anything from Ben, not entirely anyway.

Max laid in bed that night, almost dreading the possible return of Sam. She loved Sam to bits, maybe not as much as Dean, but she did love him. He was like a big brother, but Max was angry with him. She tossed and turned, still not understanding why Sam would choose to trust a demon. Max resolved to tell Dean everything. How Sam was getting high off Ruby's blood.

Max woke up grumpy, having another nightmare about Manticore and Lydecker. She'd gotten up that morning and spent it destroying the punching bag that was in the basement with her feet and fists. As much as she tried to hide it, Max was still very affected by what happened to her at Manticore. So far, Manticore had no idea where she was, and for that Max was incredibly thankful, but even that information didn't help soothe her painful memories and nightmares.

Dean and Bobby came back a few days later, saying that had the name of the thing that had brought Dean back. Castiel. Max knew the name was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. Dean told Max what had happened to the psychic Pamela when she had seen whatever Castiel was. Ben had raised an eyebrow at that, but otherwise keeping his opinions to himself.

Bobby often found himself watching Ben. Not in a creepy way, but in a way that proved Bobby didn't quite trust him. Bobby wasn't sure if Ben knew he didn't completely trust him, but Bobby didn't let it show. Bobby wondered how many clones there were of Dean, having discovered that Ben wasn't the only one. Apparently, the super-soldiers were cloned in pairs, meaning that there was at least one more clone somewhere, most likely still at Manticore.

Ben himself was still quiet and reserved as ever. He knew that there was something wrong with Sam and that Max knew about it. This worried him. Ben didn't like the idea that something might happen to his new family. His attempts to find the others in their unit were rather fruitless. Ben worried about them all. He hoped that it wasn't just Max and him that had escaped. And most of all, Ben worried about Max. After she had had a nightmare, her shakes would be worse. Ben would have to give her three tryptophan pills and hold her for hours. Sometimes Max would hide her shakes from him, as if trying not to appear weak in front of him. Ben would roll his eyes at this and just kiss her forehead. Ben knew what Max was capable of and she could never appear weak to him, and Ben told her this. Max would just roll her eyes, but Ben saw the blush she would try to hide.

Max was nearly 13 when her first period arrived. She had been asleep and had bled through her bed shorts. Max had been scared at first when she had found the blood, but after a quick surf on her laptop told her what was really going on. Max found some bandages and wrapped herself up as best as she could. She new that she would need sanitary items, but had no idea who to ask about that. She couldn't go to Bobby or Sam, that would just be really awkward. She snuck downstairs and found Dean, he was sitting on the porch, watching the stars. Max blushed at the thought of what she was about to ask Dean.

Max sat down on the chair beside Dean. He looked at her and smiled softly. "Hey kid, what are you doing up?" He asked her quietly. He saw Max take in a deep breath.

"Doyouknowifthereareanyshopsopenatthistimeofnight? Ineedsomepersonalitems." Max said in a huffed out rush. She didn't really want to outright tell Dean what was going on, but she wanted him to kind of assume.

Dean raised an eyebrow. He knew whatever Max was talking about made her very embarrassed. "What kind of personal items? Why can't it wait till morning?" Dean asked, not entirely sure what Max was going on about.

Max sighed. She swallowed almost audibly. "Uh, because it can't." Max said. "Dean, you do realise I'm a girl, yeah?"

Dean frowned. "Yeah...?" Dean said, still not sure where she was going with this.

"I don't know any women I can talk to about stuff like this," Max said, hoping Dean would get the hint.

Dean's eyes widened and he let out a small huff of air. "Oh." He said. Clearly he understood. "Yeah, there's a little 24/hour shopping mart down the road. We can go get some stuff now."

Max let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks Dean." Max said, a small smile appearing on her face.

Dean ruffled her short hair. "It's cool Max. You're a girl, you have to go through things that dudes don't." Dean said. "Put some proper clothes on and we'll go in about five minutes."

Max quickly rushed upstairs and put on a pair of jeans before meeting Dean outside the house. They road to the supermarket in silence. It was a little awkward.

Dean stood outside the woman's sanitary isle while Max walked down it. There was a woman standing there, looking for the brand she preferred. Max walked up to her.

"Excuse me," Max said, tapping the woman on the shoulder.

The lady turned and smiled pleasantly at Max. "What's up sweetie?" The lady asked.

Max turned and gestured at the wall of pads and tampons. "I don't know what to..." Max said, but she trailed off.

The woman chuckled not unkindly. "It's alright sweetie. Didn't your mum tell you about this stuff?" The woman asked.

Max shrugged. "I don't have a mother, just a dad." Max said. "He doesn't really know about this stuff either."

The woman chuckled again. "Okay then, I'll help you then. I assume this is your first period." The woman asked.

Max nodded, blushing brightly.

The woman nodded and flicked her hair in thought. "I suggest two packs of pads. You're too young for tampons." The woman reached up and pulled two packets of regular winged pads. She handed them to Max. "If your flow isn't too heavy, these should work just fine. Also, if you get cramps, just some painkillers should help."

Max smiled up at the woman. "Thank you for all your help." Max said.

The woman grinned. "No problem honey. Your first period can be traumatic if you don't know what's going on." The woman said.

Max thanked the woman one more time before walking away and over to Dean.

Dean cleared his throat. "Did you, uh, get everything you need?" Dean asked, blushing faintly.

Max grinned. "Yeah, that lady over there was really helpful." Max said. Dean looked up and saw the lady. His eyes widened. He quickly steered Max away and to the checkout before rushing them back to the Impala.

"Did you know that woman?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow. "She seemed really nice."

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah, I know her. Her name is Jo. I don't know what she's doing around here though. I think she still thinks I'm dead. Let's just hope she didn't see me. It might be a bit awkward." Dean said.

Max snorted. "Any more awkward than the last half an hour?" Max said, rolling her eyes.

Dean laughed. "Sorry. Girls and their periods aren't really my area of expertise. You should have asked Sam." Dean said, smirking.

Max shrugged. "I felt more comfortable asking you." Max said simply. Dean glanced down at her and grinned.

"Thanks Max." Dean said, a little touched.

Max frowned. "For what?" Max asked.

"For trusting me." Dean replied with a smile.

"Always." Max replied with a smile.


	11. When Dean Met Cas

One Little Difference

Chapter 11:

The nightmare had been quite vivid.

The room was cold, as was the metal stirrup chair that Max was strapped to. She couldn't see as there was a black bag over her head. Suddenly, the bag was ripped off and a bright light was flashed in Max's eyes.

Max glanced around the operating room and spied Lydecker's usual collection of torture tools with the edition of a few new ones. 'Toys' as Lydecker liked to call them.

Lydecker's voice floated to the fore-front of Max's mind. The same words that often haunted Max's dreams.

"No one can resist torture indefinitely, not even you. The mind is malleable. Eventually, you will reveal everything that you know. I must train you to withstand all basic forms of torture before delving deeper, such as psychological torture as well as more advanced physical torture. Soon, you will be able to perform torture on others."

In the dream, Max felt blade cutting into her skin, the memory of the pain jolting her awake.

Max was breathing heavily. She got up as silently as possible, as to not disturb Ben and crept into Dean's room down the hall.

Even though Dean's light was off, Max could tell that he was awake.

Dean looked up and saw the distressed look on Max's face in the moonlight streaming in from the uncurtained window.

"What is it kiddo?" Dean asked, his voice croaking from disuse.

Now that Max was safely away from her nightmare, her self control broke away and a small sob wracked through her body. "I had a nightmare." She said in a small shaky voice.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Dean asked, giving Max the option of backing out if she wanted to. Knowing Max, her nightmares could rival his nightmares of Hell.

"It was about Manticore," Max said tearfully, trying to keep her voice down. "Lydecker. The torture. Receiving it and inflicting it."

Dean sighed, his tone full of sympathy. He gestured for Max to come sit on the bed beside him. Max let out a sob. Dean pulled her into his arms and Max wept into his shoulder. Dean shushed her softly, murmuring words of comfort, stroking her head gently.

Soon, Max cried herself to sleep, curling up into Dean's side, her head resting on his chest. Dean didn't have the heart to move her back to her own makeshift bed, so Dean let her stay there with him for the rest of the night. Maybe staying with him would help fend off the nightmares.

Dean smiled down at Max's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful and calm, Dean wished he could capture the image forever.

Dean loved Max, like she really was his daughter or little sister. He swore to God or whatever was out there that he would make the people who had done this to his Max pay.

Max woke up the next morning to find that she wasn't in her bed on the floor in her own room. She began to panic when she realised that she was in Dean's room in his bed. Dean had returned to the room after brushing his teeth to see Max's slight fear. He moved towards the bed and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay sweetheart, you're okay. You're in my room. You had a nightmare, but you're fine." Dean said, rubbing her shoulder in soothing motions. Max breathed out a sigh.

"You know, the others in my unit had a thing about feeling 'fine'. Fine meant 'freaked-out, insecure, neurotic and emotional'." Max said with a humourless chuckle. Dean smiled softly. "Thanks for letting me stay with you."

Dean grinned at her. "What are brothers for if not to hug after having a nightmare?" Dean said, pulling a t-shirt over his head having already mostly dressed when Max had been sleeping.

Max grinned back. "Exactly." She replied.

"Now go back to your room and get changed before Ben wakes up and wonders where you are." Dean said. As Max got up, Dean went to smack her lightly with his towel, but Max dodged it easily, laughing heartily.

"You'll have to be quicker than that!" Max called over her shoulder as she made her way back to her room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was sick of being toyed with. He had decided to summon this thing, this Castiel, and figure out why it had freed him from Hell.

Sam couldn't be there and Max knew why. He was with Ruby of course, probably chowing down on his blood. Max had resolved to tell Dean what Sam was doing, should they survive their meeting with Castiel. Max reasoned that if this thing had brought Dean back from Hell, it would be unlikely that it would kill him after going to all that effort. Nether the less, Dean, Bobby and Max covered the barn with sigils from all religions to ward against evil. Max had asked Ben not to come, but to follow Sam instead to make sure he was safe and didn't do any thing stupid.

Now, in hindsight, Max thought Castiel's entrance was so cool, even if she was a bit scared at the time. The salt rounds didn't work on the creature and neither did Ruby's knife. Castiel knocked Bobby out easily.

"Who are you?" Dean demanded.

"I'm the one who gripped you tight and raised you from Perdition." Castiel had replied.

Castiel turned to Max and stared at her for a moment. He attempted to knock her out, but it didn't work, he raised an eyebrow.

Castiel turned to Dean. "I had to talk to you alone, but if the child cannot be put to sleep, then she must stay, even if she is not quite..natural." Castiel said.

"Who are you?" Dean asked again after he determined that Bobby was indeed still alive.

"Castiel." Castiel replied.

"Yeah, I figured that much. I mean, what are you?" Dean asked, rising back to his feet.

Castiel turned and met Dean's gaze. "I am an Angel of the Lord." Castiel replied. Max gasped and her eyes widened.

"Get the Hell out of here. There's no such thing." Dean said. Castiel stepped closer to Dean.

"That's your problem Dean. You have not faith." Castiel replied, and Dean thought he could almost see a smile on the Angel's face. Suddenly, lightning flashed and the shadow of two huge wings appeared on the ceiling and walls behind Castiel, drawing all focus. Max scrambed away from the angel whilst Dean stood and watched in awe.

Dean scoffed. "Some angel you are. You burned out that poor woman's eyes!" Dean snapped.

Castiel sighed, almost looking guilty. "I warned her not to spy on my true form. It can be... overwhelming to humans, and so can my real voice. But you already knew that." Castiel replied.

Dean frowned. "You mean the gas station and the motel. That was you talking?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded. "Buddy, next time, lower the volume."

"That was my mistake. Certain people, special people, can perceive my true visage. I thought you would be one of them. I was wrong." Castiel said in a deep monotone.

"And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?" Dean said sarcastically.

Castiel looked down at his body, as if this was only one of the few times he had seen it. "This? This is... a vessel." Castiel replied.

Dean's eyes widened. "You're possessing some poor bastard?" Dean said, surprised.

Castiel almost smiled again. "He's a devout man, he actually prayed for this." Castiel said, something close to amusment coloured his tone.

"Well, I'm not buying what you're selling, so who are you really?" Dean said.

Castiel frowned. "I told you." His head tilted in confusion.

Dean scoffed in disbelief. "Right. And why would an angel rescue me from Hell?"

Castiel stepped a little bit closer to Dean. "Good things do happen, Dean." Castiel replied.

Dean shook his head. "Not in my experience." He said.

Castiel moved even closer to Dean, their face quite close. "What's the matter?" The angel asked. He peered into Dean's face, a look of concentration gracing his features. "You don't think you deserve to be saved?"

"Why'd you do it?" Dean asked, still not really believing Castiel.

"Because God commanded it." Castiel said solemnly. "Because we have work for you."

The trip back to Bobby's house was spent in silence. None of them talked about what happened with Castiel nor the things that was said when Bobby was unconscious.

When they arrived back neither Sam or Ben were home. Max tugged on Dean's arm and led him to his room.

"I have something to tell you," Max said. "I have been wanting to tell you for quite some time, but you only got back a couple of days ago and I didn't want to overwhelm you."

"Slow down kid. Tell me what?" Dean asked, sitting down on the bed, proceeding to remove his boots.

"When you died, Sam went off the rails a bit. I mean, we all did, but especially him. He started hanging out with Ruby like, all the time. I caught them together, but not in a gross way, well, yes in a gross way but not the gross way that you're thinking, though I'm sure they have been doing that as well." Max said, beginning to ramble. Dean grabbed her wrist.

"You're rambling. You only do that when you're nervous. Slow down and tell me. What did you catch Sam and Ruby doing that wasn't sex?" Dean asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"IcaughthimdrinkingRuby'sblood!" Max said, the sentence coming out in a rush.


	12. When We Discover Ruby Isn't Quite The Diamond In The Rough

One Little Difference

Chapter 12:

Dean's boot dropped to the floor with a dull thud. "He was what?" Dean exclaimed, shock colouring his tone. Max nodded slowly.

"From her wrist. It was gross. It gives him, well, power. He can do stuff with his mind when he drinks her blood. And he's…" Max trailed off. "Well, I don't like who he is when he's high on her blood. He's like an addict. He gets all irritable when he's having a craving."

Dean stared at Max, still in shock. "He's addicted to it?" Dean whispered in disbelief.

"Yes." Max replied.

"Do you know where he is?" Dean asked.

"Probably with Ruby," Max replied. "I sent Ben to follow them."

Dean grinned at her. "Awesome." Dean said. "Call Ben and ask him where he is and where Sam and Ruby are."

Max raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do?" Max asked.

Dean winked, which was strange coming from someone incredibly angry. "Tough Love Detox. And then I'm gonna put this Ruby bitch in the ground!" Dean said, his anger returning slightly.

Ten minutes after Max made contact with Ben, Max and Dean made their way to where Sam and Ruby were.

Max and Ben talked to each other in code, using hand signals that Dean hadn't quite got the hang of yet. On the count of three, Dean, Ben and Max burst into the little shop when Sam was exorcising demons. Max grabbed Ruby's shoulders and Ben plunged Ruby's own knife into her gut, killing the demon. Dean grabbed Sam.

"Dean! What are you doing?" Sam screamed. Sam began to fight back. He punched Dean across the face, but before he could do anything else, Ben hit Sam on the back of the head with the butt of Ruby's knife. He dropped to the ground in a heap.

Ben and Max carried Sam and put him in the back of the Impala, sitting up. Ben sat beside him and Max sat in the front with Dean.

Max was secretly happy. Ruby was dead and her bad attitude could no longer influence Sam to a dark path any longer.

They drove back to Bobby's house in silence. The three of them managed to carry Sam down to the panic room. They put him on the bed that was in the centre of the room.

"Maybe we should tie him down?" Max suggested. "Just in case he hurts himself? We have no idea what demon blood withdrawal will do to him."

Dean nodded. "That's a good idea." Dean replied. They grabbed some of Bobby's leather ropes and strapped him down. Ben brought down a jug of water and a cup. He just shrugged when Dean looked at him questioningly.

The three of them left the room. Max leaned against the panic room door. "And now we wait." Max sighed.

Ben chuckled softly. "And now we wait." He agreed.

Dean patted Ben softly on the shoulder. "He'll be fine. Going cold turkey is better than trying to wean him off it." Dean said. With one last glance at the panic room door, he went back upstairs.

Max and Ben looked at each other. "I hope he's right." Max sighed.

Ben pushed off the wall and pulled Max into his arms, kissing the top of her head. "Of course he's right. He's Dean after all." Ben said. Max pulled away and smiled at Ben. Soon her smile turned into a frown. She began to tell Ben everything that had happened when they had summoned Castiel.

"So it didn't work? He couldn't knock you out?" Ben said at last.

Max chuckled. "After all that, the only part that sticks out to you is the fact that Castiel couldn't knock me out?" Max asked.

Ben grinned. "We all know that Dean is awesome and he can take care of himself. It's you that I'm concerned with." Ben said.

Max blushed slightly. "I can take care of myself too." Max said, meeting Ben's eye. "Why do you think he couldn't knock me out?"

Ben shrugged. "Maybe cos we're not normal like Dean and Bobby are. We're super-soldiers with animal DNA. That's probably why." Ben said.

Max still looked troubled. "Maybe that's not the only reason," Max said. "Think about it. Manticore has been kidnapping monsters to experiment on; what if they had been doing that the whole time? What if we have some sort of monster blood in our veins and that's why Castiel couldn't knock me out?"

Ben chuckled humourlessly. "I guess that means we're an abomination." Ben said. Max punched him lightly on the arm.

"I hope not." Max murmured. The silence that fell was shattered by the sound of Sam yelling Dean's name. "Here we go." Max added with a sigh.

The four of them, Bobby, Max, Ben and Dean, didn't sleep that night, Sam's screams piercing the night as the demon blood exited his system.


	13. Tough Love Is Tough

One Little Difference

Chapter 13:

Max was sitting outside of the panic room, listening to Sam's weakened whimpering. Somehow, Max is able to sense the demon blood leaving Sam's body. Max just put that down to her ability to smell drugs on a person, so she assumed the demon blood was like a drug. She didn't even want to consider the possibility that she could sense it because she had monster DNA inside of her. Max knew that Sam was going to survive this. She could hear his heart beat slowly evening out and his vitals also slowly returning to normal. Max didn't say this to Dean, Ben or Bobby. She just told them that Sam was going to be all right.

Dean thought about asking how Max knew Sam was going to be all right as there was no lore on drying out a demon blood addict. Max would just bite her lip, which worried Dean as well, and tell him she just knew. Dean didn't ask any further than that and neither did Bobby, neither of them sure of the true extent of Max's abilities. Ben didn't say anything either. He trusted Max's judgement and he always will.

It was early morning two days after they had put Sam in the panic room. Max wearily opened the door after she sensed that Sam was asleep. Max gingerly sat on the bed next to him and began to wipe his face of dirt, sweat, blood and grime. Sam would need a proper shower soon or he was going to stink. Sam woke slightly, somewhere between reality and hallucination. Max helped him drink some water before lying him back down lightly on the pillow and leaving the panic room. Dean was waiting outside.

"How is he?" Dean asked, staring into Max's eyes.

Max shrugged. "He's still pretty out of it, but I think he's going to be okay," Max replied. "His vitals look good and his heart beat is almost back to normal. I'd say he will be back in his right mind by about this afternoon."

"This afternoon?" Dean questioned. "Are you sure?"

Max pursed her lips. "Well, Sam won't be under the effects of the demon blood. But who you will find in there, I'm not sure. Hopefully he will be the Sam you remember." Max replied. She rested a hand on Dean's shoulder before leaning up to kiss him softly on the cheek. "He's strong. He'll make it. He's got us remember?"

Dean smiled softly. "At least he's got us." Dean agreed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The wait for the afternoon was a slow worrying one, but Max just continued to smile as if she knew something the others didn't, which made Bobby raise an eyebrow, but he didn't comment.

The hunters were silent, sitting in the library. Not long after one in the afternoon, Max rose to her feet and began to walk down into Bobby's basement. Dean and Bobby looked at each other before going after Max, Ben following them.

Max opened the door to the panic room and saw Sam was blinking awake. He looked like shit, but the demon blood was gone. Max rushed over to him and hugged him.

"Oh, God Sam!" Max cried into his shoulder. "I was so worried about you!"

Sam chuckled weakly. "Yeah, me too." Sam replied. Max hurried to untie him and Sam pulled her in for a proper hug. "I feel like I haven't seen you for months." He murmured back.

Max pulled away from the hug slightly. "Don't you remember anything?" Max asked softly, feeling his forehead for a temperature.

Sam shrugged, leaning against his pillow. "It's blurry. I mean I can remember, but it doesn't, didn't feel like me. Like I was there but I couldn't control myself. I kept making stupid decisions and I couldn't stop myself." Sam replied. He rubbed his eyes. "I am so tired. And really hungry."

Max laughed softly. "At least you're alive to feel it at all." Max replied. She rose to her feet and kissed him on the forehead. "You stay right there and I'll get you some food." She walked passed Dean, Bobby and Ben, who had been loitering in the doorway.

Dean stepped into the room. "How're you feeling Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam chuckled. "Like shit." Sam replied. "This is worse than a hangover, minus the feeling like I'm gonna vomit."

Dean grimaced. "Dude! Too much information!" Dean said, taking a step back from Sam.

"Well, it's good to see you're okay, son." Bobby said. He walked over and squeezed Sam's shoulder. "Now don't you go and do something so stupid again!"

Sam gripped Bobby's hand for a second. He smiled slightly. "I won't Bobby." Sam replied.

Bobby huffed. "Good. Now I've got work to do. Let Max look after you for a while, then get out of bed. We still need to find a way to kill Lilith." Bobby said, walking out of the panic room. He rested a hand on Ben's shoulder, leading him away.

"It's good to see you back to normal Sam!" Ben called from over his shoulder, leaving Sam alone with Dean.

Sam chuckled. "Thanks Ben!" Sam called back.

Dean sat down on the bed beside Sam. He patted Sam lightly on the back. There was silence for a few moments.

"So, the blood was kind of controlling you?" Dean asked. Sam shrugged.

"Yeah, it was." Sam said.

Dean sighed. "How did you start drinking it in the first place, if you didn't choose it?" Dean asked softly, looked Sam in the eye.

Sam met Dean's eyes. "It… Look, I didn't choose to start drinking it." Sam said. "Ruby and I, we were fighting a demon. I was hurt, badly. Ruby managed to kill it, but I was dying. She slit her wrist open and she fed me some of her blood. I didn't know what it was. From that moment on, the blood had me. It was controlling me. Making me do things, thing in my right mind, I would never do."

Dean nodded. "Well." Dean said after a moment. "At least the bitch is dead."

Sam chuckled slightly. "Who killed her?" Sam asked, glancing at Dean.

Dean paused for a moment. "Max and Ben. It was a team effort." Dean replied.

"The dynamic duo." Sam murmured, as if lost in thought.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You are okay, yeah? I mean you were, uh, with Ruby. Even if she was hooking you on something that was evil." Dean asked.

Sam sighed. "I guess I had feelings for her, but I don't know if they were my feeling or if they were created by the demon blood." Sam ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know any more Dean. I just don't know."


	14. Angels Are Winged Dicks. Especially Uriel

One Little Difference

Chapter 14:

They were trying to find a way to find Lilith and kill her once and for all. Sam was still a little off his game, but he was getting there. Not truly being himself for months, not being in complete control over himself and thrown Sam a huge degree. A lot of shit had gone down in the last few months since Sam had become demon blood free. Dean had been quite for quite some time, not really his usual 'happy' self. Anna was an angel again. The stuff with Samhain had not been fun, for any of those involved. Max and Uriel had had a huge sass off and Castiel had stood in the background, rolling his eyes. It was clear that Max and Uriel didn't get along, which amused Dean, because he hated Uriel as well.

A few days after all Anna had become an angel again, Max was looking through some books when she found the spell she had been searching for.

"I've found a locator spell for Lilith," Max said, grinning at the hunters.

They stared at her. "How? All of the ones we've found are useless." Bobby said, looking up from one of his books. Max grinned at him. She picked up an extremely detailed map of the U.S, a candle and a book and proceeded to walk outside.

Dean shrugged at the other three and followed Max. She had put the map on the hood of an old car that was going to be sold for scrap. Once everyone was outside, Max began chanting words in Aramaic. She lit the candle and held it to each corner of the map. She finished the spell and the fire began to spread.

"Relax," Max said when Dean flashed her a worried look. "The fire is our friend."

Soon the fire had burnt the entire map except for one spot, Ilchester, Maryland.

Suddenly, there was the flapping of wings. Castiel and the douche bag Uriel appeared. Saying they needed Dean's help. To torture the demon Alistair.

Uriel glared at Max. She glared straight back. "What are you looking at?" Max snapped.

Uriel let out a derisive laugh. "At you, little insect." He replied. "Quite the abomination."

Max raised an eyebrow. "I may be an abomination, but at least I'm not a dick. Like you." Max replied, a sneer of her own.

"Show me some respect, little one, or I will smite you all the way to Hell." Uriel said, smiling condescendingly at her.

Max rolled her eyes. "Oh, please! I've already been there." Max replied. "But you try and smite me, I'll kill you."

Uriel grinned at her. "I'd like to see you try girl." He replied. He moved forward and rested a hand on Max's head, quicker than anyone could stop him. He seemed to be trying to smite her, but nothing was happening. Max pushed him off her, and glared at him.

"So, I guess you can't smite me! I wonder why that is?" Max said, smirking at Uriel.

"That's impossible." Castiel gasped from somewhere beside them.

"You know, I read somewhere, that only an angel can kill another angel. Is that true, Uriel?" Max asked, still smirking at Uriel.

Uriel's eyes widened. "How did you know that?" Uriel asked, shocked into speaking. Castiel turned to Uriel.

"What do you mean by that Uriel?" Castiel asked. "Are you saying that the murders of our brothers and sisters is the work of a fellow angel?"

Uriel grinned at Castiel. "Only the ones who wouldn't join me." Uriel replied.

Castiel's eyes narrowed and his angel blade slid down his sleeve and into his hands. "You've been killing the angels." Castiel said.

"Come on Cas! You know God isn't up there! Maybe the Apocalypse wouldn't be so bad. Then it would all be over. We wouldn't have to deal with these mud monkeys." Uriel said, almost pleading with Castiel.

"You are blaspheming. The humans are our Father's creation. You must be punished, for murdering our brothers and sisters and for conspiring to bring about Armageddon." Castiel said in a monotone voice. Uriel also lowered his blade into his hand.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way Castiel. Goodbye." Uriel said. Suddenly, he lunged at Castiel, but Castiel easily side-stepped him. Angel blade met angel blade with a loud grind. The hunters stepped back quickly, not wanting to get in the way of this fight.

Uriel had picked up a big metal pipe in his other hand and used it to smash Castiel to the ground. Uriel began punching Castiel across the face in earnest.

"There is no wrath! There is no Will!" Uriel yelled. "There is no God!"

Suddenly, a blade went straight through Uriel's throat. Dean gasped when he saw it was Anna.

"Maybe, maybe not." Anna said in his ear. "But there's still me."

She withdrew her blade from his neck and Uriel fell to his knees. A burst of light shone through the car-yard as Uriel died. His wings blackened on the ground, the outline of each feather stark against the brown gravel.

Anna turned to Castiel. She smiled softly. "Don't lose faith Castiel. You were always the best of us." She said, and with a flutter of wings, she was gone again.

Castiel rose to his feet and spat some blood out of his mouth. He turned to the five hunters behind him. "I better go and kill Alistair then, since his is of no use anymore." Castiel said, and with that, he was also gone.

Silence fell over the group of hunters, none of them knowing what to say. Dean broke the silence first.

"Well, that was weird." Dean said, looking at the others. He then turned to Max. "How did you know that he couldn't smite you?"

Max shrugged. "Well, I assumed that when Castiel couldn't knock me out, I thought it was the same with the smiting. I am immune to the Angel's wrath!" Max replied with a giggle.

Dean frowned. "So you didn't know, not for sure." Dean said, his tone sounding a little strained.

Max raised an eyebrow. "I sensed there was something off with Uriel. He was lying a little too well, a little too objective of us humans. I had to find out what he was up to." Max replied. "Besides, if he had smited me, Castiel would have just brought me back. Angels have healing power and all that."

Dean sighed. "Still, that was really reckless of you." Dean said.

Max rolled her eyes. "Sorry dad, I thought he might want to kill us all! Better me than the rest of you, right? There's probably about 6 of me in the world, so one less clone wouldn't be any loss!" Max spat and she turned and headed back towards the house.

Bobby sighed. "She definitely has some self-esteem issues to work out." Bobby said. He turned to Ben. "Help me dig a grave for this dick, son."

Ben looked wistfully at the house, as if he wanted to go after Max. He sighed and turned back to Bobby. "Sure." He replied. They headed to the outbuilding to grab some shovels, leaving Sam and Dean along together.

"She was being reckless, wasn't she?" Dean asked, looking as Sam, worry filling his face.

Sam nodded slowly, but then he grinned. "Not anymore then you are," Sam said. "Come on! Tell me you wouldn't've done exactly the same thing if you were in her place!"

Dean's face cracked into a half-smile. "I guess. She's turned out a lot like me." Dean said. "It's funny how Ben has sort of turned out more like you than me, and he's my clone."

Sam chuckled softly. "Well, that's genetics for you. Technically, Ben is my brother as much as he is your clone. I'm not surprised he's a bit like me. You're a bit like me in some ways and I'm a bit like you." Sam replied. "We're family, Dean."

Dean snorted. "Hold me Sammy that was beautiful." Dean said sarcastically, grinning at his brother.

"Jerk."

"Bitch."


	15. This Is Why Grover Is The Best Puppet On Seasame Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's heats will begin in 2014 when she is 17. It's only about 2010ish, so she won't have them for a while. I think 13 is a bit young for a girl to have heats.

One Little Difference

Chapter 15:

Dean found Max sitting on her bed. She had started sleeping in it since she had stayed the night with Dean when she had had a nightmare. She had seemed to want to get used to it.

Bobby had decided to give Ben his own room, meaning Sam had to move down into the panic room. He didn't mind. Sam said he felt safe down there and was happy to give Ben the room Sam had been staying in. Bobby didn't think it was appropriate for two nearly 13-year-olds to be sleeping in the same room, especially since they were not the same gender. Not that Bobby thought either of them would do anything inappropriate, it was just that they were both growing teenagers who needed privacy. Max felt a bit strange having her own room after sharing for so long.

Dean sat down next to Max. "I know you don't want to talk about it. I know you wanna bottle it all up. But after a while, you're just going to explode. I know, I speak from experience." Dean said. He sighed. "I just want you to know, that even though what you did was reckless… I probably would have done the exact same thing if I was in your place."

Max looked up and smiled at Dean. She rested her head on his shoulder. "Thanks Dean." Max whispered, her eyes falling closed.

"You are very important to us, to me. I don't care that you're a clone. You are your own person, and… I love you." Dean said. "You are like a sister or a daughter to me, so don't think for a second that the world would be better off with you gone, because I know for a fact that it wouldn't. It would suck."

Max met Dean's gaze, her eyes watering slightly. "I don't know why I am so emotional. I don't get it." Max said. Dean pulled her into his arms for a comforting hug.

"It's all part of growing up, darling," Dean said. "Your hormones are going crazy."

Max chuckled watery. "I hope not. I'm not sure how my human hormones are going to mess with my animal ones." Max said softly.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "You said that you had cat DNA. You're not going to like, go spontaneously into heat or anything, are you?" Dean asked, blushing as he glanced at Max.

Max simply shrugged. "I'm not sure. I guess since I've started having my period, I might start having heats." Max said, then she shivered. "That's gonna suck."

Dean chuckled. "I bet it will." Dean replied, kissing the top of Max's head. "Alright, go to sleep. We have a big day of hunting Lilith to do tomorrow."

Max chuckled. "We sure do." Max said, smiling softly at Dean. "You know what Dean, I wish I had killed Uriel."

Dean paused. "That's not something you should wish for." Dean replied. "You shouldn't want to kill, even if it was a douche bag like Uriel. He's not worth it." Dean got up and headed for the door.

Max didn't reply, seeming to ponder Dean's words.

"Night kiddo." Dean said, shutting the door behind him.

Max sighed, staring at the closed door before changing into her pyjamas and going to bed.

Dean woke up early the next morning, at 7am, to the sound of voices from downstairs. Bobby was talking to none other than Jo Harvelle.

Jo looked up and grinned at Dean. "Hiya Dean," Jo said.

Dean laughed softly and walked towards her. "Hey Jo," Dean replied. Jo's smile slipped off her face and she slapped him.

"Thanks for telling me that you're alive!" Jo fumed. "Oh, wait! You didn't! Bastard!" Jo slapped him again, albeit, not as hard.

Dean's rubbed his cheek and adjusted his jaw. "What's with people hitting me when they find out that I'm alive?" Dean muttered under his breath. "It's nice to see you again too, Jo."

Jo sighed and pulled Dean in for a hug. "I'm sorry I hit you, but you piss me off sometimes." Jo said.

Dean pulled back and grinned at Jo. "That's why you love me!" Dean said, winking.

Jo laughed and punched Dean playfully on the shoulder.

Max ran back inside from her morning run and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jo.

Jo turned and raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You're that girl from that all night shopping mart." Jo said, smiling bemusedly at Max.

Max blushed. "Yeah, I am. Thank you for the help during that particularly mortifying experience." Max said.

Jo waved her off. "Nothing to be ashamed of. It's not our fault men can't deal with it. It's not like they have to go through it." Jo said, sending a pointed glare at Dean.

Max chuckled. "They're lucky." Max replied.

Bobby cleared his throat. "If you two girls are done gabbing, we have some work to do." Bobby said, looking at the three young hunters. "Now, we have the location of Lilith. It's an old Convent that got shut down because apparently a priest went postal on some nuns."

Jo nodded her agreement. "Rumour has it that that is where Lucifer is supposed to make his big stage appearance, where the Cage opens." Jo replied. "The only reason I can think that Lilith would be there would be to somehow open the Cage and set Lucifer free."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, if Lilith breaks all 66 seals, Lucifer will be set free. She hasn't broken them all though, has she?" Dean asked, looking at Bobby.

Bobby shrugged. "Ask your angel friend Castiel." Bobby replied.

Dean sighed. "I guess I'd better go make a call then." Dean said, walking outside.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There was a haunting happening and Dean, needing a break from Armageddon, decided to take the case.

What Dean did not expect was to find the author of books that were all about his life. Everything was in them, from sleeping with Cassie, to finding Max on the side of the road. Dean was glad that the book didn't name where they actually were or even their last names, or Manticore would have found Max and Ben in a second.

Chuck was shocked to find out that it was all real. He thought himself some kind of God, though Dean had scoffed at the idea. Luckily, Castiel showed up to tell them what was really going on, that Chuck was a Prophet of God.

Sam rolled his eyes at Castiel and Dean. They were having another one of their staring contests. Sam just wanted them to fuck each other and have it over with, because frankly, it was getting annoying, though Sam didn't point this fact out.

The idea that these books would one day be called the Winchester Gospel amused Sam, even though he thought the whole idea was ridiculous. Sam wondered, after reading the books, as to why Max was immune to the Angels smiting her or knocking her unconscious. The books also mentioned her worry that she didn't just have animal blood in her veins, but monster blood too, maybe even demon. Sam shook his head at that. Angels were able to smite demons, so to Sam, that theory was out the window. Perhaps Max was just special. Sam definitely didn't want to see if Ben was just as special, in case he wasn't. Max had mentioned what felt like years ago, that each X5 responded differently to the cocktail. Though their abilities were similar, Max and Ben were still different genetically due to the human factor. Plus, their animal DNA was different too. Sam sighed, wishing his life wasn't so complicated.

"Sam," Chuck said, moving towards him. "I had a vision. Of you and Lilith having, well, sex."

Sam recoiled instantly. "What?" Sam exclaimed. "I would never have sex with her! Not in a million years. She's a little girl."

Chuck shook his head. "Not this time. She's taken the form of a comely dental hygienist from Bloomington, Illinois." Chuck replied.

Sam scoffed. "Whatever! I still wouldn't do it!" Sam snapped.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Ruby!" Dean said, masking the word with a cough.

Sam gave Dean one of his famous bitch faces. "That's not the same thing. I was under the influence of her demon blood." Sam replied.

Dean shrugged. "Fair enough."

Sam sighed. "Do you at least know why I was doing it?" Sam asked.

Chuck shrugged. "I think you were making a deal of some kind, but I haven't seen enough yet." Chuck said.

Sam raised his hands in defeat. "Screw this! I'm going back to Bobby's. I defy prophecy." Sam said, picking up his jacket and turning towards the door.

Dean looked back at Castiel and Chuck and shrugged. "He's got a point. We don't have to fulfil prophecy if we just ignore it." Dean said, following Sam to the door.

They went back to their motel to stay the night when they found Lilith there waiting for them, Ruby's knife in her hands.

"Hello boys." She said, grinning at them.

"What do you want?" Sam spat.

"Silly goose," Lilith said, a look of mock innocence crossing her face. "You know what I want."

"To make a deal?" Sam said, glaring at the demon.

She smiled again. "Indeed. But have you thought to consider what I'm offering?" She asked.

Sam turned to Dean, his expression clearly saying 'find a way out of this situation while I stall her'. Dean nodded subtly, letting Sam know he had understood.

'Cas?' Dean asked silently in his head. 'You were hinting before about how to stop Lilith, if only temporarily. Could you perhaps send Chuck here, now? Lilith is in our motel room.'

"If you let me kill you and Dean, I will call off the Apocalypse. No more death, no more suffering. Would you do that Sam? Sacrifice yourself and your brother to save the world?" Lilith asked, smiling coyly at Sam.

Sam sneered at Lilith. "I doubt you would keep that promise once we were dead. If anything, the Angels or Lucifer would bring me back to life and we would have accomplished nothing." Sam said. "So you know what Lilith, screw you!"

A few moments later, Chuck burst through the door. Lilith took one look at Chuck and the light of the Archangel shining through the window.

"I guess that's my cue to leave." Lilith said. She winked at Sam and then she was gone, taking Ruby's knife with her.

The Holy Light began to recede and the three men looked at each other in disbelief. "We're still alive, yeah?" Dean asked, frowning as he looked around the room.

"Yeah, I think so." Sam said. "I can't believe we survived."

Dean grinned. "Well, we know one thing for certain." Dean said, looking at Sam and Chuck.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Lilith is scared." Dean said. "Otherwise, why try and make a deal?"

Sam chuckled. "Good point." Sam replied. "Can we go back to Bobby's now?"

Dean laughed. "Nope. Put those hex bags up. We'll go in the morning."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So what did you find out?" Bobby asked Jo when Ben and Max had gone to bed.

Jo sighed. "Not as much as I would have liked," Jo replied. "All I know is that Max is special. More than any other of the X5's. Something about her not having any junk DNA. You said she was immune to angels?"

Bobby nodded. "That's right. They can't knock her out or smite her." Bobby replied.

Jo raised an eyebrow. "That makes her quite the player." Jo noted. She sighed. "All I could find out, by pulling a few special favours is that the man who founded Manticore had some big plans for Max."


	16. Supersoldiers Get Bored Too

One Little Difference

Chapter 16:

Dean sat on the edge of his bed while Sam slept. He had seen Lilith take Ruby's knife, but he couldn't do anything about it, not then anyway. Lilith was too powerful to take on alone. Mostly, Dean was angry with himself. Angry that he hadn't kept the knife with him as he generally did. Dean sighed. He would have to figure out a way to get the knife back from Lilith without dying in the process.

Dean wondered, if Max was immune to angel powers, if she would be immune from demon powers as well. Speaking of demons, as much as he didn't like the idea, Ben and Max should get anti-possession tattoos like him and Sam. He'd have to find a tattoo artist that would tattoo two 13 year olds. That would bring some difficulty. Dean sighed. Anyone will do anything you want, within reason, if you give them enough money.

After a phone call from Max, it seemed Lilith was staying at that same place and didn't show any signs of going anywhere. Dean wondered, now that almost all of the 66 seals were broken, what Lilith would have to do to break the final one. Dean almost didn't want to know. It also didn't explain why Lilith took the knife. There was no real point, was there? Ruby had showed Bobby how to make more bullets for the Colt (though they didn't have that at the moment either) and Lilith couldn't stop them from exorcising demons. The only answer that Dean could come up with was that the breaking of the last seal somehow required Ruby's knife.

Dean rubbed his tired eyes. One way or another, he was going to put Lilith in the ground. Permanently.

Dean kicked off his boots and crawled under his covers. For once, he was alone in his dreams. No Castiel. As exhausted as Dean was, he couldn't help but find himself feeling slightly disappointed before falling into a deep sleep.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bobby looked at Jo. "How did you get this information?" Bobby asked. "None of my informants could even get that much."

Jo shrugged. "It depends on the people. I might know someone close to the top brass at Manticore. I babysat someone when I was at school, before I decided that college wasn't for me. Her name is Rachel. Her father is one of the big investors. He's the vice chairman on the board." Jo said. "Sometimes, I get Rachel to eavesdrop for me. She's extremely intelligent for an 11 year old."

Bobby's eyes widened. "You have an 11 year old spying for you?" Bobby asked, shocked.

Jo sighed. "She's perfectly safe. She's 11. No one would suspect her. I'm actually starting to get hints that her father is growing dissatisfied with what Manticore is doing, but I don't have specifics." Jo replied. She looked down at her watch and rose to her feet. "I'd better get back to the Roadhouse."

Bobby raised an eyebrow. "It's quite a drive back to the bar, especially this time of night." Bobby said. "Sleep on the couch or crash on Max's floor. She wouldn't mind."

Jo sat back down on her chair and took another swig of beer. "I'll sleep on the couch then." Jo replied. Bobby nodded, smiling softly.

"Alright. Well, I'm gonna hit the hay." Bobby said, getting to his feet. He chucked his empty beer bottle in the bin before resting his hand on Jo's shoulder for a moment before leaving the kitchen.

Jo went to sleep on the couch shortly after.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sam and Dean were silent of their way back to Bobby's house. Dean had told Sam about his suspicions of why Lilith took the knife. Sam had agreed, but he also thought she might have done it just to make their jobs harder.

It was mid-afternoon by the time they got back and Jo was in her car, about to leave.

"Where do you think you're going? Without saying goodbye?" Dean asked, grinning at Jo. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay Dean," Jo said, getting out of her car and pulling him in for a hug. "Goodbye. Satisfied?"

Dean snorted. "Not nearly." Dean muttered under his breath, cause Jo to raise an eyebrow.

Sam cleared his throat and Jo pulled him in for a brief hug. "Okay. Later guys!" Jo said, getting back in her car and driving back down the road.

The two hunters walked inside, down the hall and into the kitchen. Dean went to the fridge to grab a beer when he glanced out the window and saw Max and Ben sparring with each other. They didn't seem to be fighting for the win, just for the sake of practicing. Dean grinned like a proud parent. He turned and chucked a beer at Sam, Sam catching it right before it hit the ground.

"Where are Max and Ben?" Sam asked.

"Out back, working out." Dean replied, grinning.

Sam rolled his eyes. "You look like a soccer mum whose kids just kicked their first goal." Sam said, grinning at his brother.

Dean blushed slightly. "So what?" Dean murmured.

Sam laughed softly. "I guess you're more parent material than I thought." Sam said.

Bobby walked into the room with a concerned expression on his face. "You boys better sit down, I've got things to tell you." Bobby said.

Sam and Dean shared a glance. "About what?" Dean asked, frowning at Bobby.

"About Max." Bobby replied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"So, what? Max is special? She was created differently?" Dean asked, getting his head around what Bobby had just told him and Sam.

Bobby nodded. "Apparently, she was created with a specific purpose, but no one knows what it is. All of my informants and all of Jo's informants couldn't tell us because they didn't know." Bobby sighed. "We did get some background info on Manticore. Apparently, the man who started the program was, is named Sandeman, but he has since fallen off the grid. We can't find him and he is hidden somehow. Tried using a Ouija board and a locator spell like the one Max used and we still couldn't find him."

Dean frowned. "Could he be dead?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head. "Then that would have been shown when the Ouija board was being used." Sam replied. "There's got to be some means of finding him?"

Bobby looked at Dean. "Castiel? Could he locate him?" Bobby asked.

Dean shrugged. "He might be busy, you know, trying to stop the demons from breaking the seals." Dean replied.

"Damn it boy!" Bobby snapped. "I'm sure Castiel would want to know why Max isn't effected by some of the Angel's powers! This Sandeman might be our only chance to see what Max was created for!"

Dean sighed. "Alright, I'll make the call." Dean said resignedly. He rose to his feet and left the room.

"What do you think Max was built for?" Sam asked, looking to Bobby's face.

Bobby shrugged. "Any number of things. Master assassin of the natural and the supernatural?" Bobby mused.

Sam shook his head. "Just to fight evil?" Sam asked. "Feels a little comic book."

"You don't think it's that simple?" Bobby asked.

"Whatever is?" Sam replied.

Ben and Max raced inside, giggling and laughing, obviously having finished their training.

"You kids have fun?" Bobby asked them, smiling at the two X5s.

They both nodded eagerly. "We've been cooped up here for quite a while. Fighting it off seems to take the edge off." Max replied. Her hair was now down to her shoulders and was curly, making her almost look like a doll. Ben hadn't changed much either, except his hair was longer and scruffier than Dean's, refusing to cut it as short as the older hunter did.

Sam grinned. "Maybe we can swing a case and get you guys out. I guess you're not designed to hang around one place. Dean has that problem. He likes to be on the road." Sam said.

Dean walked back into the room. "Who said that's a problem?" Dean asked, smirking at his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes. "So, what did Castiel say?" Sam asked.

Dean shrugged. "He said he'd look into it." Dean replied.

"Look into what?" Max said, sitting on the arm of the couch.

Dean glanced at Sam and Bobby. They both nodded. "We were trying to find the guy who started Manticore. His name is Sandeman and he seems to have fallen off the grid. I asked Cas to see if he might be able to find him." Dean replied, bracing for the two X5's reaction.

Max nodded slowly. Ben raised an eyebrow. "What do you hope to do, once you find Sandeman?" Ben asked. He didn't normally ask questions. His personality was more quite, softer and soulful, rather than being loud and out there like Dean.

Dean chuckled. "We want to get some information off him. See why he created you guys in the first place and maybe find out why Max is immune to Angel mojo." Dean replied.

Max let out a sigh. "It seems I'm different." Max said, mostly to herself.

Ben glanced at her. "You were always different." He replied, meeting Max's eyes. She blushed faintly.

Sam, Dean and Bobby shared a knowing glance. Ben suddenly looked away and cleared his throat. "So, Sandeman created Max a bit differently. Do you have any ideas as to why?" Ben asked.

The older hunters shook their heads. "Nope. All we found out was that Max was made for a specific purpose, but with no explanation as to why." Bobby replied.

Ben nodded. "Well, it's not like we can break into Manticore and steal the old hard copy files." Ben said regretfully.

Max perked up, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ben caught the look. His voice turned stern. "No way! No way Maxie! That is a stupid idea that will get us all killed." Ben said, glaring at Max.

She smirked back. "You haven't even heard what I was going to say." Max replied. "And don't call me Maxie."

"I don't have to listen to what you were going to say, because it is going to be crazy!" Ben snapped. "And I can call you whatever I like sister!"

Max glared at him. "Stand down." She glared.

Ben posture automatically relaxed. When he realised what he had done, Ben glared at her.

"Don't use that on me. I don't care that you are the XO and the alpha female, don't tell me to stand down, and don't use Manticore against me." Ben said in a dangerously low voice.

Max sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry, but I had to get you to calm down, brother." Max replied, raising an eyebrow at Ben.

Dean moved between the two X5s. "Everybody just chill. We're not going to break into Manticore, at least not until we hear back from Cas." Dean said.

Max relaxed and slid down onto the couch, off the armrest. Ben assumed the at ease position.

"Now, you two seem to be complaining about being cooped up. Go on the web and find a case nearby and we'll do that to work off a little steam, alright?" Dean asked, looking between the two 13 year olds. "Does that sound okay by you?"

Ben and Max muttered their assent under their breaths.

Dean grinned. "Good! Now shake hands or hug or whatever and make up." Dean said, smirking at the X5s'.

Max and Ben met each other's eyes and shook hands.

"Okay then, if you guys are done, can we get some work done?" Bobby asked, exasperated. "Please?"  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note:  
So, what do you think? I want to delve more into Ben, I feel like Ben isn't getting enough screen time. Maybe next chapter, there will be another Max/Dean moment and maybe another Max/Ben moment. I'm thinking I want to maybe ship Max with Alec, but I haven't decided yet. Having Ben alive and well makes for more writing options. Please comment and leave a kudos! :D  
P.S XO stands for executive officer.


	17. It's The End Of The World As We Know It

One Little Difference

Chapter 17:

It was raining heavily, thunder and lightning cracking across the sky. Max was resting her head against one of the backseat windows of the Impala. All they could find in the area in the way of cases was a simple salt and burn. A young girl who had been raped and killed by her father was killing men who had young daughter, thinking she was protecting them. Max had felt sympathy for the ghost, how she was betrayed by someone she trusted. Max sighed. She was tired and Ben was zonked out on the seat next to her, his head lolling back against the back seat, snoring lightly.

Sam was reading in the front seat and Dean was driving in silence. It felt good to be out of the house, but Max didn't really feel like she was doing anything of worth. She wanted to find Lilith and kill her, to get the fear of an impending apocalypse off the back of her mind. Max glanced at Ben's sleeping form. She wasn't mad at him or anything, she was just feeling different. Max was worried about these things that were different about herself, different in her cocktail. She didn't want to be different, she wanted to be normal, or at least as normal as a 13 year old super-soldier could be.

Suddenly, Castiel appeared beside her. He looked down at her and smiled softly. Max had never seen him smile before, so Max smiled in reply. The extra warmth beside Ben woke him up. He blearily opened his eyes and he glanced at Max and Castiel. He simply just shrugged and readjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

"Dean?" Max said, her eyes not leaving Castiel's. "Castiel is here."

Dean's eyes looked into the rear view mirror and jumped slightly. He hadn't even heard the usual flutter of wings signalling Castiel's arrival.

"Cas! Hey! Did you find him?" Dean asked.

Castiel smirked. "Yes, I did. It wasn't easy, but I have located Sandeman." Castiel replied.

Max's eyes widened. "How?" She gasped. "Where is he?"

"He lives as a hermit in southern Utah, almost on the border of Arizona." Castiel replied. "He has minimal contact with the outside world, or at least the people of the outside world."

Max turned her wide eyes to Dean. "We have to go, we have to see him!" Max practically begged. "I need to know."

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold up. Now, Cas, what did you find out about Sandeman while you were there? Is he, you know, sane?" Dean asked, bringing the Impala to a stop on the side of the road.

"He is sane. He simply lives alone. He told me he was in hiding, shielding himself from any means of detection, natural or supernatural." Castiel replied.

"Do we know why he is hiding from the government? Or whoever?" Sam asked, closing his book and turning to glance at Castiel.

Castiel shook his head. "As far as I could ascertain, Sandeman left Manticore not long after Max was 4 years old due to corruption. But he is hiding from something else, something he fears more than Manticore. He did request to speak to Max. Alone." Castiel replied. "He said he had some knowledge that he must bestow upon Max."

"Knowledge?" Max asked. "About why I was created? What my purpose is?"

Castiel looked at Max and rested a hand on her shoulder, as if to calm her. "I would assume so." Castiel replied.

Silence fell through the Impala. Dean cleared his throat. "So, Cas, do you know anything about what Lilith is up to?" Dean asked.

Castiel blinked. "All but one of the 66 seals are broken." Castiel replied. Suddenly he froze, as if someone had hit a pause button on him. He release a breath of air. "I have to leave. Something is attempting to bring siege to Heaven."

"What?" Ben said suddenly, staring at the three other hunters. "How can someone lay siege to Heaven? I didn't think it was an actual physical place!"

Dean snorted. "No, it's definitely real." Dean replied. Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, if Hell is a real place, and Cas is from there, then Heaven is probably real too."

Ben shrugged. "I guess you're right." Ben replied. "So, what are we going to do? Stop Lilith or talk to Sandeman? Utah is closer."

Max shook her head. "Lilith is more important right now. We have to stop her first."

Dean nodded. "But how? I don't really want to be an angel condom." Dean replied, looking at Sam.

Sam chuckled. "So, if Michael is a no, what's our plan?" Sam asked.

"We should do reconnaissance. See how she plans to break the last seal and free Lucifer and stop her before she can." Ben said. "You said that she took the knife? Well, if we can sneak in there somehow and steal it back, maybe then she won't be able to do the ritual or whatever."

Ben smiled when he saw the other hunters agreeing with him. He felt, if he was going to be an affective member of the team, he would have to speak up more.

"Good plan Ben." Sam said, grinning at the young boy.

Ben smiled and looked at Max. She was biting her lip, looking nervous. She looked up and met Ben's eyes, shooting a hesitant grin his way. He gripped her hand, grinning in a way to attempt to reassure her. Max smiled at his gratefully, squeezing his hand back as tightly.

"I guess we're on our way to Maryland." Dean said, putting the Impala into gear and setting off into the night.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was a cold evening. Max sniffed the air signalling the winter that was to come. Max's favourite season was spring. She loved to listen to the thunder storms. But it was mid-Autumn at the time. Max prowled closer to the old Convent. She could sense the evil permeating from inside the building, the peak of it coming from Lilith herself. Max shuddered at the feeling of coldness that wasn't just coming from the temperature.

Max looked through one of the windows and saw Lilith standing in front of the altar, at least 10 demons surrounding her. Max signalled for Ben to come closer. They both stared as the demons encircled the altar with Holy Water. The two X5s' could tell it was Holy Water because every time a demon spilled some, it burned them, causing steam to rise off their stolen meat suits.

Max nodded to Ben, indicating the order to fall back. In these situations only was Max allowed to use rank on Ben. He understood the chain of command when it came to recon and tactical. Max had scored high in tactics, allowing her to be promoted to XO of their unit back at Manticore.

Ben and Max moved quickly and silently back to where Sam and Dean were hiding. "There are at least 10 demons in there as well as Lilith." Ben reported. Before anyone could respond, Dean was suddenly gone, the sound of fluttering wings alerting them that it was an angel that took Dean.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean sighed in frustration after trying and failing to get through to Sam. He dialled the phone again, but only heard static. Dean had to fight the urge to throw the phone against the wall.

Castiel suddenly appeared behind Dean. "You can't reach him or Max or Ben, Dean. You're outside your coverage zone." Castiel said in an emotionless voice.

Dean glared at Castiel "What are you gonna do to them? To Sam?" Dean demanded.

"Nothing. He's gonna do it to himself." Castiel replied, as if that explained everything and Dean was just too stupid to realise it.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean demanded again.

Castiel looked down, as if afraid to answer.

Dean rolled his eyes and snorted derisively. "Oh, right, right. Got to toe the company line. Why are you here, Cas?" Dean said, glaring at Castiel.

Castiel sighed, showing the slightest amount of emotion since he'd been there. "We've been through much together, you and I. And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry it ended like this." Castiel said, fighting to keep his tone neutral.

"'Sorry'?" Dean said in disbelief. "I trusted you man!"

Suddenly, Dean punched Castiel across the face and hardly flinched. Dean spun around and held his fist in his other hand, trying to supress his pain.

"It's Armageddon, Cas. You need a bigger word than 'sorry.'" Dean snapped.

"Try to understand - this is long foretold. This is your..." Castiel began desperately.

Dean cut him off. "Destiny? Don't give me that "holy" crap. Destiny, God's plan... It's all a bunch of lies, you poor, stupid son of a bitch! It's just a way for your bosses to keep me and keep you in line! You know what's real? People, families - that's real. And you're gonna watch them all burn?" Dean shouts, turning back to face Castiel, rage burning deep in his chest.

Castiel frowned. "What is so worth saving? I see nothing but pain here. I see inside you. I see your guilt, your anger, confusion. In paradise, all is forgiven. You'll be at peace. Even with Sam and Max and Ben." Castiel said, attempting to persuade Dean again.

"You can take your peace... and shove it up your lily-white ass. 'Cause I'll take the pain and the guilt. I'll even take Sam as is. It's a lot better than being some Stepford bitch in paradise. This is simple, Cas! No more crap about being a good soldier. There is a right and there is a wrong here, and you know it." Dean growled.

Castiel turned away from Dean, almost in shame. Or anger, Dean couldn't tell.

"Look at me!" Dean shouted. Dean grabbed Castiel's shoulder and turned Castiel back to face him.  
"You know it! You were gonna help me once, weren't you? You were gonna warn me about all this, before they dragged you back to Bible camp. Help me - now. Please."

"What would you have me do?" Castiel snapped.

"Get me to Sam. We can stop this before it's too late." Dean said, almost pleading with the angel, gripping his wrist.

"I do that, we will all be hunted. We'll all be killed." Castiel said, his face blank.

"If there is anything worth dying for... this is it." Dean said letting out a sigh.

Castiel shook his head and looked down at the ground again.

"You spineless..." Dean said turning away from Castiel, dropping the angel's wrist like it had burnt him and walked away from him. "…soulless son of a bitch. What do you care about dying? You're already dead. We're done."

"Dean -" Castiel began.

"We're done!" Dean snapped. Dean turned to look behind him, but Castiel had gone.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Now what do we do?" Max asked, looking at Sam. "The angels have obviously taken Dean."

"But for what purpose?" Ben asked, looking between Sam and Max. "I can only think that they're trying to convince Dean to say yes to Michael."

"Well, we can't do anything about that now." Sam said. "We might as well get started."

"You want us to go in?" Ben asked, his eyebrow raised. "Without a plan?"

"No," Sam said. "I'm going to go in. You guys have to lure the demons out and try to mass exorcise them whilst I get the knife off Lilith and kill her with it."

Max laughed almost hysterically. "That's all?" Max asked. "That's almost more suicidal than trying to break into Manticore!"

Sam grinned. "I have a bigger plan than that. Make them chase you right into a Devil's trap. We can paint some in front of the doors and window." Sam said.

Max and Ben looked at each other. "We'd have to be quick and absolutely silent." Max said. "Spray paint might work the best."

The three of them got to work putting devil's traps all around the Convent. Sam grinned at the two children. "It's time." He said.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Dean was pacing up and down the angel green room. He paused in front of the platter of hamburgers. Dean shrugged and took one.

Suddenly, Castiel appeared behind him, grabbed him by the shoulder, and shoved him against the wall, pressing a hand over his mouth and drawing a knife. A moment passed while they stared at each other, before Dean nodded slightly.

Castiel let him go. Castiel drew the knife across Dean's forearm and took the blood with his other hand and smeared it onto the wall to form the angel banishing sigil. Zachariah appeared, a look of fury on his face.

"Castiel! Would you mind explaining just what the hell you're doing?" Zachariah demands.

Castiel finished drawing and slammed his hand in the centre of the sigil. In a violent flash of white light, Zachariah vanished.

"He won't be gone long. We have to find Sam now." Castiel said.

"Where is he?" Dean asked, his eyes slightly widened by what has just happened.

"I don't know. But I know who does. We have to stop him, Dean, from killing Lilith." Castiel replied urgently.

"Uh, wait! We were at the Convent! St Mary's in Maryland! But Lilith's gonna break the final seal." Dean replied, confused.

Castiel stared deeply into Dean's eyes. "Lilith is the final seal. She dies, the end begins." Castiel said solemnly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had gone to Chuck's to see if he knew of a way to kill Lilith without breaking the seal.

"Yeah, but you guys aren't supposed to be there. You're not in this story." Chuck says, surprised that Castiel and Dean were there with him.

"Yeah, well..." Castiel said. Castiel glances at Dean. "We're making it up as we go."

Chuck's computer screen flickered as loud rumbling started, accompanied by a blinding white light. The whole house was shaking.

"Aw, man! Not again! No!" Chuck cried, fear all over his face.

"It's the Archangel!" Castiel shouts. He turned to Dean. "I'll hold him off! I'll hold them all off! Just stop Sam!"

Castiel clapped Dean on the forehead, transporting him away.

Castiel and Chuck stood side by side to face what was to come. Chuck rested a hand on Castiel's shoulder. The angel looked at Chuck and Chuck removed his hand. Chuck then shook Castiel's hand. Castiel raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you," Chuck said. "For everything."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
So far, the plan had worked, all the excess demons were caught in Devil's traps, waiting to be exorcised. Sam, Max and Ben stood face to face with Lilith, the large wooden doors slammed behind them.

Lilith laughed, loudly and proudly. "Do you really think you could stop me?" Lilith said. "Silly goose!" Lilith raised her hand and Sam and Ben flew backwards, slammed up against the wall. Max remained where she stood, almost too stunned to react. Lilith seemed stunned too.

"It's too late anyway," Lilith said, fear tainting her voice. "I am going to break the last seal. I don't need any of you! I don't care how it was written, this is my show!"

Suddenly, without warning, Lilith pulled out Ruby's knife and shoved it into her own gut, killing herself.

Max was shocked. "What?" She murmured. Ben and Sam dropped from the wall. They heard a banging from the other side of the wooden door.

"Sammy? Max? Ben?" Dean cried. Max and Ben pulled the doors open.

Dean stopped in his tracks when he saw Lilith's dead body lying against the altar.

"Damn it!" Dean shouted. He turned to Sam. "Did you kill her?"

Sam shook his head. "No, she killed herself! I don't understand why." Sam said.

Dean moved closer to Lilith's body. "Lilith was the last seal. Cas told me everything. With the death of the first demon, so Lucifer be free or something like that." Dean said.

Lilith's blood had begun to move. It twisted itself along the floor and became a sort of spiral circle.

"He's coming." Max said hesitantly, stepping towards the circle of blood as light began to shine through.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Sam, Dean, Ben and Max were on an aeroplane.

"What the fuck?" Dean said, staring at the others.

They all looked out the window to see the convent being streamed with light, the light reaching up into the clouds.

"We are so screwed." Max said.


	18. Max, Go To The Dagobah System And Train With Master Sandeman

One Little Difference

Chapter 18:

They had decided to take one of Bobby's 4x4's, not wanting to damage to Impala on their drive to southern Utah. Ben and Sam had insisted on coming with Max and Dean to meet Sandeman.

Max had reminded them all that Sandeman only wanted to see her. Dean had refuted her going alone, insisting he wasn't going to let his daughter go meet some strange man who may or may not want to kill her by herself. Max rolled her eyes, but blushed when Dean had called her his daughter. Ben and Sam smiled at Dean calling Max his daughter, but chose not to comment on it.

The drive to Utah had been hot and tedious. Dean was still in shock over the loss of Castiel. He almost couldn't believe it when Chuck said he had died holding off two Archangels. When he thought about it, Dean didn't think it was that unbelievable, but it was still shocking. Dean had cared deeply for Castiel and it felt like he had lost a brother or a partner. Just another person he cared about gone.

Dean sighed as he looked over the horizon. Sam was napping beside him, faintly snoring and Max and Ben were chattering softly in the backseat.

Ben looked at his sister. He was worried about her meeting Sandeman alone. Ben hoped maybe Dean could go with her, but Ben himself had a lot of questions as well. He sighed, wondering about what Sandeman was going to tell Max. More than once, Ben had found himself praying hail Marys' that it had been Max that found him and not the government when he sent out his distress signal all those months, hell, almost years ago. He was happier still that Max had found three great men, three hunters to call family. Ben had a brotherly connection with the Winchesters' and more a father/son bond with Bobby. Ben knew that Max had a fatherly connection with Bobby and Dean, but mostly Dean. Max would always consider himself and Sam as brothers.

As Ben watched Max's now sleeping face, he felt like he might be in love with her. He didn't really know what to do with that, but hey, he was 13 years old! What the hell was he supposed to do with that? He knew that Max didn't feel the same way he did, but Ben didn't really care. He was happy to be just a brother to her for the rest of her life. Not that Ben really understood what 'being in love' really meant, passed meaning an incredibly strong emotional/physical bond and wanting to stay with one person for the rest of your life. Ben mentally shrugged to himself. It didn't really matter right now. He had his whole life to figure out how he truly felt for Max.

Soon, Dean noticed they were moving towards a large shape. The closer they got, the more Dean realised that it was a house. It was a small one story, brick house with blinds pulled down over wide and long windows. Dean pulled up in front of the house.

"Okay! Attention!" Dean said loud enough to wake up Sam and Max, Ben grinning when they startled awake. "I think we're here."

Max blinked blearily at the house. She frowned. "This is it?" Max asked.

Dean chuckled. "What were you expecting? Stark Mansion?" Dean asked, jumping out of the 4x4.

Max shrugged. "Maybe a little." Max replied, she too, existing the vehicle.

The four of them headed toward the old house and knocked on the door.

"Who are you?" A reedy voice called over an invisible loudspeaker.

"Max! Uh, X5-452." Max called out, glancing at Dean in worry.

There was silence for a moment. "Come in then, all of you." The voice replied.

The door swung open, but no one was there. Dean shrugged and stepped inside. When the four of them had made it inside, the door slammed shut behind them.

The room itself looked old and decrepit, basically falling apart. There was dust and cobwebs everywhere and wallpaper was peeling off the walls and the walls themselves were full of cracks and mouldy wood and plaster.

"Talk about a fixer-upper." Dean muttered under his breath. Max giggled softly.

A door on the other side of the room swung open and a tall, older man, perhaps Bobby's age stepped through. He was mostly bald with beady blue eyes, a hook nose and a pasty complexion, which seemed odd since he lived in the middle of the desert.

A smile crept onto the man's face. "It's been a long time since the last time I saw your face, my dear." The man said, looking at Max.

"Are you…? Are you Sandeman?" Max asked hesitantly.

The man chuckled softly. "Perhaps. If the four of you would follow me, then maybe you might find out." The man said. He turned and walked through the door. He paused and looked back at the four stunned hunters. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Dean shrugged again and walked through the door as well. The five of the seemed to be standing in a large walk-in cupboard. Sam smacked his head on the shelf above the coat rack. Ben stifled a small chuckle. Max looked up questioningly at the man. He smiled and pressed something on the wall behind him. The door slammed shut and the light above them turned on. The small room began to shake and they all got the sense that they were falling, like when you step into an elevator. It went on for what seemed like a very long time.

Suddenly, it stopped and the door swung open. The man stepped out of the elevator slash cupboard and through the door.

Max's eyes widened as she stepped out of the cupboard. "Now that's more like it!" She gasped.

The room she stepped into was less a room and more like an aircraft hangar. The place was huge! It was full of equipment and machinery and was basically a big laboratory. There were bubbling chemicals and huge fridges lined the walls. The room itself was made of metal. The walls were metal and the floor was metal. What shocked Max was that they seemed to be getting natural sunlight through the gigantic glass (?) roof. Max could feel the warmth of the sun on her skin and a light breeze as well, it almost felt like she was standing outside, well, minus the scorching heat.

"Welcome to the Collective." The man said. "I am Sandeman, Charles Sandeman."

Dean sniggered. "Bond, James Bond." He murmured in Max's ear, causing her to elbow him softly, while suppressing her grin.

Sandeman smiled slightly. "Would you mind telling me your names?" He asked.

Max and Ben looked at each other before nodding. "I'm Max and this is my brother Ben." Max said, gesturing to Ben.

"I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." Dean replied, resting a hand on Max's shoulder protectively.

Sandeman noticed and raised an eyebrow. "So, why have you come looking for me? Why did you leave Manticore?" Sandeman asked, gesturing to the four of them to follow him.

They walked through one of the doors closest to them which led to a small sitting room that wouldn't have felt out of place in a beach house, but was strange to see in an under-ground facility.

They sat down the wicker chairs and the white couch, Max sitting on the edge of her seat.

"I want to know why you created us, why you created me." Max said, looking into Sandeman's eyes.

He smiled sadly. "That, I'm afraid, it a very long story." Sandeman replied.

"Please," Ben asked softly. "Please tell us."

Sandeman sighed. "Alright then, but we'll have to start from the beginning." Sandeman warned.

Max shrugged. "We've got time." Max replied.

Sandeman nodded. "I was part of a cult, well, born into a cult that took the word eugenics to the extreme." Sandeman began. "They breed people through specific selection to create better and stronger people. The cult I was with had been doing it for centuries, all the way back to the Native American people, before the Europeans and the Spanish came."

"A breeding cult?" Dean asked, perturbed. "Why?"

Sandeman chuckled humourlessly. "Have you ever heard of the Croatoan virus?" Sandeman asked.

Sam and Dean glanced nervously at each other. "Yeah, we have." Dean replied.

Sandeman nodded. "Well, the cult I was with, the Conclave, want to use the Croatoan virus against the ordinaries and kill them all, leaving the Conclave being the only race left on the planet." Sandeman replied.

Sam frowned. "But the Croatoan virus is a supernatural one." Sam replied.

Sandeman nodded. "I know, I helped re-create it." Sandeman replied. "Or at least, one of the times."

Dean gaped. "Uh, why?" Dean asked.

Sandeman sighed. "They would have killed my son C.J. My other son, Ames, well, he was happy to go along with the Conclave plan. He called me a traitor when I left. He believed all their propaganda about being the superior race. Of course, he was only about 10 at the time and had only just been inducted." Sandeman replied.

"What happened to your son?" Ben asked quietly.

"He ran away and got himself locked up in a mental institution in Maine. He's safe, and that's all that matters." Sandeman said. Sandeman turned to Max. "So why did you escape?"

"It was Zack's idea." Max replied. "I was seizing and the others in my unit were afraid that the soldiers would take me away and kill me because I was faulty."

Dean sighed. He hated it when Max talked about herself like an appliance that wouldn't work properly. He swallowed, hating Manticore just that little bit more.

Sandeman laughed, surprising the others. "Donald Lydecker would never allow you to die." Sandeman replied.

Max frowned. "Why?" Max asked.

"Because he loves you, all of you, too much. But especially you, Max." Sandeman said.

"Loves me?" Max spat. "He tortured me! He hurt me, beat me!"

Sandeman sighed, but didn't say anything.

"Why did he supposedly love me the most?" Max asked. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "He's… He's not my father, is he?" She asked, almost whispering.

Sandeman shook his head. "No, he's not your father, but his wife is you mother, so to speak. You were partially created from her DNA from after she died." Sandeman replied.

Max's face scrunched up in disgust. "Ew. I'm a clone of Lydecker's dead wife?" Max said, feeling creeped out.

"Well, yes." Lydecker replied. "Sorry about that."

Sam cleared his throat. "So, um, continue with your story… please?" Sam asked.

Sandeman nodded. "Yes, yes, of course. Where was I? Oh, yes. I left Conclave and started Manticore. I'm a geneticist you see. I needed to create something that could fight against the Conclave, so I began making Transhumans. Not all of them were successful. Joshua and Isaac were like sons to me. I wouldn't be surprised if Manticore has killed all the originals just to spite me." Sandeman said.

Dean frowned. "Wait, so the originals had names?" Dean asked.

Sandeman smiled. "Yes, they called me 'father'. All of them did. They were the T-1's to the T-6's. People that look more animal than human. The X range starts at X-1 to about X-7, I believe, though the X-7s' would just be babies right now." Sandeman replied.

"How do you know all this?" Ben asked. "If you've cut yourself off from everything?"

"I still have some people faithful to me at Manticore who give me information. They keep me up to date on everything." Sandeman replied.

"Okay, so what's this all got to do with me? Why am I special? Why doesn't the powers of angels or demons affect me?" Max asked, breaking back into the conversation. She desperately needed to know.

Sandeman chuckled. "Because you're it, Max. You're the Chosen One. Your blood can cure the Croatoan virus. You are immune." Sandeman said.

Max frowned. "But how?" Max asked.

Sandeman smiled. "When you are older, you shall discover that for yourself." Sandeman replied.

"What else can you tell us about the X-5 range? Why we have seizures?" Ben asked, curious, enjoying using some of his abilities of interrogation in a non-lethal way.

"Well, the X-5s' are made in threes, to fit with the command structure of an army." Sandeman replied. "Your unit are the leaders. The generals of war. You would lead the army. You have all the statistical knowledge, the statistics of battle. The next unit are the assassins. I think that is fairly self-explanatory. They work best individually or in a small team, but can lead en masse if necessary. The last group are purely soldiers, they work in strike teams or as the bulk of the army."

"Wait, so there are two other me's out there?" Ben asked.

Sandeman nodded. "Well, technically there are ten of you. Only three of you in the X-5 range. Dean here is obviously number 10, or number 1, depending on how you look at it." Sandeman replied.

"They made 9 clones of me?" Dean asked, shocked. "Why ever use my blood? I'm nothing special!

Sandeman smiled. "Yes you are. Genetically, your DNA is perfect, for a pure human. No faults at all, a perfect subject for human cloning." Sandeman replied. "Plus, you're not bad looking either."

That last comment startled a laugh out of Sam. He instantly blushed and looked down. Dean raised an eyebrow at Sandeman and his brother.

Sandeman looked at Max. "You haven't started your heat cycles yet, have you?" Sandeman asked Max.

She blushed. "No, I haven't." She murmured under her breath.

Sandeman nodded thoughtfully. "Good, they shouldn't start until you are at least 16. Plus, you haven't met your genetic pair." Sandeman said, more to himself than to the others in the room.

Max raised her eyebrows, but didn't meet any of the others' eyes.

Dean cleared his throat. "What do you mean, 'genetic pair'?" Dean asked.

"Oh, I said that out loud?" Sandeman said, almost nervously. "Well, um, it means the person she is best suited for, erm, physically and emotionally."

"Oh." Max said in a small voice. "Who is it?"

Sandeman sighed and met her gaze. "X5-494." Sandeman replied seriously.

Max gasped and Ben's eyes widened. "What?! Really?" Ben said, shocked.

Sam and Dean frowned. "What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means," Max said in a shaky voice. "That the person I'm supposed to be with, my mate," Max spat the word. "Is one of Ben's clones."

"Ew," Sam and Dean said at the same time. "Wouldn't that be like sleeping with your brother?" Sam said, a grossed out expression on his face.

"Yeah, that's gonna be awkward." Dean said. Dean had an inkling of how Ben felt for Max. He knew the expression Ben would get on his face when he looked at her, and knowing that Max was supposed to be with his twin, was totally going to be a dampener on the relationship.

Max didn't say anything, she just blushed and looked down at her hands, not meeting anyone's eyes.

Sandeman cleared his throat. "Well, we can concern ourselves with that further down the track. I have some heat suppressors for when the time comes." Sandeman said, smiling sympathetically at Max. Sandeman looked at his watch, noticing how late it was. "How about you all stay the night and we can talk more tomorrow?"


	19. Starry Night Is A Painting By Van Gogh And Is Totally Not Being Used As A Plot Device To Allow Character Development

One Little Difference

Chapter 19:

Max laid awake on the bed in one of the many guest rooms the Collective had. She was thinking about everything that Sandeman had told her, about whom she was, whom she was supposed to be with and why she was created. It was a lot to take in and a lot of responsibility. She was supposed to help lead a revolution of sorts? Save the world from a weirdo cult? And Max thought her life couldn’t get any more complicated (!) Sandeman said he had something to teach her. Something about meditation and unlocking new abilities, ones that not even Manticore could have taught her. He said it would be necessary if she wanted to stop either Apocalypse. 

Max rolled over and stared at the metal bulk head. She couldn’t sleep. She cursed her shark DNA. Sometimes she wished she could just sleep, like Sam and Dean and Ben did. Use it as an escape from the world. She felt cut off, disconnected from the world here at the Collective. That didn’t bother her as much as it should have. But Max felt safe. Secure from Manticore, with them not being able to find her. She liked it at the Collective. There was some much information, knowledge that she could absorb, and not just from Sandeman. 

Max sighed. She craved to for sleep to take her, if only to escape from her constant thoughts. Maybe that was what Sandeman was going to do, help her clear her mind, help her focus better, make her a better leader. Max tried counting sheep, but that didn’t help either. She rolled onto her back, staring at the cold metal ceiling, willing her mind to shut up, but it wasn’t as easy as it seemed. Max growled in frustration and got out of bed. She began to do push ups, attempting to wear herself out, but after 20 minutes, that didn’t seem to be helping either. 

Max rose back to her feet and walked out of her room, heading back into the main lab. She had grabbed the sheet from her bed and laid it on the floor before she lay back down on it. She looked at the stars. Max couldn’t get over how clear the sky was, how beautiful the stars were. She could see every single one of them, the Milky-Way standing out against the dark almost black inky blue sky. She sighed, taking in its majesty. 

“Mind if I join you?” Came a voice. It was Sam.

“Can’t sleep?” Max asked him as he laid down on the sheet beside her.

“No, not really. I just kept dreaming about…” Sam said, his voice trailing off. Max turned her head to look at him.

“Dreaming about what?” Max asked softly. Max was sure Sam knew he could talk to her if he needed to. 

Sam sighed. “I keep dreaming about Jessica.” Sam replied. “I miss her so much.”

Max smiled sadly and held Sam’s left hand with her right hand. “It’s okay to miss her. I’m sure you’re gonna miss her for a very long time. That just shows how much you loved her.” Max said. She sighed sympathetically. “The pain will pass. Just hold onto the good times and let the bad times fade. I’m sure, one day, you might see her again.”

Sam chuckled. “May be.” He replied. “I hope you’re right.”

Max laughed softly. “Me too. Maybe I’ll see my brothers and sisters again.” Max said, turning her attention back to the stars. 

Sam looked at her, a kind expression on his face. “I’m glad you still have hope.” Sam replied, giving her hand a squeeze. Max smiled and squeezed his hand back. “You are happy though, aren’t you? Being with me and Dean and Bobby?”

Max frowned. “Of course I am. You’re my family. You’re my brother Sam, and so is Ben and so is Dean. Just because I love you doesn’t mean that I don’t still love them.” Max replied.

Sam smiled. “I know. I am proud of you. And I love you too.” Sam replied. They fell silent for a moment before Sam chuckled softly.

“What is it?” Max asked him, smiling softly. 

“Oh, nothing. It’s just, Dean is such a dad with you.” Sam said. “I never thought he would be a parent, but he loves you and treats you like you were his own.”

Max grinned cheekily at Sam. “Jealous?” Max asked teasingly.

Sam punched her softly on the arm. “No, of course not!” He chuckled. “I guess I’m proud of him. How he’s matured. I mean, he practically raised me, but, you know, you’re a girl. I thought he would take to Ben more than you, but here you are and here he is, defying the expected.”

Max smiled. “I guess he and I just click. We understand each other, we’ve been through similar things, our own personal Hells.” Max replied. “But even before that, I don’t know, we just do.”

Sam grinned. “I’m glad. Dean needs you. Someone he can rely on. I haven’t really be reliable of late.” Sam replied, almost guiltily. 

Max squeezed Sam’s hand. “That’s not your fault! You were being controlled by the demon blood. It was all the demon blood.” Max said reassuringly. 

Sam sighed. “Was it though? Was it just the demon blood controlling me? This whole thing has had me doubting myself. Making me afraid of myself.” Sam said, leaning his head back and closing his eyes. “Every time I close my eyes, all I can see is all the bad stuff I have ever done. Not protecting Jess, killing Maddison, shooting Jake. I just feel…wrong.”

Max chuckled humourlessly. “I can relate, trust me.” Max replied. “But Sam, you did what you had to do. What would have happened if you hadn’t shot Jake, or Maddison? They could have gone on to kill more people. And I know you don’t want to rationalise it, you want to punish yourself, but that doesn’t help anyone. You have to fight, you have to survive.”

Sam turned and smiled at Max. “You kid, are wise beyond your years.” Sam replied, kissing the top of Max’s head.

“Experience has made me that way.” Max replied, smiling sadly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It turned out that Max and Sam had fallen asleep on the sheet while watching the stars, holding hands all night. They woke up to the smell of toast, bacon and coffee. 

“Good morning!” Sandeman said from somewhere behind them. “Get up and get something to eat, we have a long day ahead of us.”

Sam groaned, but Max sprung to her feet. Sam rolled his eyes. “Sometimes I forget that you’re a super-soldier who can survive on four hours sleep.” Sam said, groaning as he sat up. Max giggled. 

“Yes, well, you’re just achy because you spent the night on a concrete floor and not in a proper bed.” Max replied.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Then how come you’re not achy?” Sam asked her.

Max laughed. “Um, super-soldier. Plus I used to sleep on the floor all the time.” Max replied patting Sam on the shoulder. 

Sam laughed and headed back to his room to change. 

Sandeman smiled kindly at Max. “Do you want to start your lessons now?” Sandeman asked her. 

“Can I have breakfast first?” Max asked him, grinning hopefully. 

Sandeman laughed. “Of course. Food is in the kitchen.” Sandeman replied.

Ben walked over to them. “Is that toast and bacon I smell?” He asked, grinning.

Sandeman nodded. “There’s eggs too.” Sandeman replied. “Do you want to join Max’s lesson after breakfast?” 

Ben nodded. “If you think I can benefit from it, sir.” Ben replied.

“Good answer.” Sandeman replied. 

After 15 minutes, the two X5s’ had eaten and were sitting in front of Sandeman on the floor in the sitting room from the day before. 

“Now, both of you close your eyes and focus on your breathing.” Sandeman said. “Try and clear your mind. It’s okay if you can’t quite yet, we’re only at the beginning.”

Ben and Max closed their eyes and focused on their breathing. In through the nose and out through the mouth. It was surprisingly easy to clear their minds when they had something specific to focus on.

“Now,” Sandeman said in a soft, breezy tone. “Let go, let everything go. Let it all float away. With each breath, let all your fears and insecurities float away.”

Ben and Max found their bodies relaxing as they entered a mediative state.

“You have no idea what the mind can do when it is calm and at peace, when you let all earthly things float away.” Sandeman said softly in that far-away tone. “Reach into your mind. Feel the electrical pulses through your body, listen to your heart beat, feel the energy flow through your body.”

Max felt like she was far away, floating in a pool of cool water, as if it was hugging and calming her.

Ben felt as if he were on a cloud, floating high above the earth, separated and at peace. 

“Now, touch that place in your mind, that place you have never been able to access before. The place of true brain power. You access and control this place in your mind, and you can do anything.” Sandeman said. “Breath in the energy, feel it flow as you unlock these abilities. Let them become you, let them fold into you.”

Max felt as if she was on fire, but in a good way. She could feel power surging through her veins and yet, she was completely at peace. No fear, no anger, just pure energy.

Ben was having a similar sensation. Complete and utter power, but completely still and calm.

Unbeknownst to either Max or Ben, but objects in the room began to levitate. Candles, plants, even water particles were held, suspended, as if frozen in time. 

Sandeman was grinning, but he kept it out of his voice as he continued to instruct Ben and Max in their meditation. Levitating objects was just the first step in what they would be able to do if they kept unlocking their minds. 

“Now,” Sandeman said. “That is enough for the day. Come back to me, come back to earth. Step away from the place you have created. Now, listen to the world around you. Remember your breathing.”

Sandeman’s eyes widened. They had almost come out of the mediative state and the objects in the room were still floating. 

Sam and Dean stepped into the room and saw the objects floating. Sam had to cover Dean’s mouth to stop him from shouting in surprise and distracting the two young teenagers. 

“Open your eyes.” Sandeman said, and instantly, the objects dropped heavily back to their original places, startling the two children.

Ben and Max stared at each other in amazement. “Did we do that?” Ben asked, gesturing to the various objects that had been floating moments before.

Sandeman nodded, smiling at them. “See what you can do just using you mind?” Sandeman said. “That wasn’t magic, just pure brain power.”

Dean chuckled, almost nervously. “I guess you can move onto spoons now,” He said weakly.

Max laughed. “That was amazing.” Max said, her voice slightly squeaky from disuse. “When can we do that again?” 

Sandeman smiled at her enthusiasm. “Tomorrow my dear. Even if you are super-soldiers, your minds still need a break.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So, psychic stuff.” Dean said, looking at Max.

“Yeah, psychic stuff.” Max said.

“Can you…move stuff?” Dean asked, looking at her warily. 

Max frowned. “Are you displeased with this?” Max asked. 

Dean chuckled softly. “No, I’m not. You’re just going places that I can’t follow and that worries me. I want to protect you.” Dean said, resting a hand on Max’s shoulder. 

Max smiled. “I understand.” Max replied. Then she grinned. “Moving stuff, huh? I guess I could give it a go.” 

Max sat down on the floor opposite a bookcase. She closed her eyes and focus on one of the books in her mind’s eyes. After a few moment, there was a thud, and when Max opened her eyes, the book she had been focusing on was now on the floor. Max squealed with excitement.

“I did it!” Max cried.

Dean grinned. “Well done! You pushed a book off the shelf without even needing to touch it.” Dean said. “That’s awesome! Soon, you won’t even have to move. If you wanted something, you could just levitate it to you!”

Max laughed. “I can’t do that quite yet.” Max said, grinning at Dean. 

He smiled at her. “I’m proud of you, kid.” Dean said, ruffling her shoulder length curly hair.  
Max smiled. Her life was going pretty well.


	20. The Vessel With The Pestle Has The Brew That Is True

One Little Difference

Chapter 20:

They had stayed at the Collective for a week. And it was an eye-opening experience for all of them.

Ben and Max’s mental abilities had grown stronger. Dean had been watching Ben slowly levitate one of the many thousands of books that the Collective had. Dean thought about his clones. That there were at least 9 of them, and Max was supposed to get busy with one of them. That thought freaked Dean out. It would be as if she was with him, but not with him. 

Dean sighed. If Ben had a polar opposite personality from Dean, 494 might as well, they were all different people after all. Still, it was weird. Dean, as he has thought many times before, considers Max his daughter and seeing her with one of his clones? That was weird too. 

Dean had tried to broach that subject with Max. That had been awkward to say the least. 

“So, uh, Max.” Dean began, rubbing the back of his head nervously. 

“What is it Dean?” She replied, smiling at him. She noticed his nervous stance and raised an eyebrow. “Is something wrong?” 

Dean chuckled nervously. “Uh, no, not exactly. I’m just having trouble with the whole, cat DNA and the fact that your genetic match is a clone of, well, me.” Dean said, not meeting Max’s eyes.

Both of Max’s eyebrows were lifted at this point. “Yeah, I’m having a bit of trouble with it as well. But I can’t change who my mate is,” Max said, spitting the word. “So I don’t think I will worry about it. I’ll worry about it when the time comes.”

“Yeah, it’ll be weird because he’s gonna look exactly like me… and Ben.” Dean said, not meeting Max’s eyes. 

A small smirk twisted Max’s mouth. “So this is what it’s about. It’s not the fact that something biological that I can’t control is going to happen to me, it’s the fact that the guy I’m supposed to be with is essentially, you.” Max said, a bemused expression on his face.

“Uh, yeah, that’s probably it.” Dean said in a huff. 

Max laughed softly. “Yeah, that probably is weird. It would be as if I had to date my dad. Gross.” Max said, suddenly more uncomfortable now than she was a few moments ago. “Ew, this whole thing feels vaguely incestuous now.”

Dean pulled a face of disgust. “Okay, this conversation has gone places uncomfortable.” Dean said.

“Agreed.” Max said. “Let’s just forget about it.”

“Definitely.” Dean replied.

This whole ‘mate’ thing was stressing Dean out, but then again Dean was stressing out about a lot of things. The fact that he was the vessel for Michael, as Castiel had told him before he was blown to smithereens by two nasty Archangels. The thought he might have to give in to Michael to stop the Apocalypse (though he never would), Max growing up, and Ben growing up. Dean shivered. Sometimes it was too much pressure. He chuckled to himself, he was turning into a parent after all. 

Sandeman looked at Dean’s frowning face with a look of curiosity. He knew that Max and Ben using psychic powers concerned him, for reasons Sandeman did not know. Sandeman grinned suddenly. Dean was the perfect pure human specimen, perfect for any sort of genetic tweaking, thus creating Ben and the other clones. Perhaps Dean, his own IQ being incredibly high, perhaps Sandeman could teach him to use his hidden abilities himself. Though, Dean was stubborn and he might not want to at all. Perhaps Sandeman could make Dean believe he was showing him a technique that would help control his stress, in so doing, releasing his potential. Sandeman grinned at his plan. 

“Dean?” Sandeman asked, walking over to Dean.

“Yeah, what is it?” Dean asked, peeling his eyes away from what Ben was doing to face Sandeman.

“Are you…okay? You seem to be under a lot of stress. Perhaps I could show you some relaxation techniques. You’re only going to be 30 for so long and stress can severely degrade the body.” Sandeman said, resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean grinned nervously. “I am a under a bit of stress.” Dean said, pausing. “Yeah, maybe you can help me.”

Sandeman gestured towards the sitting room. “After you then.” Sandeman said. 

Sandeman followed Dean into the room and gestured for the hunter to sit on the floor. 

“Now, this going to be a lot like what Max and Ben did, but you’re meditating and calming yourself. For you to do this, to come to peace, you might have to unlock something in yourself. But, we’ll cross that when we come to it. Now, make yourself comfortable and close your eyes.” Sandeman said, smiling at Dean.

Dean smiled back wearily, but did as he was bid. 

“Focus on your breathing. In and out. In through the nose and out through the mouth.” Sandeman said in that far-away tone. 

Dean began to breathe, feeling his body slowly relax. 

“Clear you mind and focus on your breathing. In and out. In and out.” Sandeman said.

Dean began clearing his mind, finding it almost as easy as Max and Ben had. 

Sandeman smiled, pleased with Dean’s quick progress. He was right about Dean. A couple of tweaks to Dean’s genetic code and he could be as strong and quick as Ben and Max. Though, he would never do such an invasive procedure on Dean without his permission. 

“Now Dean, reach into your mind. Find that part of yourself that stresses you and let it go. Feel it flow through you, the worry, and the doubt. Let it flow and then let it go.” Sandeman said. 

Dean continued breathing, feeling more at peace than he had his entire life. It was as if he could feel himself, see himself, right into his soul. He let the negativity bleed out and expelled it from his body.

“Listen you your heart beating. Feel the electrical impulses driving through you. Reach into your mind and find your hidden potential. Find that place inside of you that you’ve suppressed. That part of your personality, that part of your physical abilities. Let it all flow free.” Sandeman said, smiling as a book lifted off the end table. Sandeman was actually surprised at Dean’s progress, for a normal human, for an ordinary, he was already doing incredibly well, almost inhumanly. 

Dean breathed. He seemed to lose track of time, of what held him back, his ideas of who he was and who he should be. Dean felt free. Like he was floating. But at the same time, he felt a power rush through his veins, and yet he was completely calm. He felt himself opening up, emotionally and physically. His hearing seemed to have improved. He could hear Ben breathing in the other room, and Ben was on the other side of the hangar!

Dean’s relaxed state did not allow him to freak over this fact. He just continued to breathe and let the worried sensation flow over him and he let it go. By this point a candle and both of the wicker arm chairs were floating a few inches off the ground. 

Sam was looking for Dean and walked right into the sitting room to see if he was in there. To Sam’s shock (he had to slap his hands over his mouth to stop a shocked squeak), he saw Dean sitting cross-legged on the floor, clearly in a mediative state, making things levitate.

Sam automatically looked at Sandeman. Sandeman shrugged, as if to say “I am as surprised as you are.”

Sandeman turned his gaze back to Dean.

“Dean, it’s time to come back now. Pull yourself back together, pull your consciousness back inside yourself. Come back to earth, Dean.” Sandeman said gently.

As Sandeman spoke, Dean began to bring everything back into focus. He heard that Sam was in the room. Again, his calm state did not allow him to feel alarm at this. He let the feeling roll over him and dissipate. 

“Open your eyes, Dean.” Sandeman said, smiling at Dean.

After a few moments, Dean opened his eyes and the objects, just as they had happened with Max and Ben, hit the ground with a loud thud.

Dean’s were wide. “What the hell?” He whispered to himself. “That was weird.”

Sandeman laughed softly. “But a good weird, yes?” Sandeman asked him.

Dean nodded, still seeming dazed. “What the hell happened to me?” Dean asked, looking up at Sandeman, a surprisingly innocent and vulnerable expression on his face making him look at least 5 years younger. 

“You made peace with yourself. And you unlocked some abilities of your mind.” Sandeman said, resting a hand on Dean’s shoulder briefly before leaving Dean alone with his brother. 

“Dude, you just levitated everything in this room.” Sam said, staring at his brother in shock.

Dean blinked. “The whole room?” He asked softly.

Sam smirked. “Well, almost everything.” Sam replied.

“H-how did I do that?” Dean said, wonder clear in his voice. 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “You alright Dean?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

Dean nodded. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I’m just… different.” Dean said.

“How do you mean different?” Sam asked him.

“Like I know who I am.” Dean said in reply. 

“And that is…?” Sam said in an amused and curious voice.

It was a few moments before Dean said anything, as if he was considering his thoughts. “Bi. I think I’m bi.” Dean said, nodding his head. “Also, Hell sucked. I’m not just a screw up and fuck everyone who says I’m not worth anything.” 

Sam laughed. “Wow, this meditation seems to come with a free boost of self-esteem. Maybe I should try it.” Sam said. He paused. “When you say bi…?”

Dean smirked and punched Sam lightly on the shoulder. “You know what it means!” Dean said, rising to his feet. He didn’t even feel achy from sitting on the floor for so long, which was weird. He grinned at his brother and left the sitting room, leaving Sam with a bemused expression on his face. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean felt uncomfortable with his new psychic ability. Max and Ben had been practicing for hours every day, their abilities surpassing Sam’s old demon powers, powers he could not use. 

Max insisted that he practice, even just a little bit. Just like a muscle, the psychic ability needed to be used to grow stronger, so if Dean practiced, he would be able to use it when he needed to. Dean didn’t want to use it unless he was in a life or death situation, but without practice, it might not work if he needed it to. 

“Dean?” A voice in Dean’s head called. 

“What?” Dean said aloud. 

“Sorry Dean, it’s just me Max. I was wondering how far I could push my powers. Apparently telepathy is one of the abilities I unlocked. Can you talk back to me like this?” Max asked.

Dean concentrated, but nothing happened. “No, I don’t think I can. Not yet anyway.” Dean said, looking over at Max, who was sitting across the room.

She nodded. “Ah, well, I thought I might try. Perhaps if you practiced some more, we might be able to talk to each other like that. It would be brilliant on cases.” Max said, grinning at Dean. “Ben and I can do it. The great thing is, he can’t reach into my mind and I can’t reach into his. He can only hear the thoughts I send to him and vice versa.”

Dean sighed. He hadn’t signed up for psychic powers, he just wanted a way to control his stress. Dean mentally shrugged. If he could use this power, he guessed it had always been a part of him and he had just never been able to use it before, hadn’t been able to unlock it. Though, he was still wary of these powers, unsure if there was some sort of catch. He thought about Max talking to him via telepathy. That made Dean slightly uneasy as well, however, she did say she couldn’t be invasive, but who’s to say that as her abilities grow, she won’t be able to reach into someone’s mind?

Sam was very cool about the whole situation. He didn’t comment on it and acted as if it was something that had always happened. Dean wouldn’t tell anyone, but he had caught Sam trying to do the meditation that Sandeman had shown and taught to Ben, Max and Dean, but it didn’t seem to take. Sandeman told himself something along the line that his demon DNA was messing everything up, preventing him for accessing other parts of his brain.

Ben had been curious as to why Dean had opened up his mind and gained access to these powers. When he asked Dean about it, Dean simply said he was looking for a way to ease his stress. The meditation had opened Dean up. He no longer felt like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, or at least, no more than he could handle. 

Ben had been suspicious to Sandeman’s motives. 

“Sandeman?” Ben asked when he managed to find the geneticist alone.

“What can I do for you Ben?” Sandeman asked, smiling at Ben.

“Why did you put Dean into a mediative almost hypnotic mental state? There a literally hundreds of other strategies Dean could have used to deal with his stress, why chose to open up his mind to the psychic?” Ben asked, not wanting to be subtle. He wanted answers.

Sandeman jittered, moving his weight from foot to foot. Finally, he sighed. “Look, Ben. Dean is special, one of a kind, pure human, a perfect specimen. That was why his DNA strand was perfect to use to make clones.” Sandeman began. “Now, if that perfection were enhanced, without the need for genetic tweaking, think about all he may accomplish.”

Ben raised an eyebrow. “So you were thinking about the greater good?” Ben asked sarcastically, not really believing the geneticist’s word.

Sandeman shrugged. “I guess. I hate to see a person’s potential wasted and helping Dean realise his will make him a better person, a better leader and he will be happier within himself, if he is not already.” Sandeman replied. 

Ben smiled softly. “I suppose, realising yourself can be a good thing.” Ben said, though he was still suspicious of Sandeman.

“Exactly. Dean is better off now.” Sandeman replied. 

Ben nodded and turned around walking away and back over to his sister. He didn’t tell Max about his suspicion that Sandeman’s motives may have been less than honourable, but he didn’t want to alert anyone before he had any proof. Ben resolved to watch Sandeman more closely… just in case.


	21. When The Lights Dim, Make Sure You Have A Transgenic Friend To Give You A Blood Transfusion (wow, this sounds like the title of a Fall Out Boy Song)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the way, Bobby doesn't lose the ability to use his legs. None of that stuff that happened after Lucifer came to life didn't happen. Bobby wasn't stabbed.

One Little Difference

Chapter 21:

Sam and Dean had been led to believe that some sort of weapon to defeat Lucifer was hidden in one of their dad’s storage lots. Max, Ben, Dean and Sam didn’t have much time to search for it. Turns out, it was just another trap set by douchey Zachariah to try and pressure Dean into saying yes to Michael. Zachariah had done some nasty things to the brothers, attempting to force Dean to comply. Of course, that’s when Castiel came swooping in to save the day.

Sam and Dean had been on the ground, dying, while two angels held Max and Ben, facing Zachariah and the two dying Winchesters’. 

A bright light flashed, causing Zachariah to turn around. The angel that had been holding Max suddenly had a hole through his throat and collapsed to the ground. The other angel let go of Ben in response, turning his attention to Castiel. Max picked up the dead angel’s Angel blade and shoved it into the other angel’s back and another lot of light flashed, causing Zachariah and the two Winchesters’ to flinch. Castiel smiled at Max briefly before turning his attention to Zachariah. Sam, Dean and Zachariah stared at Castiel. Zachariah seemed too surprised to move. 

“How are you...?” Zachariah began, bemusement colouring his tone.

“Alive? That's a good question. How did these two end up on that airplane? Another good question.” Castiel said, almost smirking. “'Cause the angels didn't do it. I think we both know the answer, don't we?” 

“No. That's not possible.” Zachariah stuttered.

“It scares you. Well, it should.” Castiel said venomously, glaring at the angel. “Now, put these boys back together and go. I won't ask twice.” 

Zachariah blinked before he suddenly vanished. All the hunters sighed in relief. 

Castiel turned to Sam and Dean. “You two need to be more careful.” Castiel said sternly. 

“Yeah, I'm starting to get that.” Dean replied breathlessly. “Your frat brothers are bigger dicks than I thought.” 

Castiel tilted his head, moving towards the brothers. “I don't mean the angels. Lucifer is circling his vessel. And once he takes it, those hex bags won't be enough to protect you.” He said. 

Castiel put one hand on Dean's chest, the other on Sam’s. Sam and Dean both gasped in pain. 

“What the hell was that?” Dean choked. 

“An Enochian sigil. It'll hide you from every angel in creation, including Lucifer.” Castiel replied in his usual mono-tone. 

“What, did you just brand us with it?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“No. I carved it into your ribs.” Castiel replied.

Max frowned. “What about us? Do we need those carved on us?” Max asked.

Castiel almost smiled at Max. “You, no. But Ben, yes.” Castiel replied. Castiel walked over to Ben and repeated the process on Ben’s ribs. He didn’t even flinch, a testament to his incredible strength. 

“Why don’t I need it?” Max asked, subconsciously tilting her head like Castiel did. 

“Because the angels’ can’t sense you, I can’t sense you and I don’t know why.” Castiel replied.

“Has there ever been a human that you couldn’t sense, even if they didn’t have any sort of anti-angel stuff?” Dean asked, stepping towards Castiel.

Castiel sighed. “One human, though he technically wasn’t human.” Castiel said, more to himself than the others’.

“Who?” Sam asked.

Castiel huffed, a badly hidden chuckled. “Jesus Christ.” Castiel replied. “But it is highly unlikely that Max is Christ.”

There was a pause. 

“Hey Cas,” Sam said softly. “Were you really dead?”

“Yes.” Castiel replied. 

“The how are you back?” Dean asked. 

Castiel smiled softly at Dean and then he was gone. Sam rolled his eyes, but he noticed his brother staring wistfully at the spot where Castiel was previously standing. He chose not to comment.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They managed to get the ring from War, but not without some unexpected results. Dean got injured and was losing a lot of blood. There was no one in the town with the same blood type as Dean and no way they were going to get to a hospital in time.  
Dean was lying on the ground of the church.

Dean chuckled humourlessly. “This is not the way I thought I would be going out, you know?” Dean said. 

Suddenly, a determined expression came over Ben’s face. “And you’re not gonna!” Ben snapped. He ran out of the room and down to the local shop that was down the street from the church. He found some tubing and some rubber bands, a large bore IV needle, some sterilised dissolvable thread, alcohol swabs and some masking tape. He ran back to the church.

Ben rolled up Dean’s sleeve on his right arm and wrapped the rubber bands around Dean’s upper arm. He felt around the crease in Dean’s elbow, making Dean ball his hand into a fist. Ben found a vein, swabbing the skin, before sticking a needle into the vein. Ben then repeated the process on his own arm and stuck the other needle in. He made sure the tourniquet on Dean’s leg was stopping the blood flow. 

Ben turned to Max. “I’ve got some needles and some sterilised thread. Try and patch up his wound as much as possible.” Ben said. Max nodded and immediately ripped into Dean’s jean leg, revealing more of the wound to her. 

Ben met Dean’s eyes. “Keep your focus on me Dean. What Max is doing is going to hurt very much, but don’t worry, you’re in good hands. Max scored the highest on treating battle field wounds. Try not to fall unconscious. Fight it at all cost.” Ben said, squeezing Dean’s hand, watching his own blood flow into Dean’s body.

“What’s your blood going to do to me?” Dean asked weakly, eyes not leaving Ben’s.

Ben sighed. “I honestly don’t know. You might be fine. You might find yourself improved a bit, stronger, faster. Or you might begin to turn in to transgenic, or maybe just partially.” Ben replied. “Please understand Dean, I’ve never done this with a non-transgenic before with practically the same DNA as me.”

Dean nodded. His face screwed up in pain as Max worked to fix Dean’s wounds. Luckily, they weren’t as bad as they looked. Whatever had hurt Dean, had barely nicked the artery, proving to be not a hard fix. Max was impressed with the thread Ben had been able to find. It was strong and wouldn’t infect the wound. In fact, it would eventually dissolve, never actually having to be removed, even once the damage was healed. Soon, Max was even stitching up the wound itself.

“Hey, Father?” Dean called out to the priest praying for him nearby. 

The priest looked up at him and moved towards Dean. “What can I do for you, my son?” He asked.

“Do you have any wine I could have to dull the pain?” Dean asked.

Before the priest could reply, Max chuckled. “Nope, almost done. Alcohol would not be good, considering your present state.” Max replied. 

The priest smiled at Dean. “I guess there’s your answer.” The priest replied, walking away.

Dean sighed his disappointment. Max frowned at him, feeling his head for a temperature. 

“How are you feeling Dean?” She asked.

Dean frowned. “I’m actually… I’m actually feeling a lot better.” Dean said, sounding confused.

Ben grinned. “It’s my blood, baby!” Ben said, his voice sounding slightly slurred. “I can heal anybody.”

After about ten more minutes, Max decided Ben had given enough blood. Dean needed to rest. Of course, Dean didn’t want to rest. 

Max rolled her eyes. “Okay, if Sam drives you back to Bobby’s, will you lie down in the back seat of the Impala? Ben can go with you. I’ll hitch a ride with Ellen and Jo.” Max said, smiling at Dean, talking to him as if he were a child. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “When did we swap places? Aren’t I supposed to be the responsible parent?” Dean asked, grinning at Max.

She poked her tongue out at him. “Better, dad?” She said teasingly. “And no, we didn’t swap, you just need to be looked after until you can walk properly.”

Dean laughed. “Alright, alright.” Dean replied. Ben and Max put together a makeshift stretcher to put Dean on so they could help him into the Impala. Max made sure he was comfortable before kissing him on the head. 

“Try and sleep on the ride home. I know Ben will.” Max said as Ben sat shotgun. Sam slid into the driver’s seat. “Drive carefully!” Max said to Sam, grinning at him.

“Yes, ma’am!” Sam said, saluting her before driving off.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Thanks for doing this with me Ellen,” Max said. “It’s not like I can take any of the boys’ bra shopping with me.”

Ellen grinned. “No problem honey. You need some female companionship after spending so much time around male hunters!” Ellen said, resting her arm over Max’s shoulders.

Max chuckled. “They’re not so bad. Growing up as a soldier kind of makes you indifferent to that kind of thing, but this is nice, having some girl time.” Max said, grinning up at Ellen.

Max enjoyed spending time with Ellen and Jo, this not being the first time. Every few weeks or so, Ellen and sometimes Jo too, would drive up to Bobby’s house and take Max out for the afternoon. Ellen taught Max about a lot of things, about the world. Things the boys couldn’t tell Max themselves. Sam thought it was healthy for Max to spend time around women, needing it for her own personal development. Max came to see Ellen as a mother figure, someone she could ask about certain things. 

Ellen knew what Max was, but she didn’t care. All she saw was a young girl who needed some guidance in the world.

They stopped at a little coffee to have lunch.

“So, tell me honey, how is life living with the boys? How’s Dean doing, is he healing?” Ellen asked Max, taking a sip of her coffee. 

Max sipped her apple juice. “Everything is going well. They’re family.” Max replied, smiling at Ellen. “Dean’s healing, quite quickly actually. We think that that is due to Ben giving his blood to Dean.”

Ellen raised her eyebrows in interest. “Has Ben’s blood altered him? Making him become a transgenic?” Ellen asked.

Max shrugged. “We don’t know. We have to wait and see. But at the rapid healing rate Dean has at the moment, it is safe to say that he might be more than human.” Max replied.

Ellen nodded seriously. “Well, we’d better keep an eye out for him.” Ellen replied.

Max sighed. “I just hope a bar-code doesn’t form on the back of Dean’s neck. Since Ben and Dean’s DNA is the same on a human level, the blood that Ben gave Dean could change his DNA structure entirely. Ben’s blood might confuse Dean’s blood as its own and start to mutate. It might be painful.” Max replied. 

Ellen’s eyes widened. “So it is possible for Dean to become a transgenic?” Ellen asked.

Max bit her lip. “In theory, it is possible.” Max replied. “If it is, Dean’s life just became a whole lot more complicated.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ellen drove Max back to Bobby’s house and advised Max to share her suspicions with the other hunters, telling them what might happen.

Max walked up to Dean’s room and saw him sitting up on his bed, reading. He didn’t even look like he had been hurt one and a half weeks ago. 

“Hey Dean,” Max said, walking into the room and sitting down on the bed next to Dean.

“Hey kiddo!” Dean said, putting down the book to focus on Max. “How was the girl time with Ellen?”

Max grinned. “I had a great time! Bought some clothes, ate some food. Talked about you.” Max replied, smiling at Dean.

Dean grinned. “Oh?” Dean asked. “And why was I the topic of conversation?” Dean asked.

Max sighed. “Ellen asked how you were and I told her my suspicions about how I think Ben’s blood will alter you.” Max replied in a dead calm voice.

Dean blinked. “Tell me.” Dean replied as Sam walked in to hand Dean a beer.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them sat in silence.

“So, I could become like you? A transgenic?” Dean asked.

Max nodded. “You’re already exhibiting signs. Increased strength, speed, healing.” Max replied. “Hell, Dean! You’re reading a book for fun!”

Sam chuckled softly, earning him a slight glare from Dean. 

“So, what does this mean? Should we go back to Sandeman and ask him?” Dean asked.

Max bit her lip. “It’s probably a good idea.” Max replied. “He has equipment that can see what is really happening. I can’t do that here.” 

Dean looked at Sam. Sam nodded.

“Okay then. We leave tomorrow.” Max said.


	22. Don't Worry, Dean Does Not Turn Into A Sparkly Vampire

One Little Difference

Chapter 22:

The four off them arrived at Sandeman’s complex at dusk. Max knocked on the door, but there was no response. She knocked again and the door creaked open.

Inside, the room didn’t look any different. The same run down cover for the installation underneath. There was still no sign of Sandeman. Dean pulled his gun out, as did Sam. Max still didn’t like guns, but she gritted her teeth and bared with it. Ben came up the rear, making sure that no one got the drop on them.

Once the two older hunters cleared the above house, Max walked over to the walk in cupboard-slash-elevator. It seemed to be working fine. She gestured for the others to come in with her. Max reached the back of the cupboard and pressed the down button that was hidden by a rather large woollen coat. The light above them came on and the elevator juttered to life.

After a few minutes the door dinged open. They walked into the huge lab, but nothing seemed out of place. They looked around the Collective, but couldn’t find Sandeman. There didn’t even appear to be a sign of a struggle. 

“Maybe he just went out to get supplies?” Dean suggested, putting his gun down. 

Max shook her head. “And leave the front door wide open and unlocked?” Max replied, feeling suspicious. “I don’t think so. Sandeman wouldn’t be so sloppy.”

Ben nodded. “I agree,” Ben replied. He sighed. “We might as well do what we came here to do. If Sandeman is fine and alive, I doubt he would mind that we used his equipment.”

Max nodded. She led Dean to one of the work benches and sat him down on a stool. Max rifled around in the draws, pulling out a needle and a plastic vial.

Max prepared Dean’s arm and slid the needle into his vein, getting just enough blood. She cleaned him up and put a cotton ball on top of the wound. She did the same with Ben, using a sample of his blood to compare.

Max pulled out a slide an put a small sample of Dean’s blood under the microscope. Max raised an eyebrow as she looked at the blood. “You’re blood is mutating at a high rate. I think it is as we suspected.” Max said, comparing Dean’s blood with Ben’s. “Ben’s blood though Dean’s blood was its own and is changing Dean’s molecular structure.”

Dean frowned. “Can you undo it?” Dean asked.

Max shook her head. “It’s too far along. I’m afraid it would do you more harm to try to reverse the process than to let it take its course.” Max replied. 

“So what’s going to happen to me?” Dean asked.

Max sighed. “As far as I can tell, logically, since this is new to your blood steam, you weren’t built as a transgenic, you won’t become a full one like me and Ben, you won’t get a bar-code or anything, but you will take on some of our abilities. Strength, speed and healing capabilities. But I might be wrong, you might become full transgenic. We just have to wait and see.” Max said. She grinned. “I wonder if you will be able to blur?!”

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean, ‘blur’?” Dean asked.

Max rolled her eyes and ran so fast around the table to Ben’s side that she blurred. “Like that.” Max replied, a smirk on her face. 

Sam chuckled in disbelief. “I knew you were fast, but I never knew you could go that fast!” Sam said, shocked.

Dean laughed. “You guys are like superheros, like the Flash!” Dean said. Suddenly, he stopped. “I guess, if I find out I can blur, then I can’t be called Batman anymore.”

Max poked her tongue out at Dean. “No, you’re still Batman, just a little more super!” Max said, blurring to Dean’s side, resting a hand on his shoulder. 

Dean smiled. “Do you think I should try?” Dean asked. 

Max shook her head. “Ben’s blood hasn’t finished bonding with your blood. Maybe in a few days.” Max replied. “Once the blood finishes bonding, it might hurt, for a while.”

Dean frowned. “What kind of hurt?” Dean asked, almost hesitantly.

Max took a deep breath. “Look, Ben’s blood is changing your DNA. When it gets to the final stage, your blood will become transgenic. By rights, the pain should be starting about now. Do you feel hot? Like you have a fever?” Max asked, feeling Dean’s forehead.

“Maybe a little.” Dean replied.

“When the blood begins its full effect, you’re gonna feel like you’re on fire. It is going to suck, for about 12 hours and then it will pass.” Max said, biting her lip.

“Then what happens?” Dean asked, holding Max’s hand. 

“You won’t be purely human any more. You’ll be like us, hopefully minus a bar-code.” Max replied.

Sam frowned. “What do you mean ‘minus a bar-code’? Didn’t they tattoo those onto your skin?” Sam asked, confused. 

Max shook her head. “No, they’re written into our genetic make-up. They form on our skin when we are about six months old.” Max replied. “But since the original donor, both you and Ben are older than six months, the blood might not create it, thinking that it already had. See, your blood thinks you are Ben. It doesn’t know you’re Dean, which means a bar-code might not form.” 

Sam sighed. “That is freaking weird.” Sam replied. 

Ben chuckled. “Just a bit.” He replied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They had decided to stay the night at the Collective and leave first thing in the morning. 

The fact that Sandeman was missing worried Max. Where could he be? Had he been kidnapped? Killed even? Max just hoped nothing happened to Dean over the next few days that she couldn’t fix herself. She was good, but she wasn’t a geneticist. 

On the way back to Bobby’s house, Dean had begun to shake slightly, more like tremors. He tried to hide it, but when he had felt a chill come over him, Dean had pulled the car over and asked Sam to drive the rest of the way. Dean didn’t want to have a seizure or something when he was driving with his entire family (minus Bobby) in the car. 

Max and Ben helped Dean back up to his room, made sure he was comfortable before making him lie down. Dean was shaking and shivering, which made Max worry. She hadn’t expected the changes to come on so suddenly. She had a face cloth and drenched it in cold water before drying it out slightly and rested it on Dean’s forehead. 

Dean looked at her, something akin to fear was shining in his eyes. Dean breathed deeply, biting back a prayer to Castiel. Dean didn’t want to worry him. Dean could tell Max was worried enough for the three of them.

“It should have been me who gave you the blood transfusions instead of Ben. Maybe then this wouldn’t have happened!” Max cursed under her breath as she placed the cool cloth on Dean’s head.

Dean gripped Max’s warm hand in his boiling one. “You can’t have known what was going to happen. You had no idea that Ben’s blood was going to change me.” Dean replied, his voice dry and scratchy. 

“Well, I should have.” Max muttered. “I should have realised what Ben’s blood could do to you! I didn’t even think of giving you a blood transfusion until Ben did. I should have been better, I should have been faster, maybe then we wouldn’t be in this mess.”

“Hey, hey, hey!” Dean said, lifting a shaky hand to Max’s face, turning it towards him. “Don’t think like that! This is not your fault. If anything, it’s mine. It’s me that should have been better and faster, not you. I got us into this mess, not you. Please baby, don’t put this on your shoulders. I’m going to be fine!”

Max smiled sadly. “I hope so.” Max replied. Suddenly, she sighed determinedly. “Of course you are! You are strong and you are awesome! Of course you can make it through this!”

Dean grinned tiredly. “That’s the spirit!” He said, his eyes half closed. 

Max stroked Dean’s head, leaning down to kiss his forehead softly. “Get some sleep…dad.” Max said, blushing slightly before getting up and leaving the room.

Max closed the door and leant against it, sliding down it and sitting on the floor. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her face in her hands. Hopefully, tomorrow, Dean will be okay, for better or for worse.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain was intense, like fire burning through his veins, through his skin, just as Max had said it would. Dean felt like one of those like one of those pathetic vampires from that dumb book series, Twilight. 

Dean tried not to express his pain, tried not to shout or groan, remembering how hard it had been to hear Sammy screaming all through the night when he was on the Demon blood detox.

Dean had always thought that his thresh-hold for pain was fairly high, especially after Hell, but this? The tearing of his cells, his DNA and it being replaced with someone else’s, that someone being a super-soldierfied clone of himself, was a whole new level of torture. 

It wasn’t just the blood that changed, but everything. The blood was upgrading everything, from his organs to his bones. The white-blood cells couldn’t fight against themselves, so the blood just took hold of Dean and recreated him.

Dean sensed someone was in the room with him, but he couldn’t quite tell whom until they came close enough. A smooth, but large pair of hands cupped his own, kissing the knuckles softly. 

“I heard your prayers, even if you called to me unintentionally. Don’t worry Dean, I am with you. You are going to get through this.” Came Castiel’s deep gravelly voice. “I wish I could have spared you this pain, but there is nothing I can do to stop this now. All I can do is ease the pain.”

Dean felt Castiel rest two fingers at his temple and Dean was asleep instantly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max went to check on Dean, opening the door slowly, as to not wake him up if Dean was asleep. Max was surprised to see Castiel sitting on the bed beside Dean, holding Dean’s hands in his own. Max, sensing they were having a private moment, turned to leave before Castiel’s voice stopped her.

“You don’t have to go,” Castiel said, almost hesitantly. 

Max turned and moved closer with slight caution. She knew Castiel meant no harm to Dean and would never hurt him, but Max wasn’t sure about the angel, about what his motives were, if he even had any.

“You know, he loves you, very deeply.” Castiel said, his back to her. “Almost more that he loves Sam. You’re the closest thing to a child Dean thinks he will ever have. You and Ben are precious to him.”

Max nodded and moved closer still, hovering on the opposite side of the bed to Castiel, looking down at Dean’s sleeping form. “I know. I love him as well. I have come to think of him as a parent, as my father.” Max replied.

Castiel smiled slightly. “Yes,” Castiel said simply. “I am glad Dean has found this comfort, this family. It is something I don’t think I could ever give him.”

Max’s eyebrows lifted. “Dean considers you family.” She paused, understanding crossing her face. “You love him too?” Max asked, tilting her head slightly, as if trying to get a better look at this odd angel.

“We have a… profound bond.” Castiel said. Max nodded her understanding, sitting down on the bed as well.

“From when you put him back together after you rescued him from perdition?” Max said, more like a question than a statement.

“Yes,” Castiel replied. “A bit of my Grace resides within him. We are connected in ways not even I know. It has never been done with a human before. Not that I meant to do it in the first place.”

Max smiled slightly. “This brings the term ‘soulmates’ to a whole new level.” Max said.

Castiel chuckled softly. “I guess you’re right.” Castiel replied.

“Do angels do that? Give each other a piece of their Grace? If that’s not too personal a question.” Max asked.

“Yes, mated Angels do. It’s never been attempted with a human before. For us to be mated, he would have to put a piece of his soul into my Grace. I don’t know if that is even possible.” Castiel replied, almost sadly. “My Grace being in Dean makes me attuned to him, to his feelings, and his physical wellbeing. I can feel it all.”

Max reached a hand out as if to comfort Castiel, but thought better of it and pulled away. “I’m sure you and Dean can figure that out when the time comes.” Max replied. 

Castiel sighed. He seemed to pull a feather out of thin air. It was black and glossy and glowed softly. He put it on the pillow beside Dean’s head. Castiel rose to his feet. 

“I must be going,” Castiel said. Finally, he turned to look at Max properly. “Take care of him, Max.”

Max smiled. “Of course I will.” Max replied. 

And in a blink of an eye, Castiel was gone. 

Max sighed, checked Dean’s temperature before leaving the room.


	23. 300 Channels, But Nothing's On

One Little Difference

Chapter 23:

Dean’s eyes snapped open. He rubbed his hands over his eyes as he yawned. Sunlight streamed through the gap in the curtains, illuminating the room in yellow light. 

Dean stared at the ceiling, his eyesight blurry. When they finally focused, Dean almost let out a yelp of surprise. The cracks in the ceiling, the microscopic chips in the paint were suddenly highlighted to Dean. He then sat up in his bed and stared down at his hands. Dean could see each hair follicle in extreme detail, every fibre, every movement. 

Dean sniffed the air and let out a small noise of displeasure. He stunk so badly. He had sweated through his clothes. Even his bed sheets smelt bad. Dean got up, faster than he had intended and nearly fell over, but his balance seemed to compensate automatically for him. 

Dean sighed. He could tell it was early in the morning, at least 7am. He could hear Sam shuffling around in the panic room, obviously getting dressed. The house was so quiet, all noise was amplified. Dean heard the door slam as Max and Ben came inside after their usual morning run. 

It was quite disconcerting, all these new sensations should have been overwhelming to Dean, but they weren’t. Dean’s mind was processing things ten times faster, making this whole situation seem almost normal. Dean gasped as he explored his mind. He sat back down on the bed and closed his eyes, practicing the meditation technique that Sandeman had taught him.

Dean wanted to figure out exactly what was happening in his body. He flexed his shoulders, feeling more in control of his body now than he ever had before. His mind seemed so much more open, to new thoughts and new ideas, it was as if a whole new world had just opened up to him. A grin spread across Dean’s face. His psychic abilities had also improved as well, making Dean feel strangely relaxed. 

Dean heard the door to his room open, but didn’t open his eyes, knowing that it was Max. Dean heard her make a small sound of surprise.

“Dean?” Max said in a hesitant voice, almost as if she were afraid.

Dean opened his eyes and smiled softly at Max. “Hey kiddo.” Dean said.

“How are you feeling?” Max asked, moving closer to him.

Dean grinned. “I feel great,” Dean replied. “Everything feels…different.”

Max smiled softly and sat down at the foot of Dean’s bed. “That’s good Dean.” Max said. “You’re still you, right? You haven’t suddenly become Ben? How are you coping with the increased mental capacity?”

Dean sighed, such wonder shining through. “It’s…amazing! Truly amazing!” Dean replied. “I can’t even describe it to you Max.”

Max laughed softly. “Don’t worry, I know exactly what it’s like.” Max said. 

Dean winked at her and closed his eyes. He focused on Max.

“Hehe, are you sure?” Dean asked. Max’s eyes widened. Dean had spoken in her mind. She was impressed. Dean’s telepathic abilities seemed to have grown overnight. 

Max smirked. “I’m pretty sure I do. I was a transgenic before you, remember?” Max said cheekily, responding non-verbally.

Dean shook his head, opening his eyes. “This is different Maxie. You were never ordinary, suddenly turned into a transgenic. You were born this way, this is all you’ve ever known,” Dean said. “But for me, this is a huge transition. I feel like a part of me is trying to catch up.”

Max nodded. “I understand. Everything for you has just expanded.” Max grinned. “What are you gonna do first?”

Dean shrugged. “I’ve got all this energy. I feel like I wanna jump and run and swim, all at the same time.” Dean replied, he chuckled. “Do you feel like this all the time?”

Max laughed. “Yes, all the time. I does take some getting used to.” Max replied. “You’ll find you don’t need as much sleep anymore.” 

Dean grinned. “Awesome. Less nightmares then.” Dean replied, shrugging when Max gave him a concerned look. 

“There is a down side to this,” Max said, staring intently into Dean’s eyes.

“What downside?” Dean asked, surprised.

“You might get seizures, depending on how transgenic you are,” Max said. Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I can deal with that, tryptophan all ‘round.” Dean replied.

“Also…” Max said, trailing off.

“What?” Dean asked slightly worriedly. 

“You won’t be able to get drunk.” Max replied, almost wincing. 

“What?!” Dean said aloud, almost shouting.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max changed Dean’s bed sheets while he showered, saying that he needed to get used to his body now that it had upgraded. Sometimes, Max still talked as if she was still at Manticore, which bothered Dean to no end. She often talked like that when she was worried or when she was trying to hide her emotions. The others didn’t notice it, but Dean did. 

Dean sighed as he stood under the hot jets of water in the shower. He had always enjoyed taking showers, but this felt so different. Dean’s skin was so much more sensitive now than it had ever been before. He could feel each individual bead of water as it hit his skin, felt it all as the water ran down over his chest, his hips, down his legs to his feet. It was a strange experience to say the least. Dean enjoyed the calming, relaxed feeling the shower gave him, helping him control his sudden abundance of energy. 

(A/N: Deleted scene right here. Not really important, but it does show another side to Dean. It’s called ‘Deleted scene from One Little Difference chapter 23’ It is smutty destiel, however, and it’s really crappy smut. I have written so much better, but I am a little rusty, please forgive me. This fanfiction is not supposed to be a destiel fic, but I had to get it out of my system. It’s totally a ‘read if you’re into that kind of thing’.)

Dean stood under the spray of water for a little longer before stepping out, heaving a heavy sigh, disappointed that the water had turned cold so quickly. Dean was still recovering from his little trip to the future and hoped that seeing Castiel again would make him feel better. His last visit had been brief and Dean found he missed the angel, even if the visit hadn’t been that long ago. Dean couldn’t get the image of Castiel being high on drugs out of his head, and now that Dean had been ‘upgraded’ as Max put it, he could now see these memories in exact detail, which made everything worse. 

He dried and dressed himself at lightning speeds that made Dean have a double take. These new abilities would take some time to get used to. 

As Dean stepped out of the bathroom, he ‘ran’ into Sam. Sam’s mouth spread into a disbelieving grin before he pulled his brother into a bone crushing hug.

“It’s good to see you, Dean.” Sam said, pulling away slightly.

Dean grinned. “What? Were you worried about me?” Dean asked teasingly.

Sam rolled his eyes and punched Dean in the shoulder good-naturedly. “Of course I was, jerk!” Sam said with a small chuckle. 

Ben ran up the stairs noisily. He paused when he saw Sam and Dean. “I think I’ve got a case,” Ben said, moving towards the two older hunters. “A woman’s husband was killed. The cops say it was a bear, but what kind of bear follows a man into his house, up the stairs and to the bedroom where the bear then kills him right in front of his wife, leaving her completely unharmed?”

Dean chuckled. “I think you’re right kiddo.” Dean turned to Sam. “Wanna go check it out?” 

Sam shrugged. “Sure,” Sam replied. He turned to Ben. “Grab your sister and tell her to make sure her go bag is ready. We wanna been gone in half an hour.”

Ben mock saluted Sam and went to find his sister, who happened to be in her room.

Max was sitting on her bed, meditating. She was pondering some questions, ones that Sandeman hadn’t answered, like why she was immune to the powers of angels. Her only conclusion was, either she herself wasn’t human enough for the angel’s powers to register on her or there was something in her cocktail more powerful than an angel, as unlikely as that seemed. 

Max sent a silent prayer to Castiel, asking him about this and telling him of her concerns. He didn’t respond, but Max knew he would get around to it eventually. It must be hard to be on the run from Heaven and still have time to make house calls. She sighed as Ben knocked on her door and entered to room. 

“We’ve got a case, Sam and Dean wanna be gone in half an hour.” Ben said, leaving as soon as he had delivered the message, going to make sure he had everything he needed. 

Max got up from her bed and checked out her go bag.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean went into his room to make sure his bag was packed when he saw a glowing feather on his bedside table. Dean smiled, knowing that it belonged to Castiel. Dean picked it up and ran his fingers through the feather, shivering slightly as he felt the residual power in the feather flow through him and spike where the handprint Castiel branded into his skin was. It created a slightly pleasured feeling which encompassed him. Dean put the feather back down on the table and reached down under his bed, grabbing an ornate carved dark brown wooden box. 

Dean opened the lid and placed the feather inside. The box was filled with things Castiel had given him on his exploration of the world. There was two shells still joined together that looked like butterfly wings from the beaches of Victoria, Australia. There was a ticket stub to Cats on Broadway. Dean had laughed at Castiel’s strange fascination with felines, but shrugged it off. There was a postcard of Buckingham Palace too. The box with filled with other trinkets too, but were of more sentimental value than monetary, except for a beautiful golden doubloon that was probably worth more than all the hotels and motels that Dean has been in in his whole life put together. 

Dean smiled at the box before closing the lid and putting it back under his bed. He gave his room one last look before picking up his bag and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Dean met Max on the top of the stairs and they walked out to the Impala together.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean had just returned to the hotel from interviewing the newly widowed woman. 

“Well, that was weird.” Dean said, pulling off his tie and walking into the bathroom.

“What did she say?” Ben asked, looking up from the shotgun he was cleaning.

Sam sat down at the table and put his feet up on the other chair. “Apparently, this woman’s husband was killed by the Incredible Hulk.” Sam replied.

“Norton or Bana?” Max piped in.

“Neither. The original. Lou Ferrigno.” Dean replied, walking back out of the bathroom, changed back into his usual clothes. 

Max raised an eyebrow in mock-disgust. “Really?” She asked. “Wow.”

“Well, her husband was a complete tool.” Sam said.

“Uh, I think the term you’re looking for is ‘bastard’.” Dean said. “The dude beat his wife.”

“I have a feeling I know what we’re looking for.” Sam said, looking up from his laptop.

“Who?” Dean asked.

“The Trickster,” Sam replied. “Think about it. He punishes douchebags. This guy is a perfect candidate. A guy who beats his wife killed by the world most famous hot head?”

Dean nodded. “You’re right.” Dean replied. “But we have no idea where he is. We’ll have to start rounding up some stakes.”

Sam hesitated. “What if…what if we don’t kill him?” Sam said slowly. 

Dean turned back to Sam. “What?” His tone coloured with shock. “After everything he’s done. Killing me over and over hundreds of times!”

Sam shrugged. “Yes I know, that pisses me off too, but, maybe if we could get him to help us?” Sam said. “I mean, he’s incredibly powerful. He could help us beat Lucifer.”

Dean glared at Sam. “You would have us team up with a monster?” Dean said in a dangerously calm voice. 

Sam sighed. “We should at least ask him. If he doesn’t want to, then we kill him.” Sam replied.

Dean heaved a big breath. “Fine.” Dean replied, dropping himself down on one of the beds. 

“I guess we should wait. I’ll set up a police scanner and we can listen for any strange occurrences.” Ben said, putting down the gun he had just finished putting back together and picking up the police scanner.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moving from one television show to another was trippy as life could get, and as much as the whole situation sucked, Max found herself finding it all a little bit hilarious. Obviously, she kept that opinion to herself, because the other three didn’t seem to find it very amusing at all.

The Trickster didn’t seem to be really involving Max or Ben very much, making them seem more like background characters. It appeared that the Trickster was making this all about Sam and Dean, which puzzled the two children. 

When Castiel seemed to recognise the Trickster, that’s when Max began to get suspicious. 

“What if he’s not a Trickster?” Max murmured to Dean when they were inside the Impala/Sam. “Castiel himself said that this thing was too powerful to be a Trickster. What…what if he’s an angel?”

Ben scoffed. “Really? What sort of angel would be doing stupid stuff like this? What would be the point?” Ben asked incredulously.

Max shrugged. “Well, that’s probably the only thing that would be powerful to do all of this and to send Castiel away? What else could it be?”

“You’ve got a good point, Max.” Sam said, the lights where the radio was supposed to be were flashing in time with his words. 

Max raised an eyebrow, trying not to giggle. As mentioned earlier, Max found this entire thing pretty funny, even if the others didn’t.

Finally, they reached their destination and they began to set their trap, Dean pouring the Holy oil in a circle on the ground. 

Dean handed the handed the Holy oil to Ben to put back in the boot of the car. Ben opened the lid and secured the oil in the boot where it wouldn’t be knocked around when the car moved.

“Ben?” Came Sam’s voice 

“What?” Ben asked, pausing what he was doing in the boot. 

“That, uh, feels really uncomfortable.” Sam said awkwardly.  
Ben sniggered and slammed the boot shut.

“Ow.” Sam said. “Dean, you sure this is gonna work?” 

“No, but we have no other ideas.” Dean replied.

Dean moved to the front of the car, glancing at Max and Ben briefly before turning his attention towards the sky. 

“All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!” Dean shouted, arms spread slightly. 

“Should I honk?” Sam asked, causing Max to bite back a laugh.

The Trickster suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
“Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you.” The Trickster said teasingly, walking around the car, gazing admiringly at it. 

“Eat me.” Sam snapped. 

The Trickster smirked before turning towards Dean. “Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?” The Trickster said. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast.” Dean snapped. “Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs.” 

The Trickster scoffed. “What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another.”  
Dean glared at him. The Trickster rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The KITT lights on the car went out and the passenger door opened, Sam stepping out. 

“Happy?” The Trickster asked, raising an eyebrow at them. 

“Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?” Dean asked, moving slightly closer to the Trickster. 

The Trickster smirked “I am the Trickster.” The Trickster replied. 

“Or maybe you're not.” Max said, stepping forward, bring the Trickster’s attention to her.

Sam held up a flaming cigarette lighter and tossed it down onto the ground. A ring of fire sprung up around the Trickster. 

“Maybe you've always been an angel.” Max said, staring at the Trickster. 

The Trickster looked at Max incredulously before laughing. 

“A what? Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?” The Trickster said, eyes wide with surprise. 

“I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake.” Ben said, smirking.

The Trickster laughed for a moment before the mirth slipped off his face. There was static and they found themselves back in the warehouse. 

The Trickster began to clap, the slightest smile playing around his mouth.

“Well played, boys and girls. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?” The Trickster asked. 

Dean chuckled. “Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass.” Dean replied. 

“Where'd I screw up?” The Trickster asked, a disappointed look on his face. 

"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did.” Sam replied. 

“Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon.” Dean said. 

“Meaning?” The Trickster asked. 

“Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family.” Dean replied with a smirk. 

“So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?” Sam asked sarcastically. 

“Gabriel, okay?” Gabriel snapped. “They call me Gabriel.” 

“Gabriel? The archangel?” Ben asked, his eyes wide. 

“Guilty.” Gabriel said, smirking. 

“Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a trickster?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up.” Gabriel said, almost glaring at the older hunters. 

“What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?” Dean said. Max suppressed a giggle at that. Gabriel turned to look at her, but frowned, his eyes narrowing briefly before turning his gaze back to Dean. 

“Daddy doesn't say anything about anything.” Gabriel replied in a slightly annoyed tone. 

“Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?” Sam asked, stepping forward slightly. 

“Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles.” Dean said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. 

“Shut your cakehole. You don't know anything about my family.” Gabriel snapped. “I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again.” Gabriel said, his voice full of emotion. 

“Then help us stop it.” Ben said, frowning at the Archangel. 

“It can't be stopped.” Gabriel snapped at Ben. 

“You wanna see the end of the world?” Dean asked incredulously. 

“I want it to be over!” Gabriel shouted. “I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over.” 

“It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug.” Sam said, almost desperately. 

Gabriel laughed humourlessly. “You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate.” Gabriel said, gesturing to the two of them. 

Sam frowned. “What are you talking about?” Sam asked, confused.

Gabriel laughed again, almost hysterically. “You sorry sons of bitches!” Gabriel exclaimed “Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other.” 

“What the hell are you saying?” Dean snapped, his voice full of barely hidden fear. 

“Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always.” Gabriel said, almost condescendingly. 

There was a long pause as Sam and Dean glanced at each other.

Dean shook his head. “No. That's not gonna happen.” Dean said stubbornly. 

“I'm sorry. But it is,” Gabriel sighed. “Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow...but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be.”

There was another pause, as of everybody was holding their breath. 

Gabriel turned back to stare at Max. “What?” Max snapped, uncomfortable at the attention.

Gabriel smirked. “Sorry Princess.” Gabriel replied, almost sound sincere. “You’re not quite human are you?”

Max raised an eyebrow. “What’s it to you?” Max asked.

Gabriel shrugged. “You are just an interesting creation. I can’t read your mind. I can read the minds of these bozos, but not you.” Castiel said. “Considering I am an extremely powerful Archangel, it is incredibly weird to come across someone I can’t read.”

Max shrugged. “Angels can’t smite me or knock me out either and they can only transport me if I want to be transported.” Max replied.

Gabriel smiled. “You are special indeed.” Gabriel said. “Powerful even.”

“Powerful?” Max asked hesitantly, as if she didn’t want to know the answer.

“Yes, you must have something more powerful than an Archangel flowing through you.” Gabriel replied, seemed to be fascinated with the young teenager. 

“Can you tell what is inside me? Is it…not natural?” Max asked, still hesitant.

Gabriel frowned, as if deep in thought. Finally, he shook his head. “I can’t tell. Whatever is inside you, it’s masked to my powers. That’s freaking weird.” Gabriel said. There was a long pause as the Archangel and Max stared at each other. Finally, the angel sighed. 

“So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?” Gabriel asked, turning towards Sam and Dean. 

“Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him.” Dean demanded.

“Oh am I?” Gabriel asked sarcastically. 

“Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel.” Dean said with barely controlled anger. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, Castiel suddenly appearing.

“Cas, you okay?” Dean asked, resting his hand briefly on Castiel’s shoulder. 

“I'm fine.” Castiel replied, meeting Dean’s eyes briefly before turning to the trapped angel. “Hello, Gabriel.”

“Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful.” Gabriel said nastily.  
Castiel glared at the Archangel.

“Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam. Ben. Max.” Dean said, turning and walking away from the ring of fire and the angel contained within. 

“Uh. Okay. Guys?” Gabriel calls out, almost nervously. 

Sam and Max turned and followed Dean. Ben paused, smirking at the Archangel before he moved to follow the others.

“So, so what? Huh?” Gabriel called out, definitely nervously.  
Castiel then turned and followed the humans out as well.

“You're just gonna, you're gonna leave me here forever?” Gabriel yelled, getting a little frustrated. 

Dean stopped at the door and looked back at the trapped angel.

“No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family.” Dean snapped. 

Dean pulled the fire alarm, which triggered the sprinkler system.

Dean smirked at the angel. “Don't say I never did anything for you.” Dean called as he walked out of the warehouse.

Gabriel glared at Dean, watching as they all left the warehouse. Castiel paused at the door, looking back at his brother before also exiting the warehouse. The fire slowly went out and Gabriel disappears.


	24. The Devil May Care?

One Little Difference

Chapter 24:

Dean looked down at the Colt and sighed. He couldn’t really believe that that demon Crowley had just given the gun to him. 

What bothered Dean most about their visit with the demon was how he paid attention to Max. Dean knew Max was special, especially after what Sandeman and Gabriel had said about her. Gabriel had said that there had to be something more powerful than an archangel running through her veins, which worried Dean to no end. What had Manticore done, or more specifically, what had Sandeman done? Sandeman hadn’t answered all of their questions as to what was in Max’s DNA. Dean ran through in his mind all of the things more powerful than an archangel, but had so far come up empty.

Dean had found, since he had become a transgenic of sorts, he was able to find information in his mind a lot faster. His brain was a lot more organised than it had ever been before. Dean was incredibly clever, as proved by the alternate version of himself Dean Smith, but now, he was even smarter, which seemed to unnerve Dean slightly. 

Crowley had been charming, not flirty per se, but almost kind. He treated Max with an incredible respect that, quite frankly, weirded both the brothers and Ben out. Max, on the other hand, hadn’t expressed any opinion on Crowley and had just been polite to the demon. Crowley had grinned and offered Max a position among his staff, but Max had declined, giving the other hunters a sharp look to stop them from doing anything rash.

So now, they had a plan to kill Lucifer. They had since discovered that Lucifer had been visiting Sam in his dreams, trying to warm him up slowly to the idea of saying yes to being his vessel. 

Every night, Sam had to put up hex bags to stop Lucifer visiting him in his dreams. 

Ellen and Jo had come over as had Castiel. They were drinking shots, trying to calm the nerves of what they were going to do. 

Bobby had demanded that they all take a picture together. They were all smiling and laughing, fighting off the sinking feeling they all felt in their stomachs.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose bright and cold, making everyone felt quite anxious and slightly hung-over, well Sam, Bobby, Ellen and Jo did. Ben, Max and Dean couldn’t get hung over and neither could Castiel. 

They spent the day preparing and scoping out the town they had to go through on google maps. No one talked much. Funny, considering it could have been the last time they saw each other alive. 

Max saw that Castiel and Dean had disappeared for a while, but didn’t really take any notice of it, she was too busy going through their plans with Ellen. She was not pleased that Max and Ben were going, but she couldn’t argue. Technically, Max and Ben were faster and better than the older hunters were, but Ellen was still uncomfortable about sending two kids into battle.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked into the empty town. It was eerie, Max almost expected a tumbleweed to blow past. Castiel had walked off, following one of the reapers, at least that was what Max had assumed. She could only vaguely see their faint glow, enough that she knew they were there. 

Suddenly, she saw a humongous vicious dog heading towards them. It was big and black and salivating some sort of black goo. It was heading straight for Jo. 

“Move out of the way!” Max screamed, jumping in front of Jo, being knocked over by the giant hound. Max was able to hold it away, but its jaws were snapping close to her face. “Chuck me the knife! Ruby’s knife!” 

Dean quickly grabbed Ruby’s knife out and threw it to Max. She managed to hold off the hound with one hand and pick up the knife with the other. She shoved the knife up into the hell hound’s throat and dragged it downwards, down to its belly. Max was covered in its black blood. 

She pushed the dead hell hound off her to meet the shocked stares of the others. “What?” Max said. “You’ve never seen someone kill a hell hound before?” 

Ellen let out a shocked chuckle. “Wow, kiddo. I totally underestimated you.” Ellen said. 

Suddenly, Max’s eyes widened. “There’s another one!” Max shouted. “Get down!”

This time, the hell hound headed straight for Max, knowing that she had just killed the other. She sidestepped the hound, thrusting and then removing the knife from the hound’s side. It wasn’t enough to kill it, but enough to slow it down. It turned to attack her again. Max lunged again, managing to stab it in the heart. The hell hound hit the ground with an audible thump.

“Well,” Max said breathlessly. “That was bracing.”

They all heard a growling noise. “Dean! The Colt!” Max shouted. She pointed to empty space. Dean shrugged and shot. They heard the whine and saw a splatter of blood. 

“Yes!” Max shouted, indicating that Dean had shot and killed the hellhound. She whirled around. “There! There’s another!” 

Dean turned and shot at the space, killing another. Max turned and threw Ruby’s knife, watching as the last Hell hound died. Max walked over, braced her foot against the hound and pulled the knife out of the dead monster. 

“How come you can see them?” Jo asked, trying to feel out where the dead bodies were. 

Max shrugged. “I have no idea.” Max replied. She looked down at her body and let out a noise of disgust. “Ew, I’m covered its gooey blood.” 

Dean chuckled softly. “Let’s go. It’s time to kill Lucifer before he summons Death.” Dean said, checking to see the Colt was loaded before heading towards where they believed Lucifer to be. “And where the Hell is Cas?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel tried not to make it obvious that what he was doing. The bolt in the pipe attached to the wall was spinning as Castiel used his Grace, or what he had left of his Grace to try and make the pipe fall.

“You seem pleased.” Castiel said in a monotonous voice, but seeming to be hiding a smirk.

Meg grinned, leaning against the archway. “We're gonna win. Can you feel it? You cloud-hopping pansies lost the whole damn universe. Lucifer's gonna take over heaven. We're going to heaven, Clarence.” Meg said happily.

“Strange,” Castiel said, his head tilting slightly. “Because I heard a different theory from a demon named Crowley.”

The smile fell from Meg’s face. “You don't know Crowley.” Meg said, he voice nearly as monotonous as Castiel’s.

“He believes Lucifer is just using demons to achieve an end, and that, once he does, he'll destroy you all.” Castiel said, pacing the circle of Holy fire slowly. 

Meg smirked. “You're wrong. Lucifer is the father of our race. Our creator. Your god may be a deadbeat. Mine—mine walks the earth.” Meg said, as if rubbing Castiel’s nose in it.

Castiel managed to get the bolt loose and pulled the pipe free of the wall. It slammed Meg through the fire into Castiel's arms. Castiel quickly pressed his palm to Meg's forehead, but nothing happened. Meg laughed.

“You can't gank demons, can you? You're cut off from the home office and you ain't got the juice. So what can you do, you impotent sap?” Meg asked, as if daring him to do SOMETHING. 

“I can do this.” Castiel murmured. He leaned closer as if he was about to kiss her, but instead, he threw her down across the fire. As Meg screamed, Castiel walked over her, passing the flames without hurting himself.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was pissed, the gun hadn’t worked and he found himself flung against a tree. Lucifer was definitely a son of a bitch.

Ben had run to Dean’s side to check if he was okay, pleased to find that he was in fact alive, but he was a little out of it. Sam had run to Dean’s side as well. Lucifer had asked Sam if he would just say yes now. Of course, Sam had refused. Lucifer had just chuckled and continued digging. 

Lucifer threw the shovel into the ground and turned and looked at Max, his head tilted in fascination. “Who and what are you, my darling?” Lucifer asked her, smiling slightly.

Max raised an eyebrow. “What do you care?” Max asked. 

Lucifer chuckled. “True.” He replied. “But I can’t see into your mind. Why is that?”

Max smirked. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” She said, almost teasingly.

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, flicking his hand, as if he was trying to fling her as he had Dean. He was surprised to see that it didn’t work. Lucifer laughed.

“Aren’t you an interesting one?” Lucifer said, grinning. “Are you one of mine? An anti-Christ? That’s all I can think of that would be able to defy my powers, that and an actual Christ, but I doubt you’re one of them.”

Max shook her head. “I’m not an anti-Christ.” Max replied, glaring at Lucifer.

“Are you sure? You see pretty powerful for a mortal. You might even be more powerful that Sammy boy over here. You might even be a better vessel.” Lucifer said. “Tell me your story, child.”

“Why would I tell you anything?” Max snapped. 

Lucifer smiled. “I’ll kill your friend Ben here, not to mention Dean.” Lucifer said. “I may not be able to read your mind, but I can tell if you are lying.”

Max smirked. “I wouldn’t be so sure.” Max replied.

Lucifer just smiled. Max rolled her eyes. “Fine! Ben and I escaped from our father who had been training us from a young age to be soldiers. I didn’t want that and Ben wouldn’t let me go on my own, so he came with me.” Max replied. She said it so sincerely that if the Winchesters’ didn’t know her, they would have believed her. 

Lucifer chuckled. “You’re right, I can’t tell if you’re lying. You’re a damn good liar. Do you wanna know how I know you’re lying?” Lucifer asked.

Max shrugged. “Sure.” Max replied. 

“Because I may not be able to read your mind, but I can read Sam, Dean and Ben’s minds.” Lucifer replied. “I’m not going to kill you, though. I like you. You had the balls to lie to my face. You have potential, kid.” 

Max glared at Lucifer. “Whatever.” Max snapped.

Lucifer chuckled and turned around, chanting over mound of dirt and bodies he had created. Max moved over to the others.

“What is this?” Ben said, staring at the crowd of demons who were dropping dead to the ground.

“They’re just demons.” Lucifer said. 

Suddenly, Castiel appeared by their sides, indicating for them to not say anything. All four hunters gripped Castiel’s hands, transporting them away in a flash of light.

Lucifer smirked at the empty space. He turned back to the mound. “Oh, hello Death.” Lucifer said.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They met up with Ellen and Jo, who had been searching for survivors in the town, but had come up empty. 

When Sam had told Ellen and Jo what Lucifer had done, they were a little shocked, but hardly surprised. They hightailed it out of Carthage as soon as possible, returning to Bobby’s house. Bobby had stayed behind to see if there was a way that the summoning of Death could be avoided. He had also come up empty. 

They watched the news, showing the hunters tornadoes and death tolls. The shot glasses from Castiel and Ellen’s drinking competition were still on the table. Ellen sighed and began to clean them up as Jo headed up to the bathroom to shower. 

Max sat on the couch in silence, lost in thought. Ben sat down next to her. “What’s going on in that big head of yours?” Ben asked her, his arm resting over her shoulders. 

Max shrugged. “I can’t get over what just happened.” Max replied. “Satan, the Devil, said he liked me. I just… it’s creepy. And the fact that his first assumption about me was that I was an anti-Christ kind of threw me too. What if I am some kind of monster and Sandeman has lied to me about everything? I mean, where the hell is he? He just upped and vanished.”

Ben pulled her into a half hug. “It’s going to be okay, Max.” Ben replied, grinning at his sister. 

Max sighed. “How do you know? So much shit is going down right now.” Max said, staring at Ben. 

Ben shrugged. “Have faith?” He asked. Max rolled her eyes and punched Ben in the shoulder softly. “Ow!” Ben said.

Max rested her head against Ben’s shoulder. “For once, I’m actually tired.” Max replied. “I guess I’ve used up too much of my shark energy.”

Ben chuckled. “Yeah, you haven’t slept for like, three days.” Ben said. 

Max went to protest, but it was dampened by the fact that she had to yawn. A few moments later, Max feel asleep on his shoulder.

Dean turned and smiled at the two of them. Ben smiled down at his sister, lifting her with ease. 

“I’m gonna put her to bed. She needs to sleep.” Ben murmured to Dean and Sam. He turned and headed upstairs. Ben put Max down on the bed and removed her shoes and socks and her jacket, before pulling the sheets from under her and tucking her in. He pulled the sheets up to her chin and kissed her forehead softly. His heart seemed to skip a beat as he watched Max for a moment, her short curly brown almost back hair splayed on the pillow below her head. Ben decided that his sister was quite beautiful. He sighed before leaving the room and closing the door behind him, heading back down the stairs to the other hunters.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max didn’t dream much, and when she did, it was generally nightmares about Manticore and Lydecker. But this was different. This felt too real to be a dream. 

Max was in a garden. It was beautiful and was more like a forest than a simple garden. It had a waterfall and paths and little park benches. It also all seemed to be inside, as if it was encased in a large green house. 

Max walked towards the waterfall and saw a man sitting on one of the wooden chairs. Max sat down beside him.

The man was tallish with beautiful chocolate brown skin. He wore a janitor’s uniform. He was an older man with a grey/white moustache. 

“It’s beautiful here, isn’t it?” The man said.

Max nodded. “Indeed it is,” Max agreed. 

The man held a hand out to her. “I’m Joshua.” The man said.

Max smiled, shaking his hand. “I’m Max.” Max replied. 

They sat in silence for a few moments. “Where are we?” Max asked Joshua. 

Joshua chuckled. “I don’t know. This is a place of your creation.” Joshua replied. 

Max frowned. “What do you mean?” Max replied.

Joshua smiled. “You’re in Heaven, my child. You’re in the Garden and the Garden always appears how you want it.” Joshua replied. “Where ever this place is, it is a good choice.”

Max frowned. “How am I in Heaven? Am I dead?” Max asked, confused. Max was sure she would have remember something as important as dying.

Joshua laughed. “No, you’re not dead. You’re just visiting us briefly.” Joshua replied.

“Why?” Max asked, looking at the man, possibly angel.

“Lucifer has expressed a desire that you might be the vessel instead of Sam.” Joshua replied.

Max frowned. “I didn’t think that was possible. Don’t I have to be a part of some great bloodline, being a direct descendant of Cain and Abel?” Max asked.

Joshua sighed. “Yes, that would be true. But, Dean as accepted you as his child. Even if you are not biologically his, that bond is still just as strong. That makes it possible for you to be a vessel for either Michael or Lucifer, just as Adam or Ben are candidates to be Michael’s vessel.” Joshua replied.

Max blinked. “When did all of this become so complicated?” Max asked. Joshua chuckled.

“It has always been this complicated, you’ve just been opened up to the possibilities.” Joshua replied.

Max swallowed. “So it’s possible that Ben and I say yes, and Sam and Dean don’t have to do this anymore?” Max asked, not meeting Joshua’s eyes.

Joshua raised an eyebrow. “Would you do that? For your new family?” Joshua asked.

Max shrugged. “Maybe. Sam and Dean have been through enough. Why do they have to go through this as well?” Max replied.

Joshua rested a hand on Max’s shoulder. “You’ve been through much as well.” Joshua replied. “You have lost just as much as they have, you’re just younger.”

Max closed her eyes for a moment. “So, you think we should just let Sam and Dean do it?” Max asked. 

“I can only relay God’s wishes and he doesn’t want his children fighting. He doesn’t want this Apocalypse to happen, but my protests have fallen on deaf ears.” Joshua replied. “I don’t think any of you should say yes.” 

Max smiled at Joshua. “And you can get away with going against the archangel’s wishes?” Max asked.

Joshua laughed. “Yes, that’s my job. I talk to God more than Gabriel does, though I haven’t heard from Father in a while.” Joshua replied.

“So you have no idea where he is?” Max asked, almost hopeful.

Joshua shook his head. “No, his location eludes me.” Joshua replied. “But he told me that Lucifer would be defeated. And at the moment, that is all I can hope for.”

“I guess so.” Max replied.

Joshua sighed. “It’s time for you to return to Earth now. It was a pleasure talking to you, Max.” Joshua said. Max smiled.

“The pleasure was mine.” Max replied.

Soon, Max found herself drifting into a dreamless sleep, truly resting for the first time in a long time.


	25. The One That Feels Vaguely Incestuous

One Little Difference

Chapter 25: 

Max stared up at the ceiling, contemplating what Joshua had just told her. She rubbed her eyes, feeling her strength slowly regrowing. Max rose from her bed with a quite grace and dressed. She needed to talk to somebody about this. Max didn’t know if she should talk to Sam or Dean about it, or even Bobby or Ben.

Max sat down on the edge of her bed and sighed. She could try praying. But to whom? Was there an angel who actually cared about the little people down on Earth? Castiel? Gabriel? Max didn’t know which one to talk to. Perhaps Castiel? Max sighed. Her life had become even more complicated all of a sudden and she wished more than anything that it hadn’t. 

The threat that Lucifer posed was real and terrifying. What made it worse was how demons and angels, namely Crowley, Lucifer and Gabriel, seemed to think she was something truly special. And to be thought of as something special by beings as powerful as these worried Max deeply. Max wished she could talk to Sandeman, as him why she was so special, why the angels and demons couldn’t hurt her, why he had created her like this. But no one had heard from Sandeman for a long time. Max feared he was dead, killed by Manticore or that weird cult he escaped from. 

Max rested her head in her palms. She lifted her head as she heard a knock on her door.

“Come in.” Max said softly, but loud enough for the person at the door to hear.

The door creaked slightly as it opened. It was Ben. He stepped in and closed the door behind him, moving to sit on the bed beside Max.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked. “I can practically feel your inner turmoil from the other room.”

Max shrugged. “I’m okay. I just had a weird dream.” Max replied. Ben wrapped his arm around Max’s waist and Max rested her head on his shoulder.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Ben asked her, resting his head on hers.

Max sighed. “Not right now.” She replied. Max looked up at Ben and smiled softly. Ben smiled in return. His gaze drifted to Max’s full lips. The strangest need to kiss her nearly overwhelmed Ben. He had to take a steadying breath to fight the urge. 

Max blinked at Ben. “Are you okay?” She asked.

Ben closed his eyes and sighed. ‘Well, here goes nothing.’ Ben thought to himself. He leaned in and kissed Max softly on the lips. 

Max froze, her eyes going wide. Ben pulled back, going bright red. “I’m sorry.” He said, trying to pull away, but Max wouldn’t let him.

She was staring at Ben in shock. “Um…why did you do that?” Max asked, swallowing almost audibly. 

Ben was looking at his feet, still blushing bright red. “Uh, I just wanted to.” Ben replied, not meeting her eyes.

Max chuckled softly. “Oh.” Max replied, looking down at her feet, also blushing. “Why?” She asked.

Ben shrugged. “Because you’re beautiful, and you’re you and I’ve never kissed anyone before.” Ben replied, almost whispering. “Because I think I might be in love with you.”

Max sighed. “Oh, Ben,” Max murmured, looking up at Ben. “I’m sorry Ben.”

“But you don’t feel the same way?” Ben asked.

Max shook her head. “I love you Ben, but I’m not in love with you.” Max replied. She gripped Ben’s hand. “I’m sorry.”

Ben moved away from Max slightly, feeling as if someone had just ripped out his heart, chopped it up, repaired it slightly and then shoved it back into his chest. “Heh, we’re only fourteen. What do I know of love?” Ben asked, almost more to himself then to Max.

Max’s heart almost broke for him. “I think you know more than you give yourself credit for.” Max replied, resting a hand on Ben’s shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’ve just broken your heart, haven’t I?”

Ben nodded slowly. “I understand though. You’re not rejecting me because you want to be mean, I know you Max,” Ben replied. “I’m not angry. I know you don’t want to hurt me, but it still does. I am glad I know, though. It saves me keeping my hopes up.”

Ben rose to his feet and kissed Max’s lips again, sweetly and full of love. He pulled back and grinned at her. “I hope I’m a good kisser anyway.” Ben replied. Even though he was smiling and joking, Max could see the pain in his eyes.

“I truly am sorry Ben.” Max replied, holding Ben’s hand. Ben smiled once more before letting go of Max’s hand and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. 

Max sighed and fell backwards onto the bed. Speaking of her life already being too complicated!  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was sitting outside, looking up at the sky. The stars were bright and made everything seem so endless and eternal. Max was considering praying to Castiel again. The fluttering of wings made her perk up. 

What surprised Max most wasn’t the fact that it wasn’t Castiel, but Gabriel.

“Hello kiddo!” He said, leaning against the hood of the old car Max was sitting on, a lollypop in his mouth.

“Gabriel! What are you doing here?” Max gasped. “How did you find me?”

Gabriel chuckled. “Well, I am an archangel.” Gabriel replied. 

Max raised an eyebrow. “No angel in Creation can find me.” Max replied. 

Gabriel chuckled again, grinning at Max. “True. Okay, I’ll tell you the truth. I tracked Bobby.” He replied. “Sometimes, if you inhabit a place long enough, you infuse your essence with it. I don’t know if that would happen with you, but it definitely does with normal humans.”

Max chuckled humourlessly. “I would have thought you would have screamed ‘abomination’ when you saw me. I’m not exactly God’s creation.” Max replied.

Gabriel shrugged. “Yes you are. Sort of. When you think about it, except for the first humans like Adam, Eve and Lilith, all humans are manmade. Every creature in you was created by God. So, that makes you also created by God.” Gabriel replied.

“Yeah, but I was made through science and engineering.” Max replied, still sceptical. 

“Who do you think created science and engineering? God created them to be discovered by human beings. Just because you were created in a test tube doesn’t make you any less human than Bobby or Sam or Dean.” Gabriel replied. “You were still born.”

Max frowned. “So why did you come here? To talk to me or for another reason?” Max asked the archangel.

Gabriel smiled. “Well, what can I say? You interest me kid! I like you.” Gabriel replied. “You’re different. Besides, I could practically feel your indecision from across the world. ‘Should I pray to Gabriel or Castiel?’ So I thought I would save you the trouble and just show up.”

Max laughed. “Thanks.” Max replied. There was a pause. “That’s what Lucifer said. And Crowley. I’m different.” Another pause. “I just need to talk to someone.” 

Gabriel’s mouth quirked into a smiled. “I am all ears kiddo.” Gabriel replied.

Max proceeded to tell Gabriel all about her dream and about Joshua. 

Gabriel sighed. “Yeah, I always assumed that the end of the world was something daddy didn’t want to happen.” Gabriel said finally. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think He’d want all his work destroyed.” Max replied. “So what do you think I should do? You did that whole thing in tv land to make Sam and Dean say yes.” 

“Yeah, well, I just want this thing between my brothers to be over. I am sick of watching them fight.” Gabriel said. “It would break my heart if I had one.”

Max laughed. “You have a heart, but you’re good at hiding it, otherwise why would you be here?” Max asked.

“An inane sense of curiosity?” Gabriel suggested, winking at Max.

Max rolled her eyes. “If you just wanted to sate your curiosity, surely you could have just shown up invisible and observe.” Max replied.

Gabriel laughed. “No! Observing’s for losers! I like getting my hands dirty!” Gabriel cried.

Max burst out laughing. “So I have noticed.” Max replied. 

Gabriel grinned at Max and sighed. “I hope you guys can stop this Apocalypse,” Gabriel said. “If only there was a way to get Lucifer back in his Cage.”

He winked at Max and disappeared. He left two rings in her hands with a note on each. “Pestilence” was on one and the other said “Famine” in comic sans. On the back of the note attached to Famine’s ring said “You have to get Death’s ring on your own. Love Gabriel.”

Max’s eyes widened. She ran inside the house. She reached the library, slightly breathless. The four other hunters stared at her. 

“Max? What’s wrong?” Dean asked, jumping to her feet. 

“Where’s War’s ring?” Max asked, eyes darting around the room. 

Bobby picked it up off the desk and handed it to Max. “What is it?” Bobby asked her.

Max untied the two notes from the other two rings and held the three rings together. They stuck immediately together. She looked up and grinned at the others. “I think I have a way to put Lucifer back in his Cage.”

The four hunters stared at her. “How?” Sam asked, surprised.

Max swallowed. “I just had a visit from someone you guys don’t like and he gave me Pestilence and Famine’s rings. But he couldn’t get Death’s. They can put Lucifer back into the Cage.” Max replied.

Dean’s eyebrow lifted up. “Who gave these to you? There are a lot of guys we don’t like.” Dean asked.

Max winced. “Gabriel.” Max replied. 

“Gabriel? The dick archangel who trapped us all in tv land?” Ben said also rising to his feet. 

Max nodded. “That’s the one.” Max replied. 

Sam frowned. “Why would he help us?” Sam asked.

“He likes me.” Max replied. Ben scowled at the floor. “Look, there’s something I haven’t told you.”

“What is it?” Ben asked, moving slightly towards Max. 

Max sighed. “Last night while I was sleeping, I went to Heaven and spoke to an angel named Joshua and he told me some things.” Max said. 

“What things?” Bobby asked.

“Ben and I are also vessels for Lucifer and Michael. Either of us could be either vessel. Practically interchangeable.” Max replied. 

“Whose side is Joshua on?” Dean asked, frowning.

“Neither. He told me that God told him that Lucifer must be stopped and so must the Apocalypse.” Max replied. “Joshua thinks none of us should say yes to the archangels.”

“Then how are we supposed to stop Lucifer?” Sam asked, crossing his arms in front of him. 

“That’s why I think Gabriel showed up and gave me the rings. Giving us another option to stop Lucifer.” Max replied. “I don’t know why Gabriel couldn’t get Death’s ring though. Maybe he is too close to Lucifer and Gabriel didn’t want to give the game up?”

Sam nodded. “That makes sense. So, how do we find Death?” Sam asked. 

There was a flutter of wings and Sam felt an arm wrap around his waist. “I’m glad you asked Sammoose.” Gabriel said, biting into a chocolate bar with the other hand. 

Sam froze, suddenly looking very uncomfortable at the archangel’s close proximity. 

“Gabriel!” Max said. “What are you doing here?” 

Gabriel looked mock offended. “Do you want me to go?” Gabriel asked. 

Max rolled her eyes. “If you tell us where Death is, you can stay.” Max said as if she was speaking to a child.

Gabriel laughed and vanished from beside Sam and reappeared beside Max. Gabriel was impressed that she didn’t even flinch, though, from the glare he was getting from Ben, Gabriel could tell he was not welcome this close to Max. Gabriel smirked before lightly ruffling Max’s hair.

“Thanks, Maxie!” Gabriel said, grinning at her. 

“Tell us where Death is!” Dean said moving to beside Gabriel in an instant.

“Oh, someone has been eating their spinach! Has Castiel be enjoying this burst of stamina?” Gabriel sneered. 

Dean glared at Gabriel. “Shut your mouth!” Dean snapped. 

Gabriel chuckled. “I thought you wanted me to tell you when Death was?” Gabriel asked. 

Dean looked like he was about to punch Gabriel. Max stepped between them. “Come on now boys. Play nice. We don’t need any more testosterone displays thank you.” Max said sarcastically. “Now, Gabriel, tell us where Death is.”

Gabriel grinned. “In Chicago!” Gabriel said. A map appeared out of thin air and Gabriel pointed to a street. “In this restaurant.”

“How do you know exactly?” Dean asked incredulously.

Gabriel snorted and pointed to his face. “Hello? Archangel!” Gabriel exclaimed. 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Alright, we leave at dawn.” Dean snapped. He turned to the archangel. “Are you gonna stay or are you just gonna meet us there.”

Gabriel shrugged. “Oh, I don’t know, I might just hang around for a while.” Gabriel replied. 

Sam smirked. “Okay then, do what you want.” Sam said. 

Gabriel winked at him. “You know I do.” Gabriel replied.

Bobby let out a sigh of annoyance. “Alright, quit your flirting and go to bed. We need to be ready if we’re going to take Death’s ring.” Bobby said. 

Ben looked at Max nervously, but she met his gaze and smiled softly before heading upstairs, presumably to sleep. Ben followed her upstairs and headed to his own room. He dropped down on the bed and sighed. God he was stupid, Ben thought to himself. He couldn’t believe he had kissed Max and confessed his love for her. And then she had rejected him. Max’s rejection hurt more than Ben would admit. Ben was a lot more sensitive than he let on, his heart compassionate and his eyes often betrayed his emotions. Ben sighed. He would have to get better at hiding his emotions from the world. Ben wasn’t angry with Max, he was more upset with himself that he had allowed himself to hope, especially after discovering that he wasn’t Max’s genetic match. 

Ben pulled off his boots and changed into his bed shorts and a t-shirt before rolling into bed. Tomorrow was going to be harrowing.


	26. Don't Fear The Reaper

One Little Difference

Chapter 26: 

It ended up being just Dean and Max being able to meet Death. Max was awed to say the least. Max, unlike Dean, was highly amused by Death’s dry humour, but she kept quite most of the time, letting Dean say his piece. 

The scythe had been completely ineffectual, Death taking it within minutes of their arrival. 

Max was almost surprised at how easily Death gave Dean the ring, but a part of Max understood why. In Death’s words, he was being controlled by a little boy having a temper tantrum. 

Max was glad that she hadn’t had any attention during this meeting, but once Death had given Dean the ring, she spoke up.

“And Chicago?” Max asked, almost hesitantly.

Death looked to Max and offered her a dry smile. “I suppose it can stay.” He replied. He watched her for a moment longer before turning his attention back to Dean. “Goodbye Dean.”

Dean knew when he was being dismissed, so he turned to Max and gestured that they leave the restaurant. 

Max let out a huge sigh once they were outside. “That was bracing.” Max said to Dean, laughing for a moment, slightly hysterically. 

Dean rested a hand on Max’s shoulder. “We’re alive and we have Death’s ring. I think that is not a bad day’s work.” Dean said.

“The only question is, how do we get Lucifer to go back inside the Cage?” Max asked as they began their walk back to the Impala. 

Dean sighed. “I have no idea, but we’ll figure it out.” Dean replied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean punched the wall in anger, once he was alone in his bedroom. He had left a huge hole in the plaster, but Dean had barely felt it. He had been unable to save Adam from being taken by Michael. 

Dean was furious and a little ashamed. All he could think was how glad it hadn’t been him, or Ben or Max. Dean knew, he didn’t know how, but he knew, that Adam was lost to them. He was now Michael’s bitch and there was nothing Dean could do about it, which made him even angrier. 

Max sensed Dean’s anger and hovered outside the door, considering whether or not to go inside. Max decided to open the door and step inside. Dean was slumped up against the wall, his head resting against the old wallpaper. Max sat down on the floor next to him. 

Neither of them said anything when Dean pulled Max into his arms. Max could practically feel the tension rolling of him. Max held one of Dean’s hands in hers.

“It’s not your fault.” Max murmured, resting her head on Dean’s chest. “The angels are stronger and more powerful than either you or me, Michael especially.”

Dean sighed. “It’s not that exactly.” Dean replied.

“Then what is it?” Max asked softly. 

“I-I was just so relieved when I saw it was Adam instead of you.” Dean said. “I know he’s my brother and I should have fought harder, but Maxie, you’re my daughter and I don’t know what I would have done had it been you trapped in that room.” 

Max kissed Dean softly on the cheek, feeling a tear fall from Dean’s face to hers. “It’s okay, I’m right here and I am never saying yes, to Michael or to Lucifer.” Max said. “And same for me. I would have ripped Heaven apart had Michael taken you. I love you.” 

Dean chuckled, seeming to be holding back his tears of frustration and relief. “And I love you too kiddo.” Dean replied.

“Dad?” Max said hesitantly. 

Dean grinned. “Yes, darlin’?” Dean replied.

Max giggled. “I love you, Dad.” Max said simply. 

“I love you too, kiddo.” Dean repeated. 

Dean couldn’t stop grinning, even after all the shit things that had happened in his life, Dean was a dad. Even if it may not have been through blood, it was definitely through bond. Dean secretly hoped Max would start calling him dad all the time. Yeah, yeah, chick flick, but Dean didn’t care. He deserved a fucking family after every goddamn thing he’d been through.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean couldn’t believe it. It had happened right before his very eyes. The boy he considered to be his son, just stepped in front of Sam and said yes to the Devil in his place. 

Max didn’t speak. And the brothers didn’t try to make her. Max had just lost her brother. Sam and Dean knew how they would react, so they left Max alone. 

They had planned for Sam to say yes, and when Lucifer was inside him, open the gate and jump into the Cage. But Ben had beaten Sam to it, accepting it instead. It seemed to work for a few moments, but Lucifer had just been pretending. 

Now here they were, in the graveyard. Castiel was dead, blown up before their very eyes. Bobby’s neck was broken, Sam had been knocked unconscious and Lucifer/Ben was beating Dean and Max.

“Please Ben! I know you’re in there! Please!” Max cried. 

Lucifer seemed to freeze. His eyes widened, a light returning to them and Max realised her brother was back.

“Ben?” Max all but whispered. 

He smiled back weakly. “It’s me Maxie.” Ben mumbled. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings. He threw them on the ground and walked towards it.

“Ben?!” Max screamed. 

Ben smiled sadly at Max. “Thank you.” Ben said, looking at Max and the two Winchester brothers. “Thank you for everything.” Suddenly, Michael/Adam reappeared beside Ben.

“Please Ben. I need to fight my brother. It has to end this way.” Michael said. Ben shook his head, and allowed himself to fall backwards. 

“No!” Michael screamed, trying to pull Ben away from the gateway, but it was too late, the momentum had already gripped Ben and was pulling Michael in too. 

There was a loud sound, as if wind was rushing by really fast and the gateway closed. 

Max wailed, tears streaming down her face as she crawled over to where the gateway had been. She rested her head on the ground and sobbed. This hurt as much as it had when Max had lost Dean. She felt if someone had ripped out her still-beating-heart and stomped on it. She never knew it could hurt this much. The only other member of her unit that Max knew was alive, he brother, was gone. 

Dean moved towards her, trying to pull her into his arms. Max fought against him, trying to remain on the ground.

“No!” She cried. “No! He can’t be gone! Please! He can’t be gone!” 

Dean managed to pull Max into his arms. Max relaxed slightly, allowing herself to be held and she sobbed into Dean’s shoulder. “I can’t breathe, Dad. I feel like I can’t breathe!” Max whimpered.

Dean stroked Max’s head. “I know sweetheart, I know.” Dean murmured into Max’s hair. “I know.” 

There was a flutter of wings and Dean looked up to see Castiel standing beside him and the distraught Max. 

“Cas-? What-?” Dean said. “You’re alive?”

Castiel smiled slightly. “I’m better than that.” Castiel reached down and pressed his fingers to Dean’s temple. Dean was healed instantly. Dean stood up, helping Max to her feet.

“Cas, are you God?” Dean asked, completely in awe of the angel.

Castiel chuckled slightly. “That's a nice compliment. But no. Although, I do believe he brought me back. New and improved.” Castiel said. Castiel turned and walked over to Bobby. He reached down and healed Bobby too. 

A rasping breath filled Bobby’s chest and he coughed before slowly sitting up. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Castiel, but didn’t say anything. 

Castiel then moved over to Sam and healed his wounds, waking the brother up from when his head had hit a tomb stone, effectively knocking him out. 

“Is-is everybody alright?” Sam wheezed, sitting up and leaning against a tombstone.

Max shook her head. “Ben.” Max said softly. “He’s gone.”

Sam frowned. “Gone?” Sam whispered. 

Max nodded again, leaning on Dean, as if she needed physical support as well. “In the Cage, with Lucifer and Michael.” Max replied.

“Do you think Adam is down there too?” Sam asked, slowly rising to his feet.

Max shook her head. “Adam is dead. His soul went to Heaven when Castiel Molotov-ed Michael.” Max replied. “It’s just Lucifer, Michael and Ben down there.”

Castiel rested a hand on Max’s shoulder. “I don’t think, I don’t know if there is a way to rescue Ben from the Cage without releasing Michael and Lucifer.” Castiel said. “Perhaps, if he is agreeable, we could convince Gabriel to raise him back to Earth.”

Max’s eyes widened. “You think he would go for that?” Max asked, stepping out of Dean’s hold slightly, staring at Castiel, her eyes imploring. 

Castiel shrugged. “You won’t know until you ask.” Castiel replied. 

Dean pulled Max back towards him. “I think what you need first kiddo, is to shower and calm down before you, we beg anything from the archangel.” Dean replied. “Ben would want you to take care of yourself.”

Max wanted to protest, but after a moment, she sighed resignedly. “You’re right. I could use a bath.” Max replied. Dean smiled softly.

“Alright, everyone in the Impala.” Dean said. Dean turned to Castiel. “You too Cas.” 

Castiel nodded and slid into the backseat next to Max, who was sitting in the middle, Bobby on her other side. On the way back, Max fell asleep, her head falling and resting on Bobby’s shoulder. 

Bobby smiled slightly and wrapped an arm around the sleeping teen. Bobby caught Dean grinning at him from the front seat.

“Shut-up.” Bobby murmured as Max snuggled closer. Dean just chuckled softly and turned his attention back to the road.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes, when she wasn’t having nightmares, Max loved sleeping. It was a dampener and made everything numb. It was an escape when the real world became too much. One of the places Max felt safest in the whole world beside the panic room and her bedroom had to be the backseat of the Impala. It smelt and felt more like home than Bobby’s house ever would, not that Max had anything against Bobby or his house, Max loved Bobby, but there was something about the Impala that felt like Max’s home. Maybe it was because it was her dad’s car. Maybe it was because that even though Sam and Dean grew up in and out of hotels and motels, they never were really homeless. Max felt the same attachment to the Impala as Dean and Sam did. 

Max didn’t want to have to wake up, to face a world without Ben. She may not have loved Ben as he had her, but that didn’t make her love him any less and the loss of Ben hurt her in more excruciating ways than Max could ever describe. It felt as if a part of her had died. She couldn’t wait to have her bath and get refreshed so she could find Gabriel and demand him to bring her brother back. 

She felt a presence in the back of her mind. It was a warm, familiar presence that Max immediately recognised as her dad. 

“Come on, honey. It’s time to wake up. We’re back at Bobby’s. Time to have a nice warm bath. I know you love them very much.” Dean whispered in her mind.

Max grumbled and felt herself being lifted up by two very strong arms. Max grumbled again, not wanting to leave the peaceful numbness that was sleep. 

“Yeah, I know kiddo, after you have a bath, you can sleep. I promise.” Dean whispered in her mind, not wanting to jolt her into wakefulness just yet.

Max squirmed slightly in Dean’s arms and slowly opened her eyes in time to feel herself being placed on her bed. “You carried me up the stairs?” Max asked in a croaky voice, her tone coloured with sleepiness. 

Dean chuckled softly. “I didn’t really want to wake you up, I could tell you weren’t ready.” Dean said, knowing that Max had understood his double meaning. Max still wasn’t sure if she was ready, to get up and face the world. “You put your dressing gown on and I run a bath for you, okay?”

Max smiled softly. “Okay.” She murmured. Dean nodded, leaving Max’s room and shutting the door behind him. 

Max slowly began removing her clothes. She undid the laces of her runners, took her jeans, plaid (tartan) shirt off and then her grey tank-top. Max stepped into her dark blue slippers and pulled on her fluffy dark green dressing gown. Max sighed decisively. A bath would make her feel better. If only for a while.


	27. Fitting Season 6 In One Chapter Because I Don't Like It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 6 is not going to happen, which kind of means that season 7 won't happen either, but it will. Castiel won't help Crowley find Purgatory, but mostly likely Crowley will still find it and try to use the spirits from there to get more powerful. So, the Leviathan will still be there.

One Little Difference

Chapter 27: 

The year without Ben had been painful to say the least. The idea that Ben was down in Hell with Lucifer and Michael to contend with, killed Max. 

“Must be a good punching bag for them.” Max snapped angrily at herself. Max didn’t speak much, for months. Sam was worried and sometimes tried to get Max to verbally respond (not in a harmful way though), but Dean got him to lay off. Dean understood what Max was going through, the feeling of not wanting to talk. Sometime Max would speak to him in his mind, but most of the time, Dean could read her body language. 

At night, Max would have nightmares, about Manticore, about Ben, about Hell. Dean would feel it in the back of his mind. A lot of the time, Dean would sneak into Max’s bed and hold her until she felt better, or at least well enough to go back to sleep. Sometimes Dean would leave her and go back to his own bed, but a lot of the time, he just stayed there with her, not wanting Max to wake up scared that he was gone. 

That was all Max needed, to be held. Dean understood.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max and Dean spent a lot of the time on the road, just the two of them. They worked in a team almost better than Dean and Sam ever had. They took down ghosts, pagan gods, vampires and demons, plus anything else that went bump in the night, in a matter of days for each case. 

Max needed to work, and Dean understood. She needed to distract herself from the pain, a pain that Dean understood all too well.

Bobby had also closed himself off as well. He and Ben had been very close. They had restored a couple of cars together in their down time, bonding them together in many the same ways Max and Dean had. Bobby didn’t go so far as to stop talking or being himself, but he did smile a lot less, hurting for the son he had never had. 

Max spent time with Ellen, enjoying the woman’s company. Aside from Dean and Jo, Ellen was the only person Max would ‘talk’ with. Max spoke with Ellen mentally and Ellen would reply verbally. 

Ellen, who had lost her husband, understood that children, but also adults, dealt with pain and death differently. Jo was good with Max as well, teaching her things that Dean wouldn’t be able to. Jo taught Max how to deal with her pain and how to be a girl. Max had no idea how and came to Jo for help. Max was slowly developing into a 14 year old girl, who would actually soon be turning 15. Max felt that she needed instruction on how to be a woman, and Jo was an excellent teacher. She had seen young women and adults looking beautiful, and Max, though she was comfortable with herself (mostly) wanted to look like them too. Max was happy being a tomboy, but every now and then, she liked being a girly girl too. That’s where Jo came in. 

Sam and Dean had been shocked when Max had come home with Jo, wearing a peach coloured floaty dress, low cream heals and make-up done, but in a way that didn’t make her look too much older than she was. Max had just grinned at the two hunters and walked up stairs. 

It was strange to see how far she had come. Max was no longer a Manticore soldier. She was a person. She had a loving father, grandfather, uncle, mother, sister and a brother. As much as the pain Max was feeling, she knew she was loved and she loved her family, which helped dull the pain somewhat. 

When Max started talking again, Sam had tried to apologise to Max for not saying yes to Lucifer before Ben, saying if he had just be faster or better, but Max had just slapped him.

“Don’t you dare,” Max said in a quiet and dangerous voice. “Don’t you dare try to take that away from him. Ben knew what he was doing. He didn’t just do it for you or for me. He did it for the world. He saved the world. Don’t take that from him.”

That had been a tense evening. Max had spent the night in Ben’s room, laying in his bed, trying to soak up his essence, knowing that she would never see her brother again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hadn’t been able to find Gabriel. Castiel said that he had been kicking ass in Heaven and trying to get Raphael and his followers, or ‘minions’ as Gabriel called them, under control. He said he didn’t have the time to save one human from the Cage, not matter how special or important that human was. 

Max had been angry to say the least, but when Castiel had said that Raphael was trying to start up the Apocalypse again, Max had settled down a bit. Max didn’t want to delay Gabriel by asking him to save Ben. If Lucifer got free again, Ben’s sacrifice would have been for nothing. Max just hoped that one day, Ben would be free from Hell. 

What was equally scary was Sam and Dean’s grandfather returned from the dead. Max did not trust the older hunter and sensed that one of the cousins that he had brought together was a demon. Luckily, Max had alerted them soon enough and the demon was expelled. But Max still didn’t trust Samuel. Samuel had welcomed them all, treating Max as his granddaughter, not actually realising that she wasn’t genetically. 

They had been working a few cases. Baby shape shifters and some angels’ gone rogue, specifically one named Balthazar. Though Max didn’t want to admit it, Balthazar made her laugh, whereas he just pissed the other hunters laugh. 

What really pissed Dean off, was how Balthazar would flirt with Max and would tease Dean for his relationship with Castiel. 

Finally, a few days later, Gabriel appeared in Bobby’s library. 

“Gabriel!” Max gasped, leaping to her feet and moving closer to the archangel. He pulled her in for a hug, which surprised Max. “Why are you hugging me?”

Gabriel winced and pulled back. “Because I think you might hit me.” Gabriel replied.

Max raised an eyebrow. “Why would I hit you?” Max asked, suspicious.

“I was finally able to find time to go and get Ben, but ah…” Gabriel began.

“But what?” Max asked, staring unblinkingly at Gabriel. 

“He wasn’t there.” Gabriel replied. 

Max frowned. “What do you mean, he wasn’t there?” Max all but yelled.

“I mean, he wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the Cage.” Gabriel replied.

Max turned and glared at the archangel. “How is that possible? Is there any other way that he could have escaped?” Max asked.

Gabriel shook his head. “I have no idea how, but he’s gone. A regular angel might have been able to do it, but they would be severely drained, maybe even close to death. Most likely, it was either a VERY powerful demon, or Raphael.” Gabriel replied.

“Why would Raphael rescue my brother?” Max asked.

Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s just an idea. I don’t know where to find him. He still has those anti-angel symbols etched into his ribs.” Gabriel replied.

Max dropped onto the couch, her face in her hands. “If he is out, why hasn’t he come home?” Max asked. 

Gabriel sat beside her and rested a hand on her shoulder. “I don’t know kid. But if he is a strong as you, he’ll find his way back.” Gabriel replied.

Max looked up and smiled at the angel. “Thanks Gabe.” Max said.

Gabriel grinned. “No problem kiddo.” Gabriel replied and he was gone with a flutter of wings.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months went by and Max was turning 15. It wasn’t a happy birthday. Some of the joy of birthdays had been lost when Ben went to Hell. Even if he wasn’t there now, Ben was still gone, and nothing about this was okay. Even after all this time, Max hadn’t been able to find him, or any other members of her unit. Max had almost hoped she could find Zack, but still, she couldn’t find any of them, or Sandeman. 

Max spent the day curled up into Dean’s side, her head on his chest, on the couch, watching Ben’s favourite movies. It made Max smile and the ache in her chest lessen slightly. Max felt safe wrapped in Dean’s arms, not wanting to move. Dean was lightly stroking Max’s head, giving her all the comfort she needed. Dean knew that today was going to be hard.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Being thrown into an alternate dimension wasn’t as fun as it sounded. 

Dean and Sam were pretending to be actors on the television show Supernatural, the actor’s names being Jared and Jensen. Max wasn’t even in the show and was supposedly Jensen daughter Maxine from a previous relationship and was best friends with his current wife Danneel. Max had liked Danneel and reminded her of Jo. What shocked Max the most was the fact that Jared was married to real life Ruby, or Genevieve. She had been nice too, just not to Dean. 

Max was more than happy to return to her one dimension only to be thrown back into the supernatural world, with Eve terrorising the world. 

They had eventually killed Eve, but not before losing Rufus, Samuel and Gwen. Dean and Sam, though saddened by their losses, were glad that Samuel’s treachery had been brought to light.

Castiel had been working from the inside, as per his orders from Gabriel, to find out what Crowley was up to, grabbing and torturing the Alphas. 

Castiel had discovered that Crowley was attempting to find where Purgatory was, to use the souls inside for his own personal gain. Castiel had then been tasked to stop Crowley from finding Purgatory with any means possible besides killing him. Gabriel wanted Crowley alive.

It had been messed up and bloody. Crowley had opened the portal to Purgatory, but Castiel had jumped in the way, preventing Crowley from absorbing the energy. But Castiel wasn’t Castiel anymore. He had been warped by the power. 

Dean had felt his heart break when Castiel had demanded that they kneel at his feet. Somewhere inside, Dean knew that Castiel was not in his right mind. 

The news that night had not been good. It seemed that Castiel had been busy, killing members of the Church all around America for preaching issues that were not what Heaven wanted. For example, sexual orientation was irrelevant to Castiel.

The power grew too much for Castiel to contain, killing Raphael, mostly by accident. Gabriel had not been angry at that, but he hadn’t been pleased. 

The leviathans had taken control of Castiel’s body and made him walk into the water at a water treatment plant. Dean had fished Castiel’s trench coat out of the water. The look on Dean’s face had broken Max’s heart. 

Dean begged Gabriel to bring Castiel back, but Gabriel couldn’t find Castiel, which was very worrying to the Archangel.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As far as they could tell, they hadn’t been able to find any proof of the leviathans anywhere or able to see what they were up to. Gabriel said that the leviathans were put into Purgatory because they had the ability to kill angels and only the archangels could smite them. 

Max decided to spend the time looking for Sandeman. She checked all the morgues in and around the area in which Sandeman lived. She also asked around Wyoming as unsuspiciously as possible. It was risky and Max didn’t want Manticore finding out that she was looking for Sandeman. She hoped he wasn’t dead. Sandeman still had a lot that he had to tell Max. 

Max was walking through Sioux Falls when she swear she saw Ben. Max ran over to where she thought she had seen him, but when she got there, Ben was gone. Max walked around the corner and ran straight into someone she least expected. 

“Zack?” Max gasped. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N  
Sorry I sort of skipped through season 6. Apart from some episodes, I don’t really enjoy it. I mean, it is a great season and is important and yadda yadda yadda, but since Gabriel is alive and Sam didn’t lose his soul, a lot of it can be unwritten, I guess. I hoped you enjoyed it anyway. Please review!


	28. Max Is Also A Girl And Girls Have to Deal With The Possiblity Of Heats...wait, no they don't!

One Little Difference

Chapter 28: 

This was really really stupid. Ben would never have let her do this. Max had left Dean a note saying that she was going away for a couple of days, that she needed some time to herself, with Ben being gone. 

Once Max had told Zack everything that had happened over the last 4ish years, Zack stole a car and made Max leave that note for Dean. 

The next thing Max knew, she and Zack were heading for Wyoming. They were going to break into Manticore and find whatever information they could and get out, without being caught. 

Max was wary, but she had Intel and knew the layout of the entirety of Manticore. They were both dressed completely in black, trying to be stealthy. They practically jumped over the wire fence and headed through the woods, closer to the main compound. 

The place hadn’t changed much in 4ish years, but Max hadn’t really expected it to have. The place filled Max with a sense of dread. She wanted to leave as soon as they got there, information be damned. Max and Zack snuck into the electricity room where the security cameras were hooked. Max pulled out her iPad and hacked into the security cameras. 

She looked up at Zack. “We have 20 minutes at most now.” Max said. Zack nodded, checking the coast was clear before exiting the shed. 

Max had Ben’s iPad in her hand, watching each camera for oncoming guards as they made their way to the records room. The first lesson Max had leaned in international espionage was that if you wanted to take down a government, you took down their records, then their technology, then their defence. One Max and Zack had got all the information they needed, they were going to plant a bomb in the records room and down in the computer server room.

Max grabbed all the hardcopy evidence, while Zack went down to the server room. Max snuck out of the building and hid beside the shed, which they had decided to be their rendezvous point. About 10 minutes later, Zack came back and met her beside the shed. 

Max went inside and grabbed her equipment before they left, not wanting to leave a trace of themselves there. Max met Zack’s eyes.

“Let’s go.” Zack whispered. Max nodded in reply. They made their way back through the woods. Max suddenly grabbed Zack and pulled him against a tree next to her. 

A patrol walked right by them. Max let out a small breath of relief before they continued their way out. 

Once they were back in the stolen car, Zack set of the bomb with his remote. 

They heard the explosions as they drove away. As soon as they were far away from Manticore, they stole money from a drunk pimp and took the bus back to Sioux Falls.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max sighed in relief when they made it back.

Zack gave her the 3 USB’s that had the Manticore information stored on them. Zack then took out a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a mobile phone number on it and gave it to Max.

Max frowned at him. “Whose number is this?” Max asked him.

Zack laughed softly. “It’s mine.” Zack replied. He cupped Max’s face with one of his hands. “I can’t stay here with you.”

Max felt tears well up in her eyes. “But I’ve only just got you back.” Max said softly.

Zack smiled. “You don’t need me. You have a family. Ben would want that for you, where ever he is.” Zack replied. “You did good work little sis. I need to get back to the others.” 

Max perked up. “Others’?” She asked.

“I can’t tell you where they are. It’s not safe.” Zack replied. 

Max nodded, understanding. If not everybody knew all the information, then the enemy would find out less. “But, are they safe? Are they happy?” Max asked.

Zack grinned. “The ones I’ve found? Yes, they are.” Zack replied. He kissed the top of her head. “Bye Max.” 

“Bye Zack.” Max replied. She waved at Zack until he turned the corner down an alleyway. 

Max turned around to see the Impala pulling up beside her and Dean stepping out. He rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. “I was so worried! Where have you been?” Dean said, staring down at his daughter. 

Max looked around them before meeting Dean’s eyes. “When we get back to Bobby’s. It’s not safe here.” Max replied, opening the passenger door and sliding into the car. 

Dean sighed and got into the Impala and drove back to Bobby’s.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You did WHAT?” Dean shouted, his voice shaking with barely concealed rage.

Max let out a breath. “It wasn’t my idea!” Max snapped back.

“Then whose was it?” Dean snarled.

“Zack’s!” Max replied angrily. “He just showed up in town and dragged me along with him!”

“Why didn’t you say no? Why leave me this note telling me you’re taking off for a few days to clear your head? Why would you do what Zack tells you?” Dean snapped, glaring at Max.

“Because he’s my CO!” Max yelled back. “He’s the Alpha! It’s hard to resist his orders!” 

Dean fell silent, processing what Max had just told him.

“I am an alpha too, but he is THE alpha. The alpha of our unit. I am the XO, his second in command. I might not be in Manticore anymore, but I am still subject to what they have built me for!” Max said, rising to her feet. 

Something in Dean begged him to back down, the transgenic in him recognising the alpha in her. He ignored it. “You still could have told me the truth! I could have helped you!” Dean said back.

Max shook her head. “It required a two-man team to get in and out without being caught.” Max said. “It was easier than I thought it would be. We were there for about half an hour, tops.” Max sighed. “I’m gonna have nightmares about this for months. But it was worth it.”

Sam, who had been silent the whole time, leaned forward. “What do you mean, worth it?” Sam asked.

Max reached into her bag and pulled out at least 14 manila folders and three USBs. “I got a fuck-ton of intel.” Max said.

Sam raised an eyebrow. “Language.” Sam cautioned. Max shrugged. 

“Well, what else did you do, besides steal information?” Dean asked.

Max looked down at the floor, a sheepish expression on her face.

“Max…? What did you do?” Dean asked, stepping towards her slightly.

Max stepped away until her back was against the wall. She cringed in preparedness for Dean’s wrath. “It was just two little bombs…” Max said, trailing off slightly.

“Bombs?” Dean asked softly, attempting to stifle his shock and anger. “Where did you get your hands on bombs?” 

Max cleared her throat nervously. “I-uh-I made them.” Max replied. 

Dean let out an exasperated sigh. “Did you kill anyone?” Dean asked, staring Max right in the eyes.

“I don’t think so. There was no one around the areas where we set off the bombs and we sneaked passed the guards. There was no need to kill anyone.” Max said.

Dean raised an eyebrow. Max sighed. “Dad, this isn’t the first time I have broken into a government building.” Max said.

Dean frowned. “You’ve done it before?” Dean asked.

Max shrugged. “My one and only mission for Manticore.” Max replied. “It was a black bag operation. I wore a black bag over my face until we got to the DZ, there, they told me my mission plan. Black ops.” 

Sam had a slightly disbelieving smile on his face. “Was this in America?” Sam asked.

Max shook her head. “Nah, somewhere in the Middle East.” Max replied.

“How old where you?” Dean asked.

“8 or 9.” Max replied. Dean’s eyes widened, shocked.

“Did you kill anyone?” Dean asked quietly.

Max sighed and looked up at Dean. “It was a hit, dad. Kill the subject, destroy the evidence, and get the Intel. I completed the objective.” Max replied, her voice full of a sorrow that was far too pained for someone only 15 years old.

They were all silent for a moment.

“What does DZ mean?” Sam asked, reclining back on the couch.

“Drop Zone.” Max said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Drop zone? You parachuted in?” Dean asked. 

Max nodded. “Yeah, it’s not that hard. You’ve just got to remember how to land properly so you don’t break your legs.” Max replied, shrugging again.

Dean chuckled softly, but quickly regained his stern demeanour. “Okay, I get why you did it, but I’m still pissed. And you’re awesome at being to jump out of a plane. But, how am I supposed to punish a 15 year old super-soldier?” Dean said.

Max shrugged. “I don’t know. How about I promise to try and not do it again. I can’t guarantee I won’t because of the whole Alpha stuff, but I will try harder. I guess it was so hard to fight it because it’s been about 4ish years since I’ve seen Zack and I miss him. I guess the relief of seeing him kind of overruled my sense of reason?” Max said, almost guiltily.

Dean smirked and turned to his brother. “What do you think Sam? Is she just playing me?” Dean asked, barely hiding his mischievous tone.

Sam grinned. “I don’t know. She is a trained super-spy-slash-super-soldier.” Sam replied, but then shrugged. “She has had a big few days and she has just seen her long lost brother for the first time in 4ish years. I say we give her the benefit of the doubt and get pizza for dinner.” 

Dean laughed and Max grinned. “That’s a good idea Sam!” Dean said. Dean turned to Max. “Take a shower and have a rest, I’m sure you haven’t slept for three days.” 

Max shrugged. “You would be right.” She turned towards the staircase. “Thanks for not being too harsh with me, dad. I am exhausted.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was sitting with the boys at the kitchen table, eating pizza and going through the manila folders. 

Max’s eyes widened. “This here says that Sandeman has been terminated.” Max said.

“Let me see.” Sam said, reaching over to grab the file. His eyes scanned over the pages. “Wow, he really was one accomplished man.”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, tell me about it.” Dean replied. “So he’s dead?” 

Sam nodded. “Seems that way.” Sam replied.

Max sighed. “I guess I’m not going to get all those answers I need.” Max said.

“I guess not.” Dean replied. He rested his hand on Max’s shoulder. “I’m sorry darlin’” 

Max leaned into his touch. “Yeah, me too.” Max sighed and rubbed her eyes. “I’m going back to bed to sleep some more. Night guys.”

“Night Max.” The two brothers’ chorused. Max waved the off and went upstairs. 

Dean sighed and turned to his brother. “So, she found her brother Zack and he can sort of control her because he’s the ALPHA alpha.” Dean said.

Sam nodded. “Looks like.” He replied. He dropped Sandeman’s folder back on top of the others. “I think I might follow Max’s example and go to bed. You right?” 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m gonna stay up for a bit longer then I’ll crash.” Dean replied. 

“Alright. Night Dean.” Sam said, walking down into the basement.

“Yeah, night Sam.” Dean replied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The information on the USBs was incredible. It had all of Sandeman’s notes up until right before Max was created. Drawings of Joshua, who appeared to be part dog and had a kind face. 

Sandeman had created Manticore to try and fight the Conclave, who wanted to destroy the ordinaries with the help of the supernatural. 

Max and the two brothers had since ransacked the Collective and Max grabbed the machinery that made heat suppression medication. She had blushed when Dean asked her what it was. Dean had cleared his throat awkwardly and Sam had immediately looked away from the two of them. 

“Yep, this is definitely more embarrassing than periods.” Max muttered under her breath as they made their way back to Bobby’s house.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Does that information tell us anything about what Manticore are doing?” Dean asked, leaning over Max’s shoulder, looking at the screen of her laptop.

“They are in the early stages of adapting the RNA patterns of sub-terrestrials and adding them to human DNA base pairs. But they don’t have Sandeman’s original notes on the subject.” Max said. She looked up at Dean. “That means that there could be something supernatural running through my veins if Sandeman already had been experimenting with it.” 

Dean nodded slowly. “Possibly. But it wouldn’t be anything evil.” Dean said with certainty. 

Max frowned. “How do you know that?” Max asked.

Dean grinned. “You’re far too sweet to have anything bad in your DNA!” Dean said, chuckling.

Max punched Dean on the shoulder. “Ow!” Dean cried, his pained noise diluted by his laughter. 

“You’re such an ass.” Max said, returning her attention to the screen. Max let out a noise of displeasure. 

“What is it?” Dean asked.

Max sighed, looking at the file she had yet to open. “It’s the fitness and progress file of X5-494...” Max replied, venomously. “My mate. His psych evals, his personality. The only person heat suppressants won’t work around.” 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Um, gross. Don’t you get to have say in this?” Dean asked, looking down at Max.

Max shrugged. “Right now I do, but the moment I go into heat, as 494 is around… well, it’s not going to be pretty.” Max replied.

“As I said before…gross.” Dean said. “So, are you going to open it?”

“I don’t know.” Max sighed. “Do I even want to? The chance that I will ever actually meet him is pretty low.” 

Dean shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt to check out the guy you’re practically supposed to marry.” Dean replied. 

“Could say the same about you and Castiel.” Max muttered under her breath, but Dean ignored the comment. “I suppose you’re right.”

Max opened the folder and scanned down the page. Finally, she snorted. 

“What?” Dean asked, only half understanding what the information said.

“He’s you,” Max replied, looking up at Dean. “Just a little bit more of a sociopath.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dean asked.

“He’s an assassin.” Max replied.


	29. Castiel Who?

One Little Difference

Chapter 29: 

It had been a few days since Max had cracked all the info. Max knew everything that Manticore did. They weren’t planning on doing anything per se, just making a super-soldier army, taking out targets here and there, taking over the world from behind the scenes, buying certain important companies, putting Manticore agents in every government party and department, seeping up from the inside. 

Max sighed and moved away from her laptop. She turned on the news on Bobby’s little television. Max’s eyes widened when she saw the scene in front of her. 

It appeared that Sam and Dean had just massacred a bank. Max picked up her mobile and called Dean. The two brothers had been out on a supply run.

“Dean! You need to get back to Bobby’s as fast as you can!” Max practically shouted into the phone.

“Why?” Dean asked, sounding confused.

“Two people, I assume Leviathans, are pretending to be you. They just killed a lot of people in a bank.” Max replied. 

Sam looked at Dean. “Could we prove it to be mistaken identity?” Dean asked Sam.

Sam looked up at a security camera. “Well, that bank is on the other side of the country and we’re here. We can prove that we can’t be in two different places at the same time, but they’d still bring us in for that stuff in St. Louis and for escaping police custody a couple of times, not to mention faking our own deaths.” Sam said. 

Dean shrugged. “We could go to Jody and get her to prove that we weren’t there?” Dean asked, looking at Sam. 

“Good point,” Sam replied. “Let’s go to her then.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jody had sighed, but had been able to prove that Sam and Dean had been in Sioux Falls at the time of the massacre. She had also been able to slip in that Sam and Dean had not been in St. Louis, they supposedly both being in Sioux Falls at the same time for that. 

Luckily, those who were working both the cases, believed what Jody was saying and in what the evidence was saying.

When Jody got off the phone, she looked at the two brothers before her and smiled. “Well, a small repayment. You both have saved my life, twice.” Jody said.

“Thanks Jody.” Sam and Dean chorused. 

Jody rolled her eyes in amusement. “Get gone.” She said. 

The brothers grinned and left the police station and went back to Bobby’s house.

Max was staring at the two brothers in amazement. “The bulletin has changed. It says that two people impersonating you were to blame and that you, dad, have been vindicated of the St. Louis charges.” Max said, grinning at them. “How the hell did you pull that off?” 

Dean laughed. “Friends in high places?” Dean asked, ruffling Max’s hair, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting down on the couch. 

So far, it had been Winchester: 1, Leviathans: 0. 

Bobby walked into the room. “The Leviathans still know all of your identities. When they take your form, they take your memories too. I suggest you all get new identities, new covers.” Bobby said. “I know a guy, Frank Devereaux. He owes me a favour. He’ll get you new identification.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meeting Frank Devereaux was extremely interesting. The guy seemed to be angry all the time and was extremely uncomfortable around Max, knowing exactly what she was. 

Max tried not to be offended, but she found it a bit difficult. After a while, she got fed up with it and got snarky with him. Frank had stared at her for a few moments before bursting out laughing.

“Good! There’s an actual person in there, not just some dumb order-orientated clone!” Frank chuckled.

Max raised an eyebrow. “Wow, I’m flattered.” Max said sarcastically. “I’m a real boy now.”

“How old are you?” Frank asked her.

“I’ll be 16 in April.” Max replied. 

Frank nodded. “You escaped in ’09?” He asked.

Max nodded. “Yes.” She answered.

“How many of you escaped?” Frank asked.

Max shrugged. “I don’t actually know.” Max replied. 

Frank grabbed Sam’s laptop from him and smashed it, handing him another. Then, he took all their phones and smashed them too. 

“They can track ‘em!” Frank said, almost frantically. “Get new ones.”

He handed them new identities. “Now get out of here.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was relieved when she watched the news that there was no report on Max and Zack’s activities in Wyoming, nor were there any reports of the others in Max’s unit. 

Max walked outside and leant against the railing on the small porch. Max thought about what she had seen, how she thought she had seen Ben in town. She had to be imagining thing, right? If Max had really seen Ben, then why wouldn’t he have just come home? Why wouldn’t he have just said something?

Max felt Dean come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. Max sunk into his chest, appreciating the comfort his warmth gave her. 

“What are you thinking about in that old head of yours?” Dean asked, kissing the top of her head. 

Max shrugged. “I thought I saw Ben the other day.” Max replied. “I must have been seeing things.”

Dean sighed, but didn’t say anything. “Yeah, I know, you’re right.” Max murmured. “I don’t just see things.”

Dean smiled softly. He and Max seemed to have this non-verbal communication down pat. 

“What I don’t understand is why he didn’t just talk to me? Or why didn’t he just come home? He knows we love him. Anything he has been through, we can help him.” Max said.

Dean squeezed Max slightly. “Can you sense him in your mind?” Dean asked.

“No, I can’t. But I don’t know if that’s because he’s dead or because he’s out of range. He might even be blocking me. I have no idea. I just feel so helpless dad.” Max replied.

“Maybe he just doesn’t want to be found. Maybe he’s just not ready to face you, us. Hell, well, Hell sucks. We don’t know what it might have done to him.” Dean said, rubbing his hands up and down Max’s upper arms, attempting to comfort her. “All we can do is sit tight and hope he comes home to us. I’ve got Ellen and Jo keeping an eye out for him and they have their contacts too. We’ll find him.”

Max sighed, leaning her head back against Dean’s chest. “All I want to do right now is kill the leviathans, find Castiel and Ben and bring down Manticore.” Max said. “And I want to avoid 494 at all costs.”

Dean nodded. “I understand. I want those same things.” Dean said softly. There was a pause and Dean whispered. “I really miss him.”

Max smiled sadly. “I know you miss him, but we will find Cas.” Max replied. “He can’t have just been destroyed. I could pray to Gabriel and ask him to find Castiel for you?”

Dean chuckled softly. “You really think he’d do that?” Dean asked.

Max shrugged. “Castiel is his brother. You’d think he might help.” Max replied. 

“Good point.” Dean replied. “Come on, let’s go inside. It’s getting chilly.” 

Max grinned, knowing that neither of them actually felt cold, but did register the slight temperature drop. “Alright dad.” Max replied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yeah, I can grab Cassie easily enough, but Ben though, that’s gonna be harder. He’s blocked even from my powers. The angel symbols, remember?” Gabriel said, sitting on the couch, eating a chocolate bar, the wrapper suddenly disappearing before it even hit the ground. 

“Where is Cas?” Dean asked, ignoring Gabriel’s use of the nickname ‘Cassie’. 

“Near South Bend, Indiana. Up north. He doesn’t appear to remember who he is, but he goes by the name Emanuel and is apparently a faith healer.” Gabriel replied. 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Well, get him here!” Dean said, in an almost demanding tone. 

Gabriel grinned. “Sure thing, Dean-o!” Gabriel said. Suddenly he was gone. 

A few minutes later, Gabriel was back, and he was gripping Castiel’s shoulder. 

“Who are you?” Came Castiel’s gruff voice.

“I told you already bro! I’m Gabriel the archangel! Remember? Your brother?” Gabriel said, looking up slightly into Castiel’s face. “Come on Cassie! You’ve got to remember.” 

Dean frowned. “You can’t get him to remember?” Dean asked. 

Gabriel’s face screwed up in thought. “Sit down on the couch Cassie.” Gabriel said, gesturing to Castiel. Castiel seemed to understand that he was the one being spoken to, though didn’t seem to connect that Cassie, or rather, Castiel was his name. Castiel did as he was told. 

“Dean, put your hand over his heart, and Castiel, put your hand on Dean’s upper arm.” Gabriel said. The two men did as they were told. 

Gabriel put his fingers to Castiel’s temples. There was a flash of light and Castiel seemed to fall unconscious. 

A few moments later, Castiel sat up and blinked for a few seconds. He cleared his throat and then swallowed. He turned to Dean and gave him a small smiled. “Hello Dean.” He murmured.

Dean’s face brightened immediately and pulled Castiel into his arms. “It’s good to see you, Cas.” Dean whispered in his ear.

“And you, beloved.” Castiel replied, kissing Dean’s cheek as subtly as he could with all these other people in the room. They pulled back from each other and Dean cleared his throat. He turned to Gabriel.

“Thanks man.” Dean said to the archangel.

Gabriel grinned. “Don’t mention it. Always got to look out for my favourite little brother and his boyfriend.” Gabriel said, smirked before disappearing with a flutter of wings. 

Sam smiled at his brother and Castiel. They stared into each other’s eyes and Sam wondered if they were even trying to hide their relationship. Sam sighed and rested his hand on Max’s shoulder, leading her out of the room.

“Let’s give them some privacy.” Sam murmured to Max.

Max raised an eyebrow. “How long have you known?” Max asked.

Sam shrugged. “I always knew Dean swung that way, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Besides, did you see the way they eye-fuck each other? You’d have to be blind not to notice.” Sam replied. “And how long have you known?”

Max grinned. “Since before Dad became a transgenic.” Max replied, walking outside. Sam followed her, frowning at her.

“Really?” Sam asked, clearly surprised. 

“Yeah, Castiel was sitting with Dad when I came to check on him. Castiel was kissing Dad’s hands.” Max replied. “Dad seemed to be enjoying it, even if he was unconscious. Besides, didn’t you just hear Castiel call Dad ‘beloved’?” 

Sam laughed. “I am so giving him Hell over this.” Sam said.

Max laughed too. “As is your responsibility as younger brother.” Max replied. That made Sam laugh again.

“Exactly.” Sam replied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was getting closer and closer to Max’s 16th birthday and all Max could think about was how time had just flown by. She had been 11, almost 12 when Sam and Dean had first found her, and in these few years, Max had gained a family. Even with the loss of Ben, Max was still happy. 

Max opened up the newspaper and gasped at what she saw. 

A man of faith had been brutally killed in Maine a few days ago. Most of the bones in his body were broken, his body contorted in unnatural ways. His teeth had also been pulled out. 

Max felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she read those few words. She was so absorbed by the newspaper, Max didn’t hear Bobby walk into the kitchen. 

“So, what’s the news got to tell us today?” Bobby asked her. This startled Max out of her trance. 

“Oh-uh, nothing really Bobby.” Max replied. “I’m just scanning for any new cases.”

Bobby nodded. He was surprised at how distracted Max was, but he let it go. Max was coming up on her 16th birthday, and that, plus the loss of Ben, must have been weighing heavily on her mind. At least, that’s what Bobby assumed. 

Bobby grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and headed back outside to continue his work on the cars in the lot. 

Max let out a breath closed her eyes once Bobby had gone, feeling the memory wash over her. The woods, jumping over rocks and boulders with ease. The speed. The freedom. Her heart pounding in her chest as she hunted her prey. For the first time in her life, Max felt like what she was built to do. Like an animal. A hunter. Max could feel her brothers’ and sisters’ around her, her pack. She could smell the prisoner’s sweat, could feel his heart beat, and could hear every step he made. 

He didn’t have a chance.

They were upon him in seconds. It wasn’t until they ripped his shirt did the true horror begin. 

“Look! Look at his chest!” Ben cried, pointing at a tattoo of a bleeding heart with a knife stabbed through it. “He’s a nomalie!” 

Max remembered the sudden fear and blood lust that raged through her, which raged through them all. They destroyed him, dislocating the prisoner’s arm, wrenching it up behind his back, ripping out his teeth. 

Max could hear his screams ringing through her head. She shivered. In fear or disgust, Max couldn’t tell.

Dean walked into the room, sensing that Max was in some sort of distress. Dean was confused by what he saw. Max was just sitting at the kitchen table, a newspaper in front of her and her eyes closed. 

Dean moved over to her and rested his hand on her shoulder, causing Max to jump. “You okay darlin’?” Dean asked her.

Max swallowed and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Max replied. Dean nodded and moved to exist the room. At the last minute, he paused at the doorway. He turned to see Max removing and then scrunching up a page from the newspaper, before throwing it in the bin. Dean didn’t say anything, he just left. Dean knew that Max would share this secret when she was ready.


	30. This Is The Chapter Where It Is Obvious That I Know Nothing

One Little Difference

Chapter 30: 

Max had wondered how Zack had found her. Max had tried to make everything about her seem inconspicuous, to cover her tracks. She didn’t want to text Zack as to how he found her, not wanting to catch him at a bad time. But, if Zack had found the others and herself, then maybe he could help her find Ben. 

Max bit the bullet and picked up her new cell phone, calling Zack’s number.

“Hello?” Came Zack’s voice. “Who is this?”

“It’s okay Zack, it’s just me.” Max replied.

“What is it? Are you okay?” Zack asked in a hurried tone.

“Everything is fine. I wanted to ask you how you found me. I want to see if I can use how you found me to find Ben.” Max asked.

Max heard Zack sigh. “I used fascial recognition software.” Zack replied.

Max frowned. “How? You have no pictures of us.” Max replied.

Zack chuckled. “I can draw really well.” Zack replied. “I scanned the drawings of you and the others and put them into a program. It searched every camera in North America. Jondy in is Canada and so are a few others. That’s all I can tell you.”

“The how come Manticore hasn’t tried doing that?” Max asked. 

“Because I aged you. I aged you in a program to what you would look like at 16 years old. Manticore probably didn’t do that. We all went to ground immediately, making it unlikely that we were seen, so they couldn’t find us on the cameras.” Zack responded. “And they probably haven’t tried since.” 

Max nodded. “Okay, so let’s try that approach then.” Max said. “I can get that software easily. Thanks for helping me Zack.”

“No problem. That’s what CO’s are for…not to mention brothers.” Zack replied.

“Goodbye!” Max said, and she heard Zack respond before hanging up.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the programs finished downloading (which took about four hours, much to Max’s chagrin), Max uploaded Ben’s face to the program. Scanning through all the footage in North America for Ben was also going to take hours, maybe even days. Max sighed and began to wait.

Max wished Sam and Dean were home, maybe then she wouldn’t be so bored. There was only so often Max could work out. Max decided she needed a hobby, something to do in between hunts, looking for Ben and trying to fight the Leviathans. 

Max pulled out Ben’s laptop, since hers was currently occupied, and began pouring over mechanical instruction manuals and journals. Max studied, for hours. Dean and Bobby had already taught her a thing or two about restoring cars, so Max understood the basics already. 

About four hours passed and Max had absorbed all the information on mechanics as possible. Max was surprised it was so easy to learn. Latin had taken three days, but then again, that was every version of Latin in existence. 

Max walked out into the scrap yard and saw a beautiful, albeit slightly rusted, motorcycle. From what she had learned, Max could tell that it was a 1936 Harley Davidson motorcycle.

In her mind’s eye, Max could see the bike completely fixed and gleaming. So, she set to work.

(A/N: I know nothing about motor mechanics)

First, Max stripped it of all the parts that were completely useless. She also attempted to repair the rusted parts of the metal. 

Next, Max removed the mechanics that no longer worked and hunted around the car yard to find some parts she could cannibalise for the bike. 

Luckily, most of the chassis was in good shape for such an old motorcycle. Though Max wanted to keep the motorcycle as classic as possible, she did improve the engine and the way it pumped the engine oil in to make it go faster. 

A lot of the original paint work was looking a bit sad, so Max stripped the paint before literally running into town to the hardware store to find car paint classic dark royal blue and gold, attempting to restore its original look. She also bought some sheets, a paint sprayer that was specifically designed for custom work on motor vehicles. 

Max got back to the car yard as quickly as possible and began (after doing a special coat of protection before she left) putting the first layer of paint on, nice and carefully, avoiding certain places, making sure she had placed the sheets just right. 

Max went back inside and glanced at the mirror in the hallway. She was covered in grease and dirt. Max laughed as she walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water to find Bobby standing there, his eyebrow raised.

Max grinned almost nervously. “Hiya Bobby.” Max said.

“Hi Max.” Bobby replied dryly. “Now what have you been up to?” 

Max took a big sip of water. “Fixing up a motorbike.” Max replied. 

“Uh huh.” Bobby said, not exactly disbelieving, but maybe slightly surprised. “Why?”

“I needed to something to pass the time. My laptop is working overtime trying to find Ben. It’s going to take days, so I thought I might work on a vehicle.” Max replied. 

“You have been out there all day. And you’re only just taking a break?” Bobby asked.

Max shrugged. “I work fast. I don’t need much rest. One of the perks of being a super-soldier.” Max replied. 

“Do you need any help?” Bobby asked, almost reluctantly. It’s not that he didn’t want to help Max, it was just that Bobby had worked on a few cars with Ben, and as much as he missed working with someone else on a project, he didn’t really want to do that again. Too many memories.

Thankfully, Max shook her head. “Nope. I think I’m doing well. I’ve just started doing the paint job. The first coat is drying now.”

Bobby nodded. “Okay. But don’t let it get completely dry before you put the next coat on. If it dried out too much, the paint will crack. After you finish doing all the colours, cover it all in a protective lacquer.” Bobby said. 

Max grinned. “Thanks Bobby!” Max cheered before heading back out.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max stood back and admired her handy work. This was the second motorcycle she had finished fixing up. The Harley was beautiful and Bobby had to agree. The choice of blue and gold colouring just made it look all the better.

Max couldn’t wait to take this baby out for a test drive. It was a Kawasaki Ninja H2, one of the fastest motorbikes in the world. It had been sold to Bobby after its late owner died in a car accident, luckily, one that did not involve the motorbike. Dean would probably dub it a plastic piece of shit when he got back from Sam and his hunt, but Max didn’t care, this was one amazing motorbike. 

Bobby insisted that Max buy some leather clothes before she went out driving the thing. Since Max was now 16, she had got a licence under the name Eva Winchester after Dean formally adopted her from her “uncle” Bobby. This meant that Max could legally drive and Max was raring to go. 

Max missed Sam and Dean terribly, particularly Dean. They had been gone two weeks on some sort of ghost case. She couldn’t wait for them to come home so she could show them the two motorbikes Max had fixed. Luckily for her, Max didn’t have to wait long.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean pulled up the drive to Bobby’s house and stepped out of the Impala. Dean froze as he heard a beautiful deep rumbling of a classic engine that definitely wasn’t his Baby.

They walked around the house to see Max sitting on a beautifully restored 1936 Harley Davidson motorbike. Dean whistled as he came closer.

“Maxie…” Dean said reverently. “Where did you get this?”

Max turned to him and grinned. “I fixed it up.” Max replied, turning off the engine and getting off the bike.

“What…?” Sam said. “You restored this motorbike?”

Max laughed. “Don’t sound too surprised.” Max replied.

“When did you learn to do this?” Dean asked, crouching down beside the bike.

Max shrugged. “About 4 days ago.” Max replied. 

Dean whistled again. “You did a good job darlin’! This work looks like you’ve been doing it your whole life.” Dean replied.

Max beamed at him. “Thanks dad!” Max exclaimed. “But that’s not all.”

Max walked into the huge barn and rolled out a motorbike that looked like it had rolled straight off the line. It was black and sleek and had pinches of green here and there. “This is my baby.” Max said.

Dean walked over to it and inspected it. “Uh, it’s a bit different from the Harley.” Dean said, raising an eyebrow at Max.

“I’ll say.” Sam added.

Max grinned. “They definitely are. This is a Kawasaki Ninja H2. It can go from 0 to 100kmp/h in 2.5 seconds.” Max said, almost laughing at Sam and Dean’s shocked faces. “Making it one of the fastest motorcycles in the world.”

Dean gaped at her. “Where did you get it?” Dean gasped, staring at the motorcycle with a new found respect. 

“Bobby bought it off a dead guy. Really cheaply too.” Max replied.

“Have you ridden it yet?” Sam asked.

Max shook her head. “Bobby won’t let me until I get some proper leather.” Max replied.

Sam grinned and began walking to the house. “That’s gonna be expensive.” 

Dean turned and grinned at his daughter. “I’m really proud of you Max.” Dean said, stroking her curly brown hair. Max grinned at him.

“Thank you daddy.” Max replied. Dean smirked and kissed the top of her head. 

“Come on then, we’ll go inside, get some grub and I’ll tell you all about the case.” Dean said, ruffling Max’s hair lightly. Max grumbled and Dean laughed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max had got a dozen possible hits on Ben, all over the country. The death toll was also rising. Two more bodies showed up, the same injuries and missing teeth. Max tried to hide this from Dean, Sam and Bobby, but it was getting increasingly hard. They all noticed something was off with her, Dean more than the others did. 

Max was terrified. Whatever had happened to Ben in Hell must have fucked with him majorly and Max was worried. She wanted to find Ben and get him to stop killing. He was becoming a serial killer and Max didn’t know what would happen if Manticore found Ben or caught on to what he was doing. Lydecker would know. He would know it was one of us. 

That day, when it happened, Lydecker had been shocked. Max could tell on his face how scared he was at what they had done. Max’s unit had earned a reputation from that moment on, as being the most violent, the most vicious unit out of all the X5’s. That might have been the reason that Lydecker was so angry that Max’s unit had escaped. He might not have thought them stable, and that they might have become serial killers, as Ben seemed to have. 

Dean picked up the newspaper page Max had scrunched up and read it. The paper described the scene, what had happened to the men, and that these were the second and third victims. Dean was curious and concerned as to why Max felt the need to hide this from him and the others. Could Max possible know who was doing it and wanted to protect them? He continued reading the article, seeing that each dead man had a barcode tattooed on the back of his neck. The newspaper listed the numbers on the barcode and his eyes widened. It was Ben’s!

Dean let out a breath. It all made sense. Max was protecting Ben. She must have been afraid that it had been Ben, but not wanting to give anything away, just continued her search for him as normal. But how could Max have known it was Ben. The previous newspapers had said nothing about a barcode, and yet Max had scrunched them up too. Obviously Max knew something that he didn’t. 

Dean called Frank and asked if he could go see him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“There is one thing you have to understand, Mister, is that these X5’s are killers. Now, I don’t know how you got this number, or how you even know about the X5’s, but whichever X5 you are protecting, they’re not a sweet child, they are a killer, a vicious cold hearted killer.” Lydecker snapped. “Particularly Ben, Zack and Max. They are the Hunters. They are the leaders. If you know where they are, report them, any maybe they won’t have a chance kill you, but I doubt it. Either way, you’re dead.”

The phone hung up with a resounding click. Dean stared at the phone in his hands. Frank had been able to connect him to Lydecker and he had asked him if the murders on the east coast were the work of a transgenic. Judging from the phone call, Lydecker thought it was either Max, Zack or Ben. Dean didn't ask Frank how he was able to get Lydecker's number. A part of him thought he might not want to know. Maybe it would be safer that way.

“Thanks Frank.” Dean said. “And thanks for teaching me some more hacker stuff.”

Frank snorted. “Yeah, well, you’re not as dumb as I first thought you were.” Frank replied. 

“He won’t be able to track that phone call, will he?” Dean asked.

Frank rolled his eyes. “As I said before, impossible.”

“Okay, thanks man.” Dean said. 

Dean left and tried to get back to Bobby’s as fast as he could. He had a few things he had to talk about with his daughter.


	31. "I Didn't Hear No Bullet..."

One Little Difference

Chapter 31: 

Bobby and Sam had gone to bed, but Max couldn’t sleep, deciding to sit outside on the porch, nursing a glass of cranberry juice. Dean thought that this would be the perfect time to talk to Max.

Dean opened the fly screen door and sat on the floor next to Max. Max smiled up at Dean before taking a sip of her juice.

“What’s up dad?” Max asked.

Dean sighed. “I know what you’ve been hiding from me.” Dean replied.

Max frowned, the sinking feeling returning. “What am I hiding from you?” Max asked.

“Don’t play dumb with me Max, it doesn’t suit you.” Dean replied, not unkindly.

Max blinked and took a deep breath. “You’re right. I am hiding something from you.” Max replied. “But how do you know?”

Dean smiled. “I know you. Plus, as good as you are at hiding, you can’t hide from me.” Dean replied. “Besides, I had a really interesting conversation with Lydecker. And before you interrupt me, it was a totally safe call and he has no idea who I am.”

“What did he tell you?” Max asked, not meeting Dean’s eyes.

Dean shrugged. “Not a lot. He told me to turn you in, that either way, I was dead.” Dean replied. “He was under the assumption that you and Ben would kill me without mercy.”

They were silent. “When we first met, that night on the road, I considered killing you and Sam as a means of escape.” Max said. “You were the first civilians that I had ever met, not including that prisoner of death row. But the Manticore soldiers were getting closer, and you two suddenly became a ticket out. I had to make a choice and I’m glad I chose to stay with you.”

“I’m glad you chose to stay with us too, otherwise I would be dead?” Dean asked.

Max nodded, almost invisibly. “Yeah.” Max breathed. “I was so scared. I would have killed you both without a thought. Though, I probably would have regretted it later.” 

“He practically said you were cold blooded killers, hunters.” Dean said, feeling the need to probe Max’s thoughts on this.

Max sighed, almost angrily. “Yeah, well, that’s what we are. That’s what we were trained to do. Kill the fastest, cleanest and most efficient way possible.” Max replied flippantly. “I mean, that’s how we’re seen. Monsters. It scares me sometimes. How many people I could kill with just my bare hands. If something went wrong with me, I could snap and just start killing people with no way of stopping me.”

Dean stared at her, shocked. “You’re not a monster, sweetheart.” Dean murmured. 

Max got to her feet and walked to lean against the rail. “Yes I am. I am a slave to my biology. I have an itch I can’t scratch, plus I’m aching to go hunting. Not monster hunting, animal hunting. I can feel the adrenalin building. I have so much energy just waiting to be expended. I have this need to kill. Not to hurt, like torture, or because I get off on it, but because it was what I was trained for.” Max said. What she said next terrified Dean. “I miss it.” Max whispered this, feeling and looking ashamed. 

Dean got up and pulled her into his arms. “You’ll get through this. You’re stronger than your biology.” Dean said.

Max snorted into Dean’s shoulder. “If Ben couldn’t fight it, then how am I supposed to?” Max asked. 

“So it is Ben?” Dean asked. 

Max nodded. “It’s his…our, my unit’s... MO.” Max said, audibly guilty.

Dean frowned. “This guy had his teeth ripped out and his arms dislocated.” Dean said. Max nodded. “It was brutal and ruthless. I don’t understand how you could have done this.”

Max pulled away from Dean and walked towards the main door of the house, her back facing him. “Look, I have done a lot of things I am not proud of. I’ve killed and I’ve tortured, I’ve been tortured and taught others how. I am 16 years old and I am already a hardened killer.” Max said, her voice full of sorrow. “I should be in prison after all the things I have done. If they could make a prison that could hold me.”

Dean didn’t say anything, but let Max continue.

“I hate killing people, but back then, that was all I knew how to do. My life was eat, sleep, train, and kill. Until we escaped. I never knew killing was wrong, not for a very long time. It was the pack mentality. We were family, we were trained that way. You can only trust your unit, no one else.” Max said. There was silence for a few moments. “I watched the news, very rarely, when the guards couldn’t catch me. I learnt a bit from that. I began to understand right and wrong. I told these things to my unit, which added to Zack’s decision to leave.”

“So, why is Ben doing this? Killing these people? This is not the Ben I know.” Dean said, looking at Max with confusion.

Max shrugged. “Whatever Ben went through down in Hell must have made him snap and turned him into a serial killer.” Max replied. “It has made him revert to what he was. What we were.”

Dean was silent. He was worried. If it was Max’s biology making her do this and feel this way, now that Dean was partly transgenic, would that mean he would begin to feel the same things that Max was? Would he to begin to feel the frightening animalistic instincts that all X5’s were subjected to?

Dean was actually beginning to freak out. He didn’t want to be that. Max seemed to have it under a tight leash, but Dean wasn’t too sure about himself.

Max seemed to sense Dean’s distress, so she moved over to him and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Dad, you’re only part transgenic. I doubt you would start feeling like that, much less go into heat, like me and Ben.” Max replied.

Dean frowned. “I thought only females went into heat.” Dean said.

Max shook her head in a ‘sort of’ motion. “Men don’t go into heat the same way the female do, but they do get…sort of, well, randy.” Max replied.

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Ew.” Dean replied.

Max shrugged. “Yeah, it sucks. And I’m probably going to start going through them soon.” Max replied.

“What would that do to you?” Dean asked.

“I don’t know,” Max replied honestly. “I’ve never been through one before. I do know that it is supposed to last about four days every 3-6 months a year.”

“Do you know what you’re supposed to do to control whatever happens then?” Dean asked.

“Well, Sandeman was going to give me suppressants, but unfortunately, he is nowhere to be found. Apart from that, I can either, um, have, uh, sex… or lock myself into the panic room for 4 days. All I know about it, all Manticore told us about it, was that it was like a total loss of control of our bodies.” Max replied. “It’s disgusting and awkward and I hate the idea that I will be a sex-crazed thing for almost a week.”

“Could you make these suppressants?” Dean asked.

“I did bring the equipment from the Collective, but I’m not too sure on how to create the suppressant. I would need help from someone more experienced.” Max replied. 

Dean nodded. “So, until you learn to make these suppressants, you’re going to have to go through heats?” Dean asked.

“Yes. And it’s gonna suck.” Max replied. “It’s going to be even worse if I ever met 494. Suppressants won’t work against him.”

“It still creeps me out that your genetic match is basically me.” Dean said.

Max chuckled humourlessly. “You and me both, dad.” Max replied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The burger thing was gross, even more gross than the obsessed fan-girl Becky, who drugged and married Sam. Max could smell that chemical shit a mile away. The grey-purple goop that came out made Max nauseous. She could sense the unnaturalness of it.

Dean had fallen asleep in the backseat of the Impala next to Max.

When Bobby said that he was in a ‘tryptophan coma’, Max had to laugh.

“You know that that is just a myth, right? The amount of tryptophan in turkey is exactly the same as the amount you would find in any other type of poultry.” Max said, still giggling. “I don’t absorb tryptophan very well with just food, which is why I have to take a supplement.”

Bobby rolled his eyes, but Sam laughed softly. 

“Look! That truck is rolling out.” Sam said, pointing out the windshield.

“I guess we should follow him.” Bobby said. 

The Midwest Meat truck pulled up to a warehouse and parked. The four hunters, now that Dean was now awake, were watching from the Impala. Sam was holding a pair of binoculars to his face. 

“That's weird, right? I mean, national franchise like Biggerson's getting meat from a place that looks like it wholesales Hong Kong knockoffs.” Sam said, sounding puzzled. 

“Okay. Yeah. It's a little weird.” Dean replied. 

The truck driver dismounted from the truck and headed into the warehouse.

“All right, well, I guess we wait till they close up shop, go take a look around?” Max asked, not needing binoculars to see, and neither did Dean, which still freaked him out a little. Dean was annoyed that he hadn’t been able to sense the wrongness with his burger. Max had consoled him and said that his senses just weren’t quite as attuned as hers was.

“Hang on.” Bobby said, raising his hand, grabbing the binoculars off Sam and holding them up to his eyes. 

A car pulled up to the warehouse and a familiar face stepped out of the car. The truck driver then came out of the warehouse, obviously hearing the car pull up. 

“No.” Sam murmured, recognising the guy that stepped out of the car. 

“Edgar.” Dean said, almost angrily. 

“Leviathans.” Max and Sam said simultaneously.

Edgar opened the trunk of his car and helped out Brandon, the waiter, whose head was covered by a hood. The truck driver took Brandon by the arm and led him into the warehouse. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean spat. 

“What the hell is going on?” Bobby said in an extremely annoyed tone.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max had heard the bullet. She was about to move out of the way, but Bobby pushed her down. Stupid, stupid, wonderful old man. It wouldn’t have mattered if Max had got shot, not in her opinion, she either would have died straight away or would have been hit. If she had been hit, Max would have survived and Bobby wouldn’t be dead. Or dying at least. 

Max was standing beside Bobby’s hospital bed. She could feel his weakening pulse. She could see the reaper standing beside her and Bobby, or at least, see a fuzzy outline. Max didn’t know if Dean could see it, but Max definitely could. But Max didn’t say that she could see the reaper. Sam and Dean didn’t need to have that added pressure. 

Max wondered if Bobby would actually go with the reaper. Bobby was a stubborn old man after all. Max rested her fingers on Bobby’s temple and closed her eyes, attempting to see into his mind. She was so focused, Max didn’t sense Sam and Dean come up behind her. They both guessed what she was trying to do, to see if there was any Bobby left in there. 

Suddenly, a notepad and pen flew across the room and landed on the bed table above Bobby’s waist. With one hand still on Bobby’s head, Max used the other to write down a series of numbers on the paper, 454895. 

Bobby’s eyes opened and Max stepped away from him, shocked. Sam and Dean came up beside him. Bobby smiled at them briefly, gripping one of Dean’s hand. “Idjits.” Bobby mumbled. A few seconds later, Bobby’s eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell unconscious. The monitors began going off and Sam called for help.

But it was too late. Bobby Singer was dead.


	32. He Ain't Heavy! He's My Brother!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going to meet Alec soon, I am very excited about that, not to mention meeting Charlie soon as well. Bobby is not gone from this story, even if he is dead. You know that canonically, Bobby is a ghost, so I will also be writing Bobby as a ghost in the story.

One Little Difference

Chapter 32: 

Dean had begun to close himself off from the world after Bobby died. He was unco-operative and clipped with both Max and Sam. 

After about three weeks of this behaviour, Max had had enough. She pulled Dean by the ear out into the yard and yelled at him, making him angry enough to express his feelings. Max knew that Dean hated talking about his feelings, how he had be conditioned by his father, much like Max had by Manticore. 

“I know what you’re feeling right now!” Max yelled. “I lost him too! I know you want to just shut it all off, to detach yourself, but you can’t. So suck it up, princess! You’re human and you’ve got to let it out once in a while, or you’re gonna go crazy!”

Dean had glared at Max, giving her a piece of his mind. “I can’t just let it out, Max! I need to stay strong. I need to kill all the leviathans and stop whatever they’re planning to do. I don’t have time to let out my emotions.” Dean snapped in replied. “I can’t seem weak.” 

“Damn it Dad!” Max screeched. “You can be strong and still show emotions! That makes you strong! The fact that you can be so emotional, so human makes you strong! It makes you different from them, from me!”

Dean froze, staring at Max as if he had just come to a revelation. His shoulders lost some of their tension and his body relaxed some. “You’re right.” Dean murmured. “You’re always right. But Max, you’re not any different from me. You and I are different from them. Don’t you dare go lumping yourself in with the monsters.”

Max smiled softly. “As long as you don’t either.” Max replied. Dean smiled, wrapping his arm around Max’s shoulder as they walked back inside. 

Sam looked up from his laptop and smiled at the pair. Even if he hadn’t heard what was being said, Sam heard their yelling, but seeing them walk back inside arm in arm, made Sam feel a sense of relief. 

“So, you guys sort things out?” Sam asked.

Dean smiled. “Yeah.” He replied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The thing with the ballet shoes was creepy. It had been a strange case to work, especially with the leviathans in town. Frank had called to tell them that Dick Roman had been commissioning archaeological digs all around the world. This worried Dean immensely. What could Roman possibly be searching for? Frank asked Dean to come around after the case to show him what else he had found. 

Sam had been slightly pre-occupied with thoughts of Krissy. She had reminded Sam of Ben in some ways, her fierce protectiveness over her father, the way she fought for him, making Sam miss Ben even more. Sam sighed, knowing that Krissy was reunited with her father and was, hopefully, happy with him. 

But, there was a new development. Max could kill leviathans. They didn’t know when it happened, but Max had cut herself on something. She had been trying to hold the leviathan Joyce off. Max was just as strong as Joyce was, and would become stronger as she aged, but at this moment, Joyce had the advantage. Joyce had pushed Max against the wall and had changed into her leviathan face, all teeth and tongue. Max lifted her arms to push the leviathan off, but dropped some blood from her wound into the leviathan’s mouth. 

Almost instantly, the leviathan let go, dropping Max to the floor. It was as if Joyce was choking. She had a hand resting on her throat and the other one flailing in the air slightly when suddenly, the leviathan’s eyes rolled up in her head, dropping to the floor. 

Everyone was shocked, even the other leviathan, George.  
“Max, how did you do that?” Dean asked, awe colouring his tone.

Max blinked. “I… I don’t know.” Max replied. 

“You’re a transgenic, aren’t you?” George asked.

Max frowned. “How do you know that?” Max asked, moving towards the leviathan threateningly. 

George grinned. “We know everything. But, now I know that transgenic blood is toxic to leviathans.” George said.

“My blood?” Max asked, surprised.

George pointed at the large gash on Max’s arm that was healing, even now. “You bled in her mouth. I mean, I think bleeding on her skin might have killed her too. I can’t eat her, or I’ll die as well.” George said. “But don’t think you’re special sweetie, all transgenics can kill us. Not just you. That’s why killing you and shutting down Manticore is all part of the plan.”

George continued to spill the plans after some…persuasion. “But your blood won’t kill Dick Roman.” George said breathlessly, another dose of Borax being dumped on him.

“What will kill Dick Roman?” Dean snarled. 

George grinned, a smug expression. “I don’t know.” George replied. 

Max pulled out a small knife from her pocket and sliced her finger. She poured a few drops on George’s skin. A rash seemed to spread up and down his arm and George screamed in pain. 

Sam and Dean looked at her with raised eyebrows. Max shrugged. “I was curious to see what it would do if it touched his skin.” Max replied. Max then put some drops into George’s mouth and he was dead in seconds. 

Dean wondered if he had the ability to kill leviathans, even though he wasn’t completely transgenic. Dean assumed not because they had been able to replicate his DNA and if they had found him toxic, he doubted that they would have been able to duplicate him.

“So, they want to bring down Manticore as well, because we must somehow stand in the way of what they are planning, especially since we are toxic to them.” Max said. “I want to bring down Manticore, but I don’t want the other transgenics to die. We have to stop the leviathan before we can stop Manticore.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean went to Frank’s place to check up on him (as Frank asked him to) and to see if Frank had discovered any sort of pattern to where Ben was going. Max didn’t know Dean was looking for Ben. She might have been afraid that Dean was going to do something to her brother. 

When Dean made it to Frank’s, he found that it had been completely destroyed and his hard-drives had been taken.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The information that Charlie had got from Dick Roman’s servers indicated some nasty things. The leviathans were attempting to find a way to kill Max. They had a whole plan, with multiple scenarios. Poisoning was at the top of their list. The leviathans knew that they couldn’t take Max in a fight. They also knew that Dean had become partially transgenic, so his increased strength would also make it harder for them to kill the small family of hunters. The leviathans had attempted to recruit Ben to kill other X5s, just so they could kill him later, but they hadn’t been able to hold Ben for more than 24 hours. That had made Max smile grimly. There wasn’t a prison on this earth that could hold an X5 for long. 

What had frightened Max so much was the increased chatter within the Manticore radio channels about how they were closing in on a rogue X5. Max didn’t know if it was Ben or if it was any of the other members of her unit. 

Max had thought Charlie was amazing. They got on like a house on fire. She was what made Max feel a little bit better about her situation. As easily as it was to talk to Sam, Dean, Ellen or Jo, sometimes it was nice to talk to somebody who wasn’t as close to the issue. When Charlie left after the broken arm debacle, Charlie had only given Max her new number and asked her not to give it to the older Winchesters. Max had shrugged, but agreed. 

The great thing about Charlie was/is that she was great at listening. Max was feeling a little low, so she had spilled her heart out to the older woman and told her everything. Charlie had been sympathetic and kind, saying Max was a superhero. Charlie vowed that she would help bring down Manticore. Even though she didn’t really want anything to do with Sam and Dean (as much as she really liked them), Charlie didn’t want to abandon Max.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There had been a death outside of Seattle, in some of the woodland areas. The man’s body was broken and one of his arms was dislocated, pulled up behind his back. The man’s teeth had also been removed. 

Sam and Dean had left on a solo hunt and Max had stayed behind at Bobby’s house. Jo was supposed to check in with her every day that the brothers were gone. Luckily, Max had a cell phone and that was the number that Jo would call to check in on. 

Max went to one of the main, old churches in Seattle, knowing that that would be where Ben would be drawn to. Max walked inside and saw Ben standing in front of a statue of the Virgin Mary.

“Ben,” Max said.

“Max,” Ben replied, not turning to face her, a small smile playing around his lips.

“Ben, why are you doing this?” Max asked, moving a little closer to her brother.

Ben turned and stared at Max intensely. “You know why.” Ben replied. 

They stared at each other for a few moments longer. Ben’s mouth quirked into a smile. He ran. Max’s heartbeat sped up and she gave chase.

Ben ran through a big wooden door and slammed it behind him. Max tried to push it open, but the door wouldn’t budge. Max sighed in frustration and walked towards the pews to sit down.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max couldn’t believe what Ben had done. It was sick and twisted and horrifying. Then, Ben had taken the priest from the church. 

Max knew that Ben had a secondary location, but right now, Ben wouldn’t be there. He would be in the high place where he could ask for guidance, most likely being the Space Needle. 

Ben was standing by the window, looking out into the darkness of the night, gazing upon the sprawling city below. Max moved silently and tackled Ben, cuffing him to a secure looking poll. 

“The priest—where is he? Tell me! It’s over!” Max yelled. 

“Is it? What, are you gonna call the police now?” Ben asked. He smirked when Max didn’t reply. “I didn’t think so. Exposure for all of us.”

“I could turn you over to Lydecker.” Max threatened, but her heart wasn’t truly in it.

“You wouldn’t do that, would you? Your own brother?” Ben sneered. 

“Bet he’d love to figure out what the hell went wrong with you.” Max replied angrily. But that was probably what went wrong with Ben, Hell.

“Nothing went wrong with me! I’m doing what I was made to do, what we were taught to do!” Ben snapped, attempting to fight Max off without her really knowing, trying to throw her off balance.

“Hunt people down to perform amateur dental surgery? I must’ve missed that class.” Max snarked.

“You seem to know quite a lot about what I’ve been up to.” Ben remarked.

“Where’s Destry?” Max demanded.

“Not that I mind. You’re one of the few people who could possibly understand.” Ben continued, ignoring Max’s question.

“See, that’s where you’re wrong. I don’t understand.” Max replied.

“Come on, Maxie! Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten that day.” Ben said, a tone similar to mirth flooded Ben’s words.

“Believe me, I’ve tried.” Max replied sorrowfully. 

Ben smirked. “But you can’t, can you? And you wanna know why? Because it was the most exhilarating day of your life.” Ben replied. Max could hear the grin in his voice. “For one brief moment, you were what you were meant to be—a predator.”

Max swallowed heavily, but didn’t say anything.

“What’s the matter, Maxie? You afraid to remember?” Ben asked, almost in sing-song.

“I don’t want to remember.” Max snapped.

“Because it scares you?” Ben asked, almost kindly. He continued grinning. “I think we even scared Lydecker that day.”

They fell silent for a moment before Ben started speaking again. “I remember watching him run off into the woods. How long it seemed for Lydecker to count down the seconds.” Ben murmured. “He never had a chance. Don’t tell me you don’t wake up with the sound of your heart pounding in your ears.”

“Shut up.” Max said firmly.

“Or the taste of blood in your mouth.” Ben whispered, tension filling his voice.

“Shut up!” Max screeched.

“You’re like a wolf in sheep’s clothing, Max! You’re hiding your instincts, every minute of every day, so that no one will know what you really are. A soldier...a hunter...a killer.” Ben said without remorse.

“Shut up!” Max screamed. Max punched Ben across the mouth. Ben reach up with his free hand and ran a finger over his bloody lip and smiled at Max.

“See? What’d I tell you?” Ben said, as if that had been proof.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“The barcodes. Why the barcodes?” Max asked, genuinely curious.

“They’re soldiers. Worthy opponents.” Ben replied.

Max frowned. “But you’re not giving them just any barcode. You’re giving them yours.” Max replied.

“War is art, remember? So what if I sign my work?” Ben asked, shrugging.

“No. It’s more than that. You give them your barcode, then you hunt them down and kill them. Don’t you get it? You’re killing yourself over and over again.” Max said, looking into Ben’s eyes. Ben laughed at Max’s theory. “Do you hate yourself that much? Hate what you’re doing that much?”

“I do it for her.” Ben replied.

“The Blue Lady?! Come on, Ben. We made her up.” Max said. “We knew nothing about religion. We made her up!”

Ben’s expression grew fiercely angry. “Don’t say that, Max. Don’t ever say that.” Ben snapped, a hint of desperation in his voice.

“Normal kids had the tooth fairy. We had her.” Max said simply.

“She’s real.” Ben said, stubbornly denying the truth.

“Then why didn’t she protect us? Why didn’t she protect Jack?” Max demanded.

“Because we failed her.” Ben replied, not meeting Max’s eye.

“Or Eva?” Max added.

“Because we weren’t strong enough.” Ben said morosely.

“Like hell we weren’t. We got out, didn’t we?” Max growled.

Ben’s face went blank. “I know what my mission is. I have faith in her.” Ben replied.

Max fought rolling her eyes. “Is that why you give her your victims’ teeth? To make her heart stronger to fight the Nomlies?” Max asked.

“Shut up.” Ben said.

“You’re the Nomlie.” Max said, but not harshly, more condescendingly. 

“No.” Ben said.

“The genetic mistake.” Max murmured.

“No.” Ben repeated.  
“The monster in the basement. Ben, you know what you’re doing is wrong. Some part of you wants it to end. So end it. Tell me where Destry is. Your mission’s over. You can’t keep trying to recreate Manticore.” Max said, glancing around to see the words that were ingrained into the them graffitied on the walls of the Space Needle.

Ben looked up at Max and blinked. “We never should’ve left. Everything made sense there.” Ben mumbled.

“No. Nothing made sense there.” Max said, her voice empty. 

Ben began to sob softly. “I’m a good soldier. I try so hard.” Ben said, his voice wavering. 

Max looked at Ben sympathetically. She couldn’t believe that after a year, this is what her brother had been reduced to. Max didn’t know how long he had been in Hell on top of that. Max sighed. “Tell me where he is.” Max asked softly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had been running through the woods. Max had badly hurt Ben’s leg, probably broken it. He couldn’t run anymore. Manticore was close on their trail. Max sat beside Ben on the forest floor, pulling Ben onto her lap.

Ben looked up at Max, breathing heavily. “Don’t leave me here. Don’t let them take me.” Ben begged. 

“Ben, I can’t carry you. We’ll both get caught.” Max replied, desperation seeping into her tone.

Ben sighed, attempting to control his breathing. “I know.” Ben said. Ben looked at Max pointedly, and all expression fell from her face.

“Ben, I can’t.” Max said, pleading with her brother. 

“Please. You know what they’ll do to me. They’ll put me down there with them...the Nomlies. Please.” Ben whimpered, the pain in his leg and the fear he felt colouring his face and voice. “Please Max, I love you. Do this for me.”

Max was crying softly as Ben looked at her pleadingly.

Max sniffed, her heartbreaking. “Tell me about the Good Place.”

Ben breathed softly. “Where no one ever gets punished.” Ben said, smiling softly.

“And no one gets yelled at.” Max continued, placing her hands on either side of Ben’s head.

“And nobody disappears. And when you wake up in the morning, you can stay in bed as long as y—” But Ben’s words are cut off with a sickening crack. Max had snapped his neck.

Max slid out from underneath her brother, kissing him softly on the lips and then forehead. She placed his head softly down on the ground. Max could hear the Manticore helicopter coming closer, not to mention the foot soldiers. 

“I love you too Ben.” Max said softly, before turning and running, leaving her dead brother on the forest floor, to be found by Manticore.


	33. You Can Do No Wrong

One Little Difference

Chapter 33: 

Dean had found Max sitting outside on the porch, a blank expression on her face. She was so still, it didn’t even look like she was breathing. Max didn’t seem to notice Dean move towards her, but it was Dean’s warmth beside her that she recognised. Her head fell and rested against Dean’s shoulder.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Dean asked her softly, wrapping his arm around Max’s waist.

“I’ve done something terrible.” Max murmured, her voice shaking. 

Dean looked down at Max, a slight frown on his face. “What?” Dean asked softly.

A sob wracked through Max’s body as tears began to stream down her face. “I found Ben.” Max replied. “He…he had killed a man in Seattle. Then, he kidnapped a priest. I convinced him to take me to where he had put the priest. The priest managed to get away, but only because I was keeping Ben occupied.”

“Then what happened?” Dean asked, a part of him afraid of the answer. 

“I didn’t realise how close Manticore was on our trail, or rather, Ben’s trail.” Max mumbled. “We were fighting and I broke Ben’s leg. The Manticore soldiers were getting closer.” 

“They didn’t catch you?” Dean asked, almost surprised.

Max shook her head. “Ben couldn’t move, and I couldn’t carry him without us both getting caught.” Max said tearfully. “He…he begged me to… He didn’t want to go back to Manticore. They would have done horrible things to him…so I… I…” But Max’s voice trailed off as she sobbed into Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean pulled her closer to him. “You killed Ben, didn’t you?” Dean asked quietly. 

Max nodded. “Yes.” She whispered. “I didn’t want Manticore to take him, I couldn’t. What they would’ve done to him…to make him talk or whatever else.” Max trailed off again. “I couldn’t save him.”

Dean squeezed her shoulders. “It’s alright, Max. It’s alright. They can’t hurt him anymore.” Dean murmured as Max continued to cry into his shoulder. 

“But he was my brother!” Max practically wailed. “He was my brother, and I let him die. I should have done something! I should have saved him.”

Dean shushed her softly. “Ben was unstable. Whatever happened in Hell must have made it worse, tipping his scales of right and wrong.” Dean said soothingly. “You couldn’t have saved him.”

Max scoffed. “Would that have stopped you?” Max asked, looking up into Dean’s face.

Dean sighed. “Probably not, but then again, I don’t have a top secret agency on my ass, trying to capture or kill me at any chance they have.” Dean replied. “If that had been me and Sam in yours and Ben’s place, I don’t know what I would have done. Maybe I would have hidden, provided there was actually somewhere to hide and if Manticore hadn’t brought dogs.”

Max swallowed. She hadn’t seen anywhere to hide in the clearing where she and Ben had been. Max heard the dogs. Dean could see her mulling this over in her head, could hear her thoughts since Max wasn’t trying to hide them.

“There was nothing you could have done. It was either he died with you, in peace, or in pain and agony with Manticore. I would rather die with you, Max, than with some assholes any day.” Dean said, holding Max to his chest. “No matter what you do, Max, I will always love you. You’re my daughter. Even after everything Ben had done, I still love him too.”

Max breathed in Dean’s scent of leather, cologne and a vaguely fresh smell, like a forest that had just been rained on. She felt safe in her father’s arms, protected. Even though Ben was gone, being here wrapped in Dean’s arms, made the pain a little more bearable.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had discovered via Kevin Tran, [who was the new Prophet after Chuck disappeared/died (?)] that the only way to kill Dick Roman was with a blood soaked bone of a Righteous person. Said blood had to be from an Alpha and the King of Hell, neither of which would be willing.  
~  
Just like everybody else, monster, demon and angel, the Alpha vampire thought Max was intriguing. Her scent fascinated him and he wanted to taste Max’s blood. He said that unless he got to have a small taste, he would not give the Winchesters and Castiel his blood. 

Max had sighed and pulled out a small knife and sliced open her wrist slightly and offered it to the Alpha vampire. He grinned and pulled Max into his arms, his mouth moving to the open wound. 

After a few moments, the Alpha vampire pulled back and grinned. Max’s wound had already begun to heal. 

“You taste… like strawberries.” The Alpha vampire said, leering at Max. “And a little something special.”

Max’s face screwed up in disgust. “Whatever. You had your little taste, now give us your blood.” Max snapped, moving out of the Alpha’s reach. 

The Alpha snapped his fingers. A servant entered the room, holding a small glass vial. The Alpha’s teeth descended from his gums and he bit into his wrist. The Alpha pulled back and let enough blood to fill the vial before licking at his wrist. The servant then handed the blood to Max. 

The Alpha grinned at Max. “Don’t use all the blood, my dear. Save some for yourself. Have a taste. I promise you will enjoy it.” The Alpha said. 

“Don’t bet your life on it.” Max snarled, turning from the Alpha and heading towards the exit.

“I hope you change your mind,” The Alpha called after her. “I would love to have you as one of my girls.”

Dean glared at the Alpha. “You touch her, and I’ll kill you.” Dean snarled. Castiel rested a hand on Dean’s shoulder and shook his head slowly. 

Dean sighed angrily. “Come on guys, let’s go.” Dean murmured, turning and leaving in the direction Max was going, his brother and angel following after him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Convincing Crowley was surprisingly not as hard as they all thought it would be. The demon had had his own run in with Dick Roman and Crowley wanted, in his words “that bastard in the ground” as soon as possible. 

The next item on the list was the bone of a Righteous person. Max joked about pulling a bone out of Dean, killing Dick and then putting it back in Dean. No one else found it particularly funny. 

It was late at night when Sam and Dean returned with the bone. When they entered the living room, they saw Max removing a needle from her arm. Their eyes widened when they saw six vials of blood on the coffee table.

“Max?” Dean said urgently, moving to his daughter’s side. “What are you doing?”

Max grinned tiredly at him. “Well, to get into SucroCorp, we need to have a way to keep the leviathans off us. So I thought we could make blood and Borax bombs and bullets to kill or slow down some of the weaker ones.” Max said, leaning back on the couch, feeling her blood begin to replenish itself. 

Dean blinked. “That’s actually a brilliant idea.” Dean said, a sudden wide smile sneaking its way onto Dean’s face.

“Always the tone of surprise.” Max teased lightly. She yawned. “I’m gonna go sleep for a while. Wake me when we’re ready to go.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean sat in silence as they made bullets and bombs out of Borax and Max’s blood. 

Sam put his tools down at looked up at Dean who seemed to be studiously avoiding eye contact.

“There’s something you haven’t told me, isn’t there?” Sam asked. 

Dean sighed, putting his tools down, finally looking up to meet his brother’s eyes. “Yeah, there is.” Dean replied.

Sam swallowed and moved closer to Dean. “Well, what is it?” Sam asked.

“Max found Ben.” Dean said emotionlessly.

Sam frowned. “That’s good news, isn’t it?” Sam asked, clearly confused.

Dean shook his head. “Ben had killed a man and kidnapped a priest in Seattle. Manticore and Max were both on Ben’s trail. Max rescued the priest, keeping Ben occupied by fighting him. Max broke Ben’s leg and Manticore were almost on top of them.” Dean said, looking down at his hands.

“And then what?” Sam asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Dean cleared his throat. “Well, Ben couldn’t move and Max couldn’t carry him, not without the both of them being caught. Ben… Ben, he begged Max not to let them take him. He knew they both couldn’t make it out of there alive, so he got Max to…” Dean trailed off briefly, sucking in some more air. “He got Max to kill him.”

Sam sat in stunned silence. “He…he’s dead?” Sam asked, shock and grief colouring his tone. “Why didn’t you tell me before, Dean?”

“There was never a right moment. Plus Max wasn’t talking. You know she only started talking out-loud right before the stuff with the Alpha vampire. She had to kill her brother. She didn’t want to talk about it, not with any one, much less you or me.” Dean said. “She was sobbing when she told me. She hated herself, thinking if only she had been faster or better. So trust me Sam, if you go to her and yell at her, you’ll be telling her things she already knows. Just leave her alone until she is ready to tell you herself about what happened, about her feelings.”

Sam blinked and sighed. “You’re right. Of course you’re right.” Sam said. “I just hope she gets through it and doesn’t lose herself.”


	34. Don't Get Hit With Exploding Dick

One Little Difference

Chapter 34: 

Max was sitting outside on the step of Bobby’s house, breathing in the night air and watching the stars when Castiel sat down beside her. 

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” Castiel remarked, also watching the stars.

Max looked at Castiel and smiled softly. “They are.” Max replied. 

Castiel looked down and met Max’s gaze, returning her smile with a small one of his own. “Are you prepared for tomorrow?” Castiel asked her.

Max sighed. “Yep, we’ve got the blood soaked bone with the Alpha vampire’s, Crowley’s, yours and mine on it. Blood and Borax bullets and bombs. I think we’re set.” Max replied.

“I didn’t mean are we properly armoured.” Castiel prompted, not unkindly. 

Max smiled slightly. “Yeah. I’m prepared. I’m ready.” Max replied. 

“Good,” Castiel said. “I, well all of us, would hate for anything to happen to you. You help…gel, us together.”

Max grinned at Castiel’s awkwardness. “I would hate for anything to happen to you or the others as well,” Max said. Her smile slid from her face. “I’ve lost too much already.”

Castiel rested a hand softly on Max’s shoulder. “I was sorry to hear about your brother,” Castiel said sympathetically. “I liked him. He was a good man. You did what you had to do. Though, I’m sure everybody has said that to you.”

A small tear leaked out of Max’s eye before she wiped it away, almost angrily. “That’s what got to me, Castiel.” Max said, looking up at the angel. “Their kindness.”

“You deserve kindness, you all do, after everything you have been through. You all deserve to have a family, for love and support.” Castiel said. 

Max tilted her head, a slightly confused expression on her face. Max reached up and gripped Castiel’s hand that was on her shoulder still. “You’re part of this family too. I don’t know what Dad would do if he didn’t have you. He needs you. He loves you, even if he can’t bring himself to say it. He loves me and he loves Sam. You’re a part of this family Cas. Just because you’re not human, doesn’t make us love you any less. Hell, I’m not even completely human. None of us are.” Max said. She pulled Castiel’s hand into both of hers. “A wise man once told me, ‘family don’t end with blood’.” 

Castiel smiled at Max, feeling truly touched by her words. Castiel didn’t reply, but held Max’s hands with his.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Ah, Max, Dean and Castiel. How wonderful to see you.” Dick Roman said, his arms spread wide in an almost welcoming gesture. 

Max had just decapitated a leviathan. Its head and body hit the ground with a dull thud. 

“Dean, you and Cas get Dick. I’ll stand outside and fight off the leviathans that show up. Hopefully, Sam and Kevin are out of here.” Max said mentally to Dean. 

Dean nodded to her imperceptibly and glanced at Castiel, knowing that Castiel had understood what Max had just ‘said’. Max had given Castiel permission to read her mind when necessary. 

Max smirked at Dick. “Later Dick.” She said, turning and walking out of the lab, closing the door behind her. She pulled out her gun and made sure that it was loaded with blood bullets. Max waited for the leviathans to come. 

“Well, that was a bit abrupt. I guess she wasn’t that pleased to see me.” Dick said, chuckling. “So, how are you going to stop me?”

Dean pulled out a bloodstained bone from inside his jacket that was sharpened to a point at one end. 

“Good on you! Pulling that together, A-plus.” Dick Roman said, grinning, as if he wasn’t afraid.

Dean smirked. “Oh, you don't think this'll work, do you? You trust that demon?” Dean asked. 

There was a vague shouting coming from the other side of the door and the sound of a gun being fired, but they ignored it. 

“You sure I'm even me, Dean?” Dick sneered. 

“No. But he is.” Dean said, gesturing towards Castiel, not shifting his gaze from the leviathan. “See, here's the thing when dealing with Crowley – he will always find a way to bone you.” 

Dick glared at Dean. “This meeting's over.” Dick snapped. 

Castiel moved toward the leviathan, but Dick grabbed him and flung him into a wall. Dean plunged the bone into the leviathan’s chest. Dick gasped, but then pulled the bone out of his chest and snapped it in two. 

“Did you really think you could trump me?” Dick asked, laughing. At that moment, Sam and Kevin burst into the lab, distracting the leviathan. 

Dean grinned. “Honestly?” Dean asked as he pulled another bone out of his jacket. “No.” 

Castiel moved quickly up behind Dick and pulled his head back. Dean plunged the bone sideways through the leviathan’s neck. The leviathan screamed, his voice becoming gargled as black goo began to spurt up out of his mouth. 

“Figured we'd have to catch you off guard.” Dean said, a hateful glint in his eyes. 

Dick’s face transformed into the Leviathan visage, displaying his enormous mouth with its long pointed teeth and a protruding tongue. Dick roared and his face suddenly transformed back into human. Dick grunted and black goo started to run from his nose. Waves of energy began to pulsate from his body in time with a loud, accelerating heartbeat. The energy then appeared to be reabsorbed into his body. Sam flung up an arm to cover his face and Kevin’s as Dick Roman exploded into black goo.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max had just shot a blood bullet into the head of a leviathan when suddenly, all the bodies exploded into black goo. Max shouted in disgust as she was covered in it. 

After she picked up her machete, Max ran down to the lab, knowing that that was where Dean and Castiel were. 

Max burst through the door to see Sam standing in the middle of the room, a slightly dazed expression on his face. 

Max moved toward him. “What happened? Where’s Dean and Castiel? Where’s Kevin?” Max said, looking around the room. 

Sam swallowed. “I think…I think they’re in Purgatory.” Sam murmured. 

Max’s eyes widened. “What? How?” Max demanded. 

“In the explosion that killed Dick. It sort of sucked them into Purgatory. I think.” Sam said, still slightly dazed. 

“Did Kevin go to Purgatory too?” Max asked, worried for the Prophet. 

Sam shook his head. “Crowley…Crowley took him. I was surrounded by demons. I couldn’t stop him.” Sam replied.

Max let out a shaky breath. “Now what? What do we do?” Max asked, looking at Sam.

“Kevin said we have to blow this place up. They’ve created a poison that will kill all the skinny people.” Sam said. 

Max nodded. She pulled some C4 out of her bag. She had brought it just in case something like this was necessary. She put three chunks in the lab and then went down to the basement and lined the supports with C4. Both sets of charges had remote detonators. 

Max went back up to the lab and pulled Sam by the hand until they were out of the building. They pushed the Impala out from where Meg had crashed it and pulled out of the car park. Max blew the charges, the ones in the lab and then the ones in the basement just before they were out of range. 

Within minutes, the entire structure had collapsed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max wished Bobby was here. She felt so empty. She had just lost her brother, and then her father. Sam was god knows where. Ellen had come up to Bobby’s house and offered for Max to come and stay with her and Jo. Max accepted. 

It hurt leaving Bobby’s house. It was the only home she had ever known. Max left a note on the kitchen table for Sam if he ever found his way back to the house, letting him know that she was going to stay at Ellen’s. 

Max was disappointed in her uncle. She had thought that Sam would have helped her find a way to bust Castiel and Dean out of Purgatory, but one day out of the blue, Sam had just taken off. Max knew that Sam had to deal with this in his own way, but they still needed to rescue Kevin from Crowley. 

Ellen’s house was lovely. Simple, homey with a small garden out the front and a small pool in the backyard. Ellen had bought a bar in town and ran it with Jo. Max was a welcome addition to the place, even if she was underage. At Ellen’s house, Max had her own room and a small ensuite. Ellen even suggested that Max start going to the local high school so she could interact with other kids her age. 

Max was about to turn 17 when Ellen enrolled her in Rawlings High School under the name of Eva Singer. Max was actually nervous on her first day. She pulled on some jeans, a cream silky singlet and a fitted brown leather jacket, all having being purchased the day before because Ellen said a girl needed more than just a few pairs of cargos and five t-shirts. Max had just shrugged. She had been living with men for most of her life, even though Max new how ‘to be a girl’, she still didn’t really care about what she looked like. 

Max brushed her long curly brown hair lightly, just to get it to behave. Jo then came in and showed Max how to do make-up, but not a lot. Being a super soldier, Max didn’t really get pimples or blotchy skin, and Jo expressed how much happier as a teen she would have been if she had had Max’s perfect skin.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max went to the school’s main office with Ellen before the day started, under the guise of being Ellen’s foster daughter. Max was then shown where her locker was and given a list of her classes and a map. Max didn’t really need the map as she had mostly memorised the school’s campus already. 

“Welcome to our school Eva. I hope you have a good last two years of high school and that you fit in well here.” The principal, Mrs Sharpe said kindly.

“Thank you.” Max replied. 

Ellen hugged Max briefly as they stood outside the campus in the car park. “Now, you have your mobile and my number. If you need anything, just text. I am sure you will be fine. Have a good time.” Ellen said, pulling away and kissing Max on top of her head. 

Max grinned. “I’ll try.” Max replied.

Max turned from Ellen and let out a deep breath before walking back into the school’s campus.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It really annoyed Max how all the boys kept staring at her. Max understood that she was new, but didn’t understand why they were being so…weird. No one else in public ever stared at her. Max almost wondered if there was something on her face. 

The first class of the day was biology, which Max found so easy and so boring, she felt like she was going to cry. Her lab partner was a shy Korean girl named May, but after talking to her for a bit, Max found her to be fiercely intelligent and funny. May invited Max to sit with her and her friends at recess. Max accepted. 

The next class was history, which Max found equally boring and spent the entire period chatting to May, who was also a history buff (a bit of a genius, which Max found quite refreshing). The teacher, Mr Hardwick caught Max talking and ordered her to answer his question that he had been sure Max hadn’t been listening to. Max had turned to the teacher, smirked and answered his question perfectly. Everyone else had noticed that Max (Eva) hadn’t been paying attention and were all shocked when she answered correctly. Max had winked at May who was looking at her in disbelief. 

“How did you do that Eva?” May asked. “I didn’t even hear what the question was.”

Max grinned. “I’m just a good multi-tasker.” Max replied. 

Recess appeared to be the best part of the morning. At least Max wasn’t bored out of her skull. 

May introduced Max to all her friends, Kirsten, Lahni, Ciera, Fiona and Fiona’s boyfriend Adam. Max relaxed when she saw how nice and funny they all were. Max fitted in quite well almost instantly.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

P.E was fun. It was almost funny how quickly Max was drafted to the girls’ soccer team. They tried her in every position and was excellent in all of them, deeply impressing the coach. 

“You know, if you keep this up, you could have a full ride scholarship to college with the amazing way you play, sweetheart.” The coach, Mrs Millar said, grinning at her.

“Thanks coach.” Max replied, grinning at her teacher. 

The popular girls tried to induct Max into their group because she fitted the type; pretty, athletic and smart. Max didn’t really want any enemies, especially on the first day, so she just smiled and moved through the school as if she was Switzerland, not really wanting to attach herself to a specific clique.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the day, Max was actually pleased that Ellen had talked her into going to school. It was so much better than she thought it would be, even if the classes were so easy, it was boring. 

Max just shrugged, glad she had found some friends. She had actually stopped thinking about Dean, Castiel and Sam. About being a hunter. About Ben.

When she came home and after Max told Ellen all about her day and the friends she had made, all the memories came rushing back. Max felt guilty that she had had such a good time when Ben was dead and Castiel and Dean were trapped in Purgatory. Max instantly regretted going to school, because now, she was tied down. Max cursed herself. She should have been trying to find a way to break Castiel and Dean out. 

Just when Max was about to break down and cry, her eyes snapped open. “Gabriel.” Max whispered. Max got up off her bed and grinned. “Gabriel?” Max called. “I’m at Ellen’s house.”

A few moments later, there was a whoosh and Gabriel appeared. “How are you kiddo? I was starting to think you had forgotten about me.” Gabriel said, grinned. 

Max squealed happily and pulled Gabriel into her arms for a hug. “I can’t tell how good it is to see you, Gabe.” Max said, pulling back from the hug.

“Getting bored of the silly mortals?” Gabriel teased. 

Max rolled her eyes. “No… not really.” Max said, but she couldn’t help the smile coming onto her face. 

“So, why the call?” Gabriel asked her. 

Max sighed and moved to sit down on her bed, Gabriel joined her. Max began to tell Gabriel everything. How Ben had gone crazy and Max had to kill him, how Dean and Castiel were trapped in Purgatory and Sam had left. 

“He just left? He just abandoned you?” Gabriel asked, astonished. “The man’s a lot more like his father than I thought.” 

Max swallowed, almost fighting back tears. “I don’t know why. He wouldn’t tell me, he wouldn’t talk to me. He just left.” Max replied. “And there is so much we still have to do. Save Kevin, bring down Manticore. I can’t do it all on my own.” 

Gabriel pulled Max into his arms for a hug. “It’s going to be okay, Maxie.” Gabriel said. “I am going to find a way to break into Purgatory and get your father and my little bro out of there, okay? Then I’m going to find Sam and beat some sense into him.” 

Max sniffled and let out a watery chuckle. “Okay. Thanks Gabe.” Max said, her head leaning on Gabriel’s shoulder. 

“No problem kid. Now do your homework, work out, eat dinner, shower and then go to sleep, okay? You have to remember to look after yourself.” Gabriel said. 

Max nodded. With another whoosh, Gabriel was gone. For the first time in a long while, Max actually felt like everything was going to be okay.


	35. Amelia Was Never Real! Sam Had A Mental Break Down And Made Her Up!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going to meet Alec soon, I am very excited about that, not to mention meeting Charlie soon as well. Max is about to turn 18. Team Free Will will be back together in this chapter, not to mention Max goes through her first heat. And it is definitely going to suck, big-time

One Little Difference

Chapter 35: 

A year had gone by and there was no sign of Dean, Castiel, Sam or Gabriel. Not one peep. However, there had been movement among Manticore. A few assassinations had gone down. People, humans, involved in SurcoCorp had turned up dead with a single gunshot to the head. An execution. Jo had come home crying when the girl that Jo had baby sat, Rachel, was in a coma due to a car bomb. Max had discovered that it was Manticore. She had tapped into the Manticore chatter and saw the hit being put out on Rachel and her father, but didn’t see it in time to stop it. 

Max missed her family so much. She had received two text messages from Sam all year. One for her 17th birthday and one for Christmas. Now it was the end of the school year and Max had passed her end of year exams with flying colours. She still had one more year left of school before she graduated. The school had offered to move her up a level and directly into college because of her ‘near’ genius levels of intelligence, but Max had declined, wanting to graduate with her friends. Max had felt sad when she realised she was about to start her last year of high school. Max knew that after this, she would probably never see her friends again. Max didn’t know if she wanted to go to college, what with Manticore on her tail, going to college would have too much exposure. Max still wanted to be a hunter, but a part of her longed to be like every other teen her age, to go to college and be normal. Of course that was never going to happen. Max didn’t really want normal or safe. It wasn’t really her style. 

What Max was really proud of was the fact that she had been able to start a self-defence class and taught people how to protect themselves. Max hadn’t been able to get out and go hunting for quite some time, so this was her way of saving lives, even if it was only to a small degree. 

Ellen had been secretly posting college application letters in Max’s name to universities all over America for after Max finished high school, so Max would have options if she wants to do something with her life other than hunt. Ellen didn’t tell Max she had been doing it until the acceptance letters started arriving back. Max had stared wide eyed at the letters. 

“But…but? How? When did you started doing this?” Max asked Ellen in disbelief. 

Ellen grinned at her. “I wanted to give you options. I know you said you just wanted to hunt for the rest of your life, but what if you change your mind? I just want the best for you.” Ellen said, smiling.

Max had a tear in her eye. She hugged Ellen tightly. “Thank you, Ellen.” Max asked, her voice shaking slightly. 

Ellen hugged her back, patting her back softly. “No problem, darlin’.” Ellen said softly.

Max pulled back. “But how would I pay for it? If I were to go? I don’t have any money. A part time job isn’t going to raise the kind of money that I’d need.” Max said.

Ellen rested her hand on Max’s shoulder. “We’ll think of something.” Ellen replied.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gabriel suddenly appeared in front of Max. “Sorry it has taken so long. I have found Purgatory, but when I got there, neither Dean nor Castiel were there.” Gabriel said kindly, but then suddenly, his voice turned cold. “I think there is someone in Heaven who is not following the rules. Only an archangel or an angel with access to the power of the Host could have pulled them out of there. They can’t have done it for the sake of saving them. There must be some sort of ulterior motive.” 

Max gasped. “Then where could they be?” Max asked, her eyes wide. 

“I have no idea, but I’ve found Kevin. It wasn’t hard. I have put him in a safe house with his mother. Demons can’t come within 500 feet of that place and I’ve got three angels on guard at all times. I also swiped the demon tablet. Kevin has that in safe keeping too.” Gabriel said hurriedly. “Now, if Dean is smart, which he mostly is, he’ll probably go to Bobby’s house to see what is up then he’ll call Ellen, which will lead him to you. I still have to find Castiel and Sam. It’s weird for me not to be able to find one angel and one mortal, which means something must be masking them. Anti-angel sigils can only mask so much from an archangel.”

Max nodded dumbly. She gripped Gabriel’s wrist firmly, but not painfully. “Thank you for doing this for me, Gabe.” Max said, smiling softly at the archangel.

Gabriel grinned and ruffled Max’s hair. “No problem kiddo.” Gabriel replied and was gone once again.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily it was the summer holidays. It had been less than a day since Gabriel told Max that Dean and Castiel weren’t in Purgatory. Max had decided to wait for Dean at Bobby’s house, hoping he’ll show up sooner or later. Ellen agreed, allowing Max to go by herself, since Max was literally almost an adult. 

Max unlocked the door to the house. The place was dusty and a huge mess. Obviously Sam had crashed here once or twice over the last year. Max moved around the house at impressive speed, like a hurricane, but instead of leaving destruction in her wake, she created order instead. 

Max kicked back on the couch and started to watch tv while she waited for Dean. Max had been feeling almost uncomfortably warm all day and had been having a weird tingling sensation mixed with it. All of her senses seemed heightened, her sense of smell, her hearing, even her eye sight. Max didn’t understand why…until Dean walked through the front door. She could smell him perfectly. He smelt like ‘family’ and ‘mate, but not mate’. Then she understood. 

Dean looked at Max and grinned, before he got a whiff of her. Dean’s eyes widened. 

Max met Dean’s eyes and froze before suddenly leaping to her feet and bolting downstairs to the panic room, Dean following her close behind. 

Max got inside and slammed the door shut and locked it. She then moved to the back of the room and curled up in a ball. 

Dean banged on the door. “Max? Are you okay? Are you going through what I think you’re going through?” Dean asked. 

“Yes.” Max whimpered, just loud enough for Dean to hear it. 

“Do you need anything?” He asked, his voice full of concern. 

“I don’t know.” Max responded honestly, extremely uncomfortable. “Maybe some water? Could you put a bottle through the door flap?”

“Okay.” Dean said, hurrying to do what Max had asked. 

Every fibre in Max’s body was begging her to get on her motorcycle, head to Manticore, find X5-494 and take what she needed. Mentally, Max was disgusted by this, but her body craved it. 

Max fought this feeling, fighting it harder than when she fought against her need for violence. She would not allow herself to become a slave to this…thing. Max refused to give into her baser urges and become the animal that Manticore had designed her to be. 

It was painful, but sitting on the cold concrete floor helped Max keep her resolve. The heat itself was painful too. It was an incredible burning sensation that caused her to heat up…everywhere. 

“God, I’m going to need a shower after this. I’ve already sweated through my clothes.” Max muttered to herself. “Why did this have to happen now, if at all?” 

Max chuckled humourlessly. At least she was here at Bobby’s when it happened, panic room readily available, and not in public where there were hundreds of men she could choose from. That thought was strangely appetising, but Max fought it as well, like all the other inappropriate thoughts she had been having. 

Soon Max fell asleep. The next morning, Max woke up to find cold pizza sitting on a plate next to the door. Dean had obviously left it for her, knowing she would be hungry. And he was right.

Max moved towards the food at almost inhuman speed and practically inhaled the pizza off the plate before drinking one of the water bottles that Dean had also left. From what Max knew about heats, the first was always the worst, lasting about 6 days, whereas the following heats only lasted about 3 to 4 days. Max sighed and crawled up onto the bed. The pressure was enormous and Max did the only thing she knew that could relieve it. And even that didn’t last. It was going to be a long couple of days.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, finally, Max’s heat was over. It wasn’t until after she had had a shower and changed her clothes that Max began to feel human again. To think that now she had to do that twice a year made Max feel incredibly irritated.

Dean had been waiting at Bobby’s house for the week that Max had locked herself in the panic room and had spent most of the time pacing nervously. They hadn’t spoken except when Dean came to check on her or when he gave her food. He had spoken to Ellen briefly, but she didn’t tell him anything, knowing that Max would want to tell him everything herself. 

Max sat down in the library on the couch, Dean sitting in an arm chair opposite it. Max took a deep breath and began to regale Dean on everything that had happened that year, including Max going to school, making friends and getting excellent grades. 

Dean cleared his throat awkwardly. “Um…no, uh, boyfriend…girlfriend?” Dean asked, blushing. 

Max laughed, actually laughed at that. Dean frowned, but awkwardly began to chuckle as well. “No, definitely no boyfriend or girlfriend. I’m not really interested in that at the moment. Plus, what kind of guy would want me? I’m not exactly human or normal.” Max said, almost self-deprecating. 

Dean sighed. “Max, any guy would be lucky to have you. You’re an amazing young woman and any person who can’t see that? Well, it’s their loss, isn’t it?” Dean said encouragingly. “Anyway, are you okay? After your... uh, heat?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was…unpleasant to say the least.” Max said, wincing slightly. 

“Does it hurt?” Dean asked, concern colouring his tone.

Max shrugged. “In a way.” Max replied evasively. Max didn’t really want to answer Dean’s questions about her heat. There was no easy way to say that a heat was basically uncontrollable horniness and high body temperature that lasts 3-6 days. Especially to one’s father.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam eventually found his way back to Bobby’s house after Gabriel had found him and gave him a thorough talking to. Gabriel really did have a soft spot for Max, and he had no qualms about throwing Sam into tv land forever if he didn’t pick up his slack. 

Even though he had already been planning to leave, since Amelia’s real husband had returned, Gabriel’s short visit sealed the deal that made Sam finally return to Bobby’s house. 

Sam was surprised to see the house in such good condition when suddenly, he was grabbed and thrown to the floor. Sam looked up to see his brother and his niece holding him down. 

Max poured holy water on Sam’s arm, and then Borax before finally cutting his arm with a silver blade. When Sam proved to be Sam, Max and Dean got off the younger Winchester. 

“What the hell Dean, Max!” Sam said, a look of surprised annoyance on his face. 

Max raised an eyebrow at her uncle. “Well, I haven’t seen or spoken to you in about a year, so I think you should have expected this kind of reception.” Max said coldly. 

Sam swallowed guiltily. “Yeah, I’m sorry about that.” Sam said, looking down and not meeting the others’ eyes. 

Dean’s eyes narrowed. “You’re sorry? You abandoned my daughter, your niece, left me and Cas in Purgatory for a year, and you’re sorry?” Dean asked in a strained voice. 

Sam gulped. “Yeah, I am.” Sam said softly.

Dean’s arms lifted suddenly in frustration. “Where the hell were you? What the fuck could have kept you so busy, what could have tied you up, that made you fucking forget all about your fucking responsibilities for a whole fucking year?” Dean spat, his eyes burning with barely withheld rage.

“I hit a dog.” Sam mumbled.

Dean’s eyes widened with disbelief. “You hit a dog? That’s why you were gone for a fucking year?” Dean demanded.

Sam nodded dumbly. “I hit a dog and I fell in love.” Sam said softly. 

Max and Dean looked at each other in surprised. “You fell in love?” Max said incredulously.

Sam scoffed a small laugh. “Yeah. She is beautiful and sweet. But she doesn’t want me.” Sam said.

Max frowned, kneeling beside Sam, temporarily forgetting she was pissed off at him. “Why?” Max asked.

“Why didn’t she want me? A better offer came along. I’m not mad at her, not really. I mean, what is she supposed to do? Her husband that she thought was dead, killed in Afghanistan or wherever shows up with a smile and medals, who do you think she was going to choose?” Sam asked. He sighed and leaned up against the wall, closing his eyes for a moment. “In a few months, she’ll forget about the weird dude she practically lived with for a year. Write it off as a dream or temporary insanity.”

Max sighed and held Sam hand for a moment. “I’m sorry Sam, I really am. But you could have picked up the fucking phone!” Max screeched, her anger suddenly returning. “For a whole year, I didn’t know whether you were alive or dead! I was worrying about Dad and Cas and trying to find a way to break them out, and then you piss off to God knows where and leave me at Bobby’s house! Luckily we have Ellen. She took me in. Fuck, I even went to school for a fucking year. And where the fuck were you?”

Sam sighed, his face falling into his hands. “I really am sorry. I messed up, hugely. I just didn’t know how to deal with it. I just needed to get away from the job, even if it was only for a little while.” Sam said. 

Max sighed angrily. “I understand that. We all need a break sometimes, but couldn’t you have waited until we had got Dad and Cas out of Purgatory? They had to go through hell because you couldn’t handle it. Think of what they had to handle! I’m sorry to say this Sam, I love you, but grow the fuck up!” Max snapped.

Sam recoiled from her words as if he had just be slapped. “Come on Max! Your year couldn’t have been that bad! Aren’t you glad you got to have a break?” Sam asked, half-heartedly trying to defend himself. 

Max released an angry noise. “You left me alone Sam! I had just lost my father! I didn’t need to lose you too, you douche bag. I needed you and you weren’t there!” Max yelled. With that, Max leapt to her feet and ran from the room.

Dean looked at his brother with the barest amount of sympathy. “Well, you really fucked up Sam.” Dean said.

Sam looked up at his brother. “I’m sorry.” Sam said, genuinely. 

Dean sighed. “Yeah, I get that, but that doesn’t change the fact that you fucked up. Plus, I’m not the only one you have to say sorry to. Maybe you should not only apologise to Max, but to Ellen and Jo. I sure they aren’t thrilled with you either.” Dean sighed. “I’m gonna shower. Call up and order some pizza. Max might even thank you for it.” 

Sam sighed and went to do as he was bid.


	36. Na-na-na-na Na-na-na-na BATMAN!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going to meet Alec soon, I am very excited about that, not to mention meeting Charlie soon as well. Max is about to turn 18. Team Free Will will be back together in this chapter, not to mention that Kevin is here as well. And it is definitely going to suck, big-time

One Little Difference

Chapter 36: 

Max was outside, beating up the punching bag, no mercy and no energy spared. She was so angry. Sure, she was irritable as hell after her first heat, but she was so pissed off at Sam. She LOVED him, and he had left her. Max felt a sense of rising anger in her, turning to do a round kick, launching the punching bag off the hook, sending it three metres away from her. Max was breathing heavily. 

Sam had stepped outside, wondering where Max had disappeared to after dinner. That had been an awkward affair spent in silence. Whenever they did speak, Sam saying something about his year or Max talking about her year, Max would offer up a snarky reply. Sam would look as if he was about to retort, but Dean would give him a look as if to say “you deserve this, so suck it up princess”. 

Sam had watched as Max was attempting to work out her issues, taking her pain out on the punching bag. Sam’s eyes had widened when he saw the bag launched off the hook. That thing wasn’t light, but it had flown as if it weighed nothing more than a pillow. 

Max heard someone come up behind her, but she was too angry to sense who is was. Max spun quickly, almost smacking Sam across the face. Luckily, Sam brought up his arm in time to block the fist. Max pulled away quickly, realising it was Sam. She sighed. 

“It’s just you.” Max said in a deadpan voice. 

Sam managed a nervous smile before sitting down on one of the old chairs that littered the scrap yard. “Yeah, just me.” Sam said sheepishly.

Max pursed her lips. “What do you want?” Max asked with a clipped tone.

“I think we need to talk.” Sam said, looking up at Max.

Max rolled her eyes. “So, I guess now that Dean’s back, I’m suddenly worth your time?” Max asked sarcastically. “Whenever you meet a chick, you always go off the rails. Jessica, Maddison, Sarah, Ruby and now Amelia.” 

Sam glared at Max. “How dare you.” Sam said in a barely contained, angry tone. 

“How dare I? How dare you! I don’t give a fuck about what you have to say, Sam Winchester. You just want to kiss and make-up? Forgive and forget? Well, I can’t do that, okay?!” Max snapped. “Are your feelings hurt, Sam? Am I making you uncomfortable? Well I don’t give a fuck. You didn’t seem to give a fuck about me.”

Sam at least had the good grace to look remorseful. “I am sorry Max. I swear to God I would take it back if I could.” Sam said softly.

Max laughed humourlessly. “You’re sorry? You’re sorry?” Max spat. She laughed again. “You swear to God? Where was God? Where the hell was God when Dean and Castiel got sent to Purgatory and you up and left me in a dead man’s house? He definitely wasn’t here!” 

Sam looked at her, but didn’t say anything. 

“I spent months and months, terrified that something had happened to you. You could have been dead for all I knew. You’re my family, Sam. And you fucking left me. For all I knew, I was alone again. I thought I had lost my family, again. First I lost my unit, then I lost Ben, then Bobby died and then I had to kill my own brother. And you have the nerve to sit there and tell me you’re sorry? Well, fuck you Sam. And fuck your sorry. You deserve to feel as guilty as hell. I am not going to forgive you. Not for a long time. You fucked up Sam, you fucked up badly.” Max yelled, angry tears running down her face. “So stop telling me you’re sorry! I don’t fucking care!” 

Sam rose to his feet and moved towards Max. She glared at him. “Leave me alone! Don’t fucking touch me!” Max screamed. But Sam had already moved too close. Max threw a punch. 

Sam stumbled back, but didn’t move to hit her back. Max punched him again, and again. Crying her eyes out. “I LOVED YOU, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Max shouted at him. 

Sam grabbed Max’s wrists and she didn’t fight him, well, not much. Sam pulled her into his arms and she sobbed into his chest. “I fucking hate you.” Max mumbled into his flannel shirt. Sam stroked her hair, telling her that it was going to be okay.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crowley was standing in front of Bobby’s house, an annoyed grimace on his face. “Where is Kevin?” Crowley demanded, his voice gruff with irritation.

Max looked at Crowley with feign confusion. “Kevin who?” Max asked.

Crowley scowled at Max. “Don’t play games with me. Where is Kevin?” Crowley snapped.

Max smirked at him. “I don’t know.” Max replied. 

“Somehow, I find that very hard to believe.” Crowley said, glaring at the X5.

Max chuckled. “Honestly, I have no idea where Kevin Tran is.” Max replied. 

“Well who does?” Crowley asked. 

Max grinned and snapped her fingers. Thunder sounded and lightening cracked across the sky. A strong breeze blew around them. Suddenly, the wind died down, revealing Gabriel standing next to Max. 

“He does.” Max said, smirking at the King of Hell. 

A look of terror crossed Crowley’s face before he schooled his expression. 

Gabriel smirked at the demon. “Hello your majesty.” Gabriel said.

Crowley swallowed, a look of attempted superiority crossed his face. “Gabriel. Heard anything from daddy recently?” Crowley asked. 

Gabriel laughed. “Yeah, cos I haven’t heard that one before.” Gabriel snapped. 

“So I assume that you’re hiding Kevin and the demon tablet somewhere where they can’t be found, yes?” Crowley asked.

Gabriel smirked. “Of course. And if you go anywhere near Kevin or his mother, I will personally smite you and rip your entrails from your body, slowly.” Gabriel said. 

Crowley sneered at Gabriel. “You can’t hide him forever.” Crowley snarled.

“Watch me.” Gabriel replied. He clicked his fingers and Crowley was gone. Gabriel turned to Max and grinned at her. “It seems my work here is done. See you later, kiddo.” Gabriel kissed Max lightly on the upper left side of her forehead, leaving a freckle before disappearing as well.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Henry Winchester was an interesting person. Once he got over the fact that his grandchildren and great grandchildren were hunters, he accepted them almost instantly. 

In Henry’s dying moments, he had smiled at the other Winchesters’. “I am proud to call you family.” Henry murmured. He then looked at Max. “You know, you look exactly like my wife. I guess that’s where you get your looks from.” Henry chuckled. He breathed out slowly and his eyes closed. Henry never knew that Max wasn’t biologically Dean’s. 

Max smiled at Dean, a tear running down her face. “It was nice to meet him, yeah? To know he didn’t just leave.” Max asked, looking up at Dean and Sam.

The brothers’ smiled sadly. “Yeah. Too bad Dad didn’t live to see it.” Dean said. 

Max sighed. She wondered what Henry’s wife looked like, why Max apparently looked so much like her. Max looked around and found some old fabric. With the others’ help, they rolled Henry up as best they could. 

Max had not had fun cutting Abbadon to pieces, but between the three of them, they managed to get it done. After separating the other pieces of her body and putting them into several warded boxes, they found a construction site and buried the boxes equidistantly, waiting to be covered with concrete. 

Dean grinned at his daughter and his brother. “Goodbye Abbadon.” Dean said. He reached for Max’s hand and walked out of the site towards the Impala, Sam following them.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean pulled the key out of his pocket. They had just buried Henry in the cemetery. “What do you reckon? This place still standing?” Dean asked, looking at Max and Sam.

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know, we might as well check it out. We’re legacies after all.” Sam said, a faint smile on his face. 

They all piled back into the Impala and set off on the road. 

Max’s mobile phone went off and Max hurried to check it. Luckily it was only a text message from May. She giggled when she read the message, the sound drawing the attention of the two men in the front seat. 

“Who is it?” Dean asked, meeting Max’s eyes briefly in the rear view mirror before turning his attention back to the road. 

“Just a friend from school, Dad.” Max replied, absentmindedly, writing May a response. 

“You’ve really been enjoying going to school, have you?” Dean asked, probing slightly.

“Yeah,” Max replied softly, still absorbed in her phone. “It have been nice getting to know other kids my age.”

Dean nodded, glancing at Sam. “Do any of them know who you are?” Dean asked.

Max looked up. “No.” Max said firmly. “They don’t know anything. All they know is that I’m living with Ellen and my father is on the road because he’s a salesman.” 

“Do you wanna keep going to school?” Dean asked. 

Max smiled. “Yeah, I do.” Max replied. 

“Luckily, we’re not too far from Ellen’s now. I could drop you off now if you wanted.” Dean asked.

Max frowned. “No. It’s still the summer holidays. School hasn’t started yet. I don’t want to go back there before I have to, I don’t really want to leave you.” Max replied.

Dean smiled to himself. “Okay then.” He said, falling silent  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were all so surprised to see how well the Bunker had survived. The power worked and the water pressure in the shower was marvellous. 

And the whole place was beautiful. The marble walls and ornate staircase gave the room a sense of agelessness. 

While Sam, Dean and Castiel checked out the main front rooms of the Bunker, Max raced around, looking in every room, searching for all the entrances and exits.

They all picked rooms out for themselves, going out and buying some new mattresses since the ones that were in the rooms were quite gross. 

After they had settled themselves in, a rustle of wings alerted them to Gabriel landing in the library. Dean frowned, looking at the angel with confusion.

“How did you know we were here?” Dean asked.

Gabriel grinned. “Oh, Max texted me.” Gabriel replied. “Besides, I’m glad you’ve found this place. Kevin and Linda aren’t really liking where they are. This place is huge, so I am sure you will be able to fit them in somewhere.”

“What..? Uh, why?” Dean asked. 

Gabriel just winked and snapped his finger, Kevin and Linda suddenly appearing, with 6 travel cases at their feet. 

Kevin looked up at the three Winchester. “It seems we’ll be staying with you for a while.” Kevin stated blandly.


	37. It Don't Mean A Thing If It Ain't Got That Swing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're going to meet Alec soon, I am very excited about that, not to mention meeting Charlie soon as well. Max is about to turn 18. Team Free Will will be back together in this chapter, not to mention that Kevin is here as well. And it is definitely going to be awesome.

One Little Difference

Chapter 37: 

Max’s first thought as she appraised Kevin was that he was incredibly adorable. Plus, he was only a year or two older than she was. Max flashed a big smile at Kevin and held her hand out for him to shake. Technically, Max and Kevin had never met before, so Max felt it was important to make a good first impression. 

“Hey there! I’m Max.” Max said, grinning at Kevin and she shook his hand. 

Kevin blushed bright red and returned her firm handshake. “I-I’m Kevin.” Kevin stuttered out in reply. 

Sam and Dean shared a knowing glance. They may have been Max’s father and uncle, but they weren’t blind. Max was a beautiful girl. 

“I know,” Max said with a wink at Kevin, making Kevin blush even harder. She let go of his hand and turned to Mrs Tran.

Max offered the woman her hand. “Hi, you’re Mrs Tran, right?” Max asked sweetly. 

“Yes, and please call me Linda.” Linda replied, shaking Max’s hand. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you Linda. Why don’t I show you and Kevin to your rooms?” Max asked kindly. 

“Thank you honey.” Linda said, picking up her two suit cases, indicating for Kevin and Max to do the same. 

Sam and Dean heard Max talking to the Trans’ as they left the room. “We just replaced all the mattresses, so you’ll have nice, new comfy beds to sleep on.” 

Sam chuckled. “Max is going to turn that boy inside and out.” Sam said, amusement deep in his voice. 

Dean laughed. “Well, I’m sure he can handle it. He’s a genius after all.” Dean noted.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin smiled at Max. He wasn’t sure what he had expected of Max, but the real thing was a pleasant surprise. Max was very nice and made him laugh, which was something not even Channing had been able to do, as lovely as his ex had been.

Linda hadn’t been hard to please. She moved in easily, before going to the kitchen and making lunch for everyone.

“Oh, you don’t need to thank me,” Linda had said. “It’s me and Kevin that need to thank you, keeping us safe here.” 

Max found herself liking Linda straight away, the woman reminding her a lot of Ellen. 

After showing Kevin around, Max settled him into the library with the demon tablet. Max pulled out her laptop to surf the internet for a while. 

Max had only been on her laptop for a few moments when she felt eyes on her. She looked up to see Kevin staring at her. Max caught his eye and he blushed profusely again. 

“Sorry,” Kevin mumbled, looking back down at the tablet. 

Max smiled. “No problem. What’s on your mind?” Max asked. She reached out her mental powers briefly to ‘scan’ Kevin. All she picked up was Kevin’s surface emotions, that being mainly embarrassment. 

“Oh, it’s nothing really. It’s just… you look a lot like a young Jessica Alba.” Kevin said, raising one eyebrow. 

Kevin’s comment startled a laugh out of Max. “No way am I as pretty as she is.” Max scoffed. 

“No, you are. Maybe even more so.” Kevin replied. He chuckled nervously when he realised what he had said. 

Max beamed at Kevin, feeling deeply flattered by the Prophet. “Thank you Kevin, that’s awfully sweet of you.” Max replied. She winked at him. “You’re not too bad yourself.”

Kevin laughed nervously again. “T-thank you.” Kevin replied, blushing. He rose to his feet, almost knocking over the chair he had been sitting on, and stumbled, heading over to the door out of the library, towards his room. “I’m just going to go and, uh, figure out those tablets.”

Max flashed him a charming smile. “Okay then, but don’t go working too hard. You don’t want to tire yourself too much.” Max replied kindly.

Kevin nodded and made a quick exit. Max heard chuckling from the other side of the room. Max turned to see Dean walking over to her. 

“What?” Max asked, a small smile hovering over her lips. 

“Don’t think I can’t see what’s going on here. You’re pupils are blown completely wide. You’re like a cat playing with an innocent mouse.” Dean said, smirking at his daughter. 

“No I’m not! I’m just being nice!” Max exclaimed. 

Dean’s head fell backwards with laughter. “I’m sure you think that, but does he?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at Max. “I know you’re just playing and having a laugh, but don’t break his heart, okay?”

Max frowned. “You know I would never do that. I have cat DNA that sometimes alters my behaviour, makes my pupils go wide when I’m in a playful mood, but I would never intentionally hurt anyone who didn’t deserve it.” Max replied, leaning slightly away from her father.

“I know that Max. It’s just…Well, Kevin has lost his girlfriend Channing, and that has got to hurt. I know you only have the best intentions at heart, but don’t confuse him.” Dean said, resting a hand on Max’s shoulder. 

Max smiled softly. “Yeah, I know what it is like to lose somebody you love. I’m not going to use him and drop him. I’m not like that.” Max said, resting her hand on top of Dean’s.

Dean grinned. “I know you’re not sweetheart. I just don’t want Kevin to get the wrong idea about you either.” Dean replied. 

They were silent for a few moments, the air a little bit awkward. Dean pulled away and let out a sigh. “Okay, good talk.” Dean said, causing Max to chuckle softly. 

“Good talk.” Max replied in an amused voice.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ceiling was a cold puce colour. But then again, it had always been that colour. He had thought that after years of being here, he would be used to its plain visage. 

The day started as usual, quick shower at 0400, then going out on a run before heading back to barracks and changing out of his PT gear and into a regular uniform, then finally heading down to the mess to get some scran. Next would be weapons training and hand to hand training. Of course, he corrected in his mind, he had to go through the service walkway because the buildings were once again, destroyed by bombs. Sometimes he wished that they would just kill those runaways, those ones the bite the hand that feeds them, then he wouldn’t have to compensate for the five minute detour before heading to the gun range. He couldn’t stand going on report, especially with the nature he was designed to have. Singular, alone. That was his mission unless it was required to be otherwise. 

“X5-494!” The Major shouted. To this day 494 didn’t learn the Major’s name, not that he cared at all, but it probably would have been a good idea to learn it to stay on the Major’s good side. But then again, 494 still didn’t care. 

As much as he was fine with doing what Manticore wanted him to do (well, less these days), he was getting a bit bored, being stuck here day after day. He wished the top brass would give him a mission, like the rest of his unit. But now, he was here, undergoing testing due to his last mission. He had been compromised. He had let it become personal and now the girl he…well, Rachel was dead. Nothing he could do about that now. 

The day passed rather quickly and boringly. 494 hardly had to pay attention to the drills he was being put through. They were so easy and repetitive. He wished he actually had an opponent worth fighting against.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

494 was in his cell when a knock came on the door. It opened to reveal a blonde woman. She was basically in charge of this place, but again, 494 didn’t actually care enough to learn her name. But he sprung to attention anyway. 

“Ma’am.” He said, eyes front, like a good little soldier. 

“X5-494. I have a special assignment for you.” The woman said. 494 immediately did not like the look in the woman’s eyes. 

“Yes ma’am. What is the mission ma’am?” 494 asked, his tone controlled. 

“I have assigned you to the breeding program. There is a girl there who is being a bit hard to control. An X5 of your calibre should be able to control her.” The woman stated. 

“Breeding program??” 494 shouted in his head. “Great (!) I have to rape an unwilling girl now! Will the fun ever end (?!)”

The woman raised her eyebrows at 494’s silence. “Do you have a problem with this?” The woman asked. 

“No ma’am. When would you like me to do this, ma’am?” 494 asked, again controlling his tone. 

“Now 494, when she’s not expecting it.” The woman said. 

494 nodded, his mind slightly reeling. “Yes ma’am.” 494 responded. 

Two soldiers led him out of the men’s barracks and into the woman’s barracks. One of the soldiers stopped him.

“Be care 494. She is one of the X5’s that escaped in ’09.” The soldier said. 

494 nodded to the soldiers and then let out a sigh. This was going to be interesting. 

494 walked into see a girl his age sitting on the bed. She had big beautiful brown eyes and long straight brown hair that fell to her waist. She had full soft lips and golden brown, sun kissed skin. And God, she smelt amazing!

Her brown eyes met his green ones. 

“Ben?” The girl asked in amazement. 

494 frowned. “What?” He asked, looking at the girl, puzzled. 

The girl sighed and looked away. “You look like someone I used to know.” The girl replied.

494 nodded. “Well, my designation's 494.”

The girl’s eyes tightened and she sniffed the air slightly, but 494 couldn’t guess why. “His was 493. You must be twinned.” The girl replied. 

494 nodded. “493...Your fellow traitor. Went psycho.” 494 said, smirking slightly. 

The girl glared at him. “What do you know about it?” She snapped. 

494 narrowed his eyes at her. “I know that because of him I had to spend six months in psy-ops. They wanted to make sure it wasn't genetic. Looks like ten years in the world finally got to him.” 494 snapped in reply.

“It was this place that got to him.” The girl spat at him.

494 sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Well, let's get this over with, huh?” 494 asked, removing his shirt. 

“What are you doing?” The girl asked, moving away from him. 

494 frowned again. “We've been paired off. I'm your breeding partner.” 494 was confused. Hadn’t she been briefed?

“My what?” The girl exclaimed, her eyes going wide. 

“We're supposed to copulate every night until you get pregnant.” 494 replied. 

The girl made a choked gagging noise. “That's sick!” The girl cried. 

494 snorted. “It's your own fault. If you and your friends hadn't blown up the DNA database, they'd still be whipping up embryos and putting them into surrogates. Take off your clothes.” 494 said. He knew she didn’t want to do it, but hey, he had to at least act as if he cared about their orders.

“Get out of my cell!” The girl spat. 

494 moved towards her slightly. “We've got our orders.” 494 replied, taking a step closer. 

The girl kicked him in the stomach, sending him backwards against the door.

“What the hell was that?!” 494 exclaimed, slowing getting back to his feet, not wanting to scare the girl into kicking him again. 

“The only kind of physical contact you and I are gonna have.” The girl snapped. 

494 snorted derisively. “You know, this isn't isn't exactly a plum assignment for me either. You spent half your life out there in filth and degradation. I could catch something.” 494 said snarkily. 

The girl rolled her eyes. “Whatever you need to tell yourself. Just as long as we understand each other.” The girl replied.

494 held his hands up in defeat. “Fine. Don't freak out on me.” 494 said, moving backwards towards the door. 

494 smirked when he say the girl look at him in surprise. He moved to put his shirt back on, attempting to make the girl feel a bit more comfortable. That last kick was a bit too close to the family jewels than 494 was comfortable with. 

“I took Common Verbal Usage when I got cleared for my solo missions.” 494 explained.

The girl scoffed. “Oh, you mean assassinations.” 

494 raised his eyebrows at her. “It was my job. If you're gonna bust my chops about it, go ahead.” 

Both X5’s looked up and noticed a guard peering into the room through the small porthole window in the door. 

“He's reading love poetry. You know, to get me in the mood.” The girl snapped sarcastically, making 494 try and swallow a chuckle. 

“The girl’s got sass.” 494 thought to himself. 

The guard looked over at 494. “You got something for me?”

494 grinned as he pulled an object out of his pocket and handed it to the guard. The guard then handed him some money. 494 reached into his pocket and pulled out a couple of cigars and then handed them to the guard. 

“Do me a favour--give these to Vic. Tell him he can pay me later.” 494 said, smirking at the guard.

The guard nodded. “No problem.” He said, almost kindly.

“Thanks.” 494 replied.  
The guard walked away. 494 turned back to the girl and put the money that the guard paid him into his very fat leather wallet.

494 caught the girl’s quizzical look. “He's got a thing for those vitamins they make us pop every morning.” 494 explained.

A ghost of a smile fell onto the girl’s face, making 494 mentally cheer at this slight victory. “I'm not even gonna ask about the cigars.” She said.

494 chuckled softly. “I got a few things working. Listen, I've got an hour to kill before I head back to the barracks. Why don't you wake me up at 0100?” 494 said, moving over to the girl’s bed and lying down on it. 

The girl rolled her eyes. “Help yourself.” She said, sitting down on the ground next to the door. There was silence for a few more moments before the girl spoke again. “Really, a whole hour?” 

494 let out a short laugh. “Hey, I have a reputation to maintain.” 494 replied, winking at the girl. 

The girl rolled her eyes. “Huh, and I thought all guys were the same. Eager to start, quick to finish.” The girl said, not even trying to hide her sarcasm. 

“Yeah, but that’s the beauty of being young…and a super-soldier. Quick recovery time. The offer to test it out is still open.” 494 said, opening his eyes and looking at the, frankly, beautiful young woman. 

The girl snorted. “Yeah, no thanks.” The girl replied, not looking at him. 

494 shrugged. “Your loss 452.” 494 replied. 

The girl turned to glare at him. “My name is Max!” The girl snapped. 

494 sighed. “Whatever you say, kid.” 494 replied, rolling onto his side, facing the wall.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max had been trying to find her way out of Manticore the moment she had been put in her cell. The last thing she had expected when she came back from her exploration of the cells underground was 494 sitting on her bed.

“Forget we had a date?” 494 asked, smirking at her. 

Max rolled her eyes, trying to ignore 494’s amazing scent. “So when did the stormtroopers bust in?” Max snapped as she rose to her feet.

494 chuckled. “Don't worry. I didn't set off the alarm. Not yet.” 494 said, winking at her.

Max glared at him. “What do you want?” She snapped. 

“I'm not looking for trouble. What you do is your own business.” 494 said, rising from the bunk, allowing Max to lift it up so she could put the brick and her tool back into their respective places.  
“Why do you want out of here so much? You've got a roof over your head, plenty to eat...which is more than you can say about most people out there.”

Max turned to 494 and glared. “You think Manticore takes care of you out of the goodness of its heart? It's using you.” Max snapped. 

“Nobody's using me.” 494 scoffed. 

Max rolled her eyes again. “That's what you don't get. You're working for the bad guys.” Max replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

494 helped Max put the bed back into place and walked toward the door. “I’m gonna be out of here in five minutes to go back to my cell, and you'll get rid of me for the night. Okay, 452?” 494 said, his signature smirk in place.

“My name's Max!” Max snapped.

“Whatever you say.” 494 said, repeating what he had said the previous night.

Max moved up into his space. 494 was finding her scent intoxicating, but he held it together. 

“You should have a name too.” Max smirked.

494 tried to subtlety take a steadying breath, but Max’s smirk told him that she had noticed. “I told you, my designation's 494.” 494 said, meeting Max’s eyes. 

Max shook her head, almost coyly. “Doesn't suit you. I'm gonna call you Alec.”

494 raised an eyebrow. “Alec?” He asked. 

“As in smart aleck.” Max said, smirking at him again.

“I can live with that.” 494, now Alec, said, attempting to control his breathing as this tempting creature moved even closer. 

Max moved her lips to Alec’s ear. “Good. 'Cause my second choice was Dick.” Max said and pulled away from him suddenly, walking to the other end of the cell, leaving Alec by the door.  
Alec took in a deep breath, needing it to steady himself and called for the guard through the door. 

As the guard opened the door, Alec turned to smile at Max. “See you around...Max.” He said, the door closing behind him. 

Max smiled to herself. He was an asshole, but not as much of an asshole as she thought he would be.


	38. The Batsignal Is A-Ringing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We've met Alec! About time too, don't you think? Now, to find out how Manticore managed to get Max. Max is about to turn 18. Team Free Will will find Max soon, after some stuff happens. Alec might even join Team Free Will too. And it is definitely going to be awesome.

One Little Difference

Chapter 38: 

In hindsight, running off to help Zack rescue one of their unit from Manticore without asking Dean or Sam…or even Gabriel for help probably wasn’t a good idea. Max was definitely kicking herself now. 

Turns out, it was a false lead. A signal had gone out, much like Ben’s had years ago, and Zack had come to Max for help. Of course, Max agreed immediately. It had been extremely early when Zack had called her, so the other occupants of the Bunker were still asleep. Max had assumed it would only take one night, but the whole thing had been a trap. 

When Max and Zack had been taken back to Manticore, Zack had set off a bomb that the soldiers didn’t know he had planted. But one of them had a twitchy trigger finger, shooting Max in the heart. 

Max didn’t know what had happened to Zack from that moment on, but as soon as Max had recovered, not realising the bullet tore through her heart, Max was thrown into re-programming. It hadn’t been easy. Dr Renfro was, in Max’s opinion, a complete bitch. Max pretended that the re-programming worked, answering to 542 when spoken to, but Renfro knew it was an act. 

Renfro thought showing Max Zack’s cut up body would break her, but it only served to strengthen Max’s resolve. It was too late to save Zack, especially when he was all cut to bits, Max had to get out of there. Max was poked and prodded, for months. Renfro was trying to discover what she had been doing for the last six years and who had been protecting her. Max wouldn’t answer. Renfro even put her in front of the transgenics that could make you tell the truth, but even that didn’t work, Max’s mental capabilities being far too strong for them.

Max would never betray her family or her unit. Max knew that Renfro was becoming inpatient with her, which made Max smile. Emotional people made mistakes. Lesson number one in the Manticore soldier handbook. Don’t allow yourself to become compromised and you will never lose a battle. Clearly the doctor hadn’t had the same training Max had. 

In the old disused tunnels under the main buildings, Max found some old electronics. One that Max would be able to get a signal out of. The only way Max would be able to shut down Manticore would be to expose them to the world. Manticore was supposed to be a secret, even from the government. If Max could somehow get the media to believe what was happening, Manticore would be brought down in one night. But the question was, what would all the transgenics do once they were no longer being controlled by Manticore? Max sighed. There was only so much she could do. For the first time in the months Max had been trapped at Manticore, she prayed to Gabriel.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where the hell could she be?” Dean yelled, panic seeping into his voice. “She didn’t run away, all her shit is still here. I know she’s alive. I can feel that much.”

Castiel paced in front of Dean for a moment before pausing and resting two fingers on Dean’s temple, closing his eyes in concentration. 

“What are you doing Cas?” Dean asked after a moment.

Castiel let out a small noise of frustration. “You said you could feel her. I’m assuming that that is a psychic link, so I am trying to trace it back, but the signal seems to stop right over the border in Wyoming. It is possible she is there, but I cannot get an exact location.” Castiel replied, removing his fingers from Dean’s head and moved away from the hunter. 

“Wyoming?” Dean said to himself. His eyes widened. “Manticore is in Wyoming. Could Manticore have taken her? Maybe when she was on her morning run?” 

“It is possible. We have to find her. We have no idea what Manticore might do to Max.” Castiel said. 

A loud bang indicated Sam’s return to the Bunker. He walked down the stairs and stopped in front of his brother and the angel. 

“Anything?” Dean asked, foolishly hopeful.

Sam shook his head. “Not even a tire tread. However they took her, they were able to do it without leaving a trace.” Sam replied. 

Dean moved away from them, letting out a loud breath of frustration, punching the wall in anger. 

Castiel made a tutting noise of disapproval, taking Dean’s hand in his and healing it instantly. “We will find her Dean. You just need to calm down.” Castiel said, resting a hand on where his handprint used to be on Dean’s upper arm.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months went by and still the boys had had no luck in finding Max. Dean had found Max’s phone and had left a message for Charlie, explaining everything to her. Dean himself had actually lost Charlie’s phone number, which he had kicked himself for. Charlie had responded that she would keep on the lookout and do her best to help find Max. That was three weeks ago.

Dean was going crazy, not knowing if his daughter was okay. He knew she was alive, and that was all that was helping Dean keep what was left of his sanity. 

Sam forced Dean to take cases, trying to keep him focused on something else, because they weren’t turning up any new leads. What made matters worse was that Castiel had been M.I.A for about three weeks as well. 

Kevin had deciphered more of the demon tablet and had been able to ‘hack’ into one of the demon magic phone calls. He had discovered that Crowley was looking for the angel tablet, believing that he could use it to kill all the angels. Kevin also discovered that Crowley had an angel in his custody that he was torturing for information. Apparently, the demon had been able to break into the angel’s “basic programing”, making Samandriel tell him everything. 

Castiel had shown up not long after this discovery, but Dean noticed something off about him, but he didn’t comment, at least, not while Sam, Linda or Kevin were around.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was on his knees and Castiel was standing above him. They were in the crypt and Castiel had his angel blade raised. 

“Please Cas. I know you in there. Please,” Dean begged. He grabbed Castiel’s wrist. “Please Cas, we need you. I need you. Cas I…I love you.” 

Dean saw something shift in Castiel’s expression. The angel blade dropped from Castiel’s hand, the blade clattering loudly on the ground, and he stared at Dean in horror. Castiel moved towards Dean timidly as Dean tried to shift away from him. Castiel rested his fingers on Dean’s face and healed him. 

“I’m so sorry Dean,” Castiel said brokenly. “I didn’t…I couldn’t control myself.”

Dean moved slowly to his feet and pulled the angel into his arms. “What broke their hold on you?” Dean asked.

Castiel pulled away slightly and looked into Dean’s eyes. “Did you mean it?” Castiel asked, his voice strangely vulnerable, not answering Dean’s question. 

Dean froze for a second before comprehension crossed his face. He pulled the angel back into his arms. “Of course I did Cas! Of course I did. I do.” 

“I love you too, Dean.” Castiel replied, hugging Dean back. Dean let out a steadying breath.

“Well, that’s good to know. Please don’t smite me for this.” Dean said, he moved in a pressed his lips softly to Castiel’s lips. It wasn’t like the kisses they had shared before, but then again, they never had quite the meaning this one did. Dean had never told Castiel verbally that he loved him. Castiel kissed back, melting into Dean’s arms, feeling content for a moment. 

Suddenly, Castiel froze. “We need to get out of here.” Castiel said, pulling away from Dean, but still keeping his arm around his waist. Castiel held onto both Dean and the angel tablet tightly and flew them out of the crypt. 

“Gabriel!” Castiel shouted as soon as he and Dean landed in the Bunker. “I need to speak with you, urgently.” 

There was a flutter of wings and Gabriel appeared in front of them, a lollypop sticking out of his mouth. “What’s up little bro?” Gabriel asked, grinning at Castiel. 

Castiel handed the tablet to Gabriel. “You have some angels fighting against you. Naomi and her followers. She tried to force me to kill Dean. And she’s after this tablet.” Castiel said. 

A few emotions crossed Gabriel’s face until his expression finally settled on annoyance. “I guess that means I’ve got some feathers to pluck. Don’t worry. You’re protected here. Only you and I are the only angels that can get into this place.” Gabriel grinned, clicking his fingers and disappearing. 

Sam suddenly appeared in front of them, looking confused. “Um…what just happened?”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trouble with trying to find a signal to a news outlet was that most of the time, it didn’t work. Max was getting close to giving up when she felt someone tap her on the shoulder from behind. 

Max spun around to see Alec standing behind her, a superior smirk on his face. 

Max growled in annoyance. “What do you want?” Max snapped, looking back down at the electronics in her hand, not even caring that Alec had found he way down here. 

“Well, I’m bored, so I thought pretending to screw you would probably make me feel better.” Alec replied, raising an eyebrow. “And what do you want?”

“Oh, there’s a lot of things that I want. Getting home to my family would be brilliant, but I think I want to burn this place down to the ground first.” Max replied, not looking up from what she was doing. 

“Huh, sounds like fun.” Alec replied, not sounding sincere at all. “So, what’s it like living on the outside with the civilians?” 

Max snorted. “What? Thinking about giving it a try?” Max asked, still trying to work with the bits of wire. 

“Well, at least it would be better than being stuck here. My whole unit is out on missions and I am grounded.” Alec replied. 

This information made Max look up. “Why? Did you kill the wrong guy or something?” Max asked, watching Alec’s face carefully, as if searching for something. Alec wondered if she found anything to her liking. 

“Or something.” Alec replied. That’s what really bugged Alec about psych-ops. Why they kept asking him what he saw, not what he did. It’s as if they knew something about Rachel that he didn’t. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to get a signal out. To a news broadcaster or to anyone who can help me. I’ve got some contacts on the outside that might be able to break me out of here.” Max replied, her attention returning to the wires. 

“You know people who could break you out of a highly guarded, top secret military facility?” Alec asked sceptically. 

Max looked up at him and grinned. “Damn right.” Max replied. “I have been sending a message out to such a friend for the past day, but something here seems to have stopped it from working, so I am resorting to plan b.”

Alec chuckled. “Those are some powerful friends.” Alec said. “You wouldn’t mind taking me with you?”

Max raised an eyebrow at him. “You? You want to leave Manticore? What about that whole ‘decent living’ pitch you gave me the other night?” Max asked him.

Alec shrugged. “I was just trying to get a read on you. Doesn’t mean I actually like it here.” Alec replied. “And as I said. I’m bored.” 

Max chuckled softly. “Good point.” Max said. 

Alec sighed. “So what have you being doing out there that has made you such powerful friends?” Alec asked. 

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Max replied. 

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Try me.” Alec challenged. 

“You’re going to think I’m crazy.” Max responded.

Alec gestured for her to continue. Max sighed as she put her tools down and stood up. She lifted her shirt up slightly, making Alec raise an eyebrow. Max pointed at a scar. Alec was surprised to see so many. They weren’t ugly scars exactly, more a sign of a warrior rather than someone who had hurt themselves. 

“I got this from an angel who liked to play dirty. Angel blades hurt like a bitch.” Max said, dropping her shirt back down. She then moved the collar of her shirt a little to the right. “This is from a vampire that enjoyed hickies just a little too much.” 

Alec’s eyes widened when he saw the strange looking scar that looked more like an animal bite. Max turned around and lifted her shirt all the way up to where her bra did up, revealing four claw large claw marks. “Now, these are from a werewolf that wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Max said, bending slightly so Alec could get a good look before dropping the shirt back down. 

Alec stared at her. “You’re not fucking with me, are you?” Alec asked, his face slightly pale. 

Max laughed. “I shit you not. This stuff actually happened. Fuck, I helped stop the Apocalypse! Angels’ man! They like to mess stuff up. Lucifer was not a nice dude.” Max said, turning around back to face Alec. 

“So the supernatural is real?” Alec asked. 

Max nodded. “Yep, and I’ve been hunting the bad stuff for about 6 year. Saving people. Hunting things. The family business and all that.” Max replied, her voice turning sorrowful. “God I miss my family.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “You’ve got a family?” Alec asked, surprised. 

Max nodded. “Yep, a mum, a dad, an uncle, a sister. I had a grandfather, but he died. A brother…” Max said, her voice trailing off. 

“Ben?” Alec asked, tilting his head slightly. 

Max swallowed. “Yep,” Max replied, turning away from him and picking up the wires. 

“How did he die?” Alec asked, moving slightly closer to Max. 

Max didn’t really want to answer, but there was something about him, whether it was his scent, or because he looked like Dean and Ben or because he sounded like them, that made Max want to tell him everything. It made her want to trust him even though Max knew she couldn’t. 

“His neck got snapped.” Max replied, looking down at her hands. 

Alec nodded, but didn’t pry anymore. He sucked in a deep breath. “So, have you found anyway out of this place?” Alec asked. 

Max nodded. “Yeah, there is a window, but it is barred and there are god knows how many X8’s out there guarding the place.” Max replied. “We could only escape if there was some sort of distraction which called the X8’s away or if we had help. Hence the signal I am trying to send out.” 

Alec nodded his understanding.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Uh, guys. I’m picking up a signal coming from inside Wyoming. It’s Max’s signal.” Charlie said, indicating for Sam, Dean and Kevin to come over to her. “She’s put another signal into the main one. Hold on, I’ll try and translate it.”

Charlie was silent for a few more moments, pressing buttons and turning nobs on the big console. “Okay, here we go. This is Max. I am trapped at Manticore. Tried praying for Gabriel. I don’t think he can hear me. There is some sort of spell on this place. Find where I ran onto the road all those years ago. Where you and Sam found me. 6 kilometres to the west is the Manticore base. Send Gabriel. We need to expose Manticore once and for all. All major news outlets. Let’s burn this fucker to the ground. If Gabriel could get me and Alec out of here that would be great.”

Dean chuckled with relief, running his hands through his hair. “Well, that sounds like her. I’ll pray to Gabriel and we’ll get them out of there.” Dean said, clapping his hands together.


	39. Don't Lose Your Head

**One Little Difference**

 

Chapter 39: 

 

Dr Renfro dived to the ground as the front entrance to the Manticore compound exploded, sending debris flying in all directions. The soldiers got back to their feet as the rubble and dust cleared, revealing a man standing at the apparent centre of the explosion. The man was about 5’’8’ with sandy blonde/brown hair that feathered his ears. He had a long nose and golden coloured eyes. His face was pure mischief.

 

“Hi there!” The man shouted. “Now that I have your attention, I was wondering if you could help me.”

 

Renfro leapt to her feet. “Kill him!” She shouted.

 

The man rolled his eyes and lifted a hand, flicking his finger downwards. The soldiers dropped instantly, seemingly unconscious. “Well, that was rude.” The man said, looking around at all the downed soldiers.

 

“Who are you? What do you want?” Renfro asked, backing away from the man.

 

“Funny you should ask that, actually, Dr Renfro. My name is Loki, and you have taken someone quite precious to me,” The man said, grinning evilly at the woman. “And you’re going to take me to them.”

 

Renfro raised an eyebrow. “Why should I?” She asked, raising her chin in defiance.

 

The man smirked. “You think you have a choice?”

 

Suddenly, the man was right in front of Renfro, pressing a finger to her temple.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Max awoke to hear a loud explosion, followed by blaring alarms. Max smirked. She was finally getting out of there.

 

A few moments later, someone began banging on her door, Max rose to her feet, moving into a defensive position. The door opened to reveal Alec standing there, his face looking slightly pale.

 

“The front of Manticore just blew up. And Dr Renfro is dead. I didn’t see much, but I saw this guy walk up to her and rest a finger on her temple. About two minutes later, the guy looked really really angry and pulled his hand away. Then he clicked his fingers, and her fucking head blew up!” Alec said, seeming torn between fright and pleasure at the fact Renfro was dead.

 

What surprised Alec most was that Max started laughing. A full on belly laugh. Alec had never seen her do that before. “Why are you laughing? Some maniac just blew up the front door and killed Renfro!” Alec said, not comprehending where Max’s joy was coming from.

 

“Because that maniac is one of my best friends in the world!” Max shouted, almost out of pure happiness. “And he fucking blew up the woman who has been torturing me for the past few months! I couldn’t be fucking happier!”

 

Alec raised an eyebrow, but couldn’t hold back the grin at Max’s obvious jubilation. “So, I am assuming this is the friend who you said is coming to save us. But just one friend?” Alec asked. “How can one person break us out of here?”

 

Suddenly, the two X5 jumped. More explosions were being set off all around the boundaries of Manticore. Max turned and grinned at Alec. “Well, I doubt Gabriel would be here alone. But he could break us out all by himself. But he isn’t here just to save us. He’s here to burn this place to the fucking ground.” Max replied, feeling lighter than she had in years.

 

Max sat down cross legged on the ground of her cell, closing her eyes and entering a mediative state. Alec frowned, not sure what she was doing. Suddenly, Max opened her eyes and lifted her hand. The door to the cell creaked loudly and was blown back, hitting the wall opposite the cell and crumpled. Alec looked down at Max with wide eyes.

 

“How did you do that? And why didn’t you do that before?” Alec asked, offering a hand to help Max up, which she took.

 

Max shrugged. “I didn’t have hope before,” Max said. She grabbed Alec’s hand and pulled him with her through the doorway. “Now come on. We have to set everybody free.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean parked the Impala near the side of the road and covered her with camouflage, leaving Charlie inside Ellen’s van that was parked and camouflaged behind the Impala, with her laptop, hacking into Manticore’s systems.

 

Sam, Dean, Ellen, Jo and Castiel moved through the forest and planted explosives equidistantly around the fence surrounding the main complex, watching out for the patrols. The four hunters and angel then took positions, hiding in the scrub. They all had earpieces in so they could communicate. Kevin was doing a spell back near the Impala to remove all protective enchantments that might be in operation.

 

“This is it boys and girls. Let’s fuck shit up!” Gabriel had whispered softly in their minds.

 

Dean had grinned at that. The explosion that Gabriel had made was freaking awesome, having been able to see it from his hiding place.

 

Gabriel had just finished in the main entrance when he told Dean to blow the charges around the complex, killing all the soldiers on patrol.

 

“I’m heading down to the control room to plug in Charlie’s little backdoor. Once she’s in and downloads any new information, she’s going to remove all the names, photos and bar-codes of the transgenics and transhumans from it and post it all online. Then, I’m going to blow all their data banks,” Gabriel muttered into his com. “Dean, find your daughter.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean headed straight for the barracks, machine gun in hand. Most of the guards had bolted, but all the cells were locked. Dean turned a corner. His eyes widened.

 

Max was standing there. Her brown hair had grown and was all the way down her back, almost to her waist. She seemed older, making Dean worry about how much Manticore had hurt her. Max was wearing a light grey t-shirt and grey camo pants, making her look more like a soldier than Dean had ever seen. Their eyes met, a smile cracking Max’s face as she ran, full bore, at Dean. Dean laughed in relief, catching Max and pulling her into his arms.

 

“Oh, Daddy, I missed you so much!” Max murmured into Dean’s ear.

 

Dean kissed her head softly. “God, I missed you too kiddo.” Dean held her tightly, breathing in her scent, so glad to be holding his little girl again.

 

Dean let go slightly, letting Max drop back to her feet. Dean looked up to see a boy, the same age as Max, walk over to them. Dean almost gasped in shock when he saw who it was. Ben’s clone, his clone. Dean pulled away from Max, pulling his gun up into his hand, pointing it at the boy.

 

“Max,” Dean said, nodding at the boy. “Who is this?”

 

Max sighed. “This X5-494. Alec,” Max replied. “He’s okay. Please don’t shoot him.”

 

Dean lowered his gun slightly. “Does he know?” Dean asked. “ _That he’s your mate?_ ” Dean added telepathically.

 

Max shook her head. “No, he doesn’t.” Max said.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow. “What don’t I know?” Alec asked suspiciously.

 

“This is neither the time, nor the place for that discussion. We need to get out of here!” Max said, gripping Dean’s hand, leading them out of the barracks.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Sir? It’s all online. Every bit of information about Manticore, excluding the bar-codes and photographs of the transgenics.” The tech said, looking up at his boss.

 

The man sighed. “Dr Renfro is dead. This leaves the decision to me,” The man said. “Destroy all evidence. And alert the shareholders.”

 

The tech nodded. He typed the code into the system. “Burn baby, burn.” The tech thought to himself.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“They’re setting the place on fire! All the transgenics and transhumans are trapped in their cells. We need to open the doors!” Max yelled to Dean as they avoided a burst of fire.

 

“Charlie?” Dean yelled. “Get the cell doors open before the bombs in the control room go off!”

 

“On it boss!” Charlie replied.

 

A loud buzzing sound went off and all the cell doors opened, allowing the transgenics inside to escape.

 

Gabriel suddenly appeared in front of the three of them. “The others are back at the van. I told them to leave so we could all regroup at the Bunker. I’m thinking you three need a lift?” Gabriel asked, grinning at them before snapping his fingers.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The four of them appeared in front of the Impala. Dean quickly unlocked the car, opening the driver’s side door. Max slipped into the passenger seat next to him and Gabriel and Alec went in the back. Dean started the engine and they took off.

 

“Whoa!” Max said, laughing. “Doesn’t this feel like déjà vu?”

 

Dean laughed heartily. “Damn right! This would be the second time I’ve saved your ass from Manticore!” Dean replied, grinning at Max.

 

“On this same road too!” Max shouted. She let out a loud whooping noise. “That was fucking awesome! Kudos to you Gabriel! That explosion was epic!”

 

Gabriel chuckled. “Thank you my dear, all in a day’s work for you resident trickster and archangel!” Gabriel replied, tipping an invisible hat. “Now, I am going to jump ahead to the Bunker. I hate car rides, no matter how sweet the ride is! Later!”

 

And with that, Gabriel was gone.

 

“What the fuck?” Alec gasped.

 

Dean laughed. “Sorry kid, I guess it’s a lot to take in. I keep forgetting you’re not Ben. Though, you do talk and hold yourself differently than him.” Dean replied, glancing at Alec through the rear view mirror.

 

“Ben, my clone?” Alec asked, knowing exactly who he was, but wanted to gauge a response from the older man. It hadn’t escaped Alec’s notice that Dean, who was apparently Max’s ‘father’, looked exactly like him.

 

“Yup, he was my clone too. In fact, you’re my clone too Alec, though a lot of our DNA is different.” Dean replied. Dean knew exactly what Alec was doing. Dean could read him like a book, almost literally. Dean could sense his surface emotions easily. The kid needed to learn how to hide his thoughts better.

 

“So, Maxie here has told me a bit about what you do, hunting monsters and all that. Do you do much con work?” Alec asked, smirking at the older man, ignoring Max’s scowl at the nickname.

 

Dean winked. “That’s half the job, kiddo.” Dean replied.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Max rushed down the stairs once they got inside the Bunker, straight into Sam’s arms. Sam laughed softly, returning Max’s hug. Sam had been so worried about his niece. He kissed her head and pulled back to smile at her. “I missed you Sammy.” Max said.

 

“You too shorty.” Sam said teasingly as he ruffled Max’s hair. Max shoved him away slightly, but playfully.

 

Max then turned to Ellen, who pulled her into a tight hug. “If you do that again, so help me Max Mary Winchester, I will lock you in your room and never let you out!” Ellen exclaimed, one tear sliding down her face.

 

“I’m sorry this happened, Ellen. I’ll try not to get captured by an evil government run corporation again.” Max said, smiling softly at the woman she had come to think of as a mother.

 

“You better not.” Ellen murmured into her hair, letting the girl go.

 

Max then hugged Jo, Kevin, Charlie, Linda and finally Castiel.

 

The angel looked a little awkward, but returned the hug and smiled slightly as Max pulled away. “It is good to see you Max.” Castiel said softly, resting a hand on Max’s shoulder.

 

“You too Castiel.” Max replied, smiling back at the angel.

 

Dean and Alec slowly walked into the room, directing everyone’s attention to them. Dean cleared his throat. “Everyone, this is Alec. He is another transgenic, also, my clone.” Dean said, shoving Alec towards the rest of the people in the room. “Don’t worry, they don’t bite.” Dean added in whisper to the transgenic.

 

That made Alec chuckle. “I’m sure they could if they wanted to.” Alec replied, winking at Dean.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Well, we’d better hit the road,” Ellen said, rising to her feet, Jo mirroring her movements. Kevin, Linda and Charlie had already gone to bed for the night, leaving Max, Dean, Sam and Alec still awake. Ellen moved over to Max and pulled her aside. “Now, school is going to start up again soon, if you want to stay with me and finish your senior year.”

 

Max raised an eyebrow. “There’s something you’re not saying.” Max accused, meeting Ellen’s eyes.

 

Ellen sighed. “Just be careful, okay Max? That boy is a charmer. I don’t want to see your heart broken.” Ellen said.

 

Max snorted. “Like that is going to happen.” Max said derisively.

 

Ellen shrugged. “You say that now, but you have to be wary that the unexpected might actually happen. You’re both teenagers and--” Ellen began, but Max cut her off.

 

“Thanks, but I don’t need the safe sex speech.” Max said.

 

Ellen laughed. “Yeah yeah, okay!” Ellen said. “Come on Jo, time to head home.”

 

Jo broke off her short conversation with the two brothers and walked over to her mother. “Until next time gentlemen!” Jo laughed. She kissed Max on the head in passing. “See you later Max!”

 

Max smiled at her as the two women existed the Bunker.

 

Max sat back down beside Dean and rested her head on his shoulder. Dean smiled and wrapped his arm around her. “It’s good to have you home kiddo.” Dean said, squeezing Max slightly.

 

“It’s good to be home, Dad.” Max replied, closing her eyes for a moment.

 

Sam smiled fondly at his brother and niece before turning to Alec. “Why don’t I show you your room and get you some clothes.” Sam said to Alec, gesturing for the transgenic to follow him.

 

Alec nodded. “Sure.” Alec replied.

 

Max opened her eyes and watched Alec and Sam leave the room.

 

“Do you wanna tell me what happened?” Dean asked, looking down at Max.

 

Max sighed. “I was so so stupid.” Max said, rubbing her eyes. “Zack came to me with a mission, said he needed my help rescuing one of our unit. The signal checked out and everything, but it was a trap. Manticore took us back to the complex, but Zack dropped a bomb, causing a soldier with a trigger finger to shoot me in the chest. Zack then shot himself in the head so Manticore could transplant his heart into my body.”

 

Dean gasped at that. “He killed himself so you could have his heart?” Dean said, shocked.

 

Max nodded. “And that’s not even the worst part! He’s still fucking alive, or, at least when I saw him last. They were moving him to another facility. Renfro thought that showing me his body would break me, but it really just strengthened my resolve.” Max replied.

 

“What else did Manticore do to you?” Dean asked, almost afraid of the answer.

 

“They tried to re-program me,” Max replied, taking in Dean’s scandalised expression. “Luckily, it didn’t really take.”

 

Dean pulled Max even closer to him. “But you’re alright, yeah? They didn’t…” But Dean trailed off.

 

“They didn’t get me to talk, they didn’t touch me inappropriately. I mean, they did torture me, just not…sexually. They did show me my X7 clone though. She was dying of an aging disease. I think they are able to save her though. Renfro wanted to know why it wasn’t happening to me.” Max replied. “I told her I didn’t know why.”

 

“Do you know why?” Dean asked, looking down at Max.

 

“Well, Sandeman told me that I had no junk DNA, that I was special, and that my blood could cure the Croatoan disease. I think that that may be why I’m not affected by the disease my other clone is dying from.” Max replied, almost uneasily.

 

Dean sighed. “I guess that would explain it,” Dean looked at his watch. “We should really go to sleep. We might have a bit of clean up to do in the morning.”


	40. Dancing In The Moonlight by Top Loader

P.S The music playing in the training room when Max and Alec are in there is _Elastic Heart_ by Sia.

 

One Little Difference

 

Chapter 40: 

 

Alec sighed, deciding to take a walk around the Bunker, figuring out its complex layout. It was about 3am and he couldn’t sleep. He was too wired. He walked passed Max’s room, and after resting his hand against the door, realised that she wasn’t inside. He raised an eyebrow, wondering where she was.

 

Alec closed his eyes and sniffed the air, deciding to follow Max’s scent to discover where she was. After walking up two flights of stairs, Alec found his way into a large training room. It was like a huge rubber room. The walls and floors were covered in the squishy blue stuff. The walls were extremely tall, with windows at the very top of them. Alec leaned against the open doorway, listening to the music that was playing. Suddenly, Max came into view.

 

The other transgenic was wearing cotton shorts and a black singlet, her long hair loose, Max having just released it from its pony tail. Alec watched as Max stood very still. A beat went passed, making Alec think that Max realised he was there and stopped moving because of it, but the music began to rise in sound and Max began to move.

 

Alec had originally thought that Max was just working out, listening to music as she did. What Alec had not expected was for Max to be dancing. Contemporary, Alec thought decidedly. Alec couldn’t get over how beautiful Max looked, how gracefully her body moved with the music, her hair splaying over the floor, her shoulders, her chest. She looked wild and fierce, but strangely controlled. Alec had never seen anyone dance quite like Max did. As Max completed her final movement, the music ended just as abruptly. Alec had almost jumped as Max slammed her body to the ground, finishing with the music.

 

Alec let out a shaky breath. He couldn’t let Max see him so awed, so he quickly composed himself and allowed a smirk to form on his face. He clapped, attempting to make it sound as sarcastic as possible. “Wow, it can dance.” Alec said, snarkily.

 

Max rolled her eyes. “Yeah, it can dance. It can also kick your ass if needs be.” Max replied, glaring at Alec.

 

Alec chuckled. “Sure you can sweetheart. I trained with Manticore a lot longer than you did.” Alec replied smugly.

 

“Yeah, but Manticore didn’t teach you to fight dirty. I’ve seen you fight on the practice courts Alec,” Max said, smirking at Alec, moving into his space, knowing it made him a little uneasy. “I would kick your ass, and you know why?”

 

Alec snorted. “Why?” Alec asked derisively.

 

“No imagination.” Max replied, brushing him slightly as she passed him and out the door. “No fire. No passion.” Max added, as she headed down the stairs, leaving Alec by the door.

 

Alec gulped and then cleared his throat. He was annoyed. At Max, but at himself too. Alec thought he was a bit of a ladies man, could charm anyone, no matter age or gender, but Max was able to out-sass him and out-wit him each time. She got under his skin, and not in a good way. Well, sort of. There was something about Max that Alec couldn’t put his finger on. Alec wasn’t sure if he wanted to figure out what it was.

* * *

 

Alec sat opposite Kevin at one of the big tables in the library and watched as Max leaned over the Prophet as she pointed something out in a book that he had been reading. Alec watched as Kevin looked up at Max, grinning at her, his eyes sliding from hers to her lips and back to her eyes again. A curl of what must have been jealousy coiled in Alec’s belly, making him frown. A similar sensation had overcome Alec when he had seen Kevin embrace Max and kiss the top of her head when they had had a move private reunion after they all returned to the Bunker. Alec didn’t understand this sensation at all. How could he be jealous? Of Kevin? Alec barely knew Max! Sure, she was a _hot_ girl, but Alec had known hot girls before. He definitely wasn’t a virgin. So Alec pushed the thought aside. He wasn’t jealous at all! It was just cos she was a hot girl. The way Kevin looked at Max made Alec think that they’d probably been sleeping together, though, Kevin’s scent wasn’t on Max at all, so maybe they hadn’t. That made Alec feel a burst of pleasure. What the fuck? He didn’t want Max…did he? All she did was drive him fucking insane with her attitude and her snide remarks and her beautiful brown eyes, her soft smile and her delicious scent.

 

“ _Wait, what? No, no, no, no! No! Not happening_!” Alec thought to himself. “ _I am not getting jealous or possessive over I girl I practically just met. Fuck off._ ”

 

Alec saw Max smirk, looking up to meet his eyes, making Alec wonder if Max could read minds. But there was something underneath that confident exterior. If Alec didn’t know better, he would say it was fear. Alec noticed as Max swallowed and suddenly pulled away from Kevin, sitting a more respectable distance from the Prophet as she began going through some old files that were on the table.

 

This behaviour made Alec raise an eyebrow, but he didn’t comment on it. Alec decided he would keep these thoughts and feeling buried deep, just like he buried everything else.

* * *

 

 

Alec was also having a hard time sleeping. He kept getting flashes of Rachel, half-forgotten, half-erased memories of her and his mission in her house. Alec knew that Manticore had attempted to remove his memories of that assignment, but had failed to do so entirely. This was why Alec knew he couldn’t trust Manticore. He knew that he had loved Rachel and a part of him knew that she was dead. He just couldn’t remember how. Alec kept waking up, the dreams forcing him into consciousness, the pain of them too much even for his subconscious. When Alec found that sleep would not come to him easily, he sometimes sat down in front of Max’s bedroom door. Alec knew this was slightly creepy behaviour, but her presence, knowing she was right there, that she was real, seemed to settle Alec down. A part of Alec was afraid that this was all a dream, that he would open his eyes and he would be back at Manticore. The idea terrified him, though he would never show it, never wanting to go back to that place again. He didn’t mind hanging around here at the Bunker with these people, with Max. Even if the older dude, Dean, looked exactly like him. Alec hated being stuck in one place, but Alec had decided that the Bunker would be a nice home base if he wanted to venture out somewhere else.

 

Sam, Dean’s brother, had taught Alec everything about hunting, since while Alec was staying there, he might as well learn what he could. Learning to hunt was easy. Book learning and then weapons training. That was something he could do, even if Max kicked his ass. Every time. The bruised his ego a bit, but for some reason, Alec didn’t seem to mind. If it had been anyone else, Alec would have fought them until he won, but Alec didn’t mind Max beating him. And that didn’t freak Alec out at all(!). It made Alec wonder what sort of fights Max had been through that could make such deep scars on her body. Alec came to the realisation that he really knew nothing about Max.

 

That’s also something that Alec didn’t understand, his intense connection to Max. Alec found himself looking forward to her smile, to her laugh. He also found her scent intoxicating, as if he would do anything she asked, no matter what it was. Her closeness with Kevin brought out a side to him that Alec didn’t like. Protectiveness and possessiveness. He hated it when the Prophet touched her, or smiled at her, or looked at her with such a soft longing. Alec was sure that Max didn’t return the Prophet’s affections, as her scent didn’t change when she was with him. That thought made Alec frown. Did Max’s scent change when she was around him? He hadn’t noticed it with any of the other males that were at the Bunker sometimes. Her scent did change when she was with him. It became a little headier, with a hint of spice thrown in. He didn’t quite understand what this meant. He hadn’t really kept that close attention in that part of biology. He was an assassin for Christ’s sake! He didn’t need to know that shit, passed what part of the body he could shoot or stab to kill somebody. But Alec still couldn’t dismiss this feeling he had around Max, couldn’t dismiss the reaction he would get when he was around her.

 

A part of Alec also wondered if Max was just as affected by him as he was by her. Of course, Alec dealt with these feelings and ideas in the only way he knew how. He tried to drive Max crazy.

* * *

 

God Alec was annoying! Not in a sexist or purposefully mean kind of way, but just annoying. He’d tease her one minute and the next be the sweetest guy on the planet. And to make matters worse, the guy smelled amazing! His smile made Max’s stomach do belly flops. For some reason, she didn’t get creeped out by the fact that he looked exactly like Ben and Dean. His personality made him visibly look like a completely different person, even if his scent wasn’t the biggest hint. Now that Max thought about it, Alec’s eyes were a little bluer that Dean or Ben’s were. Max mentally slapped herself. Why was she paying such attention to his eye colour in the first place? But then again, he would turn around and act like a jerk. He would go out and troll bars, sleeping around and then coming back to the Bunker and subtly boast about it to Kevin. Not that Max really cared about that, but it made her feel strange. Max knew she was jealous, but she didn’t want to be. Max knew that it was her body that wanted Alec, not her mind.

 

What annoyed Max the most was that he wasn’t a jerk and he wasn’t annoying, and yet he was both all the time. Sometimes Max didn’t know if she wanted to slap Alec or kiss him. Max knew that neither action would be desired by Alec. Max sighed. She knew why she was feeling like this. It was because it was almost time for another heat, at least, that’s what she told herself. It was hard to believe that time had moved so fast. Max hated her heat, knowing what it was going to do to her body and mind.

 

A few days before-hand, Max started putting together a bag of stuff that she would need throughout her nearly week long ordeal. Filled with some very, very personal items that would help take care of the itch, some clothes, lots of bottles of water and a few protein bars that would help her get through the days. Max took a deep breath and walked into the library where Max knew she could find Dean.

 

“Dad?” Max asked walking up beside him.

 

“What is it sweetheart?” Dean asked, looking up at her with an easy smile.

 

Max shifted her weight from foot to foot. “Can I speak with you? In private?” Max asked, purposefully avoiding Alec’s gaze.

 

Dean frowned. “Sure Max.” Dean replied, getting to his feet and gesturing with his hand towards the bedrooms. “We can talk in my room.”

 

Max nodded and led the way, walking up the hallway and into Dean’s room.

 

Alec quirked an eyebrow and followed them silently up the hall. He rested his ear against the door of Dean’s room. Their voices were muffled, but Alec could still make them out.

 

“What’s up Max?” Dean asked, smiling at her.

 

“I’ve been taking suppressers for the past few months now, but I know they are going to stop working, you know, with Alec around,” Max began. Alec could tell how nervous she sounded.

 

“Yes, I remember Sandeman saying that they wouldn’t work around him. Biology sucks, don’t it?” Dean said with a sympathetic chuckle.

 

“Yeah, well. I don’t want to lose control around him and do something that I will regret because he’s the only X5 in the area. Plus, even if I did lose control, I don’t know if he would be able to control himself either. As you said, biology sucks.” Max said.

 

Alec heard the rustling of clothing, indicating that Dean had pulled Max in for a hug.

 

“So, when is it due?” Dean asked.

 

“In two days. I figured that I would just go and use Bobby’s panic room like last time. Clean up the place first and then settle in for the week.” Max replied.

 

“That’s a good idea,” Dean said. “Do you want me to stay with you for that week?”

 

“No. I can manage this time. I had no idea what was going to happen last time, but now I do. Plus it’s kind of personal. Not that I can’t share anything with you Dad, it’s just…you’re my dad. You know?” Max replied. Alec could practically feel her wince.

 

“Don’t worry kiddo. You don’t need to explain that to me. We’ll head up first thing tomorrow.” Dean replied. Alec heard her grateful sigh.

 

“Thanks Dad. This is going to be awkward as it is, I will be so much happier that I don’t have to go through it here.” Max replied.

 

Alec heard them moving towards the door, so he got up and moved away, back to the library as fast as he could so they wouldn’t catch him listening at the door.

 

Alec sat back down on the couch and pondered what he had just heard. Max was taking suppressors for something. Her heat? Luckily for Alec, he didn’t need to take suppressors. Male X5s only went into rut if a female X5 was in heat. But why would Max’s suppressors stop working around him? Again, Alec hadn’t paid much attention in biology to understand this. But Alec didn’t want to ask Max, because then she would know he had been listening to her conversation with Dean. Alec sighed. He could call Charlie, as a favour. Yeah, that’s an idea.

 

Alec took out his phone and stepped outside of the Bunker, calling the computer hacker. 

 


	41. Hungry Like The Wolf...Or Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We've met Alec! About time too, don't you think? Now, to find out how Manticore managed to get Max. Max is about to turn 18 (yay a party!). Team Free Will will now have to face the prospect of escaped transgenics and getting them to safety, integrating them into society. Interesting enough?
> 
> There is a bit of alpha/omega/beta dynamics in this chapter, but for all intents and purposes (and also trying to fit in with the Dark Angel story line) there are no omegas as such. Alpha females are also omegas in regards to having heats. Max is an alpha female who also experiences heat and all the other female X5s will be like this (either alpha or beta).

 

**One Little Difference**

Chapter 41: 

 

It had been a little difficult to wield information out of Charlie, but Alec eventually managed it. Max hadn’t given him access to the database that Team Free Will had on the transgenics. Alec wasn’t sure as to why Max hadn’t given him the key to it. It was either simply because she had forgot or because she didn’t trust him.

 

What Charlie did say was that the suppressors that Max took would stop working on one occasion, but to Alec’s chagrin, the information didn’t say what that one occasion was. There was a lot of information on heats that Charlie gave Alec, sending it to his laptop, but she wouldn’t give him access to Max’s file without the female transgenic’s express consent. Alec had agreed with Charlie wholeheartedly, but a part of him was annoyed. He really wanted to know why the suppressors would stop working around him.

 

**_The following statements are extracts from files pertaining to information about X5 ‘heats’. All comments and data presented are from the works of Doctor John Hartley:_ **

 

“ _A heat only occurs in a female X5 if they have feline DNA intermixed in their DNA cocktail. We have managed to eliminate it from the female X5s who have canine DNA, but we have been unsuccessful when it comes to the feline DNA. As far as we can detect, it has something to do with the core DNA of the feline genome. In any case, there is nothing we can do for the fully grown X5s except suppress their heats with a specially developed drug. This drug appears to have no side-effects, however, due to reasons currently unknown to us, these drugs sometimes fail._

_The drug works excellently when the female taking the drug is in solitary, but once the female is introduced to a group of male X5s, particularly the ones who also have feline DNA, the suppressor ceases to work efficiently. Since the collections of DNA from each transgenic and transhuman have been destroyed, we cannot do tests in a way in which we would have done before. Now we must impregnate each of the female X5s containing the feline DNA and once impregnated, retrieve the egg or eggs from each X5 female_.” Dr John Hartley, Chief Geneticist, 2014.

 

“ _When an X5 female experiences heat, she becomes basically uncontrollable. Her already elevated temperature rises and her inhibitions drop drastically. The symptoms are similar to being drunk, however, with a few differences. The X5’s priorities narrow to the need to procreate, often openly looking for mates, even among men, that in their right minds, they would never even consider being intimate with. The need to procreate can be temporarily subdued if the X5 female attempts to use an artificial penial medium, but that often only brings scattered relief at best. Before the suppressors were developed, it was easiest just to restrain and sedate the females. This was mostly due to what happens when the heat ends. If a female X5 is not mated by the end of her heat, her hormones will drop and increase are alarming speeds, causing almost violent mood swings. Generally, the X5 female will become extremely depressed and possibly contemplate suicide. What is so strange about heats are that no matter how well an X5 can control their body ordinarily, from skin temperature to controlling their heart beat, the female X5 loses all control over their body, almost becoming a creature of pure instinct._ ” Dr John Hartley, Chief Geneticist, 2014.

 

“ _It has been discovered that mated female X5s (who are mated to someone they were/are previously in a romantic relationship) go through their heats a lot easier than predicted. It was assumed that just having a sexual partner or simply being mated helped soothe the process, but it does seem that love does indeed will out._

_We have started pairing off female X5s with male X5s who are best suited for each other, emotionally and physically. The next batch of X5s (if all goes to plan) will be born in 1997. They will be the first line of X5 to have this pre-plan of mates implemented. By the time the female X5s have reached the age of when they will begin to their heats, they will have successfully been mated with their genetic pair_.

 

 _This course of action seemed appropriate due to how X5s normally behave. Even with the feline DNA, the X5s have an extreme pack mentality. Female X5s become extremely territorial and restless on the days preceding their heats. If they are mated, the possessiveness of the female in regards to their mate grows even higher, often not allowing anyone near them or their mates before or during the duration of the female’s heat. For unmated females, the results are unpredictable at best. They either fight for a mate or grow extremely possessive over a potential mate. The males are almost as bad. If an unmated X5 male smells the pheromones of an unmated female X5 going into heat, they are driven into a frenzy, or to be technical, drive them into a rut. X5 males will fight tooth and nail with other males to win the affections of an unmated female X5._ ” Dr John Hartley, Executive Chief Geneticist, 1995.

 

“ _There is a hierarchy in the units as well, going way past simple military ranks. Each X5 unit is made in threes. One leader who is an alpha, one assassin who is also an alpha and the soldier who is a beta. It has as yet not been determined if it is possible for the X5s to grow outside of their original parameters, but I am hesitant to try. There would prove to be complications if the X5s begun to evolve, making them hard to control. It is bad enough that we cannot control the heats, but if they were given a taste of freewill, we would never be able to contain them. At best, we would be able to convince some of the transgenics to hunt down their fellows, at worst, we would have to terminate them all. What would make this even more difficult is that X5s mate for life. If one X5 were to die, the other X5 would either seek revenge and live out the rest of their lives alone, or would potentially kill themselves._

_In a personal side note, I find the transgenic X5-452, the X5 that Sandeman personally engineered, is quite atypical for a normal X5. Not obviously, but the way she processes information is dissimilar from the others. It is as if she sees the world differently, through the eyes of someone else, someone older and wiser. She may only be five years old, but I swear, two days ago I saw her levitate a spoon at mess break. I have tried contacting Sandeman, but he seems to have dropped off the face of the planet. If this X5 really does have the power of telekinesis, who knows what she will grow up to be, how she will mature. Will she be the exception that allows us to contain heats or cure disease?_ ” Dr John Hartley, Executive Chief Geneticist, 2002.

 

Alec stared at the laptop with wide eyes. There had been a lot more information in the emails that Charlie had sent him, it had taken Alec all night to read and process all of it, but these were the passages which he found most pertinent. Alec had never been so thankful to be a male transgenic at that moment.

 

“Poor Maxie,” Alec thought to himself. “That has got to suck.”

 

An idea struck him. Maybe he could go to Bobby’s house, since Sam and Dean were going on a hunt a couple of states over, and keep an eye on her. From what Alec had read, it must have been awful to go through these heats on your own. He packed a light backpack with clothes and any other articles of clothing he would need and headed towards the Men of Letter’s car garage. Max’s ninja motorcycle was there and so was the classic motorcycle she had restored. Alec decided not to press his luck by taking one of her bikes, opting to take Sam’s Ute instead. Alec shrugged. Sam wasn’t using it.

* * *

 

In some ways, this heat was worse than the first one. Max felt entirely alone. She was cold, but due to the heat, she was boiling hot as well. She sat on the floor beside her bed in just her underwear, the coolness of the concrete helping Max keep herself grounded. This time heat was less the physical need, though that was present, it was more emotional. No matter how many times Max tried to help herself through, attempting to ease the pressure, she was never satisfied. It felt as if something was missing. It was the fact that she was _alone_. Max hated feeling alone, especially in a place that reminded her of her cell, which the panic room definitely did. This heat cycle was shorter than the first, which Max was grateful for, but her emotions were bouncing all over the place. All she wanted was someone to touch her, not necessarily in a sexual way. She just needed some human contact. Max didn’t notice the tears running down her face until she felt someone’s finger wipe them away. Max opened her eyes to see Alec kneeling in front of her. Their eyes met for a split second and a sob wracked its way through Max’s body. Alec felt his chest clench in sympathy for her. He pulled her into his arms as Max sobbed into his chest.

 

“Max, what do you need?” Alec asked, softly stroking her hair. “Please tell me.”

 

“Just hold me, please just hold me.” Max whimpered softly as her body rocked slightly.

 

Alec pulled back slightly and sat on the ground properly before pulling Max onto his lap. He grabbed a blanket off the bed with his spare arm before wrapping the blanket and his arms around her. Alec rocked their bodies slightly, attempting to use the soothing movement to calm her down. Alec had done this with Rachel when she had had a panic attack, so Alec knew how to deal with and look after emotional females, well, emotional males too. Alec was only worried that after these mood swings had passed, Max would turn back into the sex fiend that the information had specified. However, the information has specified that the mood swings happen at the end of heat, so maybe this was the end of Max’s cycle. Alec had read somewhere that after surgery, heat cycles could be thrown off a bit. Getting a heart transplant would have been fairly traumatic, not to mention being forced into re-indoctrination not long after said surgery, meaning that it all would have fucked with Max’s body pretty majorly. That could have forced Max’s heat to last for a shorter span, meaning that her next one might be back to full strength.

 

Not long after, Max actually fell asleep in Alec’s arms. Alec didn’t really want to move or stop the rocking movement, doing either might have woken Max up, so he continued. Alec didn’t really mind doing this for her. Sure, he’d only known her for a few months, but Alec found that he actually really liked Max, even if she was an 09’er. Though all the transgenics had been taught that the 09’ers were traitors, a lot of X5s, Alec included, had partially wished that they had had the balls to escape too. Alec wondered what it must have been like to be thrust into a new world that you have never really known about. How can you just adapt to that? Alec smirked slightly. They were X5s. They were designed to adapt. Still, it would have been a jarring experience. Lucky for Max, she had Dean and Sam to ease her into it. Alec wondered how the other 09’ers faired after escaping. He knew Ben was dead and Zack was most likely dead. Brin had been re-indoctrinated, but that could be broken with a little bit of effort. Tinga was dead, her son and husband safe. Jace had escaped, unborn child intact. She originally hadn’t escaped and was treated like the golden child because of it. As for all the others? Alec had no idea, and he was sure Max had no idea either. Anyway, that all aside, Alec was surprised to find himself growing attached to the other X5. She made him laugh, and that is something that no one had ever been able to do. Sure, he pissed her the fuck off, and she yelled at him and hit him and called him names, but he still liked her and this just made Alec smile since he knew that Max liked him too. Not necessarily romantically, but definitely platonically.

 

Max grumbled in her sleep, her hands fisting themselves in Alec’s sweater, pulling herself closer to him, rubbing her face in his chest. This made Alec smile. It was such catlike behaviour and Alec found himself stroking Max’s hair again. Max practically purred with contentment at the sensation, continuing to sleep on. Alec was glad that the level of pheromones that Max was exuding were next to zero, otherwise Alec didn’t know how this afternoon would have gone, he didn’t want to become an uncontrollable beast, and do something they would both regret. Alec himself had never been in the same room, hell, even the same building with a female X5 who had gone into heat, so this was an entirely new experience for Alec. But there was something about have Max there, pressed against his chest with her arms around him and her scent bursting through the room that filled Alec with a sense of pleasure and warmth. Soon, Alec fell asleep as well, his head resting against the metal of the bed frame.

* * *

 

The first thing Max noticed when she woke up was that she was no longer in heat, which made her very happy. The next thing she noticed was that she was pressed against a hard, warm body. The third thing that Max noticed was that she was very comfortable. This meant that the body she was lying on probably wasn’t. Max looked up and smiled at Alec’s sleeping face. He looked so peaceful like this. Sure, his neck was craned at a slightly strange angle, but he looked relaxed nether the less. Max thought back to the night before and pondered it. She was almost surprised at how easily Alec seemed to be able to look after her. He was sweet and gentle and did what he could to help her. As considerate as Alec was generally, it was odd for him to be _this_ sweet. Not unless there was something in it for him. The thought worried Max for a moment. What if he wanted something from her? What if he wanted something from her that she couldn’t give him, what she was unwilling to give him? Max shook these thoughts from her head. If Alec wanted something from her, he could have taken it from her already. She had been in a very fragile state the night before, she would have agreed to anything Alec had said if he had asked.

 

Max let out a sigh. She lifted herself as carefully as she could, quickly changing into some comfy clothes before turning back to Alec. Max then lifted Alec (as bulky as he was, he wasn’t actually that heavy) and put him on the bed. Max hadn’t slept in it, having stayed on the floor the whole time. She gently pulled off his boots and put the blanket on him before sneaking upstairs and began to cook some food. She left the door to the panic room open, taping a note to the door in case he woke up, telling him she was in the kitchen making breakfast.

 

Alec opened his eyes, feeling a little groggy. He sat up slightly in surprise, realising he was on the bed rather than the floor. He noticed that his shoes had been removed and that a blanket had been put on him. He looked to his right and saw a little table beside him. On the table was a cup of coffee that was still warm and a chocolate chip cookie. A small smile crept onto Alec’s face. He threw the blanket off and took a sip of the coffee. It was a little cold, but it was still delicious, made exactly the way that he liked it. He grabbed the cookie and made his way upstairs.

 

Alec grinned when he saw Max. She was standing in front of the stove, cooking bacon. Music was playing softly on the radio and Max’s hips were swaying along with the music. Alec leaned against the door frame and watched her move. He couldn’t keep the chuckle back, the sound causing Max to turn slightly. She smiled on seeing him standing there.

 

“ _God, he’s gorgeous_.” Max thought to herself, blushing slightly.

 

Alec caught the slight blush and raised an eyebrow. He walked over to her, and peered over her shoulder to look at the bacon and eggs she was cooking. “Smells good.” He said, closely next to her ear, making her blush a little bit more.

 

Max smiled. “Hehe, I know my way around the kitchen. I have…had to feed five men in my life, I think I can whip up some breakfast for just the two of us.” Max replied, poking him lightly in the shoulder as she turned to grab some plates out of the cupboard. “Do you want toast?”

 

“Sure,” Alec replied, opening a loaf of bread putting four slices in the toaster. “I assume you want toast too?”

 

“You assume correctly.” Max replied with a grin. She leaned against the counted. “Look, Alec, I want to thank you for last night, you were amazing.”

 

Alec winked lasciviously at her. “It has been said before.” Alec replied, his eyes full of amusement.

 

Max rolled her eyes, but chuckled softly. “I’m sure it has,” Max replied. “But seriously, I do want to thank you. You didn’t have to help me, but you did. I just wanted you to know that I appreciate it.”

 

Alec rested a hand on her shoulder. “No sweat Maxie,” Alec replied. “You were having a shitty night and you needed to comfort.”

 

Max reached up and grasped his hand. “Thank you.” She said warmly.

 

At that second, Dean and Sam burst through the door, catching the sweet interaction between the two X5s. The sound made the two jump apart.

 

“Hey kids!” Dean said, attempting not to look at them too suspiciously. “Breakfast?”

 

Max swallowed. “Uh, yeah. I made plenty.” Max replied, gesturing to the food.

 

“Great. So hungry. Just finished a case.” Dean replied, dropping his bag and sitting down at the table preparing to dig in.

 

“ _Max? What is he doing here_?” Dean asked Max telepathically, looking pointedly down at his breakfast.

 

Max sighed internally. “ _Nothing happened Dad! He just came over to make sure I was alright. I was having a bad night and he got me through it. Nothing inappropriate happened. I would have kicked his ass_.” Max replied telepathically.

 

“ _But would you have?_ ” Dean asked. “ _You said it yourself that heats cause you to lose control_.”

 

Max rolled her eyes. “ _Then I would have kicked his ass afterwards. It’s not as if he would have been able to control himself either. It’s biology Dad. But that is irrelevant, since_ nothing happened _!_ ” Max replied.

 

Dean nodded subtly. A smile brightened his face. “These are brilliant Max!” Dean explained, as if their conversation had never happened. He trusted his daughter, and if she said nothing happened, then nothing happened.

 

Max smiled too. “Thanks Dad,” Max replied, sincerely pleased that he had dropped the subject. Max looked at the other two men in the room. “Well tuck it. It’s not poisoned.”

* * *

 

Alec was grabbing his stuff from the panic room and turned to leave when he saw Dean standing there, leaning against the doorway. Alec sighed and waited for the older Winchester to start speaking.

 

“Max said you helped her get through her heat last night.” Dean stated plainly.

 

Alec nodded. “I did.”

 

“I also know that you were a perfect gentleman to Max.” Dean said, leaning off the door.

 

“I was.” Alec replied, his face giving away no emotions nor his thoughts.

 

Dean’s head tilted as he watched the X5. “I’m not mad at you Alec,” Dean said, almost kindly. Alec relaxed slightly, but his eyes never left the hunter’s. There was a pause. “Don’t give me a reason to be.” The hunter added, his voice hardening slightly before he turned around and up the stairs into the main house, leaving Alec alone in the panic room.

 

Alec released a breath of air he didn’t realise he was holding before he followed Dean up the stairs. 


	42. You Got A Friend In Me

One Little Difference

 

Chapter 42: 

 

Alec watched Max and Dean. Their relationship intrigued him. They had the strongest father/daughter relationship Alec had ever seen, stronger than that of Rachel and her father. Sometimes they looked at each other and you would swear that they were having a conversation. It wasn’t the first time Alec had thought the two were actually talking telepathically, but Alec had also noticed that Dean shared these looks with the angel Castiel, though, those looks were a lot more heated than the relaxed expressions Max and Dean shared. But it also happened when they fought together. Alec knew that Dean was partially a transgenic, but the way that he and Max moved together, or how Dean kept up with the angel, you would think he was a full blooded transgenic. They had to be communicating telepathically.

 

Alec decided that he would test his theory as to whether Max could hear his thoughts, so he planned when she wasn’t around to potentially hear his thoughts.

 

When Alec walked into the room some afternoons later, Max sensed he was feeling both curious and extremely mischievous, which made Max raise an eyebrow. What made Max even more suspicious of Alec was that he had begun to whistle nonchalantly as he sat down opposite Max at the table in the library, picking up and book and beginning to read. Max stared at him for a few more moments before she sighed and returned her attention back to her book.

 

Alec knew that this was his chance. Max was distracted from him by her book. Alec smirked and shouted as loudly as he possibly could in his mind “HEY MAXIE!”

 

Max visibly jumped and looked up to glare at Alec. Alec burst into laughter, drawing an odd look from Kevin, who was sitting at the other end of the table. “I knew you could hear my thoughts! I knew it!” Alec said between peals of laughter. “You should have seen your face!”

 

Max tried to stay angry with Alec, but the way he was laughing so sincerely made Max’ face crack into a grudging smile. “Haha, you’re hilarious(!)” Max said sarcastically, but her tone betrayed her amusement.

Kevin suddenly looked mortified. “You can read our minds?” Kevin asked, blushing heavily.

 

Max shook her head. “Not exactly. I can only read surface thoughts, what you’re thinking right at this second. I can’t look into your mind and see your memories or anything…not yet anyway.” Max replied, looking a little embarrassed.

 

“Not yet?” Alec asked curiously.

 

“Well, I had to work at it for a while. Me and…me and Ben managed to do it.” Max said, trailing off. Alec got up and walked around the table and sat down next to Max, resting his hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner. Max smiled at him gratefully.

 

Alec suddenly grinned. “Can you move things with your mind? Like telekinesis?” Alec asked, knowing the answer to be yes. He wanted to know how much Max actually trusted him.

 

Max smirked at him. “Yes, I can.” Max replied.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow. So, she trusted him enough to tell the truth. “Prove it!” Alec said, laughing softly.

 

“You’ve already seen me do it, remember?” Max said teasingly. “Blasting the door to my cell off the wall.”

 

Alec blinked. “Oh yeah, I forgot about that. How long have you been able to do telekinesis?” Alec asked, focusing on Max’s face, giving her all of his attention. He smirked when saw that it made her blush slightly.

 

“Sandeman taught me how to at least three years ago.” Max replied.

 

“Sandeman? As in the guy that created us?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise.

 

“Yup, weird dude. He taught Ben, Dad and me how to do it.” Max replied. “It’s fairly easy once you learn how.”

 

“You mean, you could teach me how to do that?” Alec asked, surprised.

 

Max shrugged. “Maybe. I mean, Sam tried, but he couldn’t do it. But then again, he has demon blood in him,” Max replied. “It’s probably inhibiting that part of him.”

 

Alec blinked absorbing that piece of information. He shook his head slightly. “So, did Sandeman tell you anything else?” Alec asked.

 

Max laughed humourlessly. “I’m supposed to be this special person that is supposed to save the world,” Max said.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow cynically. “How do you figure? You’re special, but I doubt you’re that special.” Alec responded, his mouth twisted into a smirk.

 

“Angels can’t smite me. I can kill leviathans with my blood and I can cure the Croatoan virus with it as well.” Max said, grinning at Alec in a way that said ‘you wanna bet?’

 

Alec chuckled, impressed. “I was on an assignment when the leviathans were free. They gave us the low down. Taught us how to recognise them. What makes that all the more ironic is that about a year ago, maybe two, an important board member blew up. All that was left was a huge pile of black goo.” Alec said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back on his chair. “Turns out he was a leviathan all along.”

Max burst out laughing. “You’re shitting me!” Max exclaimed.

 

“I shit you not!” Alec replied, grinning.

 

“Oh my god! I never realised how truly stupid Manticore was!” Max said, almost shaking with mirth.

 

“Yeah, pretty stupid. Eh, I hated that guy anyway.” Alec said, his smile slipping slightly.

 

Max glanced up at Alec and raised an eyebrow. “Any particular reason or just because he was supposedly Manticore.” Max asked.

 

Alec sighed and looked down at his hands. There was an annoyed grunt from the other end of the library. Both X5s looked up and saw Kevin with a look of concentration on his face. The Prophet pulled out his chair and stomped out of the room, book still in hand, muttering angrily about something.

 

The X5s turned back to face each other, not worried by the Prophet’s behaviour. “The leviathan was the guy who sent me out on my last assignment, the assignment that got me grounded.” Alec replied, a humourless laugh escaping his mouth.

 

Max frowned, her head tilting slightly. “What happened?” Max asked, resting a hand on Alec’s upper arm.

 

Alec didn’t want to tell her. He didn’t want to tell anyone. But when Max put her hand on his arm, Alec knew he couldn’t say no. He could never say no. Max had pulled him along on heists with her, against his better judgement, but something inside him wanted to help her, to please her. Alec normally would have said no, he should have said no. But he just couldn’t. Not to Max.

 

“I was sent on an assassination. I had to kill a man named Berrisford. He was on the board for Manticore, one of its suppliers. But he was getting too nosy. Manticore couldn’t let him know what exactly he was providing for, so they sent me to figure out everything his knew and then kill him,” Alec said, breathing in deeply. He didn’t want to tell this story. Ever since he escaped Manticore, more and more memories continued to return to him, especially of Rachel. “Anyway, I was getting all the intel by getting closer to the daughter. I was posing as her piano instructor. But, the closer I got to the daughter, to Rachel, the less I wanted to…” Alec’s voice broke as he trailed off.

 

Max pulled Alec’s hand into hers. “Manticore changed the orders, you see. Instead of just killing Berrisford, they wanted me to kill Rachel. Fucking John Michaels wanted me to kill the girl that I…” Alec began, but his voice broke again.

 

Max felt her heart break for Alec. She knew that first and foremost, Alec was a soldier. He followed orders. Max knew that Alec had killed Rachel and her father, she knew it. That’s why he was so broken up. Alec didn’t have to tell Max what happened. She knew. Max pulled Alec into her arms and looked down at him. This strong willed, smart-aleck of a man was heartbroken. It was strange to find something in common with Alec, but this was definitely something they both shared. The loss of a loved one.

 

“Then the powers that be put me through Psych-Ops, trying to erase Rachel from my memory. Didn’t work, not entirely. Ever since Manticore was destroyed, my memories have been coming back as if they had never been erased in the first place. That’s mostly why I went with you, when Manticore was destroyed. I didn’t know who to trust.” Alec said. They were silent for a few moments.

 

Max took a deep breath, deciding to trust Alec. “A few years ago, I killed someone I loved very much.” Max said, leaning her head on Alec’s shoulder.

 

Alec pulled back and met Max’s gaze. “Ben?” Alec asked.

 

Max swallowed and nodded. “Yeah…Ben.” Max said, fighting back the tears welling in her eyes. “I try to make myself believe that I didn’t have a choice. But I know I could have tried harder to save him.”

 

“Can you tell me what happened?” Alec asked, pulling back even further, gazing into Max’s eyes. He knew how to read Max. They had known each other for months by now and Alec knew when Max needed a bit of space, but Alec still held one of her hands with his.

 

“Ben, well, Ben had gone crazy. I don’t know if it was Hell, but it probably was. To this day, I don’t know who or what pulled him out of the Cage, but I’m willing to bet that it wasn’t something good. I caught up with Ben in Seattle. He’d killed some men, tattooing his barcode on their necks. He took a priest, but I managed to free the priest.

 

Ben and I fought in the woods. I broke his leg. I don’t know how, but Manticore was almost on us. I guess they had followed the pattern that Ben had left and caught up to us. Ben couldn’t move, even with me carrying him, we would have be captured. So, Ben begged me to do the unforgivable,” Max said softly, a tear falling from her cheek and landing on her jeans. “He begged me to kill him. He didn’t want Manticore to do anything to him, not while he was still alive to go through it.”

 

Alec gripped her hands, and looked at her imploringly. “It is okay, it’s not your fault.” Alec said.

 

“Yes it is! If I hadn’t broken his leg, we could have ran away, but instead, he died in my arms!” Max cried, looking down at their hands. Max’s voice dropped to a soft whisper. “I can still hear the crack of his neck as I snapped it. Whenever I close my eyes, all I can think about his Ben’s dead eyes.”

 

Alec put his hands on either side of Max’s head and forced her to look at him. “It is not your fault. He would have suffered a worse fate had you not killed him. I’m sure he would have rather you kill him than Manticore. I know I would.” Alec said, not letting Max look away.

 

Max gave a watery chuckle. “If you don’t let go of me, I’m gonna kick your ass.” Max said, her amusement making it obviously an empty threat. But Alec just smiled and did as he was told. Suddenly, Max had a realisation. She remembered what Jo had said to her. Rachel wasn’t dead. She was in a coma! She had been in a coma for at least a year. Max didn’t know whether this news would make Alec feel better or not. Max decided that she wouldn’t tell him. At least not yet.

 

Their attention was ripped from each other when Kevin came running back into library, a look of fierce determination on his face.

 

“Kevin! What is it?” Max asked, her eyes widening after sensing the powerful emotions coming from the Prophet.

 

He dropped a book in front of them, a grin spreading across his face. “I can close the doors of Hell.” Kevin said, staring at the two transgenics. “Permanently.” 


	43. She's A Super Freak, Super Freak! She Super Freaky

**One Little Difference**

 

Chapter 43: 

 

The words on the paper were beginning to blur when something caught Kevin’s eye. An obscure part of the demon tablet that he had written down absent-mindedly. Kevin’s eyes widened when he saw what was written. Paying no attention to Max and Alec who were sitting together at the other end of the room, Kevin raced out of the library, book in hand.

 

Kevin walked into his room and slammed the door shut, not caring if he damaged it in anyway. Kevin threw the book onto the bed and turned around to face the door.

 

“Gabriel!” Kevin called, his voice a tad impatient.

 

There was a fluttering of wings and Gabriel appeared, standing before the Prophet.

 

“What is it kiddo?” Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow. Gabriel was surprised that Kevin had called him. Kevin never prays. Ever.

 

“Is it possible?” Kevin asked.

 

Gabriel frowned. “Is what possible?” Gabriel asked, confused.

 

“To shut the gates of Hell permanently?” Kevin asked, his voice shaking with emotion.

 

“Well, if you get the right ingredients. What gave you the idea to shut down Hell?” Gabriel asked, tilting his head slightly.

 

Kevin smirked. “The demon tablet.” Kevin replied. “It has the rituals on it.”

 

A wide grin spread across the archangel’s face. “And you have determined what each step of the trials entail?” Gabriel asked, his voice sounding almost hopeful.

 

Kevin looked down at his notes. “Yes, the first trial is to kill a Hellhound and bathe in its blood,” Kevin said, glancing back up at the archangel.

 

Gabriel nodded along with Kevin’s words. “Easy enough to get a hold of,” Gabriel said, resting his hand on his chin. “What else?”

 

“Uh… To go to Hell and release an innocent soul and ‘deliver it unto Heaven’.” Kevin replied.

 

“Well, that will be harder, but I know just the soul to nab and take back to Heaven.” Gabriel said, obviously lost in his thoughts. “And the third trial?”

 

“To cure a demon, whatever the hell that means.” Kevin said, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel.

 

“Cure a demon, eh?” Gabriel said, grinning at Kevin again. “Have the team look through some of the files. The recipe for cured demon should be on tape somewhere.”

 

“Really?” Kevin asked, a slight scoff in his tone.

 

“Yep, some priest managed to do it. Anyways, me and the God Squad have got to go kill you some Hellhounds and release a soul from Hell,” Gabriel said, giving Kevin a mock salute. “Later kiddo.”

 

And with that, the archangel was gone. Kevin chuckled almost hysterically before grabbing his book and running back into the library to share his news with Alec and Max.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Max was lying outside on the roof of the Bunker, watching the stars. She had come up to the roof because she had never been able to grow out of the love of being somewhere high. Max loved watching the stars and felt that it was a good way to spend her time while they all waited for Gabriel to come back with all the ingredients they needed. Max sighed, continuing to watch the stars when she noticed something odd. There was a flashing star, most likely a satellite, sending out a signal. It hadn’t been there the night before.

 

Max’s eyes widened in surprise. “The rendezvous signal!” Max gasped.

 

Alec, knowing that this was one of Max’s favourite places at the Bunker, had sat down beside her, holding a thermos in his right hand. “What?” He asked, offering Max the thermos. Max smiled, but shook her head. Alec shrugged and took a sip of coffee.

 

Max pointed at the sky. “The satellite. It’s flashing coordinates. A rendezvous point.” Max said, looking back to Alec’s face.

 

Alec sighed. “They’re going to kill any transgenic that shows up there.” Alec said, almost matter-a-factly.

 

Max frowned. “How do you know?” Max asked, looking at Alec with alarm.

 

Alec shrugged. “They’d be stupid not to. They need to erase all evidence that Manticore existed, that includes destroying all of the experiments, namely, us.” Alec replied.

 

“Well, we have to do something to stop them!” Max said, rising to her feet.

 

Alec sighed and rolled his eyes, but rose to his feet anyway. “If I get shot, I am going to be very angry with you.” Alec said, grabbing Max’s hand and pulling her back inside.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec hopped on his motorcycle as Max got on hers, making sure her guns were strapped tightly and securely to her thighs. She had a few grenades in her backpack and a first aid kit…just in case.

 

“We should go to the rendezvous point first and work our way out from there.” Alec said, pulling his leather gloves on. “Did you leave a note for Dean and Sam?”

 

Max nodded, putting her yellow riding glasses on. Max grinned at Alec, her smile almost animalistic, causing Alec to grin back just as ferociously. They enjoyed working together and going on hunts/missions/heists together. Something about their animal DNA and that they were doing what they were designed to do (for a good cause) gave them both such pleasure. The fact that they were mates (even though Alec didn’t know) made it all the better. Their connection was solid.

 

“Let’s ride.” Max said, gunning her engine loudly and taking off. Alec shook his head and chuckled slowly before taking off after her.  

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean rubbed his eyes and turned on the light in the kitchen. Even being partly transgenic didn’t seem to stop Dean from still being tired. He kept having nightmares about Purgatory and Hell. He walked over to the bench to make a cup of coffee, knowing that if he managed to go back to sleep, he would just have nightmares.

 

A part of Dean wanted Castiel to be there. There was only one person in the world that Dean could appear weak in front of, and that was Castiel. The angel knew him inside and out, hell, the angel had rebuilt him piece by piece after he saved him from perdition.

 

Dean chuckled humourlessly. Damn he missed his angel. Sure, Castiel had done some shitty things in the time Dean had known him, but that didn’t stop Dean from loving him. Dean had no shame in admitting his feeling for the angel to himself. Sure, he loved his brother just as much, same with Max, Ben and Bobby, but he definitely loved his angel differently. A few years ago, that would have frightened Dean; that he was truly in love with someone, a man at that. But then, when Dean looked back through his life, he realised that Castiel wasn’t the first person who was male (or appeared male) that he had been attracted to. There was that deputy that he had met when he had ghost sickness, and that siren that had appeared as male, not to mention that Jewish dude that Dean had thought he had had a ‘moment’ with. When Dean had been at the Collective, meditating and opening up to his once dormant mental capabilities, he had accepted that fact that he was bisexual. Now that Dean had accepted that face, all he could think about was Castiel’s constant bed hair, gorgeous scruff of facial hair and his piercing blue eyes.

 

This gave Dean pause. If Dean had always been attracted to men, why hadn’t he found Jimmy Novak attractive, and yet find Castiel so striking? Was it because Dean was not attracted to the mean suit (though it was a bonus), but to the creature inside? What made Dean more unsettled still was the fact he would never see Castiel, not truly. He could see the angel’s vessel, but he would never be able to see the angel himself. No matter the case, Dean put his indifference to Jimmy and attraction to the angel down to the way Castiel moved within his vessel. That light in his eyes that Jimmy did not possess. It was just something about Castiel that drew Dean in, even before all the shit they went through together, making Castiel’s outward gender irrelevant. Dean shook his head. The meat suit didn’t matter, it was Castiel that he loved.

 

Dean rubbed his eyes again and sighed. Yup, he really missed his angel.

 

As if on cue, the sound of fluttering wings filled Dean’s ears and he turned to see Castiel behind him. Dean didn’t even try to fight the huge smile that grew on his face.

 

Castiel rested a hand on Dean’s cheek. “Are you alright, beloved?” Castiel asked, even if his face betrayed no emotion, his voice and eyes did. “Your longing and your thoughts for me were extremely strong.”

 

Dean looked down at the floor on and blushed, making Castiel smirk slightly. “I just…I just missed you Cas.” Dean said, not meeting the angel’s eyes.

 

Castiel smiled warmly at Dean, at his mate. His moved his hand from Dean’s cheek to rest under his chin, lifting Dean’s face, making their eyes meet. Dean raised an eyebrow when he saw the amused expression on Castiel’s face. Castiel leaned in and kissed Dean softly, so tenderly, Dean almost felt light-headed. “I missed you too, Dean.” Castiel replied, finally pulling away, smiling almost smugly at how he had managed to fill Dean with such blissful emotions and sensations.

 

Dean slowly opened his eyes and smiled at Castiel.

 

“Hey Cas,” He said.

 

“Hello Dean.” Castiel replied, picking up and holding Dean’s left hand in his right.

 

Dean stepped closer to Castiel, moving into the angel’s space. Castiel took the hint and moved closer, wrapping his arms around the hunter’s waist. “Why are you still awake Dean?” Castiel said, stroking Dean’s head softly.

 

“I couldn’t sleep. I’ve been having one too many bad dreams.” Dean said.

 

Castiel was quiet for a moment. “Do you want me to stay with you through the night?”

 

Dean looked up and met Castiel’s soft gaze. “I always want you to stay.” Dean replied.

 

Castiel smiled softly. “And I you, beloved.” Castiel replied. The angel pulled away, but held onto Dean’s hand leading the hunter back to his room.

 

Dean slid into his bed and gestured for the angel to join him. Castiel nodded and began to remove his coat, his shirt, his shoes, socks and dress pants, leaving the angel in his boxers and his under-shirt. Castiel remembered this from the last time he had shared a bed with Dean in this manner.

 

Castiel slid into the covers and pulled Dean into his arms. “Try and sleep, beloved. I will be here when you awake.” Castiel said, kissing Dean softly on the forehead.

 

Dean smiled, resting his head on the angel’s chest. “Cas?” Dean murmured.

 

“Yes Dean?” Castiel asked, his head tilting slightly.

 

“I love you.” Dean said, almost whispering.

 

“I love you too, beloved.” Castiel replied, pecking Dean softly on the lips. “Now sleep.”

 

Dean chuckled tiredly. “Yes, babe.” He replied, snuggling closer into the angel. “I swear Cas, if you tell anyone I am a cuddler, I will kick your ass.”

 

“Bad news Dean,” Castiel said, his deep voice filled with amusement. “They already know.”

 

That made Dean chuckle again. “I know.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Max hacked into the computer that controlled the satellite, changing the message from rendezvous coordinates to a general order to scramble and go to ground. Max also added the message that Manticore was disbanded, that all soldiers were relieved of duty permanently. Max then destroyed the controls, locking the new message in place.

 

Alec was having the time of his life, battling off the normals who attacked him. He didn’t kill. Alec knew that killing (though that wasn’t a problem for him) would make him no better than the people he was fighting against.

 

The transgenic felt someone come up behind him, but before he had the chance to react, Max had already taken them out. Alec grinned at her and gave her a mock, two-fingered salute. Max laughed, enjoying this as much as Alec was.

 

When they were done taking out these soldiers, Max looked up and saw a security camera. Max pulled out her gun and shot it.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow at her, but Max just shrugged.

 

“I think we’re done.” Alec said, looking around.

 

“Mission accomplished,” Max said, almost sound serious. “Now let’s get the fuck out of here.”

 

The two transgenics raced out of the area to where they had hidden their bikes. They walked with them for some distance before getting on them and riding away.

 

Max had felt such pleasure with working with Alec and saving the day. It actually surprised her how happy it made her. Alec was niggling his way into her heart, but Max couldn’t deny that he was entirely unwelcome there.

 

As in control of herself as Max was, it was great to unleash the part of herself that she had to keep tight under wraps.

  
Alec felt much the same as Max did. He was in for this for himself, or at least he was at the start. But after knowing Max for three months (ish), Alec knew that the emotions and feelings that he was having for Max were real and not just a by-product of the fact that they were both X5’s and his grief over Rachel. Alec was glad he had formed this bond with Max. He needed someone that he could rely on.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Kevin looked away from his screen and sighed. Max and Alec weren’t the only ones who had seen the flashing satellite. He had been able to back-hack its systems, but Max and Alec had already changed the signal by the time Kevin had broken in. All he could do was sit back and watch the show.

 

Kevin had always thought he had a chance, even if it was a small one, with Max. But after what he had just seen, Kevin knew it was a lost cause. Kevin knew that every moment that Max spent with Alec, the more Kevin lost her to him. Kevin saw it in the way they fought, with each other or against each other. He saw it in their faces, their verbal and non-verbal exchanges. Their movements were always fluid, always in sync with the other. Kevin could see that they were in love, even if they couldn’t.

 

What surprised Kevin the most was that he wasn’t as broken up about it as he should have been. Max was an amazing girl, a wonderful young woman. But they came from two different worlds. In the long run, Kevin knew it would never have worked. Prophet or not, he was still a ‘normal’.

 

Kevin sighed and erased the footage from the memory banks that stored the data from the cameras. Manticore didn’t need to know who fucked up their operation. Hopefully, as many transgenics escaped as possible.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The two transgenics snuck back inside the Bunker like two teenagers who were coming back from a late night out partying. Max crept into the kitchen, followed closely by Alec and found the note she had written and scrunched it up.

 

Max giggled softly. “Lucky no one found that before we got back, otherwise we would be in some deep shit.” Max murmured, not wanting to wake anyone up.

 

Alec laughed softly as well. “I thought we just escaped from deep shit?” Alec said.

 

Max flapped her right hand in a dismissive way, trying to stifle her laughter with her left. “Nah, back there was some serious shit. Fun, but easily contained. Dad catching us coming home from doing something Manticore related without telling him? That is some deep shit.” Max replied, stepping a little closer towards Alec.

 

“What? Manticore is small potatoes compared to a pissed off father?” Alec asked teasingly, also stepping closer to Max, almost unconsciously. Alec loved it when Max was like this. She was so silly and light hearted, it made Alec want to pull her into his arms and tickle her before kissing her senseless.

 

Max giggled again. “We have narrowly avoided hurricane Dean. Besides, what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him, right?” Max said, wiggling her finger at Alec conspiratorially.

 

A grin spread across Alec’s face, making him appear incredibly mischievous. “So, what would your father do if I leaned in and kissed you right now?” Alec asked, moving so close that he could feel Max’s breath on his face.

 

“Dean would hunt you down with his shotgun. And it won’t be loaded with rock salt.” Max replied teasingly.

 

“Well then, it’s a good thing that what your father doesn’t know, doesn’t hurt him.” Alec replied, brushing his lips softly against Max’s before he went in a kissed her fully, pushing her against one of the kitchen counters. Max kissed back with the same amount of fervour, licking her way across his bottom lip before biting it softly, causing Alec’s mouth to open as he moaned.

 

Max sighed happily. Alec’s mouth was amazing. It was warm and wet and sweet and oh so passionate. God, his tongue and lips could do wonderful things, things that made her moan deep in her chest and make her curl her fingers into his hair, pulling on it slightly. This made Alec decided that he quite like having his hair tugged while making out.

 

God Alec loved her mouth! Her lips were even softer than he had imagined. He moved one of his hands off her waist and into her hair, supporting Max’s head. Alec licked into Max’s mouth tasting her, making her moan, causing her to curl both of her hands into his short hair.

 

Max found herself practically climbing all over Alec, rubbing her body and scent all over him. She actually jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. Alec, even though he would have no trouble holding her up all night if need be, set her down on the counter top, slotting himself in between her legs. It was as if they couldn’t control themselves. There was a desire, a need shared by the both of them, to be closer to each other, to be skin on skin, feeling nothing but pleasure. The cat inside them both purred at these thoughts.

 

Suddenly, the two transgenics pulled apart.

 

“We need to stop,” Max said breathlessly.

 

“Yeah,” Alec said, nodding as he pulled Max in for another kiss, making her moan again.

 

They pulled apart again. “Seriously though, if we keep going, I don’t think I will be able to stop.” Max added, just as breathless as before.

 

Alec kissed her again, but not as wild as before. “Me neither.” He replied, his voice sounding wrecked. Alec continued to press light kisses against Max’s lips and down her jaw.

 

“I mean, I don’t want to have sex in the kitchen, on the countertop.” Max said, moaning as Alec made his way down her throat.

 

Alec chuckled mischievously. “At least not the first time.” Alec said, pulling back to wink at her.

 

“Well, this would be my first time,” Max said. “My _very_ first time.”

 

Alec blinked as the words sunk in. “You’ve never…?” Alec began, but his words trailed off.

 

Max shook her head, looking down at her hands.

 

Alec reached out and rested a hand under her chin and lifted her face to meet his. “It’s okay. We can go as slow or as fast as you like.” Alec said, smiling softly at her.

 

Max smiled gratefully. “Thank you Alec,” Max said, stroking the side of Alec’s face. “I don’t think I want to… not tonight. I don’t want to blame this on the adrenalin or the mission. I want it to be real.”

 

Alec nodded. “No problem Max,” Alec said, stepping back slightly, as to not make Max feel crowded, but he still held her hand. “Whatever makes you comfortable, whatever you want.”

 

“Well, right now, I want to go to bed and sleep.” Max said, hopping down from the counter. Before Alec could said anything, Max pulled slightly on his arm. “Would you stay with me?”

 

Alec smiled. “Of course.” Alec replied, following Max to her room.

                                                                                                                  


	44. A More Profound Bond

One Little Difference

 

Chapter 44: 

 

Max woke up to find Alec’s arms wrapped around her waist, his breath warm on her neck. Max felt a burst of pleasure at the sensation. She felt loved and safe cocooned in blankets and Alec. Max squirmed, wanting to turn and face Alec without waking him up. Unlike Max, Alec did not have shark DNA, so he needed more sleep than she did. Max managed the turn, making Alec stir only slightly before Max snuggled back down, resting her head on his chest. Max curled an arm around Alec’s waist and closed her eyes to listen to Alec’s comforting heartbeat. Max was almost overwhelmed with Alec’s scent. Her mind was screaming “MATEMATEMATEMATE” every time she breathed him in. Max arched her neck and nuzzled Alec’s neck, nipping it softly with her teeth and then kissing the worried skin, soothing the slight pain. Again, Max’s instincts were roused when Alec moaned lightly. She wanted to bite him, to mark him, to show the world that Alec belonged to her. Max had to dampen these thoughts down. Max hadn’t spoken to Alec about this. As far as Max knew, Alec didn’t know that they were mates. Max didn’t want to take his choice away by biting him and mating them permanently.

 

Alec grumbled softly, pulling Max tighter against his body, almost protectively. Max grew worried when he began to whimper and twitch in his sleep. Alec murmured Max’s name, but not in the same passionate way he had the night before. This time it was shaky, as if scared. Max sat up slightly and pulled Alec’s head towards her chest and stroked his head softly, attempting to bring him some comfort. When Alec began to shake slightly, Max knew she needed to wake him up.

 

“Alec,” Max murmured softly, shaking Alec’s shoulder slightly. “Alec, sweetie, you need to wake up. You’re having a nightmare,”

 

Alec’s eyes snapped open, his change in pheromones alerted Max to Alec’s startled state. Max gripped Alec’s face, forcing him to meet her eyes.

 

“Max?” Alec said breathlessly, his eyes darting around her face.

 

“Yes, Alec, it’s me. I’m okay. You’re okay, it’s all good.” Max said calmly, stroking Alec’s cheek.

 

Suddenly, Alec pulled Max into a kiss. It was a bit rough and wet, all teeth and tongues. Finally, Alec pulled away, leaving Max speechless with a blissed out smile on her face. “What was that for?” Max asked, almost as breathless as Alec.

 

Alec wiped his eyes of moisture, tears he didn’t know he had shed. Alec didn’t want Max to see him like this, but it was too late. Max had seen the tears and begun kissing them away.

 

“It was just a nightmare Maxie. Nothing to worry about.” Alec said, attempting to be nonchalant. Max rolled her eyes slightly, seeing right through the tough charade that Alec put up.

 

“You know you can talk to me, Alec. We’re family. You won’t ever say or do anything to scare me away.” Max said, smiling warmly at Alec.

 

Alec chuckled humourlessly. “I’m not really one for sharing and caring.” Alec replied, still trying to make light of it.

 

“You don’t have to be brave with me. Not here, in this room. Out there, maybe. But in here, you don’t need to wear that mask.” Max said encouragingly, leaning forward to peck him lightly on the lips.

 

“I know Maxie, I know.” Alec said. He sighed. “I’m just not really ready to talk about it right now.”

 

Max tilted her head in concern. “But you are alright, yeah?” Max asked.

 

Alec smiled, the cocky mask sliding back into place. “I’m always alright,” Alec replied. He moved away from her and out of bed. “I need to use the head. After that, I should probably go back to my own room. Dean will probably skin me if he found out I spent the night with you.”

 

Max nodded understandingly, but still felt sorrow fill her. Max thought that she had probably pushed Alec too far. He needed space to deal with what was happening between them, they were moving so fast.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Dean woke up to find himself alone in his bed. He was a little disappointed. Cas had said that he would be there when he woke up. Dean rubbed his eyes before sitting up. He looked towards his bedroom door and jumped when he saw Gabriel standing there.

 

Gabriel was holding a large, black leather briefcase and had an extremely worried look on his face.

 

Dean frowned. “What is it Gabe?” Dean asked, pulling a shirt of his head and swinging his feet over the side of his bed.

 

“Naomi.” Gabriel said, his face looking more and more worried as each moment passed.

 

“Who is Naomi?” Dean asked, continuing to dress.

 

“An angel who has been trying to restore ‘order’ to Heaven since the Apocalypse that wasn’t. She has taken Castiel and has her hands on the Angel tablet.” Gabriel said.

 

Dean leapt to his feet. “What do you mean, ‘taken Castiel’?” Dean exclaimed.

 

“Gone! Taken! Angel-napped.” Gabriel snapped. “I don’t know how and I don’t know why, but somehow she has done it. I can’t find him either. I need to go to her and find where she has taken him.”

 

“Let me help you!” Dean exclaimed. “He’s my…”

 

Gabriel shook his head and threw the brief case on the bed. “No. I know you mean well Dean-o, but you can’t help me fight angels. At least, not this many angels. No, you need to complete the trials and close Hell permanently. You do that, and I’ll bring your boyfriend back to you.” Gabriel replied.

 

Dean nodded stiffly. “Fine. I take it that there are instructions inside the case that tell me what to do?” Dean asked, pulling the briefcase towards him.

 

“Yes, including the incantations. Now, I’ve got to get going. Don’t fuck this up Dean.” Gabriel said. And with that, the Archangel was gone.

 

Dean sat still on his bed and closed his eyes, attempting to focus. Dean and Castiel had mated not that long ago. After so many years, the soul bond that Castiel had started when he rescued Dean from Hell was finally completed. A piece of Castiel’s Grace existed inside Dean’s soul. But now, a piece of Dean’s soul resided in Castiel’s Grace, creating an unbreakable bond. This bond meant that Dean could pick up on Castiel’s thoughts and emotions (if he focused hard enough) and would be able to sense if Castiel was in pain or in distress. Dean could also ‘feed’ off Castiel’s emotions, which was an added bonus when they were…intimate.

 

In Castiel’s case, he could sense Dean even more now and was able to share his Grace with Dean. Neither of them were really sure what that meant, since this was the first time an angel and a human had bonded in this way. Dean tried to use the bond to find Castiel, however he felt nothing but the constant and permanent presence of Castiel in the back of his mind. He had no idea what Castiel was thinking or feeling at this point in time. Dean hadn’t told anyone about his bond with Castiel. Castiel had described it as like marriage for angels. Castiel, in his attempt to show Dean what he meant to him, followed human tradition and bought Dean a simple stainless steel ring with black swirls on the outside and an engraving on the inside that said “Quite A Profound Bond”. Castiel’s ring was identical, except that his said “I’d Rather Have You, Cursed Or Not.” Dean hated feeling so cut off from his mate, it almost physically hurt him, automatically putting him into a worse mood than he had been in before.

 

The only thing that kept Dean even the slightest bit positive was that he could sense that Castiel was still alive. Dean knew that Castiel was alive because Dean himself wasn’t dead. That was another part of the bond. If one of you dies, so does the other. If Dean died, Castiel would have about a minute to bring him back to life (something about the fact that Dean was human and Castiel was an angel), but if Castiel died, Dean would too. The only plus side of this would be is Dean died, Castiel would go to Heaven with him. They would be bonded forever, death not being an obstacle in their case.

 

Dean picked up the briefcase and stalked out of his room and into the library. He put the case down on the table before walking into the control room. He walked over to one of the consoles and pressed a button, triggering the loud-speaker.

 

“Okay people, rise and shine. Gabriel just showed up with the shit to do the trials. Get into the library now.” Dean said into the microphone.

 

A second later, Linda came out into the library, holding a large tray of coffee and putting it on the library table before leaving and then returning with a tray of toast and miscellaneous cereal.

 

After a few minutes, all the inhabitants of the Bunker were assembled in the library, sitting around the large wooden tables.

 

Dean opened the brief case and pulled out several items. He stared down at them for a moment before looking around the room. “As you have all probably noticed, Cas isn’t here,” Dean began. “Gabriel is under the impression that an angel named Naomi has taken him and the angel tablet. I may not like it, but Gabriel has gone alone to get him and the angel tablet back. In the meantime, we are going to figure out these trials and shut Hell permanently. Souls will still be able to go in, but nothing will be able to go out. Meaning that while demons can’t get out, nasty sons of bitches like serial killers, paedophiles and politicians will still take a one way ticket to Hell.”

 

The others all nodded their agreement with this. Dean sighed and picked up the piece of paper Gabriel had left in there. True Trickster style, it was written in fluro green crayon. Dean chuckled softly at this before reading the first step.

 

“ _’So, my fine furry friends, these trials are kinda complicated. To be able to do these trials, you need to be someone pure of heart with nothing to lose. From what I gather from Dad’s way of thinking, I’m guessing to means someone who never cheated and has lost someone they were in love with. I guess that means that Sammy boy has to do it. Who would have thought the loss of sweet Jessica Moore would actually help the world?_ ’” Dean began.

 

Sam grunted angrily. “Nice of him to rub it in.” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Dean shrugged and continued reading. “‘ _So Sammy, the first thing you need to do is pick up that big ass vial of black gooey shit and pour it all over your chest. Once you’ve done that, say the magic words, then hey presto, the first trial is over. Go do it now before you read on._ ’ Heh, these trials don’t seem too hard. Gabriel’s done all the work for us.” Dean said, glancing up and grinning at Sam.

 

“Yeah, easy for you to say, you don’t have to be soaked with Hellhound blood.” Sam grumbled. He sighed and picked up the paper that had the incantation written on it. “Okay, let’s do this.”

 

Sam stood up and walked over to Dean, picking up the vial of blood and removing the cork stopper. Sam pulled his shirt and under t-shirt off and shrugged. There was no point in ruining his clothes if this didn’t work. He picked up the vial again and upended it on his chest. The blood stained Sam’s chest, drying surprisingly quickly.

 

Quickly, Sam spoke the incantation. For a second, nothing happened, but then suddenly, light shot up and down Sam’s right arm, highlighting his veins with red/orange light. Sam reacted as if he had been burned. Sam had to grab the table to keep himself from falling. He was breathing heavily, sweat breaking out on his forehead.

 

Dean helped Sam into a chair and handed him a glass of water.

 

“You okay Sammy?” Dean asked, resting a hand on his brother’s shoulder.

 

Sam nodded, taking a big drink of water. “Yeah,” Sam said breathlessly. “That was intense.”

 

Dean picked up the paper. “‘ _Now, for the second trial. There should be another vial in that case. It should contain a glowing white-yellow light? Yep, that is the spirit of an innocent man that needs to be released to Heaven. Sam needs to pour the soul onto his skin, letting the soul be absorbed before cutting it open and releasing it to Heaven. And before you ask, no, Sam cannot just open the vial and set the soul free. The soul has got to have resided in him at least once. Hence the absorbing and releasing deal. Now, Sam has probably just done the first trial, yes? Well, give him an hour or two to rest before doing the next one. The spell you have to do to do this is a doozy._ ’ Yeah, that goes without saying. Okay Sammy, you heard the archangel. Go take a nap and we’ll do the next one.” Dean said.

 

Max immediately rose to her feet to help Sam back to his room. “ _I’ll stay with him, to make sure he’s fine._ ” Max whispered in Dean’s mind.

 

“ _Good idea._ ” Dean replied telepathically.

 

Suddenly, Dean’s phone rang. Dean rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Crowley.

 

“What do you want Crowley?” Dean snapped. “I’m not in the mood for your shit.”

 

Crowley chuckled darkly at this. “Well tough, squirrel. I have a proposition for you. You give me the demon tablet and Kevin, or I start killing everybody you have ever saved.” Crowley said.

 

Dean felt anger rising in his gut. “Yeah, right you’re bluffing. You wouldn’t be able to find them all.”

 

“You want to test me?” Crowley asked, still chuckling softly. “I will give you two days to answer. After that, it’s a free for all on the people you have saved.” Crowley hung up with a click.

 

Dean put his phone down on the table and punched the wall, causing a small dint (the walls in the library were made of marble. How much damage do you think he would be able to do?)

 

Alec, who had heard the conversation, spoke up. “This is good.” Alec said, an idea occurring to him.

 

Dean turned and glared at his clone. “How is this good? He’s threatening to kill innocent people!” Dean snapped.

 

“No he won’t. Not if we capture him before hand.” Alec said, grinning.

 

“What difference would capturing him do?” Dean asked, frowning.

 

“Well, we know that the third trial is to cure a demon. Why don’t we cure Crowley?” Alec asked. “He’s the king of Hell, the biggest player on the board. Without him, Hell is going to be in disarray. Then, we shut the door on them. Cut off their knees and then their head.”

 

Dean grinned at Alec. “Good plan Alec, good plan.” Dean said. “Let’s do it."

 


	45. Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

One Little Difference

 

Chapter 45: 

 

Sam had completed the second trial and it had left him completely wiped. He had had to sleep for two days and in that time, Crowley had been busy attempting to find people Team Free Will had saved over the years.

 

The second trial had been particularly emotional for Sam. It wasn’t until the spirit was in Sam’s arm did he realise that it was in fact Bobby. Sam had nearly been in tears when he released his spirit to Heaven. Bobby had told Sam to tell Max and Dean that he was proud of them and that he was proud of Sam too.

 

“I’ll see you again, boy. You can count on it.” Bobby said as he left Sam’s forearm. Sam smiled as he watched Bobby’s spirit rise through the roof.

 

Sam quickly said the incantation and felt the white pain flow through him. This time, Sam had dropped to his knees and cried out in pain before passing out. Max had rushed to his side, picking him up and with a little help from Alec, managed to take him back to his room.

 

But now, two days had passed and Sam was finally up and about. He was sitting at the table in the library. Max had draped a blanket over his shoulders and was forcing him to eat the food she had put in front of him.

 

Dean’s phone rang. “What?” Dean snarled into the receiver.

 

Crowley chuckled deeply. “Tut tut tut Winchester. You should be a bit nicer to me. I’ve found my first target. She is a beauty. Long brown hair. A one-time romance of Moose, wasn’t she?” Crowley asked.

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Don’t you dare fucking touch her,” Dean snapped, breathing heavily. “Okay, we’ll make a deal. Meet me at Bobby’s junk yard tomorrow morning.”

 

Crowley chuckled darkly. “I knew you would see it my way. Eventually.” Crowley said, before hanging up.

 

Dean looked up and met Sam’s eyes. “Me and Alec have got a plan. You find a place with consecrated ground where we can take Crowley to do the ritual. I don’t want him here. There’s an abandoned church near Bobby’s old place that might work. You and Max should go up there soon and get everything set up.” Dean said.

 

Sam’s mouth was set in a grim line. “I need to go to confessional. Get my blood all nice a blessed before I inject it into Crowley.” Sam said tiredly.

 

Dean frowned at him. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” Dean asked.

 

Sam nodded. “I don’t have much choice do I. What did Crowley say anyway?” Sam queried.

 

“He said that he had picked his target. He won’t do anything though, since I’ve set up this meet.” Dean said, looking down at his hands.

 

Sam raised his eye brows. “Who did he target?” Sam asked.

 

“It doesn’t matter.” Dean replied, grabbing Ruby’s knife.

 

Sam frowned. “What do you mean, it doesn’t matter?” Sam asked.

 

“It doesn’t matter because we’re going to stop Crowley before he does anything.” Dean replied sharply.

 

“Just tell me who it is Dean!” Sam said, raising his voice.

 

Dean sighed. “Sarah Blake.” Dean replied.

 

“Sarah.” Sam breathed. “Are we sure Crowley isn’t going to do anything to her between now and your meeting tomorrow?”

 

Dean nodded. “She’ll be fine.” Dean replied. “If she isn’t, well, we’re curing Crowley. That would be enough to…”

 

Sam nodded. “Okay, let’s do this.” Sam said. “Time to confess.”

 

Dean snorted. “Have you even done that before?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Once, when we were kids. I don’t even know how I should start.” Sam said, rubbing his eyes.

 

Dean smirked at Sam. “All right. Well, I'm just spit-balling here, but if I were you, uh... Ruby, drinking her blood, not stopping Lilith and letting Lucifer out, not looking for me and abandoning Max when I went to Purgatory.” Dean jabbed.

 

Sam sighed again. “Yeah, that’s probably a good place to start.” Sam replied, not even in the mood to argue.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec was bored. So this was the King of Hell? A pompous ass? He was rambling on about how he and Hell would always win because humans were weak. Alec rolled his eyes. Dean met Alec's gaze and subtly nodded. Dean moved so fast, Crowley didn't realise what was going on until it was too late. The cuffs were around his wrists.

Crowley looked at them incredulously. "Is this a joke? You realize all I have to do is..." Crowley said, snapping his fingers. The demon's eyes widened in surprise when nothing happened.

"Unh-unh-unh. Demonic handcuffs, jackass. No flicking, no teleporting, no smoking out - oh, and... no deal. Which pretty much means that you're our bitch." Dean said, smirking at the demon.

Crowley glared at Alec. "Fine. You want to play chain gang? Let's." Crowley said. He reached back and punched Dean across the face, making his stumble slightly.

"You saddled yourself to the wrong bull, mate." Crowley growled.

Dean grabbed Crowley by the lapels of his coat and punched him across the face with his right hand before pulling Crowley back towards him and punching him across the face again, but with his left. "I can do this all day, 'cause you know what? Damn, it feels good! But sooner or later, you're gonna have to face it - you're ours. Which means that your demon ass is going to be a mortal ass pretty damn soon." Dean said, grinning at Crowley.

Crowley frowned and looked at Alec. "What's he mouthing on about?" Crowley demanded.

Alec looked up to meet Crowley's eyes and smirked. "You're the third trial, Crowley." Alec replied.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam tied Crowley to the chair in the middle of the devil’s trap, making sure the demon was secured properly. Dean hadn’t wanted Max and Alec to be around when they were curing Crowley. Both transgenics had seen enough torture to last a life time.

 

Gabriel appeared right beside Dean as Sam was about to inject Crowley with the first dose of human blood. “Dean-o, I need your help. Since you’re Cassie’s mate, I can back track him through you, but I need you to come with me.” Gabriel said, gripping Dean’s arm.

 

Dean looked over to Sam. “Sorry Sammy. I guess you have to do this on your own.” Dean said.

 

Sam sighed. “I guess so.” Sam said, glancing over at Crowley.

 

Dean pulled away from Gabriel and hugged Sam briefly. “Good luck Sammy.” Dean said, smiling softly at his brother.

 

Sam patted Dean on the shoulder. “You too Dean.” Sam replied.

 

Dean nodded and walked back over to Gabriel. With a flutter of wings, they were both gone.

 

Sam turned back to Crowley, making sure the syringe was ready to go.

 

“You really think injecting me with human blood is gonna make me human? Did you read that on the back of a cereal box?” Crowley sneered.

 

Sam glared at the demon before injecting the blood into his neck, causing Crowley to cry out in pain.

 

“You're miles out of your league, moose.” Crowley gasped. “See you in an hour.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Damn it Dean! You need to concentrate!” Gabriel snapped, sitting cross-legged in front of Dean.

 

“Oh shut-up Gabriel! This isn’t as easy as it looks!” Dean replied sharply.

 

“Yeah, but you’ve got all that psychic shit you’ve been doing! That should have helped you learn by now!” Gabriel said incredulously.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Then Naomi must have wards up stopping me from connecting to Castiel, otherwise I would have found him by now! Do you think I haven’t tried meditating before to find Cas?” Dean snapped.

 

Gabriel sighed. “Sorry. It’s just Castiel, Anael and Balthazar were the only lesser angels that I actually cared about. Losing Cassie would suck. Majorly.” Gabriel said.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Huh, so I guess you’re not the deadbeat older brother that I originally took you for.” Dean said, smirking at the archangel.

 

Gabriel chuckled softly. “I guess not.” He replied.

 

There was silence for a moment before Dean frowned. “Anael?” Dean asked. “Who is Anael?”

 

“Anna. You know, red head. Kinda feisty. Dead.” Gabriel said. “Ring any bells?”

 

Dean blinked. “Oh. Yeah. Sorry about that.” Dean said.

 

Gabriel shrugged. “You win some, you lose some.” Gabriel replied.

 

Silence fell between them. “Okay. I’m ready to try again.” Dean said, closing his eyes once more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A demon, a rival of Crowley, had found them in the abandoned church, about 45 minutes after Sam had given Crowley his fourth dose of human blood. The demon destroyed the devil’s trap and threw Sam across the room and hard against a wall.

 

“Now Crowley, since the Winchester boys managed to get you all tied up, we’re going to have a little chat. I want to rule Hell, and if you want to get out of here alive, you’re going to give me the crown.” The demon said with a cruel smile.

 

Crowley growled at the demon. “I am your king, you whore! I don’t need to make deals with lesser demons!” Crowley snapped.

 

“Honey, I don’t really think that you’re in a position to make demands. Besides, I could kill you right now and just take the throne by force.” The demon said in a faux sincere voice.

 

“Then do it already! Or are you took much of a fucking coward?” Crowley spat.

 

The demon was distracted from replying as Sam began to rise to his feet. Crowley had been able to get one of his feet free and he knocked the demon over, giving Sam the chance to grab the holy oil and douse the demon in it before lighting it on fire. The demon smoked out before it could be killed.

 

Sam picked up the chair, helping Crowley back into an upright position.

 

“You did good back there, Moose. I'll deny it if you ever quote me, but I'm a proud man. I'm proud of you.” Crowley said with a genuine smile on his face.

 

Sam raised an eyebrow before picking up the spray can and repainting the devil’s trap. “Thanks.” Sam said with a huffed laugh.

 

“Hold on. Uh, w-what's that?” Crowley asked, his eyes widening.

 

Sam frowned. “It's what it looks like.” Sam replied, finishing of the trap.

 

Crowley raised his eyes brows. “Are you joking? I just saved your life.” Crowley said, astonished.

 

Sam laughed. “Seriously?” He said, surprised.

 

“Seriously? Me, seriously? We just shared a foxhole, you and I. We beat back the Tet Offensive, outrun the --the Rape of Nanking together! And still you're gonna do me like this?!” Crowley asked, sounding more and more offended.

 

Sam frowned, but pulled out another syringe full of blood and went to inject it into Crowley’s neck, but the demon jerked away, as he began to speak nonsense, his British accent lessening.

 

“Aah! Aah! ‘Band of Brothers’? ‘The Pacific’? None of this means anything to you? All those motels, you never once watched HBO, not once? ‘Girls’? You're my Marnie, Moose. A-and Hannah -- she just --she needs to be loved. She deserves it. Don't we all -- you, me -- we deserve to be loved. I deserve to be loved! I just want to be loved.” Crowley shouted, seeming almost in tears, the human blood obviously affecting him.

 

Sam looked down at Crowley curiously. “What?” He asked softly.

 

Crowley seemed confused by Sam’s question, having not realised that he was raving. “What?” Crowley asked.

Sam accidentally nudged his wound in his arm where he had taken all his blood out of, causing him to wince.

Crowley looked up and met Sam’s gaze. He swallowed. “Would it be possible, Moose...I'd like...to ask you a-a favour, Sam. Earlier, when you were confessing back there...what did you say? I only ask because, given my history...it raises the question... Where do I start...to even look for forgiveness? I mean...” Crowley asked, trailing off.

 

Sam smiled softly. “How about we start with this?” Sam asked, holding the syringe in front of Crowley. Crowley looks at the syringe, then up at Sam before tilting his head, allowing Sam to slide the syringe in. This time, Crowley didn’t fight it, so it didn’t hurt as much.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gabriel held Naomi by the throat. “Where is my brother? Where is Castiel?” Gabriel demanded. Dean had been able to connect to Castiel briefly, and the trail led straight to Naomi.

 

“I don’t have him!” Naomi shrieked. “I never did! Nor did I ever have the angel tablet! It’s Metatron! He’s planning on expelling all the angels from Heaven! He’s going to use Castiel’s Grace to do it!”

 

Gabriel’s eyes widened. “She’s right!” Gabriel gasped. Suddenly, he pulled out his angel blade and shoved it through Naomi’s throat, dropping her body to the ground. Gabriel turned to Dean and continued talking, as if he hadn’t just killed an angel. “We need to find Cassie! Now! I know exactly where Metatron is!” Gabriel shouted.

 

Gabriel grabbed Dean’s arm and they disappeared.

 

Suddenly, they had arrived in what looked like a dentist’s exam room. Dean looked up to see Castiel strapped to a chair and Metatron holding a small glass jar full of glowing blue and white.

 

Metatron’s eyes widened in fear. “You may kill me, but then you will never find Castiel’s Grace!” Metatron shouted. He snapped his fingers and the Grace was gone.

 

Gabriel glared. “I may not find it yet, but I can stop you from making the angels fall!” Gabriel shouted. He moved extremely fast and tapped Metatron on the head, causing the angel to fall unconscious. Gabriel pulled out his angel blade and cut across Metatron’s throat and removing his Grace and putting it in a jar. “And now you will never get your Grace back either!”

 

Dean stared at Gabriel. “What did you do?” Dean gasped.

 

“I took his Grace. He’s mortal now. But then, so is Cassie. Now there’s something else I need to find!” Gabriel sighed.

 

Dean ran to Castiel’s side, unstrapping his from the chair and pulling him into his arms. “Don’t you dare fucking scare me like that again, Cas! I swear to God, I will kill you myself!” Dean said, pulling Castiel against his chest and burying his head the ex-angel’s neck, breathing in his scent. He didn’t smell quite the same any more, but they were still mated. Dean could still feel a piece of Castiel’s Grace inside of him and Castiel could still feel a piece of Dean’s soul in him. Also since Dean was part transgenic, he had also mated with Castiel for life, so no matter what form Castiel took, human or angel, they would still be mated.

 

“I’m sorry Dean,” Castiel croaked. “I am so sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologise to me Cas, this isn’t your fault. You’re alive, and that’s what matters.” Dean said, kissing Castiel softly on the lips.

 

Gabriel cleared his throat from behind them. “I’m gonna get Metatron locked up, then I’m gonna take you both back to Sam, so I can bring him back to life.” Gabriel said.

 

Dean pulled back from Castiel and stared at Gabriel. “What do you mean bring him back to life?” Dean demanded.

 

Gabriel sighed. “Completing the trials is going to kill Sam, but I’ll bring him back. It’s all good.” Gabriel said with a smiled. “Toodles!” The archangel shouted before they all disappeared from the room.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sam looked down at Crowley and began to chant the words that would cure Crowley permanently. “Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, hanc animam redintegra, lustra.” Sam said slowly as he cut his hand open. His skin began to glow with orange/yellow light.

 

He was about to put the blood in Crowley’s mouth when he felt a hand stop him. He turned to see it was Dean.

 

“What Dean?” Sam demanded.

 

“You gotta stop Sam! If you do this, it will kill you!” Dean said.

 

“So?” Sam asked, his voice slightly hysterical. “Look at him. Look at him! Look how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!”

 

“Think about it. Think about what we know, huh? Pulling souls from hell, curing demons, hell, ganking a Hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. But I can't do it without you.” Dean said, his voice sounding equally desperate.

 

Sam snorted. “You can barely do it with me, you’ve got Max and Alec. I mean, you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember?” Sam said.

 

“Come on, man. That's not what I meant.” Dean argued.

 

“No, it's exactly what you meant. You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you down. I can't do that again.” Sam said, his voice shaking slightly.

 

“Sam –” Dean said softly.

 

Sam shook his head, his body beginning to shake, tears running down his face. “What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel, another -- another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother just – ” Sam said, another sob wracking though his body.

 

“Hold on, hold on! You seriously think that? Because none of it -- none of it -- is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some shit that set you back on your heels. But, Sammy...come on. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed Mum walk because of you. Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that. I'm begging you, Sammy. Gabriel said that he would bring you back, but who knows if that would work? This is some God shit we’re doing here.” Dean pleaded.

 

Sam sighed and shook his head. “Dean, I love you. And I love Max. Hell, I even love Kevin. But I have to do this.” Sam said, pulling away from Dean and shoving his hand into Crowley’s mouth and finishing the trial before Dean could stop him.

 

“NO!” Dean shouted. A burst of light consumed the room, temporarily blinding Dean.

 

When he opened his eyes, Sam was on the floor and Crowley was unconscious.

 

 


	46. Miracle On 34th Street

One Little Difference

 

Chapter 46: 

 

Crowley woke up first, his eyes almost aching from the tears that had fallen out of them. He looked around the church, blinking at the dry sensation. He saw Dean on his knees beside Sam, pulling him into his arms.

 

Crowley tried to speak, but his voice croaked from disuse. He cleared his throat before trying again. “Is-is he okay?” Crowley asked softly.

 

Dean looked up and met Crowley’s eyes. “He’s alive, but I don’t know for how long. His pulse is thready.” Dean replied, his voice shaking.

 

“He needs a blood transfusion and rest.” Crowley said. “Either that or an angel to heal him. Castiel?”

 

Dean shook his head. “Castiel can’t heal him.” Dean replied. That caused Crowley to frown.

 

“Why not? He’s got all that power.” Crowley interjected.

 

“He just can’t, okay Crowley! Now shut-up!” Dean snapped. Dean closed his eyes and prayed for Gabriel. A few seconds later, the archangel appeared.

 

“Let me see him!” Gabriel snapped. Gabriel put his finger against Sam’s neck before pulling back in surprise. “He’s fine.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “What? I thought the trials were supposed to kill him!” Dean said, looking at Gabriel desperately.

 

“I thought so too, but apparently not. All he needs is a fuck-tonne of sleep. He needs to replenish his blood levels.” Gabriel said. Suddenly he smirked. “I guess it’s a miracle.”

 

Dean let out a slightly hysterical laugh. “Okay, yeah. A miracle.” He said softly. “I need to get him back to the Bunker. Could you untie Chuckles over there?”

 

Gabriel nodded, snapping his fingers, releasing Crowley from his bindings. “I can leave you to it then? I need to clean up Heaven. Naomi and Metatron left it in a bit of a mess and I have some traitors to smite.” Gabriel said.

 

Dean nodded. “Look…” Dean said, grasping Gabriel’s shoulder. “Thanks Gabe.”

 

Gabriel offered him a rare genuine smile. “No problem Dean-o.” The archangel said before disappearing.

 

Dean looked over to Crowley. “Can you walk?” Dean asked the ex-demon.

 

“I think so,” Crowley replied, rising slowly to his feet.

 

Dean sighed. “Awesome. Okay, I need you to help me carry Sam back to the Impala. I’m strong, but I’m tired.” Dean explained.

 

Crowley nodded. “Okay,” Crowley replied, walking over to Dean and lifting one of Sam’s arms and putting it over his shoulder. Dean put Sam’s other arm over his shoulder.

 

“1…2…3!” Dean said with a grunt as they lifted Sam and exited the church.

 

Castiel was asleep in the back seat, unaware of anything that had happened. Crowley and Dean put Sam in the front passenger seat.

 

“Crowley, you sit in the back with Cas. We’re going to go back to the Bunker until I can figure out what to do next.” Dean said.

 

“Yes,” Crowley said. He slid into the back seat. “What are you going to do with me?”

 

Dean sighed again. “I don’t know Crowley. We’ll figure it out tomorrow. At the moment, I just want to shower and go to sleep.” Dean replied.

 

Crowley sighed. “I do too.” Crowley replied. He chuckled softly. “It’s strange. I haven’t thought about sleeping or eating for hundreds of years. It will be an odd experience doing it again.”

 

Dean laughed softly. “Yeah, I bet. You’re still luckier than Cas. At least you know how to look after yourself, you were human once before. Now that Cas is human, he is going to have no idea.” Dean stated.

 

“Indeed.” Crowley replied, shocked that Castiel was now human.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Instead of going straight back to the Bunker, they stopped at Bobby’s house. Dean and Crowley carried Sam over to the couch and laid him down to rest. Sam was still unconscious and Dean was worried. Dean called Max and told her what had happened. She insisted that she come and give Sam some of her blood to help heal him, but Dean told her not to. Dean could give Sam some of his own. It would probably be better for Sam anyway. After Dean got Castiel settled down to sleep in his old room, Dean gave Sam some of his blood. After giving his brother about a pint, Sam was already starting to look healthier, which made Dean feel a bit better.

 

Crowley was sitting on the couch in Bobby’s living room, contemplating his newfound humanity. Suddenly human. Crowley softly chuckled to himself. It sounded like a bad 90’s sitcom. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do with himself now. Crowley was no longer Crowley, but he wasn’t Fergus anymore either. Perhaps he should change his name. Go by something else now that he was no longer King of Hell, no longer a demon. That was the oddest sensation as well. To be 400 years old or so, living as a demon, now suddenly human in a body that was easily 45 years old. He had been so strong before, and now he was a simple mortal. It was surreal. Or as surreal as it could get in this world.

 

Castiel walked over from the kitchen where he had been leaning against a cabinet and sat down next to Crowley. He looked at the ex-demon for a moment before softly speaking. “Humanity. It is an odd thing, isn’t it?” Castiel said, his voice sounding tired.

 

“It is. How are you fairing? It must be jarring, to suddenly be human.” Crowley asked Castiel, meeting the ex-angel’s eyes.

 

Before Castiel could reply, Dean walked in and rested against the doorway. “An ex-angel and an ex-demon walk into a bar…” Dean said tiredly as he moved to sit in one of the arm chairs, sighing deeply as he rested his head on his hand.

 

Castiel looked imploringly into Dean’s eyes. “Is Sam okay?” Castiel asked.

 

Dean smiled softly. “Yeah, he’s okay. He’s sleeping. Gabriel said he is going to be fine.”

 

“Do you know why the trials didn’t kill him?” Crowley asked, glancing up.

 

Dean shrugged. “Gabriel said it was a miracle, but I have a feeling that there is more to it than that.” Dean replied.

 

Castiel nodded. “It is odd that Sam survived, unless that was part of the trial. To face death without fear.” Castiel replied.

 

Dean frowned. “What do you mean, Cas?” Dean asked.

 

“Well, the trials are meant to test you. If you fail the tests you die. So, if Sam had not completed the trials, he would have died. But since he completed the trials, with the knowledge that it would probably kill him, since he was courageous enough, he was spared.” Castiel said, a wry smile appearing on his face. “He proved himself worthy.”

 

Dean huffed out a laugh. “Well, if anyone is worthy, it’s Sam.” Dean replied. “I guess since I tried to stop him, that means I’m probably not worthy.”

 

Castiel shook his head. “You have sacrificed yourself every moment of your life, Dean. I believe you are more than worthy.” Castiel replied, tilting his head slightly and smiled at his mate.

 

Dean blushed, but didn’t look away from Castiel’s face. Crowley averted his eyes, feeling like he was intruding on a very personal and private moment.

 

Crowley cleared his throat. “At least no one will have to worry about demons again. The gates are shut.” Crowley said, smiling softly.

 

Dean grinned. “Damn right. That brings the risk of demonic bullshit down to zero. Unless someone figures out a way to open them again.” Dean said, his smile fading as he looked to Castiel for confirmation.

 

Castiel shrugged. “I doubt anyone could re-open the gates of Hell. It would take a God to do it.” Castiel replied, smiling softly at Dean.

 

Dean gave an audible sigh of relief. He turned to Crowley. “So, what are we going to do with you?”

 

Crowley blinked. “I suppose I should find a way to become useful.” The ex-demon replied.

 

Dean chuckled. “I suppose that’s all you can do, but what do you want to do?” Dean asked.

 

“I don’t know.” Crowley replied. “I have never thought that I would ever become human again. It hasn’t exactly been on my to-do list.”

 

“We’ll think of something, I guess.” Dean said. Suddenly, his face spread into a huge smirk. “You know, Linda and Kevin won’t be happy to see you, you know?”

 

Crowley almost shuddered. He was not looking forward to seeing the Trans’. The ex-demon knew from first-hand experience the rage of a mother, especially the rage of a mother protecting her child.

 

Dean sighed, slapping his hands against his thighs and getting to his feet. “Okay, I’m going to get some shut-eye. I think you should all do the same. Crowley, you take the spare room upstairs on the left.” Dean said. The hunter turned to Castiel and rested a hand on his upper arm, smiling softly at the ex-angel. Castiel nodded slightly and began to rise to his feet, heading to Dean’s bedroom. Castiel was fighting the urge to hold Dean’s hand, but Castiel doubted that Dean would appreciate him doing it in front of Crowley, so the ex-angel resisted.

 

It wasn’t until the ex-angel and Dean were behind closed doors did he finally touch his hunter.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Max rushed out of the Bunker to meet the arrivals. Max and Alec carried Sam down to his room and settled him into bed before then returning to Dean’s side. Max wanted to hear the entire story.

 

All the inhabitants of the Bunker, excluding Sam, made their astonishment at his survival known. “I hope that’s all it is. Just a miracle with no strings attached. The whole thing still makes me feel uneasy.” Dean said.

 

Linda sighed, pointedly ignoring Crowley. “I guess, since the demons are now locked in Hell, we don’t need to be protected by you and Sam anymore.” Linda said, almost sadly.

 

Dean pulled Linda into a small hug. “Do you want to leave?” Dean asked, smiling softly at the older woman.

 

“Well, I sort of miss my old life. I want to be free. I don’t want to be trapped underground for the rest of my life, and I don’t want that for Kevin either,” Linda said, looking up at Dean. “But, if you need our help, we will never be too far away. Okay?”

 

Dean nodded. “When are you planning on leaving?” Dean asked, stepping away from Linda slightly.

 

“As soon as Sam is better. I want everyone to be healthy when I leave.” Linda said with a grin.

 

“Of course!” Dean said, replying with a grin of his own. Dean took a breath. “Well, I have to get Castiel settled in.”

 

Linda gave Dean a knowing look. “Is he staying with you in your room?” Linda said innocently.

 

“Yes.” Dean said simply, leading Castiel away from the woman and towards his bedroom.

 

Crowley stood awkwardly in the background, still not sure of what he was doing there, much like the Malfoys at the end of the last Harry Potter book. Crowley wanted to be useful, but he wasn’t sure how.

 

Max walked over to him. “So… you’re human now.” Max stated.

 

“Indeed,” Crowley said, his tone turning slightly sarcastic. “Brilliant observational skills.”

 

Max rolled her eyes and laughed softly. “There’s the Crowley that we know and love!” Max exclaimed, cause Crowley to smile softly. “Have you thought about what name you’re going to go by?”

 

Crowley looked at her, surprised. “How did you know I was planning to change my name?” Crowley said.

 

Max shrugged. “That’s what I would do, especially since you have become an entirely different person.” Max replied.

 

“Well, no. I haven’t been able to come up with a name to far. Everything I come up with doesn’t seem to work for me. Whoever I am now. I have changed too much to just go back to be Fergus.” Crowley said, looking down at the floor before meeting Max’s eyes.

 

Max looked at him contemplating an answer. “What about Craig?” Max asked. “I think it would suit you. It sort of comes from that part of Europe.”

 

“Craig?” Crowley scoffed.

 

“Yes, Craig. It starts with a C, just like Crowley does, so it will be easier to remember and make the transition from Crowley to Craig easier.” Max said, offering Crowley a small smile.

 

Crowley sighed. “I don’t know. It just doesn’t feel classy enough.” Crowley replied.

 

Max laughed. “What? You don’t want a boring first name like Michael or John?” Max said sarcastically.

 

“Har har(!)” Crowley said, rolling his eyes. “I don’t know. I’ll think of something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Crowley still seem in character, even though he has become human? Please tell me what you thought about human!Crowley down in the comments! Thanks!! :D


	47. Separation Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taken me this long to write another chapter! I have just been so freaking busy, I haven't had time! Anyways, what did you think? Leave me a comment and/or a kudos! :D

**One Little Difference**

 

Chapter 47:   


 

Max was getting scattered reports from all over from old members of her unit, and other transgenics through them. Now that Manticore was destroyed, there were hundreds of transgenics and transhumans with nowhere to go and nowhere to get information. Much like Max, when they realised what Manticore was doing, (not just the part about hunting them down and attempting to kill them all), the other transgenics found that they still wanted to be soldiers, just not soldiers for Manticore.

 

From what Max had discovered through these reports, a man named Ames White had been in command of the operation behind bringing down all transgenics. Little did the bosses of Manticore know that White had his own agenda. White worked for the Conclave, the sect that Sandeman was a part of before he escaped. The Conclave hated anything and everything that involved transgenics for two reasons. The first reason was because the Conclave believed that the transgenics were disgusting, impure abominations. The second reason was because they were the only things that stood in their way for their plans of world domination. Yes, that is how corny these people sound. Like they belong in the Legion of Doom or something. Max wished that there was a place for all of the escaped transgenics to go where they could be safe.

 

Suddenly, a thought struck her. The Collective! That place was huge! It could easily hold as little as one thousand people! It was like its own underground city. Max briefly wondered how Sandeman was able to build it. Max grinned, looking up from one of the reports and meeting Alec’s gaze.

 

“I have an idea, Alec!” Max said excitedly.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow. “It had better be better than the last one.” Alec replied teasingly.

 

“Please! This idea has nothing to do with whipped cream!” Max said, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. “Though I still think that the whipped cream was a good idea!”

 

Alec laughed softly. “Let’s save the whipped cream for when we get a bit more adventurous.” Alec replied. “So, what is this idea of yours?”

 

“Alec, adventurous is my middle name…actually it’s Mary, but never mind that!” Max said, getting to her feet, walking around the table and sitting down in the chair next to Alec, turning to face him. “I thought we could relocate all of the transgenics to the Collective.”

 

Alec frowned. “What’s the Collective?” Alec asked, looking at Max in confusion.

 

Max froze. “Oh, yeah! You don’t know what the Collective is!” Max said. “The Collective is basically the Bunker, but the size of a small city and completely underground.”

 

Alec’s face split into a wide smile. “And if it is anything like the Bunker, then it would be an amazing safe house. Plus, if it really is the size of a small city, you could fit all the transgenics there!” Alec exclaimed.

 

Max nodded her head furiously. “Yes! That is exactly what I mean!” Max said, jumping up and pulling Alec into her arms for an impromptu celebration.

 

A throat clearing from somewhere behind them made the two transgenic spring apart.

 

Dean smirked at the two of them knowingly. “What has got you two so excited?” Dean asked innocently.

 

Max and Alec shared a quick glance before Alec piped up. “Max had a good idea of where to gather all of the transgenics.” Alec said, grinning at the older hunter.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “And where would this be, exactly?” Dean asked.

 

“The Collective!” Max cut in before Alec could respond. “It’s as big as a small city and could easily accommodate a couple of hundred transgenics!”

 

Dean laughed in surprise. “That is an excellent idea Max!” Dean said. “Okay, you do what you have to do to get in contact with the transgenics. Talk to me if you need any help.”

 

Max raised her eyebrows. “You’re letting me handle this, by myself?” Max asked, surprised.

 

Dean smiled confidently at Max. “Yeah Max. This is your op. You are more than capable of handling this. Besides, you have Alec to help you.” Dean replied, winking at his clone before continuing his path out of the living room.

 

“Okay, well, before I start sending out messages,” Max said, turning back to Alec. “We need to come up with a mid-point. I’m not going to start broadcasting the location of the base where anyone could intercept it. We need a place where we can meet with transgenics; where we can question them before taking them back to the Collective. I would hate to bring a Manticore spy through.”

 

Alec nodded his agreement. “Exactly. Or a Conclave spy. We can never be too careful.” Alec replied. “So, where should this mid-point be?”

 

Max pulled over a map and laid it out in front of Alec. “I was thinking here,” Max said, pointing to a location on the map. “Grand Junction, Colorado. It’s close enough to Utah that they won’t have too far to travel from the mid-point, but far enough away so anyone untrustworthy can’t guess the location of the Collective.”

 

“Okay then. Do you want to go scout out a suitable building? Could we buy a building? Put it under another name to keep everyone off our scent? It would make it easier to house transgenics for their temporary stay before moving them onto the Collective.” Alec suggested.

 

“Good idea. We should bring Dean with us. I mean, the both of us look a little young to be buying a warehouse or an old apartment building, it would make us suspicious. But with Dean there, it might go over a bit smoother.” Max said, rolling back up the map.

 

Alec nodded. “Yep. Okay, well, I’ll hop on the computer and see if they actually have any old apartment buildings or warehouses for sale before we head on out there.” Alec said, pulling a laptop over to him.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The old apartment building was in surprisingly good condition. The plumbing all worked, even if it was a little old and the power was still connected. With the help of Charlie, they had managed to get enough money to buy the place.

 

Max and Alec walked through the hallways, struck by how the building was in great shape.

 

“Maybe we should call Gabriel and ask him to give the place a once over with his Grace? Maybe shield us from unfriendlies?” Alec suggested.

 

“I don’t want to bother him too much. He’s still trying to sort out Heaven and all that,” Max said hesitantly.

 

Alec shrugged. “He’ll need to come by the place eventually. Might as well do it now and get it out of the way.”

 

Max sighed. “Alright then.” Max closed her eyes and prayed to Gabriel softly.

 

A few seconds later, Gabriel arrived, and smirk on his face. “What can I do for you, sweetness?” Gabriel asked, grinning at Max.

 

“Hey Gabe! I was wondering if you could look the place over and maybe shield it from any nasty bullshit that might want to hurt us.” Max asked.

 

Gabriel nodded. “Sure I can do that, but why here?” Gabriel asked, peering into Max’s face.

 

“It’s a checkpoint before we send transgenics to the main base at the Collective. It’s a security precaution.” Max stated.

 

“Hmm, fair enough. Alright, one giant protection and shielding spell coming up!” Gabriel announced. After a few moments of Gabriel doing comedy arms and fidgeting, the archangel snapped his fingers.

 

And nothing happened. “Is that it?” Max asked. “That was rather anticlimactic.”

 

Gabriel chuckled heartily. “I am the Trickster!” Gabriel said and with that, he was gone.

 

Max rolled her eyes before turning back to Alec. “Well, now that Gabe have given us the okay, I guess we should start bringing in the transgenics.” Max stated.

 

Alec shook his head. “I want to check out this Collective first, see what we’re going to be getting ourselves into.” Alec said, sighing deeply.

 

Max hesitated, biting her lip. Alec raised an eyebrow, waiting for Max to get her thoughts in order. Alec knew that she didn’t completely trust him, why should she? He looked exactly like her dead brother, who betrayed her. To make matters worse, Alec wasn’t even an escaped ‘09er.

 

“You don’t trust me.” Alec stated.

 

Max sighed. “It’s not that exactly,” Max began. “It’s just that…well, we’ve known each other for what? Nearly a year? And I know next to nothing about you. You’re like a pane of glass, I can see into you, but I can’t get in.”

 

Alec chuckled softly. “Nice analogy.”

 

“Shut up! You know what I mean!” Max snapped, but there was no bite to it.

 

“Exactly, I do know. I understand why you don’t trust me. I look like the brother who betrayed you, I am an assassin who killed quite happily for Manticore for many years. Why should you trust me?” Alec demanded, moving into Max’s space.

 

“You didn’t try to rape me. Even though you were ordered to.” Max said in a small voice. “I know many girls were. But you didn’t, not to me.”

 

Alec sighed. “That’s the only reason?” Alec questioned.

 

Max cleared her throat. “You held me when I was going through my heat. You didn’t try to have sex with me even though in that state, I would have done anything you wanted.” Max continued.

 

“Any others?” Alec prodded.

 

“When we were in the kitchen the other night, you stopped when I asked you to, and were a perfect gentleman the rest of the night.” Max replied. She looked up and met Alec’s eyes. “I know you have my back, whenever we fight together or pull off a heist together, you’re always there, backing my play.”

 

Alec nodded. “Okay. Then what is not to trust?”

 

“Maybe I’m just afraid.” Max whispered.

 

“Of what?” Alec asked, moving closer.

 

“Of being betrayed again. Of having my heart broken.” Max replied. “Being sold out back to Manticore or Ames White.”

 

“Well, I’m not going to do any of that. If I do, you have my full permission to shoot me.” Alec replied, making Max laugh softly.

 

“Alright.” Max agreed.

 

“Alright.” Alec parroted. “So, to the Collective?”

 

Max nodded her assent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec stared wide eyed at the ceiling of the main holding bay. “This place is fucking huge! How did Sandeman build this?” Alec exclaimed, looking around the hanger like room.

 

Max chuckled. “I have no idea. But all the safety wards are still up and are at full strength. It seems Sandeman just left.” Max replied.

 

“Huh.” Alec said, walking over to one of the many science stations. “When you first came sniffing back around here, was there any sign of a struggle?”

 

Max shook her head. “Everything was in perfect working order.” Max replied.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Either he was killed by a highly trained assassin or he just left,” Alec summarised. “Any reason out of the ordinary as to why he might leave the Collective?”

 

Max shrugged. “I know he has two sons. One works for the Conclave and the other is in a mental hospital up near Maine. Otherwise I have no clue.” Max replied.

 

After spending the rest of the afternoon checking the Collective from top to bottom, the two transgenics decided that the place was in good functioning order and that they could start bringing in the transgenics.

 

“As soon as we get back to the Bunker, I’ll send out the call for transgenics and transhumans to start coming to the safe-house where we can debrief them before sending them on to the Collective.” Max stated, getting back into Sam’s truck that they had borrowed. Alec nodded his assent.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Max’s contacts started to get back to her, saying that they were spreading the word to the transgenics about the safe house in Grand Junction.

 

Max looked at Alec. “We should stay there for a while, at least for as long as it takes for trusted transgenics to take our place in Grand Junction and at the Collective.” Max suggested.

 

“Or one of us could do the debriefing at Grand Junction and the other could stay at the Collective and deal with the people until they can govern themselves?” Alec suggested. “It would take a few months, but not as long if we stayed together.”

 

Max sighed, not liking the idea of spending that much time away from her mate, even if he didn’t know that she was his mate. Surely he should have some idea, or didn’t they talk about the whole mate situation with Alec since his mate was one of the escaped ‘09ers? Is that why they assigned him as he mating partner, hoping one of them would sense it and jump each other’s bones?

 

“That could work too.” Max agreed grudgingly.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow, noticing the change in Max’s mood. Maybe she cared about him more than he originally thought. “C’mon Maxie, tell me you’ll miss me!” Alec said teasingly.

 

The tone Alec was taking forced a grin onto Max’s face. She punched him lightly on the shoulder. “I won’t miss you, you overgrown 3 year old!” Max said half-heartedly.

 

Alec pulled Max into his arms. “Yeah, you will.” He said softly, kissing the top of Max’s head.

 

Alec didn’t understand his need for closeness with Max, didn’t understand the pull he had towards her. He assumed some sort of animal thing in their DNA, but then again, he had never had this kind of reaction to other transgenics, male or female in the past. Maybe it was just something about Max that made him crazy.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The impala was packed, full of Max’s, Dean’s and Castiel’s stuff. Dean had declared that he would be coming with his daughter, and if he was going with Max, so was Castiel. Castiel was far from complaining. Now he had an excuse to lounge around in bed for as long as he liked with Dean and not have to be distracted by the end of the world or Metatron or Naomi.

 

Even though Castiel no longer had his Grace, he was still Bonded with Dean. Castiel was Dean’s mate in the transgenic sense of things, but their souls/Grace-souls were still connected too, so Castiel still felt Dean in the back of his mind and Castiel in Dean’s.

 

When they got to the Collective, Dean already called dibs on a room for him and Castiel whereas Max called dibs on a room for herself, “and Alec” Max added subconsciously.

 

Max was putting her stuff away in her room and she already felt herself missing Alec. This surprised Max. If this is how she felt now separated from Alec, how would she feel when they were mated? If they ever mated. It was a crazy co-dependency that Max wasn’t sure that she liked. Though, she looked at Dean and Castiel’s relationship and felt a warmth flow through her. They were so in love with each other, it make all the people around them feel happy, or in Crowley’s case, gag at the cuteness.

 

Crowley was staying with Sam. Sam found himself actually enjoying the company of the ex-demon, drawing on some of his knowledge with the government in how to find a nice non-death resulting way to deal with Ames White.

 

Max cooked up some dinner for herself and her ‘parents’, settling down to wait for Alec’s call for when the first batch of transgenics arrive.


	48. I've Been Sleeping All Alone and I Miss You: Adventures in Separation Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Authors note: I am so sorry this took so long. My internet was down for about four days. I wanted to post this much sooner. Luckily, the chapter after this one is almost done, so it will also be posted soon :D )

**_ (This chapter is explicit) _ **

 

** One Little Difference **

 

Chapter 48: 

 

They had been at this for 8 weeks. Transgenics had been flooding into Grand Junction almost quicker than Alec could interrogate them. Luckily, some of Alec’s old unit had been there to help handle what Alec couldn’t.

 

The main problem was that Alec was starting to get antsy. Restless. There were hundreds of female transgenics coming through the place, wanting to make time with him. Max’s scent was coming off and the more the scent disappeared, the more unmated transgenics hit on him. What made it even weirded was that Alec wasn't he slightest bit interested in them.

 

Alec had got a fair amount of tail in his day, from both genders, but now he seemed completely uninterested in having sex with anyone. Well, besides from… Alec shook that thought from his head. Whatever animal instincts were in Alec, they craved the company of one person. Max. He felt like he might start climbing the walls if he didn’t see her soon, if he didn’t grab her in his arms and breathe in her scent. He missed her so much, it was like a physical ache in his chest. Alec had no idea what was going on. Maybe…maybe he was in love with her? Alec shook that thought away too. Alec definitely cared for Max, deeply, but was it love? Or was it some weird animal transgenic thing? Alec wasn’t sure if he wanted to be in love. Not after Rachel. He didn’t want to feel that kind of pain again. Alec sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

 

All Alec knew was that he had an itch that he couldn’t scratch and it was all Max’s fault.

 

Some of the female transgenics wouldn’t take no for an answer. It was incredibly annoying. Alec thought he might now have some idea what it was like to be a woman, always being cat-called. Being an alpha and an alpha in charge, plus being quite handsome, made Alec hot commodity and everyone wanted in. Even if he wasn’t interested.

 

Often, the transgenics, even though in Manticore Alec had outranked them, didn’t treat him with any respect, wondering rather loudly as to why Alec was even in charge. At times like this, Alec had to display his alpha male status, to show that he was the leader of this operation.

 

Other times, they questioned why Max was in charge. Though, they usually shut right up when Alec told them that she was the reason that they were still alive and hadn’t burned in their cells and didn’t have to follow orders from sadistic leaders any more. At least they showed Max respect. Alec couldn’t wait until he had cleared all the transgenics to he could see Max again.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As far as missing the other, Max wasn’t doing much better. She missed Alec terribly and it was noticed, especially by Dean, Castiel and the other transgenic females. She missed Alec sleeping in bed with her. She missed his arms around her. She missed his warm, sweet lips. The other transgenics could smell Alec’s scent all over her. The scent of a mate always lasted longer on females than it did males. Some of the females would sneer at Max, and question why she wasn’t with Alec if she wanted to be with him so much? These taunts just made Max smile because if the females felt the need to taunt her in such ways, it meant that Alec was faithful.

 

It wasn’t that she didn’t trust Alec. Hell, it wasn’t as if they were in an exclusive relationship, it was just that Max was very possessive and protective of her not-mate. What made Max feel even better about trusting Alec was that none of the females that had arrived had his scent on them.

 

The only problem was that the last 8 weeks had been Hell. But then again, sort of not. Max rose to the position of absolute leader quite easily, as if she was born to it. But then, if Max thought about it, she was born to it. Max had got a message from her clone, Sam, saying that she wasn’t coming to the Collective. She was going to escape to Canada with her husband and son, not wanting to be a part of the society Max was creating. Max sighed when she got the message, but agreed nether the less. She didn’t want to be tyrannical. She wanted all transgenics and transhumans to be free to make their own choices. Max just wanted them safe.

 

All of the escaped 09’ers that were still alive or that hadn’t already settled were already at the Collective. Dean had witnessed the tearful reunion of Max and the rest of her brothers and sisters. It had been hard for Max to tell them what had happened to Ben and Zack, but their death ultimately meant that Max was the true leader of the transgenics, being both alpha female and designated a part of the Alpha Unit. Alec’s unit was Beta Unit and the transgenics that were designed to be simple soldiers were Charlie Unit. It had hurt Max to hear that Vada had been killed. It just made Max’s anger towards Lydecker stronger to know that he had hunted her and shot her in the desert.

 

The 09’ers had looked at Dean with awe, knowing that he was the originator of their brother’s DNA. The fact that Dean was part transgenic made him fit in easily with the 09’ers, even if he wasn’t quite as strong or fast as they were.

 

Max had cried when she saw Jondy. Jondy was Max’s best friend and the sister she had been closest to before they had escaped from Manticore. It was Jondy that Max sat down with and told her everything about the last 6 years of her life.

 

“So, who is the dude I can smell all over you?” Jondy asked, an eyebrow raised.

 

Max blushed deeply. “Alec. X5-494.” Max replied, looking down at her hands.

 

“Dean and Ben’s clone?” Jondy asked, meeting Max’s eyes. Max nodded. Jondy reached over and pulled back Max’s collar. “Well, I can’t see a bite mark. Are you just making time with him or is it more serious than that?”

 

Max shrugged. “I don’t know. I think so.”

 

“Why aren’t you sure?” Jondy asked, concerned.

 

“Well, there are things I haven’t told him and vice versa.” Max replied.

 

“Like what?” Jondy probed.

 

“I haven’t told him that he is my genetic mate.” Max said, wincing.

 

“What?” Jondy squawked. “How can you not have told him that yet? That is really fucking important information!”

 

“I wasn’t sure I could trust him, okay Jondy!” Max snapped. “He wasn’t in our unit! He was at Manticore all that time! I didn’t know if he had some ulterior motive.”

 

“And what? He doesn’t? So why haven’t you told him now? If he has proved he can be trusted?” Jondy demanded.

 

“Well, then we got stuck here. Him interrogating and me running the city. Hell, I haven’t seen him for more than two months. It’s not something you can just say over the telephone!” Max replied sharply.

 

Jondy sighed. “I understand. I just wish things were simpler,” Jondy replied.

 

“You and me both, sister.” Max replied. “Luckily we have a manifest of all transhumans and transgenics. There are only about 50 of them unaccounted for, so soon, I will be able to see Alec again and I will tell him everything.”

 

Jondy rubbed Max’s shoulder blades soothingly. “Everything will be fine, Maxie. Just have patience.” Jondy counselled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“I don’t get it man! Hundreds of hot chicks come through here every day, and you don’t even give them a second glance. What is up, dude?” Biggs demanded, raising an eyebrow at Alec.

 

Alec was looking at some paperwork and barely grunted in acknowledgment of Biggs’s statement.

 

“Are you whipped or something?” Biggs teased.

 

Alec rolled his eyes. “No, I am not whipped.” Alec replied, putting down the file. “I just happen to not be interested.”

 

“Who are you and what have you done with Alec?” Biggs said, eyes wide. “Since when are you not interested? Remember Lola?”

 

Alec snorted. “Of course I remember Lola. And I guess since now.” Alec replied.

 

“Does this sudden uninterest with having sex with other people have anything to do with that scent you had on you not so long ago?” Biggs asked, eyes widening. “Have-have you mated with someone?”

 

“No!” Alec said, looking at Biggs in surprise. “Why would you think that?”

 

Biggs shrugged. “It’s just the way you’ve been acting. I’ve seen the way males act when they’re away from their mates, and that’s exactly how you’re acting. She’s an alpha by the smell of her. But she’s not anyone in our unit.” Biggs mused. Suddenly, his eyes widened. “Are you getting in the pants of an 09’er?”

 

Alec sighed. “No, I have not been sleeping with an 09’er. I haven’t been sleeping with anyone.” Alec replied.

 

“Why the dry spell?” Biggs asked, curious.

 

Alec shrugged. “Well, I may not have mated her yet, but that doesn’t mean I’m not, you know, with her.” Alec replied, looking back down at the paperwork.

 

Biggs whistled. “So, some big alpha female, an 09’er no less, has convinced Alec ‘the sex god’ McDowell to settle down. I have to meet her, whoever she is!” Biggs said chuckling.

 

Alec rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Maybe in a week or two, when we finish processing everyone.”

 

“You miss her, don’t you?” Biggs asked.

 

Alec cleared his throat but didn’t say anything.

 

“You do!” Biggs exclaimed. “What does she look like? What’s her name?”

 

“She’s Sam’s clone, okay!” Alec snapped. “And her name is Max.”

 

Biggs froze. “Max, as in, ruler of us all Max?” Biggs asked. “As in the chick that chews you out on the phone sometimes? As in the Max you rant about, but admit that she’s right, Max?”

 

“Yes!” Alec snarled.

 

Biggs started to laugh. “That makes so much sense! That explains so much!” Biggs said, having to sit down, he was laughing so hard. “It was so obvious too! Why didn’t I see it?”

 

“See what?” Alec demanded.

 

“She is totally you biological mate!” Biggs said. “You never let anyone talk to you the way she does. You are so whipped and you let her do it too!”

 

Alec frowned. “What do you mean, biological mate?” Alec asked.

 

Biggs’s eyes widened. “Don’t you know?” Biggs asked.

 

“Well, Manticore fucked with my brain Biggs. There is probably a lot I don’t know or can’t remember.” Alec replied, glaring at Briggs. “Explain it to me.”

 

“Well, each of us are designed to have a biological pair. Literally our soulmate. Sure, we can mate with anyone, but the mates that last, and can spend the next 20 years together without wanting to kill each other, are the biological mates. Max is totally yours.” Biggs explained.

 

Alec sat down slowly. “Do you think Max knows?” Alec asked.

 

“Probably. I mean, how many times did she hack into the Manticore servers? How many times did she blow up various Manticore buildings? She would have to know.” Biggs said, shrugging.

 

“Then why wouldn’t she tell me?” Alec asked, meeting Biggs’s eyes.

 

“She probably didn’t trust you. I mean, hello! Manticore best and brightest. An A+ in killing people.” Biggs replied, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 

“Yeah, I understand that. But I gained her trust ages ago, why wouldn’t she tell me then?” Alec mused.

 

Biggs shrugged. “She was probably waiting for the right moment. She’ll probably tell you the minute she sees you again, especially if she is as antsy as you are right now.” Biggs replied.

 

Alec sighed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Max sighed. She was sitting at her desk in her office, looking over some paperwork. Luckily the Collective was all in working order or Max would have so much more work to do. Max leaned back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. It was about 2 am and Max was getting a headache. Max decided that once she got the barcode-removal taskforce organised, she was going straight to bed. Max hadn’t slept in four days, not really requiring a lot of it. But neither did Jondy, so it was nice to have some company.

 

“Alright. I’m done. I hear my pillows calling me,” Jondy stated, giving Max a tired smile. “You go to bed too!”

 

Max chuckled softly. “Yeah, I’ll go to bed in a minute. I just want to finish this one last thing.” Max said. “You go.”

 

Jondy smiled again and gave Max a small wave before leaving the office, the door wide open. Max sighed and returned to the task at hand.

 

Max frowned, suddenly smelling a familiar scent. She looked up to see somebody leaning against her open doorway.

 

“Shouldn’t you be sleeping?” He asked.

 

“Alec?” Max gasped. “I thought you weren’t coming back until next week!”

 

Alec grinned as he was suddenly assaulted with Max’s pheromones. “I wanted to surprise you!” Alec replied. He spread his arms wide and Max leapt into them, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist.

 

“God I missed you!” Max practically moaned, her face buried in his neck, breathing in his addictive scent.

 

Alec chuckled, running his hand through Max’s hair, pressing and rubbing himself against her, displaying decidedly quite catlike behaviour. “I missed you too Maxie.” Alec replied softly.

 

Max smiled at him before pulling him into a gentle kiss, tightening her grip around his waist. Alec moaned, loving the taste of her mouth. Alec readjusted his grip on Max and walked her over to the desk, settling Max on top of it, kissing her earnestly.

 

They both ran their hands all over each other’s bodies, attempting to memorise each other’s bodies down to a t.

 

Max pulled away from Alec’s mouth and started kissing down his jaw and onto his neck. She began to nip at his neck gently before soothing the worried skin with her tongue, causing Alec to moan softly.

 

Alec pulled her away from his neck and began to give Max the same treatment, making it Max’s turn to moan.

 

“God, I want to bite you so badly right now!” Alec breathed into the skin of Max’s neck.

 

Max sighed. “Not yet. I have things I need to tell you. Important things.” Max said breathlessly.

 

Alec purred into her neck. “They can wait.”

 

Max groaned. “No they can’t.” Max replied, forcing herself to pull away from Alec’s tempting mouth.

 

Alec sighed, but pulled away entirely, not trusting himself to stop at just holding Max. “What is it, Max?” Alec asked patiently. Alec was smiling internally. If Max was about to tell him what he thought she was, then Alec knew that she had finally decided to trust him completely.

 

“Look, when I first hacked into Manticore, a few months after I escaped, I found out a few things. About you.” Max said carefully.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow. “And those things would be?” Alec prompted.

 

“Well, I found out that you were an assassin. A good one too. That you were a little rebellious if your record was anything to go by.” Max continued.

 

Alec swallowed, but out of anticipation rather than nervousness. “And?”

 

“And…it told me that you were my biological mate.” Max said, looking down at the floor, blushing brightly.

 

“Yeah, I kinda figured that one out for myself.” Alec said cheekily, moving back into Max’s space.

 

Max’s face little up with amused annoyance, slapping Alec lightly on the shoulder. “You little shit!” She said, laughing.

 

“Yeah, well, you love me.” Alec said, winking at her.

 

Max blushed and cleared her throat slightly. “Anyway, you’re my mate.”

 

“I gathered.” Alec replied, smirking at her.

 

Max rolled her eyes. “So?” She asked. “What do you think?”

 

Alec grinned. “I think I really want to mate you right now.” Alec replied.

 

Max looked up at him coyly. “Then what’s stopping you?” She asked.

 

Alec grabbed Max’s wrist and pulled her out of the office and followed Max’s scent down to her own personal quarters.

 

Once Max unlocked the door, she shoved Alec inside. Once the door was closed, Alec pushed Max up against it, kissing her passionately. Max moaned, loving the things Alec’s tongue was doing to her mouth, looking forward to him doing it in other, more pleasurable places. Alec pinned Max’s arms above her head, rubbing his clothed erection against Max’ sex, making Max moan. A fresh wave of arousal flowed through Max, causing the small room to be flooded with her pheromones.

 

“God, you smell so good. Good enough to eat!” Alec groaned against Max’s neck.

 

“Then why don’t you?” Max purred.

 

Alec grinned at her, pulling his shirt off and dropped to his knees, pulling down Max’s jeans and panties, breathing in her arousal. Alec stroked a finger from back to front of her sex. He couldn’t believe how wet she was already. Alec winked up at her once more before diving straight in, sucking on Max’s clit. Max cried out and bucked into Alec’s face. Alec put both of his hands on her waist to stop her movements, making her just lean against the door and take the pleasure he was giving her.

 

“Get up here!” Max whimpered, her hands fisted in Alec’s hair. Alec stopped his onslaught and allowed himself to be pulled up. Max kissed Alec furiously, getting even more turned on by tasting herself on Alec’s tongue.

 

Max pushed Alec away and onto her bed, admiring his bare, muscular chest. She palmed him through his jeans, causing him to buck into her hand. “God you have the perfect jaw.” Max murmured. “Perfect for sitting on.”

 

Alec groaned as Max straddled his face, riding him easily as she pulled off her t-shirt and unclipped her bra, throwing them on the floor.

 

“Oh Alec,” Max moaned. “Oh, Alec! Your mouth! Oh god!”

 

Alec smiled slightly, but continued to use his clever tongue, probing her hole, teasing the entrance before sliding his tongue inside her. He reached up and teased her nipples, intensifying Max’s pleasure. Max began to ride him in earnest, practically blurring, her vocal volume rising, getting closer and closer to her climax when, with a certain flick of Alec’s tongue, she came, her fluids flowing all over Alec’s face. Alec continued his ministrations all through her orgasm, licking up her cum. She leaned against the wall for a moment, needing to catch her breath.

 

Max slid down his body slowly, sucking on his nipples, causing Alec to flinch at the pleasure. His nipples had always been quite sensitive. Max smirked and made a note of that. She kissed her way down his torso until she finally made it down to the waistband of Alec’s jeans. She grinned up at his as she undid his belt, kissing along his waist line. She pulled down his jeans and rubbed her face against his boxer-briefs. Alec moaned at the sensation of the fabric and Max’s movements.

 

Max began to pull down his boxer-briefs slightly and kissed the top of his hard cock softly. Alec bucked minutely. If she was going to do what Alec hoped she would, he didn’t want to scare her off by thrusting too hard.

 

Soon, after teasing Alec a little, Max pulled his boxer-briefs off all the way. She stared at his cock for a moment, practically salivating at the thought of sucking him down. Max met Alec’s eyes and kept eye contact with him as she slid her mouth all the way down his cock until it was nudging at the back of her throat. It took all of Alec’s power not to thrust up. Max, who could sense how much he was holding back, pulled off his cock with an obscene pop. Alec groaned at the loss of her mouth. It had felt amazing, all warm and wet. Plus the suction of the back of Max’s throat had been amazing.

 

“Alec,” Max moaned in an incredibly sexy, hoarse voice. “I want you to fuck my mouth.”

 

Alec’s eyes rolled back in his head. He could cum just from those words alone. “I don’t want to hurt you.” Alec whimpered.

 

“You won’t hurt me. I have no gag reflex.” Max replied, winking at Alec.

 

Alec groaned loudly. Max opened her mouth and sucked him back down. Alec gripped Max’s hair, pulling it into a ponytail, before thrusting shallowly into her mouth, wanting her to get used to the sensation. Alec was actually shocked to discover that Max really didn’t have a gag reflex. He began to thrust into Max’s mouth with abandon getting closer and closer to coming. Max moaned around his length, the vibrations adding to Alec’s pleasure.

 

“Oh Max!” Alec purred. “Oh, your mouth! You look so sexy. You’re so hot Max. Do you like that Max? Sucking on my cock?”

 

Max moaned deeply around his cock, reaching down to rub at her clit, getting off on her mouth being used the way it was.

 

“Max, don’t stop, please don’t stop!” Alec groaned. Watching Max touch herself, getting off to getting Alec off was so hot, Alec thought the sight alone would make him cum.

 

He was getting closer and closer, thrusting into her mouth, the pleasure shooting up his spine. Alec couldn’t believe how suddenly submissive Max had become, the closer and closer she was getting to coming.

 

Suddenly, Max cried out, coming for the second time. Her throat suddenly tightened around the top of Alec’s cock, the sensation forcing Alec’s orgasm.

 

“Oh Max! Oh, Max! I’m…I’m coming!” Alec cried, emptying himself down her throat. Max swallowed it all, making eye contact with Alec as she did, causing another spurt of cum to spill down her throat.

 

Soon, Alec was too sensitive and had to pull out of Max’s mouth. Max crawled up to rest her head on Alec’s chest as Alec pulled a blanket over the both of them.

 

“That was amazing.” Alec whispered.

 

“Yeah, it really was.” Max replied. She yawned. “I haven’t slept in four days, I need to sleep.”

 

Alec wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his chest. “You sleep then sweetheart.”

 

Max moaned contentedly. “Tomorrow, I will suck you off in the shower. But I need to get my hands on some condoms before we can go any further.” Max whispered tiredly into Alec’s chest.

 

Alec’s cock gave a slight twitch at that thought before kissing Max softly on the head. “Good night Max.” Alec replied.

 

“‘Night, love you.” Max said sleepily, closing her eyes and falling asleep almost instantly.

 

Alec’s eyes widened at Max’s confession. He glance down at her sleeping face and smiled. “Love you too, Maxie.” Alec whispered softly, tenderly stroking her face for a moment before falling asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I haven't written smut in a VERY long time, and even more rarely than that, straight smut. So, I hope you enjoyed that. There is probably going to be one more sex scene involving Alec/Max, mostly because this story is more about Max and how her life has changed since meeting Sam and Dean. Also, they may be another Destiel sex scene, but it will either be as flash backs or made separate from the main story like their other sex scene. Another chapter will be up within the next couple of days.


	49. Freak Nation

** One Little Difference **

 

Chapter 49: 

OKAY EVERYBODY!! THIS IS A RE-WRITE OF THIS CHAPTER!! I HATED ABOUT HALF OF IT, SO I AM CHANGING IT!! IGNORE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER 49!! SORRY FOR ANY INCONVIENENCE!!

 

Max, half asleep, felt Alec leave some time close to dawn. She also sensed him lingering for a few moments before actually going. It left Max wondering if Alec regretted the night before, or if he just wanted to avoid the awkward morning after or maybe he didn’t want to be caught sharing Max’s bed. A few other theories crossed Max’s mind before she drifted back off to sleep.

 

It was mid-morning by the time Max got up and left her quarters. She walked into the control room and saw Alec leaning against the table, pointing at some maps and lists, talking quietly with Krit, Biggs and Mole. Alec noticed her entry at once and immediately smiled warmly at her. Max returned it with a sleepy smile of her own. The calm and welcoming way that Alec held himself put Max at ease.

 

“Alright. Get it done.” Alec said, nodding to the three other transgenics.

 

Long ago, Max and Alec had agreed that he would be in charge of the military and supply side while Max took control of administration and communications. They kept their business separate and only told each other the information that was necessary so that if they were captured, then neither of them could give the whole picture.

 

Alec winked at her. “Hey there Maxie.” Alec said, moving into Max’s face.

 

“Hi,” She murmured in reply, leaning her head against his chest, breathing in his scent.

 

“Tired?” Alec asked cheekily. “I guess I wore you out. How many times did you come?”

 

Max blushed. “Twice.” Max replied, continuing to bury her face into his shirt.

 

Alec chuckled softly. “Just wait until we’re mated, I’ll tie you to that bed and make you cum until you can’t anymore. Until you can’t move and your mind goes blank.” Alec breathed heatedly into Max’s hair, making the female X5 shiver with anticipation.

 

“I’ll have to take you up on that. Soon.” Max replied, smirking up at Alec.

 

Alec leaned down and pulled her body close to his and kissed her neck, sucking slightly on the spot, making Max’s legs weaken and causing her to release a deep contented moan. Alec kissed up her neck and along her jaw.

 

“Time to work.” Alec murmured against her skin before pulling away and teasing Max with a wink, turning back to the table.

 

Max rolled her eyes, but walked back over to him to go over the duty roster for the next day before it had to be posted.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was getting hard to be a transgenic and live in normal society. The government, obviously partially being controlled by the Conclave, had been spouting anti-transgenic propaganda. Luckily, all the transgenics had been moved to the Collective, but that didn’t stop the transgenics from taking offence to the claims.

 

Max more than once had to calm down the population, saying that reacting badly to this propaganda would be playing right into the Conclave’s hands.

 

To make matters worse, some transgenics had almost been caught going on supply runs. If it hadn’t been for a detail of angels that Gabriel had assigned to the Collective, the transgenics would have been captured.

 

As much as Max was thankful for the angel’s assistance, Max didn’t want the transgenics thinking that she did not believe them capable of handling themselves.

 

Max was more than grateful that Alec was in charge of that side of the Collective. But some days she wished that she didn’t have to deal with the public relations. More than once, some of Max’s normal operatives (humans that were friendly with hunters and transgenics) who worked in certain departments of the government, had requested that Max come forward as the leader of the transgenics and show the world that they weren’t the monsters that the media was portraying them to be.

 

Even that worried Max. If she did that, she would become a target. No matter where Max went, she would be recognised as the leader of the abominations. She would never be able to hunt again, to travel across country with her father and her uncle ever again. Max wasn’t sure if she was up to that challenge.

 

But the transgenics looked up to her. They saw her as their true leader, and not to take up that mantle could make the transgenics lose faith in her. And that, Max could not allow to happen.

 

Though, Max’s assistant, an analyst named Logan helped with the stress of paper work. It kept her from drowning beneath the work she already had as leader on top of all the day to day work she had. As much as Max sort of loved what she did, she craved a break. An escape. Fuck, even a case. She missed an old cut and dried case. A haunting. But no, she had to stay here and rule a nation. A freak nation.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Alec didn’t like Logan. Not one little bit. He was always in Max’s space. Always fawning over her and always trying to impress her. Alec wasn’t even sure what Logan’s intentions were, but he should know better. Alec’s scent was all over Max, and hers all over him. Logan was pushy and acted as if he was better than all the other transgenics.

 

Logan was different from the other transgenics. His DNA was 45% more human than any other transgenic on the base. Hell, he was more human than Dean was. This automatically meant that no one, especially Alec, trusted him. But Max did, and that angered Alec. Sure, he wasn’t going to bring it up, mostly because the superior little shit was useful. But as soon as he ceased to be so, Alec wanted to dispose of the creep. And there were a few other transgenics that would be happy to help him.

 

The only thing that made Alec feel better about the whole situation was that Max seemed to get a little exasperated with him too. Logan was always complaining, stating how the whole operation would work better if it was done his way, and often took the time to show Max how much better it would work, especially if Alec was out of the picture.

 

Max only kept Logan on as an assistant, or executive assistant as he liked to call himself, because she had as soft spot for him. Max had known Logan since they were children, long before she and the others in her unit escaped in ’09. But, childhood friend or not, he was beginning to get on her nerves.

 

“Max,” Alec said, walking into her office. Logan looked up from the papers he was working through and glared at the alpha male. “I need you to sign off on this.”

 

Max looked up from the folder she was looking through and smiled softly. “Can you tell me what it is first?” Max asked, a slightly amused look on her face.

 

Alec shrugged mischievously. “Just a small little op. No need to bother you with it. I just need you to sign off on the people I need on my team.” Alec replied, grinning at Max.

 

Max nodded. “Are there any specifics I need to know?” Max asked, a more serious note in her tone.

 

Alec shook his head. “No. It should be done and dusted in a day. Maybe two if there are complications.” Alec replied.

 

“Anything potentially detrimental to our image?” Max asked matter-of-factly.

 

Alec smirked. “You know I would never do anything to embarrass you Maxie.” Alec chuckled.

 

Max raised an eyebrow, but smiled. “Alright. Let me know if you need anything else.” Max said, signing the requisition form. Alec turned to leave. “Come home safe.” Max called out to him.

 

Alec glanced back at her and winked. “Just for you Max. Just for you.” He replied, leaving Max’s office and closing the door, not even acknowledging Logan’s presence in the room.

 

Logan scoffed, annoyance colouring his tone.

 

“You have something to say, Logan?” Max said rising from her desk. She needed to go down to Records and double check a fact.

 

Logan rose from his seat to follow her. “I just don’t understand why you leave all the military issues up to Alec. Knowing him, he’d only mess it up.” Logan said scornfully.

 

Max frowned at him, pausing mid-step outside her office. “Why would you say that?” Max said, turning to Logan.

 

“Because I know his type. Alpha arsehole, only interested in what he can get for himself. And he’s fucked up missions before.” Logan stated. “Which only reinforces my question of why you trust him so much with these matters.”

 

Max sighed. “Alec has proven himself trustworthy to me and has completed many successful ops with me. He also has better training than I do when it comes to being a strategist. Besides, he has to sign off with me if he want to do anything ostentatious.” Max snapped. “Does that satisfy you Logan?”

 

Logan tittered for a moment, but recognised that the topic was now closed. “Yes ma’am.” Logan replied, and turned and scurried away.

 

Max rubbed her eyes in frustration. She didn’t understand why Logan had such an intense dislike of Alec. As far as Max knew, they had never been actually known each other before coming to the Collective. It couldn’t be a struggle for power. Even though Max and Alec were the CO’s of the Collective, Logan, while not having power per se, had still a pretty high position. Whatever was up Logan’s arse, Max hoped he would get over it soon.

 

When Max arrived at Records, she saw that Castiel was already there. Max smiled warmly at the ex-angel. “Hey there, Cas.” Max said, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her. “What’s going on with you?”

 

Castiel returned her smile. “Oh, I was just curious as to what records Sandeman had kept before his sudden disappearance. And you, Max?” Castiel asked.

 

Max sighed. “I’m just going over the supply levels of the last few months so I can try to predict future needs.” Max replied, slumping down on a chair.

 

Castiel smiled wistfully at her, causing Max to raise an eyebrow.

 

“What?” Max asked.

 

“You’ve grown so much in the few years I’ve known you. I’m proud of you.” Castiel said, fondly.

 

Max blushed. “Thanks Cas. It means a lot to hear you say that.” Max replied.

 

Castiel walked over to her and rested a hand on her shoulder. “Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?” Castiel asked knowingly.

 

Max chuckled. “Am I that obvious?” Max asked, a wry smile on her face.

 

Castiel shook his head. “No, I just know you too well.” Castiel replied with a small smile.

 

Max sighed again and looked up and met Castiel’s gaze. Suddenly, Max found herself pouring out her heart to Castiel, telling him everything. From her growing romance with Alec, to trying to run the Collective, even about Logan. After Max finished, she felt as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She smiled at Castiel.

 

“Thanks Cas, I really needed that.” Max said, putting her hand on top of Castiel’s.

 

Castiel leaned forward and kissed Max lightly on the forehead. “Of course Max. I will always be here for you.” Castiel vowed.

 

“And I you.” Max replied. She let out a relaxed sigh. “I guess I had better get back to work.”

 

Max got up and opened the door before turning back to Castiel once more. “Truly though, thank you.”

 

Castiel nodded, another small smiled on his face and Max left him to his browsing.

 

 


	50. In Our Time Of Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am so sorry I haven't posted for so long! I've been super busy with school and exams and all that. Hopefully now that that is all over, I will be able to post a lot more regularly. 
> 
> Things seem to be running smoothly here at the Collective, but how long can that last? And the troublesome Logan could put a kink in the well-oiled machine that is Max and Alec. Will Castiel get his Grace back? Remember, this isn’t exactly like Supernatural. It might not all go the same way.

** One Little Difference **

 

Chapter 50: 

 

“Then get rid of him if he annoys you so much.” Jondy said, an incredulous look on her face.

 

Alec sighed. “I can’t get rid of him. For one thing, what would he do if I got rid of him? I wouldn’t trust that guy further than I could throw him. And secondly, Max likes him, or at least tolerates him. Until she wants to get rid of him, I can’t touch him.” Alec replied.

 

Jondy smiled affectionately at Alec. “You really do care about my sister, don’t you?” Jondy said with a grin.

 

Alec cleared his throat and looked down at his hands before glancing back up at Jondy. “Yeah, I really do.” Alec replied.

 

“So what has Logan been up to that is really pissing you off?” Jondy asked. “Is it the fact that he’s encroaching on your territory, you alpha male, you?”

 

“I guess, but it’s not just that. I don’t trust him. I mean, have you seen the way he talks down to Max? How he’s always trying to show her how much better he is than the rest of us.” Alec ranted, a scowl forming on his face.

 

“By ‘us’, do you mean you?” Jondy probed.

 

Alec shook his head. “No, he literally acts like he’s better than all the other transgenics and transhumans. I mean, yeah, he always tells Max that he’s better than me, that I’m a screw-up, but it’s him saying it about everyone else that really drives me up the wall. He was picking on Krit the other day, and all I wanted to do was break Logan’s nose! I don’t understand why. Logan knows Krit, has known him since they were kids, so I don’t get why Logan was being an ass to him!” Alec spat.

 

Jondy frowned. “Hmm, that is odd. Especially since Krit is Max’s biological brother.” Jondy replied.

 

Alec froze. “Really? I didn’t know that.” Alec replied.

 

“Does Max know that Logan was picking on Krit?” Jondy asked.

 

“No, she doesn’t. I told Logan to knock it off, but I didn’t go any further than that. I gave him a warning to stop ordering around people who weren’t in his direct chain of command.” Alec stated.

 

Jondy’s mouth twisted into a mischievous grin. “Perhaps if Max catches Logan picking on her little brother, maybe then she’ll get rid of him.” Jody mused.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow. “I thought it was a good thing we weren’t trying to get rid of him. You know, let Max do what’s right for her?” Alec said, confused.

 

Jondy grinned again. “Sure, you’re the boyfriend. If you do it, then you’re being possessive and controlling, but if I do it, then I’m just looking out for my girl.” Jondy replied with a wink.

 

Alec smirked. “I knew there was a reason why I liked you best out of all of Max’s brothers and sisters!” Alec chuckled.

 

“Damn right!” Jondy laughed. She punched Alec playfully on the shoulder before she left Alec to his own devices.

 

Alec wanted Logan gone, and soon. He hoped that Jondy’s plan would work and Alec wouldn’t have to deal with the little shit stirrer ever again.

* * *

 

Alec was in the control room alone when Max walked in, closing the door behind her. Alec turned and smiled at her as she walked towards him. His smile faltered when he saw the serious expression on her face.

 

“If I tell you something, will you swear to keep it between us?” Max asked, her voice almost a whisper.

 

Alec frowned. “Of course Maxie. You can trust me.” Alec replied, leaning towards Max slightly.

 

Max glanced around the room for a second, making sure it was just her and Alec. Max pulled back from Alec and lifted her shirt slightly. “These just started appearing on my body.” Max said.

 

Alec’s eyes widened when he saw what was on her skin. Hundreds of runes in criss-crossed lines on her lower belly, on her collar bone, her hips and all over her back. They looked like tattoos. “What are they?” Alec asked, looking up from the writing to meet Max’s eyes. She dropped her shirt down.

 

“I don’t know. Some kind of runes, I guess. They just started appearing. These are the only ones that have appeared so far. I don’t know if more are going to start showing up. Alec lifted her shirt slightly, meeting Max’s eyes to make sure that it was okay. He leaned forward and really looked at them, locking them into memory.

 

“They are actually kind of beautiful.” Alec said, pulling her shirt back down and leaning away.

 

“Yeah, I guess they are. I would like them better if I knew what they said. For all I know, they could say ‘Max is a loser’,” Max said, her slight chuckled almost nervous.

 

Alec put a mock horrified expression on his face. “Oh Max! You? A loser? Please, say it isn’t so!” Alec gasped theatrically. Max punched him on the shoulder, but she still laughed.

 

Alec smiled warmly at her. “See? Made you laugh. I wouldn’t worry about it right now Maxie,” Alec said, attempting to soothe her. Max sighed and relaxed a bit.

 

Suddenly, the door burst open and Mole rushed over to Max and Alec.

 

“Boss!” Mole exclaimed.

 

“Yeah?” Max and Alec replied.

 

“The safe house is gone.” Mole replied.

 

Max froze. “What do you mean the safe house is gone?” Max asked, moving closer to Mole.

 

“It’s been levelled. White, or people like him, the Conclave, ordered in an artillery strike.” Mole said. “Dropped the building down to the ground.”

 

“Oh my god.” Max gasped.

 

Alec squeezed Max’s shoulder briefly before switching into battle mode. “Any survivors?” Alec asked.

 

Mole shrugged. “We haven’t been able to get close enough to check. A group of fighters called the Phalanx is guarding the place.” Mole replied.

 

“How do you have this information?” Alec asked.

 

“Some of the look-outs that you had stationed around the building have been tailing White, very discreetly, and have been listening to his orders. Phalanx aren’t government. From what the operatives can tell, it’s supposed to be a highly trained and bred group of warriors. They’re led by a woman, and apparently, she’s quite scary looking. Maybe tough to beat.” Mole replied.

 

Alec frowned. “Are they the only guard force at the site?” Alec questioned.

 

Mole nodded. “I think it’s a trap. They only want the Conclave around, no government interference, so the Conclave can bring us down.”

 

Max let out a deep sigh. “Alright, Alec, strategy?” Max asked, turning to him.

 

Alec looked deep in thought for a moment. “We have to attack at night. If the Phalanx are the only ones patrolling, we might have a chance if we take them down one at a time.” Alec planned. “Do we have an aerial reconnaissance?”

 

“Yes, we’ve hacked into the government satellites. We’ve got live vision.” Mole said, leading the two transgenics over to a computer. Mole brought up the live feed.

 

“Well, we have heat signatures from the Phalanx and the wounded, though not from our spy forces.” Alec said.

 

Max grinned. “Now you’re glad that I got the transgenics that can hide their heat signatures to help guard this place!” Max exclaimed, winking at Alec.

 

Alec chuckled. “Yes I am, because it means if we can’t see them, then neither can the Conclave.”

 

Mole pointed at the screen. “This seems to be where they’ve set up their base camp.”

 

Max nodded, also pointing at the screen. “And their patrols seem to be almost like a search pattern, which means their movements will be predictable.” Max noted.  

 

“Well, I need to gather a bit of a force. Max, assemble everyone in the main hanger. I’m going to brief them.” Alec said, looking at Max.

 

Max nodded and walked over to the sound system to make the announcement.

 

* * *

 

 

About 20 minutes later (and after Alec had explained the plan to Max), the entirety of the ‘Freak Nation’, excluding children had assembled in the main hanger.

 

Max stood on a podium and cleared her throat. “Alright everybody! Listen up! Alec is going to brief you on our plan of attack.” Max announced before stepping down from the podium, allowing Alec to step up.

 

“Okay. This is how we’re going to do thing. I am aiming for a three pronged attack. The first wave will go in quite, and I mean quite, to take out the sentries that the Conclave have stationed around the site. Once they have gone down, the second wave will go through, taking out the rest of the Phalanx.

 

We have been told that the Phalanx are the elite of the Conclave fighters. So if we thought White was bad, apparently, these guys are worse. Our only chance at defeating them quickly and efficiently is with the element of surprise. We move fast and we move quiet.

 

Now, the third wave is to stop any stragglers or any reinforcements that might arrive. Then, when it is all over, we will come through and check the remains of the building for any survivors and take our wounded back to the Collective. Not all at once either. We don’t want any of the remaining Conclave forces knowing where this base is.” Alec explained and then he stepped down, allowing Max to step back up.

 

“Alright people! Over to your left, up front here, are three sign in sheets. All the forces have been pre-selected, so check the sheet to see what your orders are. Also, if you find you don’t have orders regarding this mission, feel free to volunteer or come to us personally to request an assignment. Dismissed!” Max ordered.

 

There was a rush of movement as people began to line up to see what their orders were as Max stepped down from the podium and began to walk away towards the control room. Max found her path blocked by Dean.

 

“Hey kiddo.” Dean said, smiling down at Max.

 

“Hey Dad.” Max replied, slightly distracted.

 

“No matter what happens, I’m really proud of you Maxie.” Dean said earnestly.

 

Max met Dean’s eyes and smiled at him. “Thanks Dad.” Max said.

 

Dean pulled Max into his arms and kissed the top of her head.

 

“Good luck.” Dean said.

 

“Thank you.” Max replied. “Go up to the control room if you wanna see this go down.”

 

Dean nodded. “Yeah, me and Cas will be there.” Dean replied.

 

Max grinned as Dean walked away. Max felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned around to see the group of angels that Gabriel had stationed at the Collective standing behind her.

 

“We would like to help.” The leader said. She was tallish and her long brown, wavy hair with bright blue eyes.

 

“Hannah, right?” Max asked.

 

Hannah nodded. “Yes. This is Daniel, Adina, Mariel and Haliel.” Hannah replied.

 

Max smiled softly. “Alright, I suppose you haven’t really had anything to do these last few months.” Max said. “Go to Alec and tell him that I said you were to join the first wave. Your powers would be a major asset to this mission.”

 

Hannah bowed slightly before she and her band of angels walked away. Max sighed and rubbed her eyes for a moment. Max turned and was about to go into the control room when she was stopped a third time.

 

“Max?” Logan said.

 

Max groaned softly. “What is it Logan?” Max asked, turning around to face him.

 

Logan had a troubled, almost angry expression on his face. “Why are you letting Alec plan this mission? You know he’s just going to mess it up. Why didn’t you plan it?” Logan asked.

 

Max felt anger boil in the base of her stomach. “I shouldn’t have to explain myself to you Logan.” Max snapped.

 

“I just want to understand!” Logan whined. “Anyone could have planned this better! Even that idiot child Krit!”

 

Max glared at Logan. “Alec is far better at planning this sort of mission than anyone. He has much more experience! This entire assassin class does!” Max spat. “And don’t you dare insult my brother again, or I will have you thrown in the brig for insubordination!”

 

Logan had a horrified expression on his face. “Max! I’m only trying to do what’s best for you! I only have your best interests at heart!” Logan explained.

 

“Yeah? You want what’s best for me?” Max asked, her voice turning venomous. “Get out of my sight. That would do me a world of good right now!”

 

Logan’s face turned bright red, either in embarrassment or anger, Max couldn’t tell, nor did she particularly care. Logan looked like he was about to say something else, but obviously thought better of it as he scurried away rather quickly.

 

Max sighed as she finally entered the control room and sat down in front of the monitor that the live feed was still being shown.

                                             


	51. When the Song Remains the Same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be running smoothly here at the Collective, but how long can that last? And the troublesome Logan could put a kink in the well-oiled machine that is Max and Alec. Will Castiel get his Grace back? Remember, this isn’t exactly like Supernatural. It might not all go the same way.

** One Little Difference **

 

Chapter 51: 

 

When you plan a battle, you prepare for the best and the worst. You think about the enemy. You think about their motivations. You think about who trained them. You think about how _they_ think. You then start to think about your own people. How many of them will die for your aims? How many will succeed? How many will still be sane when the battle is done? You expect there to be casualties. You expect death. Hell, in the back of your mind, you hope the other side would just surrender so no blood will be spilt. What you don’t expect, is for everybody to be dead before you even attack.

 

“What’s going on?” Max said, leaning over Mole’s shoulder to look at the satellite images.

 

“I don’t know, boss. They’re all just dropping like flies.” Mole said, attempting to zoom in to no avail.

 

Max squinted at the screen. “Are you sure no one gave an attack order?” Max asked.

 

Mole shook his head. “Only you or Alec can give such an order, and you both have been in here the whole time. Plus, the chameleons are good, but they’re not that good.” Mole replied, almost reading Max’s mind.

 

Max raised an eyebrow. “Can you hack into any surveillance cameras still intact?” Max asked.

 

Mole nodded. A few moments later, the remaining screens on the walls were covered with street images.

 

Suddenly, a woman was standing in front of the camera. She turned to face it, a grin on her blood splattered face.

 

Somewhere behind Max, Dean gasped.

 

Max’s eyes widened. “Abbadon.” Max murmured. Max picked up a radio. “Abort mission, abort mission. Find cover immediately!”

 

“Who’s Abbadon?” Alec asked, raising an eyebrow at Max’s order of retreat.

 

“She’s a demon.” Castiel replied. “A knight of Hell.”

 

“I thought you guys closed the gates of Hell permanently?” Alec said, confused.

 

Dean glared at Alec. “We did.” Dean snapped.

 

“Then how is she here?” Alec asked. “I thought all the demons got sucked back into Hell.”

 

Max gasped. “Abbadon was stuck in a devil’s trap when we closed the gates of Hell. That could explain why she didn’t go back to Hell. She was trapped.” Max exclaimed.

 

“But then how did she escape the Devil’s Trap?” Mole asked.

 

Max shrugged. “Somebody must have helped her.” Max replied.

 

“Who would help Abbadon?” Dean scoffed. “She’s a zooped up Hell-bitch.”

 

“A misguided human?” Castiel suggested.

 

“Yeah, extremely misguided.” Alec muttered. “So what do we do?”

 

Dean sighed. “I don’t know. She’s basically unkillable.” Dean replied.

 

“We need to go back to the Bunker and see if the Men of Letters had anything on her.” Max said. “But first, we need to get everybody back.”

 

“Why would Abbadon help us?” Alec asked. “She took out the entire Phalanx without breaking a sweat.”

 

Max shook her head. “She probably didn’t do it to help us. She probably did it as her way of saying ‘I’m back!’” Max replied.

 

“Right.” Alec said. He paused. “You go back with Dean and Cas. I’ll hold up the fort here and make sure everyone gets back and make sure it’s all locked down. Maybe tomorrow, we could go back and assess the damage, and what’s left behind.”

 

Max hesitated. “I don’t want to leave you here. What if you need my help?” Max asked.

 

Alec chuckled. “Then I’ll call you.” Alec replied. He gripped her shoulder. “It will be fine.”

 

Max smiled. “Okay then.”

 

20 minutes later, Cas, Dean and Max were packed up into the impala and heading back to the Bunker.

\---

 

Sam greeted them outside the Bunker, making sure to give each of them a warm hug.

 

“Hey guys, it’s been a while.” Sam said, leading them down into the Bunker.

 

“Yes it has.” Max agreed, smiling at her uncle.

 

“So, I’ve been researching Abbadon since you guys phoned last night, and to tell the truth, there isn’t a lot here.” Sam answered.

 

“Where’s Crowley?” Max asked. “Surely he knows a thing or two about Abbadon, you know, with him being the ex-king of Hell.”

 

Sam shrugged. “I don’t know where Crowley is. Sometimes he’s gone for days on end before he stumbles back in at all hours of the night.”

 

“Drunk?” Castiel asked.

 

Sam nodded. “Yeah, but not depressed. He’s taken on this view that now he’s mortal, he needs to make the most of it. He goes out partying a lot, or goes out for really long walks. Fuck, he’s even volunteering at an animal shelter. Trying to pick up some karma points, so when he does die, he goes to Heaven rather than back to Hell.” Sam replied.

 

“Fair enough. I’d hate to see what those demons would do to their former king.” Max said softly.

 

They all sat down in the library, and grabbed a book each.

 

“I’ll go put on a pot of coffee.” Castiel said, rising from his chair and walking into the Bunker’s kitchen.

 

“Thanks babe, we’ll need it.” Dean called after him, not looking up from his book.

 

Sam smiled softly, Dean obviously not noticing he called Castiel ‘babe’ in public.

 

Castiel came out a few moments later, looking disgruntled.

 

“What is it, Cas?” Max asked, noticing his expression.

 

“We are out of coffee, among other things. I believe we need to go on a supply run.” Castiel announced.

 

Sam sighed. “I’ll come with you. It’s been a while since I left the Bunker. We’ll have to do a full shop.” Sam said.

 

Castiel nodded, grabbing the keys to the impala. “We’ll be back in a couple of hours.” Castiel said to Max and Dean.

 

“Sure,” Dean replied. “And keep safe.”

 

Castiel smiled at Dean. “Always.” He said softly.

 

Max chuckled softly as the door to the Bunker slammed shut.

 

Dean frowned at her. “What?” Dean asked her.

 

“You guys are still so sweet together.” Max said warmly. “I haven’t seen you two together for a while, what with all the work I have had to do at the Collective. It’s nice to see.”

 

Dean smiled. “Yeah, I don’t know why he puts up with me.” Dean said, only half joking.

 

“I’m fairly sure it’s because he loves you. Why do you think we put up with you?” Max said teasingly. Her voice became sincerer. “We do all love you, you know that Dad?”

 

Dean sighed and then smiled. “Yeah, I know you do.”

 

“Good, because if you thought we didn’t, then I’ll have to slap you around a bit.” Max said, the teasing tone returning to her voice.

 

Dean laughed. “You wish!”

 

“You know I can!” Max exclaimed. “I can always whoop you!”

 

“Well, we’ll have to test that theory! I’ve become a lot stronger than when I was first changed. You don’t know, I might be able to beat you now!” Dean said with a wink.

 

Max laughed. “In your dreams, old man!” Max said, her voice becoming even more challenging.

 

Before Dean could respond, the door to the Bunker slammed open and Crowley came down the stairs, looking a little whoozy.

 

“Hiya, Chuckles.” Dean said, smirking at Crowley.

 

“Hello Squirrel.” Crowley growled.

 

“HOW’S THE HEAD?” Dean shouted, causing Crowley to moan.

 

“How do you bloody well think?” Crowley snapped.

 

“Did you have a good time, anyway?” Max asked, attempting to be nice.

 

“Yes.” Crowley replied. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a shower to have and a bed to sleep in.”

 

“Ah, sure, you can have a shower, but you can’t sleep yet. We need to research Abbadon. She’s back and we need a way to kill her.” Dean said, raising an eyebrow at Crowley.

 

Crowley made a sound of annoyance. “The only thing that can kill Abbadon is either an Archangel, or the First Blade, and even then, I don’t think an Archangel’s blade could kill her.” Crowley replied.

 

Max frowned. “What is the First Blade?” Max asked.

 

“The First Blade is the first weapon ever forged. It is magic and is made of bone, or so the legend goes.” Crowley said.

 

“Well, then how can we find it?” Dean asked.

 

Crowley paused, frowning for a moment. “There is a locator spell you can use. It’s quick and easy, and going by the stores you have here in the batcave, equally as easy to make.” Crowley replied.

 

“Can you do this spell for me?” Dean asked.

 

Crowley laughed. “Of course I can! I was once a demon! And my mother was a witch for Hell’s sake.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Fine! Just get to it. But shower first! You smell like a hooker after a busy shift.” Dean snapped.

 

Half an hour later, Crowley was clean and wearing a fresh suit. He had laid the ingredients on the table and was looking up at Dean. “The only catch with this spell is that it can only carry two people. The person casting the spell and the person the spell caster takes with them.” Crowley warned.

 

Dean nodded. “Sorry Max, but it seems you’re staying behind. Tell Sam and Cas what has happened when they get back.” Dean said.

 

“Shouldn’t we wait until Sam and Cas get back? This seems kind of serious. You don’t know what you’re walking into.” Max said.

 

Dean shrugged. “What could we be walking into? All the demons have been sucked into hell, and I doubt Abbadon knows what we’re doing.”

 

Max sighed. “I don’t like this. Call me when you get, well, wherever you even up.” Max said.

 

Dean grinned. “Of course! I would hate for you to be worrying about us.” Dean said with a wink.

 

Max rolled her eyes. “Get going then!” But her angry tone was weakened by her small smile. “Be safe.” She added.

 

“Aren’t I always?” Dean asked.

 

“Can we get on with it?” Crowley snapped.

 

Dean looked at Crowley. “Same old grumpy Crowley.” Dean said derisively.

 

“It’s Craig now! Crowley was when I was a demon! I’m human now.” Crowley said, almost angrily.

 

Dean raised his hands in surrender. “Alright, alright. Let’s get on with the spell then!”

 

Crowley completed the spell and chanted a few words in Latin before they both suddenly disappeared.

 

Max sighed. “I have a bad feeling about this.”

\---

 

Suddenly, the two men appeared in front of a house in the middle of nowhere. It appeared to be some kind of farm.

 

Crowley paused.

 

Dean frowned. “What is it?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I don’t know what it is, if it’s residue from being a demon, but I sense something.” Crowley said, looking around cautiously.

 

“What?”

 

“Something dark.” Crowley replied.

 

Dean scoffed. “What? Something darker than you?”

 

Crowley turned to retort when he suddenly froze.

 

Dean turned to see a tall man in a bee-keeper suit.

 

“We need to leave.” Crowley said, his voice slightly panicky. “Right now.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What, are you allergic to bees?” Dean asked mockingly.

 

“That's not a beekeeper. That's the father of murder.” Crowley spat.

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Sorry. Who?”

 

“It's Cain.” Crowley snapped.

 

“As in Cain and Abel?” Dean asked in disbelief.

 

“Dean. We need to be a world away from here -- from him.” Crowley said hurriedly.

 

Crowley turned, but was stopped as the beekeeper suddenly appeared behind them.

 

“You’re not going anywhere, Crowley.” Cain said.

\---

 

Dean and Crowley found themselves sitting on Cain’s floral couch in his sitting room.

 

Dean sighed. “Since we’re stuck here, tell me about this Cain.” Dean said to Crowley.

 

Crowley cleared his throat. “Well, after Cain killed Abel, he became a demon.”

 

Dean frowned. “What do you mean ‘became a demon’?” Dean asked.

 

“I mean he became the deadliest demon to walk the face of the earth. Killed thousands. The best at being the worst. And then he just... Disappeared. Everyone thought he was dead or, at least, hoped he was.” Crowley replied.

 

Cain entered the sitting room, holding a tray of tea and chocolate chip cookies. He placed it on the coffee table and sat down on the couch opposite Dean and Crowley.

 

“Do either of you keep bees? It's very relaxing. They're such noble creatures. And the honey? Well, I keep it right on the comb.” Cain said, handing Crowley and Dean a cup of tea each. Crowley’s hands were shaking slightly, his cup rattled on his saucer. “They're dying, you know. Without bees, mankind will cease to exist. So, what are the ex-King of Hell and a Winchester doing at my house?”

 

Dean was somewhat started by the sudden change of topic, but hid it quickly. “You know who we are?”

 

Cain sent Dean a dry look. “I'm retired. I'm not dead. What I don't know is why you're looking for me -- more importantly, how you found me.” Cain replied drily.

 

Crowley cleared his throat. “Ah, that's, uh, a funny story, really. Bit of a misunderstanding. We really should –” Crowley said nervously.

 

“Shh.” Cain said, waving his hand at Crowley, making the ex-demon fall silent almost instantly.

 

Dean chuckled. “Oh, you gotta teach me how to do that.”

 

“Why are you here, Dean?” Cain asked, turning his attention to Dean.

 

“We're looking for the weapon the archangels used to kill the Knights of Hell. The First Blade. We need it to kill a Knight of Hell -- Abaddon.” Dean said. Cain’s expression doesn’t change, but he twists the ring on his left hand. “Look, I get it. You're retired. We're not here to get between you and the demonic AARP, but it's bad out there, and I'm just looking to even the odds.”

 

Cain raised an eyebrow. “One last time -- how did you find me?” Cain asked.

 

“We didn't. The location spell was for the blade. One-time deal.” Dean replied.

 

“Anyone else know you're here?” Cain asked.

 

“No.” Dean replied coolly.

 

Cain sighed, looked down at his watch before looking back up at Dean and Crowley. “Well, it's been a pleasure having company, but once a century is enough for me. You can let yourselves out.” Cain said. Cain rose from the couch and headed towards his front door.

 

Dean leapt to his feet to follow him. “Hey, listen, pal. We're not leaving here without the Blade.”

 

Cain stopped walking and spoke without turning around. “You have quite a reputation, Dean. I see the part about you being brave rings true.”

 

Dean snorted. “Well, what can I say? I'm an all-in kind of guy. Abaddon is the last Knight of Hell, and if you're out of the game, what the hell do you care if she dies?”

 

“If your friend here could talk, he would tell you that I trained the Knights of Hell. I built that entire demonic order with my own hands -- Abaddon included.” Cain said, still not turning around.

 

Dean turned to Crowley. “Well, that is information I could have used five minutes ago!” Dean said in exasperation.

 

Crowley opened his mouth to reply, but found he still couldn’t talk.

 

Cain chuckled softly. “Well, here's something your friend doesn't know, that no one knows, in fact -- outside of Abaddon. It wasn't the archangels that slaughtered the knights. It was me.”

 

Dean’s eyes widened. “Why did you turn on your own?”

 

Cain looked over his shoulder at Dean. “Once again, I admire your bravery. But if you'll excuse me, I have errands to run in town.” Cain said, turning to walk out the door. “Goodbye, Dean Winchester. Never return.”

 

Crowley sighed. “Well, that was lovely. Can we leave the country now?”

 

Dean turned and frowned at Crowley. “But you said the First Blade was our only shot at killing Abaddon. This is the closest you've been to it. We're not leaving.”

 

“Will you listen to reason for once?” Crowley exclaimed.

 

Dean glared at Crowley. “Hey. He said he was going into town. Awesome. We wait till he's gone, come back, bust in, take what's ours. Got it?”

 

Crowley glared back. “Got it.” He snapped in reply.

\---

 

Dean and Crowley were outside Cain’s house. It was night. They had been waiting for a while just outside the property. Cain still hadn’t come back, so Dean had decided that right then was the time to strike.

 

“This is by far the dumbest idea you've ever had.” Crowley whispered.

 

“Yeah, well, it's early.” Dean snarked.

 

Crowley stood lightly and looked in the living room window. “Oh, there's nothing here. Shame. Let's go.” Crowley spat.

 

“Hey! Sack up and start looking, okay? We don't have that much time.” Dean snapped.

 

They both snuck inside Cain’s house, Crowley muttering the whole way. Dean looked around the living room when he noticed a picture on the mantel. He picked it up to have a closer look. It was an old picture of a young, pretty woman. Dean looked at the bottom of the picture and saw the name Colette written there. Dean looked closer at the woman’s hand and saw that it was extremely similar to the ring Cain was wearing.

 

“Nothing.” Crowley said re-entering the room. “Not even porn.”

 

“Think I figured out why he went off the reservation so many years ago.” Dean said, handing Crowley the picture of Colette.

 

“Lovely. Little plain. Who is she?” Crowley asked, looking up at Dean.

 

Dean shrugged. “Cain had a similar ring on. Father of murder got hitched.”

 

Both Dean and Crowley looked up at the sound of all the doors and windows locking.

 

“He's back. Come on!” Dean hissed. They both ran to the front door, but it wouldn’t budge.

 

Cain suddenly appeared behind them. “That belongs to me.” Cain said, gesturing to the picture still in Crowley’s hands.

 

Crowley practically squeaked. “Sorry.” He said, handing the picture back. “Gorgeous, by the way.”

 

Suddenly a car pulled up, the lights flashing through the house. From what Dean could see from the window, they were clearly a huge collective of vampires.

 

“We don't want any trouble, Cain. Just want the ex- King and the Winchester. I got a new master to impress, and I'm betting bagging those two will do just that.” The leader called out.

 

"Master?” Dean asked.

 

“Abaddon. She’s the only one who could hope to control this lot, especially since Hell is closed, she’s short on minions. This lot all need to die. I count --” Crowley began.

 

“Too many.” Dean said. He turned to Cain. “The whammy you put on the doors that keeps us in. Will it keep them out?”

 

“For now.” Cain replied.

 

“I'm gonna barricade the entrances. Get ready for a fight.” Dean said, already moving and grabbing furniture.

 

“Well, good luck with that.” Cain said.

 

Dean frowned. “What?”

 

“You exposed my home. You exposed me.” Cain said simply.

 

“Well, boo-hoo.” Dean snapped.

 

Cain smiled slightly. “Brave, but impulsive. You truly have lived up to your reputation.”

 

Dean scoffed. “I can't say you've lived up to yours.”

 

Cain raised an eyebrow. “What can I say? I'm retired. If you survive, you're welcome to join me for the last meal I will eat in this house before I disappear again. It's the least I can do.”

 

Cain sat his groceries on the table as Dean and Crowley exchanged a look.

 

Dean moved quickly, ignoring Cain as he blockaded the kitchen. “All right, I got this. You take the front.” Dean said, gesturing to Crowley.

 

Crowley moved to the living room, closing the glass doors behind him. Cain sat down at the table and began to pull corn out of one of his grocery bags.

 

“So, this is your play? Corn? What am I not getting here? I mean, it's not like you're a coward.” Dean said incredulously.

 

Cain raised an eyebrow. “Since when does the great Dean Winchester ask for help? Well, that doesn't sound like the man I've read about on demon bathroom walls. Maybe you've lost a step. Let's find out.” Cain snapped a finger and the side door to the kitchen flew open, allowing two vampires in. Cain snapped his fingers again, the door slamming shut in front of the other struggling vampires.

 

“Oh, don't mind me.” Cain said, looking at the vampires. He gestured to Dean. “Enjoy yourself.”

 

Dean pulled the demon knife from his jacket, the only weapon he had, as a third vampire crashed through the glass doors. Dean flinched at the spray of glass that hits his back. Dean turned to face the vampire who had come through the window and swings the knife at him, but the vampire ducks and punches Dean in the stomach. Dean managed to kick the vampire, but the vampire then threw him across the room to the other two vampires that Cain let in earlier.

 

Cain sat there, watching the whole thing, while he shucks corn.

 

One of the vampires’ swings at Dean, but Dean grabs his hand and pulls it up behind his back, taking the chance to behead him. The female vampire grabbed Dean from one side and the other vampire stomped on the back of Dean’s left knee, making his legs buckle. The two vampires grabbed Dean’s arms and flipped him up onto the table on his back. The female vampire stole the knife from Dean’s hand.

 

As Dean struggled to get free of the two vampires, Cain leaned over him.

“Doing great.” Cain said, almost sarcastically.

 

 

Dean glared at him and finally pulled his right leg back far enough to kick the female vampire into the far wall. He exchanged a few punches with the other vampire, kicking him into the counter. Dean turned to face the female vampire, who brandished the knife. Dean quickly picked up a yellow dish towel to protect himself. As the female vampire lunged at him, Dean swung out of her way and wrapped the towel around her neck. He threw her face first into the fridge door and then into the china cabinet. Dean pulls the knife out of her hand, and quickly beheads her before the other vampire can get his bearings. Just as he gets to his feet, Dean moves quickly to behead him.

 

Crowley was still guarding the living room when a vampire flew through the door and stood before Crowley.

 

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Really? Isn't it past your bedtime?”

 

The vampire rushed him and punched Crowley to the ground.

 

“You're good.” Crowley spat.

 

As the vampire went for the kill, Crowley pulled out the angel blade he had with him and cuts the vampire’s head off, killing the vampire instantly.

 

“But I'm Crowley.”

 

Back in the kitchen, another vampire had burst through the window. He picked up Dean and threw him into the china cabinet as Cain got up to get a beer. The vampire then picked Dean up again and through him into the cabinets at the other end of the kitchen. Crowley watched silently from the door and Cain sat back down with his beer. Dean and the vampire continued to exchange punches when finally, Dean managed to get enough leverage to slam the vampire down onto the bench. With one last quick move, Dean beheaded the vampire. Dean, breathing heavily, turned to Cain and looked at him triumphantly, pushing the dead vampire off the table.

 

“What? Was that some kind of a test?” Dean asked as he wiped sweat off his forehead.

 

Cain sipped his beer. “I felt connected to you right from the beginning. Kindred spirits, if you will. You and I are very much alike.”

 

Dean scoffed. “Right. Yeah, except I didn't kill my brother.”

 

Cain tilted his head. “You saved yours. Why?”

 

Dean frowned. “Because you never give up on family -- ever.”

 

“Where's your brother now, then?” Cain asked.

 

Dean sighed angrily. “I don't know what kind of game you're playing here, and I don't really care. Just give me the damn blade.”

 

Cain sighed. “Sorry, Dean. I have nothing to hand over.”

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “What?”

 

“I no longer have the blade. It's gone.” Cain replied.

 

"Gone? What do you mean, ‘gone’? How? The spell brought us here to you, so it has to be here.” Crowley exclaimed.

 

Cain shook his head. “Your spell brought you to the source of the Blade's power. Me.” Cain pulled up his right sleeve to reveal a mark burned into his forearm. Crowley shrunk back and made the sign of the cross over his heart.

 

Dean looked at Crowley, an eyebrow raised. “Really? Now?”

 

“It's the bloody mark of Cain.” Crowley spat.

 

“From Lucifer himself. The mark and the blade work together. Without the mark, the blade is useless. It's just an old bone.” Cain said.

 

“A bone? That part is true?” Crowley said incredulously.

 

“The jawbone of an animal. The jawbone you used to kill Abel because he was God's favourite.” Dean replied.

 

“Abel wasn't talking to God. He was talking to Lucifer. Lucifer was gonna make my brother into his pet. I couldn't bear to watch him be corrupted, so I offered a deal -- Abel's soul in heaven for my soul in hell. Lucifer accepted... As long as I was the one who sent Abel to heaven. So, I killed him. Became a soldier of Hell -- a knight.” Cain replied.

 

“And Lucifer ordered you to make more.” Dean said.

 

Cain nodded. “My knights and I, we did horrible things -- for centuries. Bringers of chaos and darkness.”

 

“Then you met Colette.” Dean said, looking into Cain’s eyes.

 

Cain looked away, glancing toward the mantel piece where Colette’s picture was. “She knew who I was... and what I was. She loved me unconditionally. She forgave me. She only asked for one thing.”

 

“To stop.” Crowley finished.

 

“When the knights found out, they took retribution. They took Colette, so I picked the First Blade back up, and it felt so good to have it in my hands again, and I slaughtered the Knights of Hell.”

 

“Not all of them.” Dean stated.

 

“No.” Cain agreed. “Abbadon possessed Colette. Broke her body right in front of me. I was too slow. I was going to kill Abbadon, even if it meant killing Colette. From what Abbadon had done, there was no saving her, so it wouldn’t have mattered. But I was still too slow. By the time I stabbed Colette with my blade, Abbadon had already left her body. Colette died in my arms. I think Abbadon was jealous. That I chose a mere human over her and the rest of the knights. Colette told me to stop killing, that I was better than that.”

 

There was a moment of silence.

 

“So I buried her, and I walked away.” Cain said.

 

Dean sighed. “Well, I'm sorry -- truly. But I have to stop Abaddon. So, where is the Blade?”

 

“No.” Cain said, walking away.

 

Dean chased after him. “Hey! Listen, you son of a bitch. You may be done killing, but I'm not.”

 

Cain turned and grasped Dean’s hand, pulling the demon knife and thrusting it into his chest. “You never give up on anything, do you?”

 

“Never.” Dean replied.

 

“Well, I do.” Cain said shortly. He pulled the knife out of his chest and disappeared.

 

“Cain? Cain?!” Dean shouted.

 

There were a lot of sounds coming from outside the window. Crowley pulled back to the curtains to see dozens of demons preparing to attack.

 

“We’re going to die.” Crowley said, raising an eyebrow at Dean. “And I’m spending what is probably my last few moments with you.”

 

Cain was standing in a small grove of trees. He kneeled down next to a lone grave marker.

 

“I've tried. I've tried, Colette, to see myself as you did. But I know who I am -- Seen what I am. I know you watch over me still. But I need you to look away now.” Cain said. He suddenly reappeared in the house with Dean and Cowley.

 

“What the hell, man? You in or out? I'm getting head spins.” Dean snapped.

 

“I can give you the mark, Dean, if it's what you truly want.” Cain said, a hint of urgency in his voice.

 

Dean frowned. “What are you talking about?”

 

“The mark can be transferred to someone who's worthy.” Cain said.

 

“You mean a killer like you?” Dean asked.

 

“Yes.” Cain answered.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow. “Can I use it to kill that bitch?”

 

Cain nodded. “Yes. But you have to know with the mark comes a great burden. Some would call it a great cost.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, spare me the warning label. You had me at ‘kill the bitch’.”

 

Cain shook his head slightly. “Good luck, Dean. You're gonna to need it.”

 

Dean smirked. “Yeah, I get that a lot. Let's dance.”

 

Cain grasped Dean’s right forearm with his and a line of read veins quickly spread from Cain’s mark to burn an identical mark on Dean’s forearm. Dean gasped in pain as the mark glowed bright red.

 

“Dean?” Crowley asked.

 

Dean cleared his throat. “I’m fine. All right, where the hell did you stash the damn Blade?”

 

“Nothing can destroy the Blade, so I threw it to the bottom of the deepest ocean. It's the only way I could keep my promise to Colette. You find the blade, kill Abaddon, but make me a promise first. When I call you -- and I will call -- you come find me and use the Blade on me.” Cain ordered.

 

Dean frowned. “Why?”

 

Cain sighed. “For what I'm about to do.”

 

Cain quickly grabbed Dean and Crowley’s shoulders and they were flashed to the outside of the house. All the vampires rush the house and Cain locked them inside with him. Suddenly, a red hot light fills the windows from the inside.

 

“They're all trapped in there.” Crowley said in awe.

 

“With him.” Dean added sombrely.

\---

 

“He was right, you know.” Crowley said. “You are worthy.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Oh, great. Now you're gonna get all touchy-feely, too?”

 

“Your problem, mate, is that nobody hates you more than you do. Believe me, I've tried.” Crowley snapped back.

 

“So, how do we find this Blade?” Dean said, ignoring Crowley’s comment.

 

“I know a girl. I’ll get it to you. I just need to make a few calls.” Crowley replied with a grin.

 

“Fine.” Dean muttered. “Let’s just get back to the Bunker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after all that, Dean still ends up with the Mark of Cain...
> 
> I am so sorry this chapter has taken so long, especially after I said I would be posting more regularly. It's just I've had so much on! I had a Supernatural convention and parties and dinners I've had to go to. Anyways, NOW I should be posting a bit more frequently. Again, sorry for this. Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a kudos and a comment! :D


	52. Gabriel Saves the Day because I Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the author, I have all the power. I hate Dean dying, and as much as I love demon!Dean, this story might not have time for that, plus, with what I've written, Charlie doesn't die! Yay! I am such a nice author! :P
> 
> (Sorry that I kind of breezed through all the Abbadon stuff. I wrote this at 3am. Fight me.)

Max was sitting in the Bunker, a worried scowl on her face. Dean and Crowley had been gone for hours without so much as a phone call or a text. She hoped that nothing was wrong. She had tried calling Dean and Crowley’s mobiles, but her calls kept going straight to voice mail.

When Sam and Castiel had returned to the Bunker to find Dean and Crowley gone, his first instinct was to interrogate Max, who got defensive and yelled back at him, but Castiel was ever the peace maker. Max had been in charge of everything for so long, it was hard to have to suddenly do what Sam and Dean said once again. And Castiel said as much. 

So now, they were all sitting in the Bunker, waiting for Dean’s call. Max hated suspense. She needed to know that Dean was okay. Even Castiel, who shared a mating bond with Dean couldn’t fathom where he was at the current moment. 

Dean and Crowley didn’t get back to the Bunker until the next morning. 

The minute the both of them walked down the stairs, Max knew there was something wrong. Her whole body was on edge and a slightly violent undertone filled the room, which confused both Max and Castiel, who were the only ones who could feel it.

“Dad?” Max called softly telepathically. “Is everything alright? Your aura feels…strange.”

But Dean didn’t reply, he just met her gaze with a stony expression. 

When Dean got close enough to Max that she could touch him, her tattoos suddenly felt like they were burning. Not in an unpleasant and painful way, more like a buzzing sensation. 

“Something happened to you.” Max stated, more like it was fact rather than a question. 

Dean nodded, slightly tight lipped. 

“You didn’t find the Blade either, did you?” Sam asked, already knowing the answer. 

Crowley chuckled. “No, but we found Cain.” Crowley replied. 

Sam frowned. “Like ‘Cain and Abel’ Cain?” Sam asked. 

Crowley nodded. He then began to regale all the events of the previous day like it had been some kind of adventure while Dean sat in silence, not commenting where he normally would or adding his usual sass. 

Max noticed and frowned. She reached out to hold his hand, but Dean pulled away instantly. At that moment, Max knew that there was definitely something wrong. 

Max grabbed Dean’s right arm, but gasped and immediately pulled away, like she had been burned. In that second of holding Dean’s hand, she had heard a dark, extremely ancient voice, baying for blood and death. It was a presence so old and evil, it made Max almost gag. Her head was filled with the scent of rotting meat and old rust. 

Dean didn’t meet Max’s eyes this time. 

“What happened?” Max gasped, feeling light headed, her tattoos still burning. 

Dean sighed and pulled up his right sleeve. 

Castiel gasped, hurt and betrayal written all over his face. 

“What is it?” Sam asked, curious but nervous, due to Castiel’s reaction. 

“The Mark of Cain.” Castiel said softly and slightly anguished. “How could you do this, Dean?”

Dean frowned. “To kill Abbadon. I needed to get the Mark so I could use the first Blade. It won’t work with the same power if you don’t have the Mark.” Dean replied. 

Castiel shook his head. “You don’t know what this means, Dean!” Castiel almost shrieked. “The Mark of Cain will destroy you!” 

Dean scoffed. “Nice to know you have so much faith in me, Cas.” 

Castiel let out an angry sound. “You’re feeling it right now, aren’t you Dean? I can, because of our Bond. It’s secondary for me and I can ignore it, but it’s at full strength for you. Do you understand what you have done? You have cursed yourself with something that cannot be removed.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Please! It’s just a mark! What can it do? It gives me power and I’ll be able to kill Abbadon. That’s what we need right now!”

“Dean Winchester, I love you with my entire being, but sometimes you are the most stupid person on the planet!” Castiel raged. “Yes, it gives you power, but it also gives you a near unquenchable thirst for blood and death. All you want to do is kill and kill and kill. Cain saw what the Mark was doing so he killed himself. But the Mark hung on! It wouldn’t let him die completely! I turned him into a demon! It made him the first Knight of Hell!” 

Dean stared, wide eyed at Castiel. Everyone was silent.

“Now do you understand what you have done? When you die, you will become a monster. You won’t be you. If you become a demon, it will be very likely that you won’t be you for a very long time. Only now has Cain had any resemblance of himself returned. It will take thousands of years, Dean, before you will be anything like yourself, and even then, you would never be the same, not with the blood of hundreds and thousands of people on your hands!” Castiel shouted, having risen to his feet, towering over Dean. 

Dean was stock still under Castiel’s fiery gaze. He looked down at his hands. “I’m sorry Cas. I was only trying to help.” 

Castiel’s features softened. He sat back down. He sighed. “I’m sorry too Dean. I shouldn’t have shouted at you.” Castiel said. Then Castiel rounded on Crowley. “Why didn’t you warn him?” 

“I didn’t know any of that. All I knew was that Cain was the Knight of Hell and had killed more people than God and his angels combined! I didn’t know much about the Mark of Cain, only that it gave the user of the First Blade power!” Crowley snapped. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing the ex-King of Hell, but he kept his thoughts to himself nonetheless. 

“So,” Max said coolly. “After Dean kills Abbadon, what can be done about the Mark?” 

Castiel sighed. “As far as I know, nothing. Once the Mark has been put on, it can’t be removed.”

Max breathed deeply. “We will find a way. We always do.” 

Everyone grumbled a half-hearted agreement. 

“Alright then everyone. Let’s get some sack time. Tomorrow, we’re hunting Abbadon.” Dean said, rising from his seat. He gestured for Castiel to follow him. 

The two of them made their way back to Dean’s room. 

\---

Finding the First Blade hadn’t been fun. Nearly being turned into a museum piece hadn’t exactly been the highlight of either Dean or Max’s day, but hey, they got away, insane killer weapon in hand. Next step was finding Abbadon. Not as hard as one would have thought because she and Cain being the only demons on Earth made it easy to track her movements. Ah, those pesky lightning storms and cattle deaths. 

Turned out that Abbadon had been staying in the penthouse of a fancy hotel, living the high life while trying to figure out her next move. What the demon was up to, the hunters had no idea. All they knew was that they had to try and stop her. The angels had offered their assistance, but in the end Abbadon would only be killed by the First Blade. Not even Gabriel’s sword would be able to kill her, at least, not permanently. 

They set up a game plan. Sam would go up through the basement and Dean and Max would go through the main entrance. Since Lilith hadn’t been able to use her powers on Max 6 years ago, Abbadon might not be able to either. Though, Abbadon was a whole new class of demon. 

\---

Max watched, only able to move slightly, Abbadon’s powers much stronger than Lilith’s had been. She stepped forward slowly towards Abbadon, fighting the demon. The more Abbadon focused on Max, the less focus she had for Dean. Her grip on the older hunter weakening, allowing Dean to move forward easier than Max was able. 

With one last step, Dean was close enough to thrust the Blade into Abbadon’s gut, the force of it pushing her backwards. The only problem was, when Abbadon’s body hit the ground, Dean wouldn’t stop stabbing her. With each thrust of the Blade, Dean was covered in more and more blood. 

“Dad,” Max said, moving towards Dean. “Stop. Please stop. It’s over. She’s dead. You can stop now.” 

Dean’s arm slowed its movement and he looked up at Max with vulnerable eyes. “It’s so hard to stop Max.” Dean murmured, his hands shaking. 

Max gripped his hand that held the First Blade, ignoring the feeling of wrongness that came with the action. “It’s okay Dad. You can stop now.” Max said softly. 

After a few moments, Dean dropped the Blade. Max gripped Dean’s arm and pulled him to her, her arms tightening around him. 

At that moment, Sam burst into the room and froze at the scene before him. He dropped the gun he was holding and quickly moved to his brother’s side. 

“Dean? Dean, are you alright?” Sam asked urgently. 

Dean coughed slightly and pulled away from Max, wiping the blood from his face. “I’m fine Sammy, I’m fine.” He said, almost wheezing. 

Sam nodded determinedly. “We need to get out of here before the cops show up. Someone must have heard what was going on.” 

Max gripped Dean and lifted him to his feet easily while Sam quickly picked up the First Blade. Max pulled a tissue out of her pocket and wiped as much blood from Dean’s face as possible so he could go outside without looking like he killed someone, even though that was exactly what he had done. 

They made their way to the Impala as fast as they could without drawing attention to themselves and begun the long drive back to the Bunker. 

\---

“Is there any way we can remove it?” Max asked Gabriel, taking a sip of her coffee. 

Gabriel sighed. “Well, there is a way, and it is possible to do it as long as Cain remains alive.” 

“Is it dark magic? And what does Cain have to do with it?” Max asked, tilting her head. 

Gabriel put his own cup of hot chocolate back down on the bench. “Well, yeah. The spell to remove the Mark is in the Book of the Dead. It was written by a crazy nun way back when. The only problem is what the spell entails.” 

Max frowned. “What does it entail?”

“Well, the first two ingredients aren’t so bad. They’re just hard to find. The first one is the Forbidden Fruit.” Gabriel began.

Max raised an eyebrow. “The apple that Eve ate even though she wasn’t supposed to?” 

Gabriel laughed. “Well, it’s actually a Palestinian Quince, but close enough.” 

Max rolled her eyes but gestured for the archangel to continue. 

“Then, you need something made by man, but forbidden by God. Namely, the remains of the golden calf idol which was worshipped by ancient Israelites.” Gabriel said, pulling a candy apple out of nowhere and taking a bite out of it. 

“Then what?” Max asked, gazing at Gabriel’s apple in bemusement. 

“Well, I need some of Dean’s hair.” Gabriel said, talking with his mouth full of half masticated apple. “So the spell knows to target him and not some random. Or Cain.”

“Then what?” Max repeated, somewhat impatiently. But then, who could blame her? 

Gabriel swallowed. “This is where the spell takes a dark turn. The spell caster then has to kill something they love and then use its blood.” 

Max’s eyes widened. “Ew. Kill something you love?” 

Gabriel sighed. “That’s why I should do it. I can bring someone back that I loved who has since passed and then kill them again. They’ll just think it’s a really strange dream before going back to their personal heaven.”

“Who are you going to bring back and then kill?” Max asked, staring at Gabriel in shock. 

“My first love.” Gabriel replied, a somewhat wistful expression on his face. 

“Who is she? Or he?” Max asked, grinning at Gabriel.

“Alyosha.” Gabriel said softly. “He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.”

Max blinked. “Okay. A dude. When did you meet him?” Max asked.

Gabriel sighed. “I was such a young angel. Just discovered time travel, you see. Dad had just created the Earth and the Universe and I wanted to experiment with my powers, so I jumped forward a couple million years. Right into a market place. And that’s when I first saw him. Alyosha.”

“Awwwwww!” Max cooed. “Was it love at first sight?”

Gabriel chuckled. “For me it was. For him? Not so much. It took some time for him to warm up to me. But eventually he fell in love with me too.” 

Max smiled broadly at Gabriel, but then if fell abruptly. “Yeah, but now you have to kill him.” Max said sadly. 

Gabriel sighed again. “Well, he’s already dead. I could bring him back, but keep him asleep the whole time so he doesn’t feel anything.” 

Max frowned. “So you can really do all that? Bring back a man who had been dead for a couple of thousand years?” 

Gabriel laughed. “Of course I can! I’m an archangel! Not to mention, I’m an archangel that has the power of all of Heaven at his disposal!” 

Max rolled her eyes. “I somehow think that that was a bad idea.”

Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Max. “Alrighty then. I’ll be off to get all the ingredients. Be back soon.” And with that, the archangel was gone.


	53. Did You Guys See That Coming? Cos I Didn't...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My muse ran away with me. Don't hurt me. I wrote this at 3am
> 
> (Sorry it took me so long to post this. I've been so busy with university starting. When everything settles down, I'll try posting more frequently)

** One Little Difference **

 

Chapter 53: 

 

It was too late. Cain had gone on a killing spree and Dean was forced to kill him with the First Blade. After that, Gabriel refused to do the spell, stating that fulfilling it would release something worse than Dean’s tendency to go agro. However, Gabriel had found Castiel’s Grace in his search for the idol and the fruit, something that the fallen angel had long since given up on finding. Gabriel also left the idol and the fruit at the Bunker for safe keeping. The archangel stated that there had been some uprisings in Heaven, making the stores of weapons and other precious objects unsafe. Followers of Bartholomew and followers of Metatron were still wreaking havoc.

 

“You’d have thought they would’ve given up by now. Their leaders are as good as dead, one of them actually is, and me, one of the four archangels, is back in business, and yet they still fight me. I don’t get why. I’m not trying to control them or anything. I’m not trying to take away their not so god given free will. I’ll just have to give them time, I guess.” Gabriel had said in passing before heading back to Heaven.

\--

 

Dean was angry. Not just the normal Mark of Cain induced anger. True, honest to God, anger. And it was his own this time. The moment Castiel regained his Grace, the room exploded with light and books and chairs were thrown against the walls. But this wasn’t what Dean was angry about. If anything, Dean was incredibly happy about Castiel getting his Grace back. It meant that Dean might not accidentally hurt him, at least, not as badly as he might when Castiel was human. The thing that pissed Dean off was that as soon as the light show was over, Castiel collapsed to the ground, exhausted. He was near powerless and his Grace was completely drained. It was still in one piece, but Castiel couldn’t move, he was so weakened. He called out to Gabriel, but of course, the son of a bitch wouldn’t respond.

 

Sam and Dean had carried Castiel back into the room that he shared with Dean and placed him gently on the bed. Dean looked at Sam helplessly.

 

Sam nodded. “I’m going to go and see if there is anything in the lore about this or if there is a way to heal him. It would help a great deal if Gabriel would just show up.”

 

Dean looked down at the unconscious angel. “I hope Max gets back from the supply run soon. She and Gabriel are pretty close. Maybe he’ll come down for her.”

 

Sam shrugged, leaving the room and headed for the library. He was slightly miffed by what Dean had said. Over the last few months, Sam felt like he and Gabriel had grown pretty close as well, all the stuff with the Mystery Spot and TV Land put behind them. Especially when the archangel died for them fending off Lucifer. Sam sighed. He must not be as important. He’s not special like Max or interesting like Dean and Cas. The idea that the archangel would come just because Sam called him was even more ridiculous than anyone else calling for him.

 

Sam pulled out all the information the Bunker had on angels and began to read through them, trying to see if he could save the love of his brother’s life.

\---

 

Max was about to enter the Bunker when she saw Crowley stumble towards the entrance. She rolled her eyes and helped him inside before going back to her car to grab the groceries.

 

When she got in, Crowley was sitting on the step, his head in his hands.

 

“Drunk a bit much, eh Crowley?” Max joked, moving past him down the stair case.

 

All she got was a groan in response. Max chuckled softly. “Why don’t you crawl your way to the nearest bathroom and throw up?” Max said, walking down the stairs and down the short passage to the kitchen. She quickly put the groceries away and went back into the library where she had seen Sam doing research.

 

“What are you reading?” Max asked, walking up to him. “Got something new we’re hunting?”

 

Sam shook his head morosely. “Something is wrong with Cas. When he got his Grace back, he collapsed and we can’t wake him up. Gabriel won’t answer any of our calls so I’m trying to find something in the lore that can help us.”

 

Max frowned. “Gabriel?” Max called. “I know you’re probably busy up in Heaven dealing with the uprisings and all that, but there’s something wrong with Cas and we don’t know how to help him. Could you just spare us a couple of minutes, please?”

 

Suddenly, there was a fluttering of wings and Gabriel appeared behind them. “So something is wrong with Cas, eh?”

 

Sam looked up and glared at the archangel. “Yeah, something is wrong with Cas. And I’ve been praying to you for the past hour to come help, and yet with one prayer from Max, you’re down here quick as a flash?” Sam snapped, rising from the table. Gabriel didn’t say anything.

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Cas and Dean are in their room,” He turned to Max. “Call me when it’s all over. I need to get out of here.” And with that, Sam snatched the Impala keys off the table and headed for the garage, slamming the outer door loudly.

 

Max turned and looked at Gabriel with a raised eyebrow. “Are you trying to piss Sam off and/or break his heart? Or are you just being deliberately obtuse?”

 

Gabriel frowned. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

 

Max glared at him. “So I guess we’re going with obtuse then. You do know that Sam has feelings for you, yeah?”

 

Gabriel sighed. “Yeah, I know.”

 

“Then why are you being a royal douchebag?” Max asked him angrily.

 

The archangel sat down on the wooden chair and rubbed his eyes, looking more tired than he had in a very long time. “I’m not good enough for him. And as much as being an archangel is a perk, there are a lot of downsides.”

 

“Such as?” Max asked.

 

“You know how Cas and Dean are mated, not just the transgenic way, but also the angel way?” Gabriel asked.

 

Max nodded.

 

“Well, it’s not so easy as an archangel. Firstly, an archangel can only mate with their true love. And I don’t just mean in the hokey human way, I mean that our essences need to match up perfectly for the mating to work. Secondly, an archangel mating with a human for realsies? It has never happened before. And most likely, it will kill the human. Cas and Dean are different because he is more than human and Cas isn’t as powerful as me.

 

If I tried to Bond with Sam, I’m afraid of what would happen and I love him too much to let anything happen to him.” Gabriel said, looking down at his hands.

 

Max’s eyes widened. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could, she heard keys being put down on the table, making both Max and Gabriel look up.  

 

“You love me?” Came Sam’s strained voice. “That’s why you wouldn’t answer my calls? Because you were trying to push me away?”

 

Gabriel gulped. “Sammy, look--,” Gabriel began.

 

“I’m just going to go see how Cas and Dean are doing.” Max said, sneaking out of the room.

 

“What Gabriel?” Sam asked, not even noticing Max leaving or her exiting comments. “You love me but you don’t want to be with me because you don’t think you’re good enough for me?”

 

“Sam, that’s not just it, but yeah, it’s a part of it. I have killed so many people over the centuries. Thousands, possibly millions. How can you want to be with someone who is practically swimming in rivers of blood? Not to mention that being with me could potentially mean your death!” Gabriel near ranted.

 

Sam gripped Gabriel’s face between his own big one. “I don’t care, Gabe. I don’t care. I love you.” Sam said, leaning down and pecking Gabriel softly on the lips before pulling away. Gabriel’s eyes had fluttered shut.

 

The sound of a clearing throat pulled them apart. “Sorry to break up the moment, but I think Cas’s situation is a little more dire than your ‘should we, shouldn’t we?’ drama.” Dean said, raising an eyebrow at his brother and the archangel.

 

Sam snorted. “Like you’re one to talk! You and Cas danced around each other for years. Me and Gabe have only been doing it for about 8 months.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Can you come and help Cas already? He could be dying for all I know!” Dean exclaimed. He turned to Sam. “And since when are you calling Gabriel ‘Gabe’?”

 

“Oh, only as long as you’ve been calling Castiel ‘babe’!” Sam retorted with a smirk.

 

“Okay, put them away boys. I gotta go save my little brother now,” Gabriel said. He turned to Sam. “We’ll continue this discussion later.”

 

The two hunters followed Gabriel into Dean’s room. Max was sitting at Castiel’s bedside, holding his hand.

 

“I was wondering when you guys would finally get around the actual reason Gabriel is here right now.” Max sassed.

 

“Now, now Cassie. What have you done to yourself?” Gabriel said, walking over to Castiel, ignoring Max’s comment.

 

Gabriel rested a hand on Castiel’s forehead before sliding his fingers down to check his pulse. Then, without warning, Gabriel moved his hand and slid it inside Castiel’s lower torso, causing the younger angel’s back to arch. After a few seconds of nearly blinding light, Gabriel slid his hand back out.

 

“Well, the good news is that Castiel isn’t dying.” Gabriel stated, turning to the others.

 

“And what’s the bad news?” Dean asked urgently, moving towards Castiel rather than Gabriel.

 

“He’s sort of in an angel coma. He’s been human for so long, his body doesn’t know how to handle it. He’s sort of metamorphosing. He might come out of this exactly the same, or maybe even weaker. But on the other hand, he might just become as powerful as me. It’s kind of unpredictable. An angel isn’t supposed to have their Grace removed in the first place.” Gabriel replied.

 

“How long will he be in this coma?” Sam asked, looking at the archangel.

 

Gabriel shrugged. “It can be anywhere between three days, three weeks or three months. I’ll do what I can to speed along the process, but there still isn’t a lot I can do for him. We need to give him time to adjust.”

 

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. “At least he’s going to be okay. He can take all the time he needs, as long as he’s alright.”

 

Gabriel smiled slightly at Dean before walking back over to Castiel and pressing two fingers to his forehead. A bright light shone out of Gabriel’s fingers and into Castiel. Castiel’s somewhat ragged breathing evened out and his body seemed to relax.

 

Gabriel looked at the others. “This is all I can do, really. Keep him comfortable during this time.” Gabriel took Sam’s hand in his. “We need to talk. Let’s leave them to it.”

 

With a flutter of wings, Sam and Gabriel were gone and Dean and Max were left with an unconscious Castiel.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The dates are a little messed up, sorry about that. They sort of even out around 6th chapter, I think..


End file.
